Dangerously Sixteen
by LakErgUrL262
Summary: 16 years old: the age when first love, first kiss, first rape, and the pure innocence is forever shattered. [Read at your own risk] :D
1. Chapter 1

**REVISED CHAPTER ONE: **I revised this chapter, I had poor grammar and it lacked substance, so I hope you enjoy this revised chapter. Please review!

**Story Title: **Dangerously Sixteen

**Summary: **How far would you go to be in the "Crowd"...would you risk anything...even your life?

**Disclaimer: **I own the characters that you have never heard of.

**Title:** Chapter 1

RRRIIINNNGGG! Hinata's alarm clock blared on her desktop and woke up a sleepy teenager. The young girl stretched her arms out; her luscious raven hair tumbled down to her shoulders. Dressed in a lavender nightgown with a lacy neckline, she opened the curtains where there the bright sunlight permeated through the window with brightness.

Hinata's family had been torn apart from years, fortunately, she and her cousin could manage living under the same roof with his parents. It was the darkest time of her life when the sun disappeared and an ominous dark cloud hovered over her life. Hinata was on the verge to run away from her home, but Neji stopped her.

It's been nearly a year since she lived with the Hyuga family, until she decided to take off on her own, to discover her real identity. When she came back, everything had changed. Although she had never made any friends in her childhood, the closest person she could stand by is her cousin, Neji.

That very morning, Hinata was about to start her junior year in high school. She was going to be the "New Girl." She had been there as a freshman, but skipped her second year for her "soul-searching trip." Her cousin seemed to have been preoccupied during his sophomore year when she came back.

To Hinata, Neji seemed more distant than before. Before she left, the two would always share late night conversations before their guardians would tell them to go to sleep; but now, the two have their own agendas to attend to.

* * *

There was a knock on her door; Neji was dressed in his clothes ready to go to school. 

"We're not wearing uniforms anymore?" Hinata was surprised since their school enforced a strict dressing code last year. Her pallid eyes gazed up and down on her cousin's full attire.

He looked different, it was not him at all.

"The gang and I started a little something to make them stop," a mischievous smile lit up on Neji's face as he waited for Hinata to get dressed.

In baggy black pants, and a faded white tank top, Neji grinned. He had a few textbooks in his arms.

Hinata shot him a puzzled look.

"A few classes," Neji shrugged.

"Me too," Hinata nodded as she grabbed her book bag. Soon, the cousins were out of the door, skipping breakfast. The soon-to-be juniors glided into Neji's new convertible.

"Wow, when did you get it?" Hinata ran her hands against the smooth leather interior of the car. It was a platinum vehicle with a dazzling design that marveled Hinata.

"How much was it?"

"It was nothing," Neji smiled. He turned on the ignition and cruised out of the driveway.

* * *

When they arrived at the building, Neji pulled up to an empty parking slot near some other nice vehicles. The car on their left was a yello Lamborghini, and to their right, was a red Ferrari with its cover off. The other nice vehicles encircling them were a variety of different brands. In front of Hinata, was a blue Corvette and there was also a motorcycle with two helmets attached to the back. 

As Hinata and Neji stepped out of their cars, Hinata caught a glimpse of some of their license plates. The red Ferrari had a license plate that displayed JUSTPMS, and the motorcycle had a plate that said BRN2BBD (Born to be Bad). Hinata walked toward the school and realized that the exterior of her high school building had changed. There were two extra buildings constructed beside the main building, the parking lot was enlarged, and the track field and pool was added. Before they entered the school, Neji departed, leaving Hinata alone at the registration desk.

"Hello, could you tell me your name?" the lady who seemed to be in her forties smiled while her wrinkles became visible near her eyes.

"Hyuga Hinata," Hinata calmly said and then she looked at the woman who had asked for her name. There was a stricken look of fear when she heard her name.

"Hyuga? Oh, um...let's see, are you a family member of Hyuga Neji?" there seemed to be a startling in her voice when she said her cousin's name. Hinata nodded and with a shaking hand, the old woman handed her her schedule and books. As she set for her locker, she accidentally bumped into a guy who was a head taller than her.

"Oh, sorry kid," he apologized as he helped Hinata pick up her books.

The two locked eyes, Hinata could feel herself weak in the knees as she gazed into the young man's electric blue eyes. Hinata evaluated his attire and he wore almost the same outfit as Neji's, but his hair was spiked up.

"Are you ok?" he waved a hand in front of Hinata which broke her out of her reverie.

"Oh, yeah...I'm ok...thank...you," she shyly thanked him as he continued on his path. She turned around and watched him exit the building and Hinata could feel the heat from her cheeks.

* * *

"Class!" the instructor of the classroom ordered his students to calm down. He glared at the students near the back of the room. 

"CLASS!" he scolded.

One of the girls shot him a death glare, and the teacher sat back down against his chair, as if surrendering. From the desk, the instructor informed his class of a new student.

Hinata removed herself from her desk, and timidly strolled up the aisle to face her classmates.

"Well, class. I expect all of you to give our new student a warm welcome. She will be in our Homeroom for the rest of the year until you graduate," the teacher tried not to lock eyes with the glaring student from the back of the room.

As Hinata ambled back to her desk, she could hear whispers puncturing her ears.

"_Hey, isn't that the Hyuga girl who left?"_

"_I heard her cousin is hot!"_

"_She looks better than she did last year,"_

"Yeah, I heard her cousin…" a student's voice was trailed off shortly after the bell rang. Hinata couldn't help but point her finger on it, but ever since she stood at the registration table, students looked at her in an unusual manner.

When she was a freshman, they would greet her and give a friendly wave.

But this year, it was different.

Very different.

* * *

The next period of the day, Hinata entered into her Honors Chemistry classroom, and sat in the back of the room. Luckily, as Hinata had hoped, her new teacher did not bother having Hinata walk to the front of the room and introduce herself. It seemed as if her teacher has been preoccupied with the class period before her. 

Perhaps, she was.

"Good morning class! As a reminder, there will be an exam next week on the three chapters from your reading homework last night," she said to the students. They all listened except for the same group of girls who sat in the back corner of the room.

Straightening her posture, Hinata turned her head and gazed at a young girl who shot an unpleasant look at Hinata. Hinata realized that she was the same girl who was in her Homeroom. The student had a long mane of crimson that was wavy at the ends, and held down with a ribbon in her hair.

Hinata couldn't help but gaze at a glittering pink halter top, with a polished leather jacket. The girl seemed laid back, and she rested her legs on top of her desk, which made all of the guys near her drool.

"Miss Haruno, could you kindly sit properly?" Hinata's teacher had a strict tone in her voice. The student lowered her sunglasses and her emerald eyes shot the teacher an expression as if to say I-Don't-Care-So-Leave-Me-Alone.

Hinata glimpsed at the young student who sat four seats in front of her. The teacher instructed the classroom to flip their textbooks to a certain chapter in order to prepare for their upcoming test.

Gazing from her horn-rimmed glasses with a few rhinestones at the corner, the teacher raised her voice, "Miss Haruno, could you please read the second paragraph on page 58?"

"I left it at home," the pink-haired girl shrugged, and resumed to her conversation with another girl at the back of the room. Some students chuckled under their breath, and others remained silent.

"Well, you have been doing that lately. Miss Haruno, if you plan to continue this ridiculous act, I'm afraid I will have to contact your parents," the woman in her early forties set her hand firmly against the page the students were supposed to be reading.

The girl leaned forward and eyed her teacher. An ominous voice answered back.

"Or else, what?" whispers around Hinata echoed through the classroom; Hinata decided to stop it.

A shaking hand shot up in the air.

"Yes?" the teacher answered.

"Um, I was wondering if you two do this often," Hinata asked. All heads turned to look at her, especially the girl with the crimson-colored hair.

"Why do you care, just fuck off," the pink-haired girl glared.

"I know it's none of my business, but this 'thing' that is going on between the two of you is obviously distracting all of us. We are trying to review for our test for next week," Hinata's sincere pallid eyes glanced at both of the two women.

"Well, if it seems to be distracting you, then leave this classroom so you can do what you call 'studying'," the girl's emerald green eyes glimmered a warning.

"This classroom is not used for arguing but for learning. If you do not intend to use that purpose, then I think that you two should take this outside, instead of corrupting our learning environment," Hinata said.

There were whispers, and Hinata could make out that they were talking about Hinata being the first girl to stand up to the girl bully.

Before Hinata could finish, the bell rang.

* * *

"Ok! Everyone, give me five laps!" the P.E. teacher instructed them. The students let out a groan and then they ran toward the track field. Hinata jogged on the track and a few girls passed by her with their short hair pulled in a ponytail. However, there was this one girl that caught Hinata's attention. 

She was a bit taller than Hinata, but her blonde hair was longer than hers and was pulled up in a ponytail. The girl had long legs that never seemed the end and drew attention to some of the boys, who were whistling. She was pacing around the track and ran side by side with Hinata. She locked eyes with the raven-haired girl and gave her a dirty look. The blonde passed the girl and continued to run for another half mile.

Soon, the students gathered near the teacher.

Hinata sat down on the grass with some other girls and she then caught a glimpse of the blonde who sat on a bench with some other guys. She then realized that one of the guys that sat with the blonde was the same guy that bumped into her that morning. When the guy looked at her, Hinata quickly turned her head away flushing red in her cheeks.

* * *

"All right, that was a nice run!" the coach encouraged them. He was about to say something but refrained when he turned to glance at the blonde who was talking with her guy friends. 

"So, I was saying..." but the chattering with the juniors near Hinata made the instructor a little ticked off.

"Yamanaka! Uzumaki! Can you two please listen!" the coach raised his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Coach, what were you saying? Oh, yes...you were masturbating?" the guy she was talking to laughed with her and also the class laughed with them. Hinata and the coach were the only ones not laughing.

The dark-haired girl looked at the coach who was red in his cheeks.

"That is not true Ino!"

"Oh really? You told me last night that you were exercising," Ino then stood up and looked at her classmates with a smile on her face. Hinata looked at her teacher's face that was stricken with red all over him, and there were whispers again.

"Last night, what do you mean last night?" the coach weakly said.

"Oh, you remember very vividly, Hiro," she smiled, "don't tell me you don't remember? Last night was great," Hinata couldn't believe her ears, and she looked at the guy who bumped into her who was clearly laughing. Whispers around her then turned into conversations.

"Class dismissed, In-...Yamanaka and Uzumaki, please stay behind," the rest of the class then headed back to the locker rooms with lots of gossip to spread and Hinata trailed behind them. She turned around and when she caught eyes with the blonde guy, he lowered his sunglasses and winked at her. Blushing, Hinata turned her head and started toward the locker room.

* * *

It was the students' lunch break and Hinata headed to her locker to put her books back. When she closed the locker she saw Neji walking her way, and stopped by. 

"Hey, how was your first day?" he smiled.

"Very interesting, Neji," Hinata couldn't believe that her school had changed since she left.

"All right, come on...let's grab some lunch; there probably will be some people that might take our spots," he grabbed his cousin's hand and they ran to the cafeteria. Grabbing her sack lunch she stopped with Neji at a corner at the right side of the area, and when she arrived there her mouth dropped.

* * *

"Neji!" the blonde guy in Hinata's P.E. class greeted her cousin. Sitting next to the blonde was the pink-haired girl who was talking with the blonde who was also in her P.E. class. 

"Hey Ino...it's the girl in our P.E. class," he lowered his sunglasses and Hinata saw his sapphire blue eyes. The blonde looked up and smiled at Hinata and this girl beside Ino smiled with her.

She wore a white tank top and black pants, with her hair in two buns. Ino wore a black shirt and black jeans. Near the three girls beside the blonde, were these other three guys who were eating in silence.

The first guy was dressed in a leather biker jacket and tight leather pants and his black hair was spiked, and the second one looked kind of like him, but he was dressed in a tight black shirt that emphasized on his chest and black pants. The third one wore a tight green long sleeve and black pants, and he had a bowl haircut.

"Hey, people...this is my cousin...Hyuga Hinata," the two girls looked up at them from their conversation. The pink-haired girl sneered at Hinata while Ino, the blonde girl sat back.

"I'm sorry Neji, but I don't see any resemblance there...I thought good looks ran in the family, but I guess it's only on your side," the pink-haired girl insulted Hinata. The two guys near Ino laughed and Hinata could feel her hands clasp into a fist.

"Come on, Sakura..." Neji smiled at her. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, her cousin Neji smiled at his friend when she had just dissed her...his cousin!

"Sakura is in one of those moods, Neji," Ino informed him as Sakura pinched Ino.

"Ow, bitch!" the blonde girl looked at Sakura and then smiled.

"Whore," Sakura shot back and then Ino purposely spilled soda onto her top. With a half smiling half evil look, Sakura got up and started to head to the restroom. Neji sat down with Hinata and introduced them to her.

"As you can see, the pink girl is Haruno Sakura," Hinata smiled but Sakura left her with a grim smile, "and the blonde that just spilled soda on her is Yamanaka Ino," and Neji continued on, "and the black-haired girl next to Ino is Ten-Ten," the girl greeted Hinata with a friendly smile.

"Hey, girl, and don't worry, Sakura isn't usually like this...if you get to know her, she is actually a nice girl," she smiled and Hinata beamed back.

"And here he is, Uzumaki Naruto," Hinata blushed when Naruto smiled at her, "and those two boys that look the same, the biker jacket is Uchiha Itachi and the black shirt is his brother, Sasuke. And the green shirt guy is Rock Lee...but you can call him Lee," Neji introduced them.

The group then ate in silence and as Hinata swallowed her sandwich, she looked at Neji who was talking to Sasuke and Naruto. "Is he always like this?" Hinata thought to herself, and then when they were all finished, the gang decided to head outside of the building. As they were all outside, Hinata sighed and thought to herself that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I did my best to revise, and only made some revisions that I thought were necessary. I hope that you'll review! Thank you.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I'm like so happy...hehe I didn't really expect people to review this story, yay! Keep up with the reviews...I usually check on them like 24/7 hehe...well not that much, because of the MCblaster worm, frown Go away! o.O If only bug spray will work on you...XD Anyway, I will still update Come Come Paradise, but I am still stuck on the plot, and What a Girl Really Wants...I'm going to finish it, because I already know the ending and I just want to let you guys all know! ((You will be very surprised...very)) Anyway, happy reading and please review this and my other stories! Much love, XD ((Warning: Story is taken place in modern time...thanks!))

**Disclaimer:** I own the people that you have never heard of...XD

**Title:** Chapter 2

Later in the afternoon, Neji and Hinata rode in his platinum convertible, and as they exited the parking lot of Konoha High School...there was a loud honk and some cheering from behind Hinata. She turned around and saw that the cars she had seen before parked in the morning, actually belonged to Neji's friends.

It turns out that the yellow Lamborghini belonged to Naruto, who rode with Lee and Ten-Ten. Behind the yellow vehicle was a red Ferrari with Sakura and Ino turning up the radio, "Get Busy," by Sean Paul. There was later a loud VROOM and Neji honked the horn in return as Itachi and his motorcycle passed them and cruised casually down the street. Hinata looked past the cute Naruto and the wild girls in the red car, and saw that there was a solitary Sasuke in his blue Corvette.

"Don't worry, Hinata...I have more friends, they just...have some busy times," Neji winked at his cousin and Hinata rested on her elbow on the arm of her seat.

"Who is it?" Hinata couldn't wait to hear more.

"Well, when you left for your 'trip', I kind of changed," Neji smiled as he drove his car to the right and the rest of his friends followed him.

"Dramatic one too," Hinata remarked.

"You're funny...as I was saying, I have this friend...Shikamaru, he's not here right now...he had some difficulty with the staff at school," Neji laughed at the memory, and Hinata listened, "haha, it's hilarious to even think about what he did...you see, my friends and I...we dared Shikamaru to screw up the faculty," the platinum convertible continued on its straight path.

"And so, it ended up that he locked up the nurse at her room, and messed up the computers at the office...screwing up with people's grades...and yep...I love that guy, he gave me an A+ in Geometry," Neji looked at Hinata, and there was a troubled look on her face.

"That's not that bad," Hinata shook off the information.

"No, you should check out Sakura...man, she is the wild on in the group..." Hinata couldn't tell whether it was the sun burning on him, but he was a little red in the cheeks.

"What did she do? Have an argument with the teachers?" she asked.

"No, it was a week before you came back...in Honors Chemistry...they had this lab project, and Sakura was behind all of the work and decided to stay after school to finish up some stuff on her experiment," what Neji said made Hinata's eyes full and dilated.

"You mean she..."

"Yep, our Sakura deliberately mixed some chemicals together and started this leak of gas, which could have been fatal if she didn't add more of that green stuff she told me about, and plus...she added a fire to top it all off," Neji turned and waved to his friends, as Hinata reflected on the attitude of Sakura with the teacher in her Chemistry class.

"Did she get expelled?"

"No, she got suspended, but she ditched it...no one ever found out, except for us, if anyone did...we would cover for her..." Hinata was remarkably surprised at how close and faithful Neji are to his friends...and wondered if she would ever have friends like that. By that time, Neji finally pulled up at their driveway and stopped the car.

"Aren't you coming in?" Hinata grabbed her book bag and opened the door.

"Nah, I'll be back to study," he pointed to his friends who were anxiously waiting for him around the corner...Ino honked the horn as if to tell Neji to go right away.

"Ok, then...bye," Hinata waved goodbye to his cousin as he drove away with his friends. The dark-haired girl headed to the door and opened it, inside her Aunt and Uncle greeted her with warm cookies that had just come out of the oven.

"Oh, where is Neji?" her aunt and uncle asked. (We will call her Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga, k?)

Hinata took a bite out of the cookie and answered, "Oh...he..." but before she could finish, her relatives nodded.

"I know, dear...Neji had changed...we've received various calls from the Principal of how he ditches classes," Mrs. Hyuga sighed as her husband patted her gently on the back, "but we know that you will never be like that, honey..." she continued and Hinata nodded, with some doubt going on in her head.

"I got to go study, k?" Hinata kissed her relatives on the cheek before going up the stairs. When she reached her room, she looked across the hall and there was a door opened. It was Neji's room. Hinata looked around if her aunt and uncle were around, and when they weren't...she quietly went in.

It wasn't very big, but a medium-sized room. There was a window by his untidy bed, with lots of books all over his bed. There was a desk that had a leftover cookie on it with some crumpled up papers and broken pencils. Hinata then headed over to his bedside table where there were many picture frames. She bent down and looked carefully at each one, the first one was Hinata and Neji when they were toddlers and the other one displayed Neji shooting hoops with his dad. She put the two frames down and then looked at the walls and then walked over to one of them. It was a large picture of Neji and his present friends...but what was different was that they weren't dressed like the way they wore clothes now...but in a modest way. Clean way.

From the left to right, Itachi wore a formal tuxedo while Rock Lee and Ten-Ten where holding each other in the picture beside him. Next to Ten-Ten was Ino whose hair was up and wore a black halter dress, with a guy who held a hand on her shoulder. She assumed that it was Shikamaru, since he was the only unfamiliar face in the portrait. Her dark eyes then moved to Naruto who was on the side next to Shikamaru. Below them were three chairs and Neji who was in his white tux sat on the left and beside him was Sakura wore a sophisticated red gown with her hair down with curls and Sasuke sat next to her in a simple black tux on the right. Hinata smiled at the group and her eyes then looked up and on the frame, there were the words that said, "_New Years Eve Dance_"

Later, Hinata looked over to her side and paid attention to the books that were laid on Neji's bed. One of them was a thin hardcover book, and on it said Konoha High School Yearbook. She sat down on the soft bed and turned the cover that were filled with numerous of students doing their daily activities. She then turned to the next page and it was labeled Freshmen. Hinata looked at each of the small portraits of the students and then stopped at the first one.

Haruno Sakura

Her hair was cropped short and she wore some cherry coated earrings to correlate with her pink blouse she wore. Also, the pale skin of hers were still the same, but what had changed was that her eyes in the portrait were friendly green, while during Chemistry, her eyes were of a darker shade. Then she headed to the next few pictures.

Hyuga Hinata

She blushed at her picture, she couldn't believe that she wore that pale lavender zip-up shirt with her hair down with a lily in her hair. The facial expression showed as if she was staring at you...Hinata then looked to the next picture of Neji.

Hyuga Neji

His hair was still the same, long and black...and he wore a gray sweater this time and he didn't at all smile. The girl then turned a few pages and then stopped.

Rock Lee (Is that his last name?)

He had a goofy smile and he still had that bowl haircut. This time he wore a green T-shirt with a black stripe in the middle, and then Hinata turned a few pages.

Ten-Ten (Sorry, I have no idea what her last name is)

Her hair was in the same hairstyle as today, but she wore a pink peasant top with a shimmering hairclip that held her hair. Her smile was gentle and sweet, like the one she displayed at lunch that afternoon.

Nara Shikamaru

His hair was in a ponytail and his facial expression showed that he wanted to get out of there. He wore a black and white shirt, that matched his hair color.

Uchiha Itachi

There was not at all a friendly vibe coming from his picture. His eyes bore into Hinata's and he just wore a simple black shirt.

Uchiha Sasuke

His hair was spiked up and he wore a blue vest and white shirt behind it. In this picture, unlike his brothers...he still had a hint of a grin, that was at the corner of his mouth.

Uzumaki Naruto

Hinata blushed at his innocent smile that showed pearly white teeth. He wore a black leather jacket and a white shirt.

After a few page turnings and a look at Neji's room, she decided to go back to her room. When she entered into her own bedroom, she laid herself on her bed and thought of what her aunt had told her.

"_but we know that you will never be like that honey_," Hinata dubiously thought that her guardians were somewhat wrong about her...

**A/N:** Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello everyone! reads over reviews Yay! I got reviews! Keep up with reviews...if I have enough, I will update...and I'm heading up for the amount of reviews like Come Come Paradise..sigh I like that story. Anyway, I'm back from my vacation which felt like a week! Yeah, very cool...I saw some whales and dolphins...and I got to feed some too! And I saw some manatees and stuff...even a panda! ((It gave birth to twins at 1:14 PM on Tuesday)) So...please read and review! Thanks. ((More characters will come in soon))

**Disclaimer:** I own the characters that you have never heard of.

**Title:** Chapter 3

It was a bright Sunday morning and the morning sunrays permeated through the clear window glass in Hinata's room. With a few turns and groans, she retrieved out of her bed and began cleaning herself up. When she was finished, she went to her pillow and under it, she pulled out some green paper. She counted her dollars as if she is going to spend the whole day shopping.

The door creaked open and Mrs. Hyuga came in and greeted her, just in time for Hinata to hide the money. "Good morning, dear...how would you like your breakfast? Scrambled or Sunny-Side? Milk or Orange Juice?" Her long hair was nourished with a beautiful black color, and her face looked young. Hinata knew that she had Neji when she was young, and she had a few gray areas...but she colored it.

"No thanks, Aunt," Hinata sneakily slipped the money into her purse and then headed for her bedroom door, "I'll be out for the day, but I will be back until the afternoon, ok?" she kissed her Aunt goodbye, and when she headed down the stairs she saw Neji pouring himself a cup of orange juice in his blue pajamas. ((drool )) Mr. Hyuga was viewing the newspaper as he took a sip of his fresh-brewed coffee, as Neji bit off a piece of toast.

"Hmm," Hinata's Uncle flipped to another page still viewing the newspaper, "there was an occurrence of some looting downtown," the relative drank another cup of coffee as Hinata waved the two goodbye before exiting the house.

A suspicious Neji then ran upstairs to change just in time to follow Hinata in his dad's red car, to lessen further suspicious from Hinata. Hinata freely walked down the sidewalk and then headed to a bus stop. When the bus arrived, Hinata tossed some coins into a slot before heading to an empty seat in the back. After a few stops, Hinata got off the bus and then sighed as her light eyes landed on the huge plaza in front of her.

As she headed off to the mall, Neji followed behind as he parked into a near parking lot. "What is she up to?" he thought as he turned off the ignition and walked toward the entrance. He looked around trying to find Hinata and then saw her go into a clothing store, "I thought she had plenty of clothes," he thought as he grabbed a newspaper from an empty table nearby and held it up to his face.

Hinata cruised down the racks looking for some quality clothes that are not too expensive. She had some racks in her hand as she headed to the dressing room. Hinata put on the first set, with some black leather pants and a sky blue tube top, and measured herself in the mirror. She frowned as she put away the top but kept the pants, Hianta then looked through the racks and the smiled when she saw a dark lavender tank top that had a slit on the side.

After a few dressings and trying outs, Hinata finally made her selections and headed toward the cash register, where the young lady rang up the price, "175 yen please," ((They live in Japan)) Hinata carefully gave the young lady her money, receiving her change back.

Hinata then headed out the door passing a guy who was sitting in a chair with a newspaper held up to his face. The girl looked at him the last time, before heading to another shop. "She almost got me," Neji whispered as he carefully looked from behind the paper. Neji then put away the paper and then wore a cap with some dark sunglasses and headed into the exact same store that Hinata went to.

The dark-haired girl looked over some of the accessories, and were marveled by the many styles to choose from. There was a tall mirror for Hinata to see if they fit her. Hinata then brought the selection to the cash register and then paid the price before heading out the door. When she went outside, she turned around and thought that she had seen Neji, but then swept away the thought before heading the the shoe store.

Sitting on a chair, Hinata checked out some shoes when a worker came up to her, "Hello Miss, would you like any assistance?" he politely offered and Hinata shook her head politely as she tried on some shoes. When the man walked away, Hinata checked the price of the shoes she wore, and a gasp came out of her mouth. After a few shoe fittings, she then paid for her shoes.

When Hinata came out with bags in both of her hands, she then headed to her last destination. She swallowed hard before entering the building. She dropped her bags near her seat, and a young lady came up to her giving her a book to read, "How many inches?" she asked, and Hinata motioned her above her shoulders.

"Layered or thinned?" The young lady held her long thick hair, and Hinata decided to thin it. When the young lady made the first cut on her hair, Hinata winced. She had always wanted long hair, but now she had to cut it. After a few snips and washing and drying, the girl was handed a mirror. With one look, Hinata gazed into her reflection. It was perfect.

Hinata then went out the door with her shopping bags in her hands. She then went to the sidewalk to get a taxi, but then a familiar red vehicle pulled up beside her. The window was automatically rolled down and a familiar face smiled at her.

"Need a ride?" Neji unlocked the door closest to Hinata, and she received his offer. When the car drove forward, Neji looked at her shopping bags with labels of different stores, "how much did you spend?" he smiled at the thought of girls shopping.

"A fortune," Hinata sat back onto the seat, "did you follow me?" Hinata looked at her cousin, and a smile crept up his face. "I knew it!" she pinched his shoulder and Neji then shot her an evil look which then softened to another pinch at Hinata.

"Ow!" she winced and then rubbed at the pinched part. Later, Neji then saw that Hinata got her ears pierced.

"Since when did you get your ears pierced?"

"When I left?" Hinata smiled as Neji raised an eyebrow and then Hinata rubbed the pinched part again.

"What the hell? That didn't hurt, it was a small one," he smiled as he turned to the right which then led to another street. Hinata glanced at him, "I have sensitive skin," she smiled.

"Hinata, tell me something, you didn't just buy those clothes for nothing, did you?" a suspicious look from Neji made Hinata want to curl up and hide away from the face of the earth. Silence fell upon them until Neji spoke again, "oh my god, you didn't," Hinata knew that Neji knew. ((It sounds wierd huh? Hinata knew that Neji knew...hehe))

"Wait 'til your folks hear this," Neji pulled up onto the driveway and then turned off his ignition. Before opening the door, Hinata stopped him by grabbing his right arm. Neji's white eyes then looked into his cousin's, and he could tell that she was scared at the thought of his parents finding out.

"Look, they will find out anyway," Hinata shot him a worried look and then smiled.

"They won't find out if they don't see it," she then got out of the door and then sneaked in the back with her bags as Neji went to the front door, "what got into you, Hinata?" he thought when his parents opened the door.

Hinata quickly ran upstairs with her bags in her hands and then shut the door behind her. She then got out the clothes and then hid them in an area where her Aunt doesn't usually look for in her closet. With a sigh, Hinata fell back and wondered if she did the right thing...and whether if it was worth it.

"You're lucky that your folks didn't freak out about your haircut," Neji laughed as Hinata smiled.

Hinata and Neji then headed to their lockers receiving some weird glances from other students as they saw Hinata in her new clothes. She had secretly packed her clothes in a bag before heading out of her home, and then went they arrived at the school, she changed into her clothes in the restroom. While Hinata went to her locker, Neji followed her and in a minute, his friends came over. When Hinata looked over, there were new faces in the group.

Hinata caught sight of Sakura and the others who looked at her as if she was fish. ((huh?)) There was a girl who was taller than Hinata about a head whose shiny lavender hair were curled with a blue ribbon that held back some of her hair. She had a sweet smile and pale skin which revealed some freckles that were sprinkled across her high cheekbones. The lavender-haired girl wore a simple blue midriff and black miniskirt with some high black heels to go with it.

"This is Kaiya, Kaiya this is my cousin who is staying with me, Hinata," Neji introduced the two girls.

"Hi, nice to meet you Hinata," Kaiya smiled and Hinata knew that the two of them were friends. Her white eyes then landed on another new face who was about her height, but a few inches taller. She had a short hairstyle with her blue hair having some hairpins. The blue-haired girl wore a sky blue tube top that Hinata was going to purchase, but put away. Correlating with the top, the girl wore tight blue jeans that were cut off on the bottom revealing some skin.

"And this...is Kaede," Neji introduced the two girls and Hinata smiled but Kaede, like Sakura looked at her from top to bottom and then sighed. Hinata knew that she was the only one wearing simple clothing while the others were wearing a different style than hers.

"And lastly...this is Shikamaru," Neji pointed out a tall guy who was a head taller than Neji, wearing nothing but black. ((drool))

"Waddup, girl?" that was his greeting and then Hinata saw him wink at Ino, who blushed beside Sakura.

Later, Neji and the rest walked to a place where chairs were present, and then he said, "How was it, man?" Neji and the guys curiously asked about Shikamaru.

"It's been like hell," Shikamaru smiled, "computers are fun, that I found out," Ino smiled at him in admiration as Shikamaru filled his friends and Hinata in on what had happened after the computer incident.

"Don't tell me that you're going to be a computer freak," Sakura rolled her eyes at Shikamaru who then sat back and smiled. ((I do not mean any offense to those who like computers, thank you XD))

"I think computers are cool," Ino showed a sexy smile and Shikamaru gazed at her while the rest looked at the two.

The school bell then rang and before the gang separated, Sakura told them that they could hang out at her place after school. The juniors then set up a time and then in a minute, the group departed to their classes, while Hinata took a look at her clothes.

**A/N: **Please review! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I need more reviews...please review!

**Disclaimer:** I own the characters that you have never heard of.

**Title:** Chapter 4

The place was huge, with a crystal fountain in the center of the backyard...with lush green grass mapping out its course as it spread across the garden. There was a brick road leading to the patio with huge sliding glass doors which led to another mysterious room. On the first floor, there were probably five rooms and like seven more upstairs with its swirled staircase that seems to be from a fairy tale.

Hinata looked cautiously around and scrutinized every marveling detail that she could about the house...dare I say, mansion. "Make yourself at home, people," Sakura motioned her gang to come in. The dark-haired girl, Hinata, could tell that she was the only one in the group that was surprised...of course, they probably have been at Sakura's place like a million times.

Shikamaru relaxed himself onto one of the cashmere furniture and Itachi joined him and the two started to play a sharp tune on their electric guitars. Hinata let out a small gasp when a tall man startled her from behind. "Coat, madam?" the butler was dressed in a sleek black suit with a polished million dollar tie that seems to scream out, "Don't touch me!"

Hinata smiled and gracefully handed the butler her coat as Neji settled himself to a counter in the kitchen with Sasuke. Much to her surprise, it was not a kitchen counter...but actually a bar area. The girl that had invited all of them over came back from downstairs in another different outfit. Sakura gave one look at Hinata before heading to her destination and actually gave her a grin. A friendly grin.

Kaiya, on the other hand, went with Kaede to follow Ino as the three girls listened to the two guitar players like as if they were their adoring fans. "How long have you been playing?" Ino took a sip of water and her eyes shimmered like crystals. Kaiya giggled softly and Kaede nudged her to stop, but Itachi shot her a look...and the blue haired girl blushed slightly.

"How many times do you have to ask that?" Kaede eyed Itachi as she told Ino. The blonde shot her a death glare and then turned to Shikamaru adoring his every tune on the electric instrument. The four seemed entertained with each other, and the fifth wheel, Kaiya decided to leave them alone.

"Oh, hi Hinata..." Kaiya flashed Hinata one of her famous friendly smiles.

"Great, it's huge here..." Hinata looked around at Shikamaru and Itachi who were cooped up with their playing and Neji and Sasuke were waiting for Sakura to serve them a drink.

"Don't worry...that guy over there...he has a house much bigger than Sakura's," the lavender-haired girl pointed at Sasuke who took a first drink.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah...he and his brother's family own a club that runs late at night...sometimes he sneaks us in," Kaiya sighed dreamily as she explained to Hinata. Hinata shuddered at the thought of sneaking in...no wonder Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga complain about Neji coming home at like 4 in the morning on school nights.

Kaiya noticed Hinata shivering, "Hey, you ok? You need a jacket?" she put a warm hand on Hinata's bare shoulder and the warmth calmed Hinata down.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, anything for a friend," Kaiya beamed at her and Hinata could tell that this was the beginning of their own friendship.

"Hey, Ino! You need a drink?" Sakura bent over on the counter and looked to the room next to the bar and called out to the blonde.

"Yeah, just a minute," Ino called out back from the living room.

"Your place has a nice way of reverberating calls and hollers from room to room," Neji laughed as he finished his second shot. Sasuke leaned toward the counter and eyed Sakura carefully as she was concocting a drink for Ino, as if she was a professional bartender.

"You want some more shots, Sasuke?" Sakura went to the cupboards and brought out a brand new bottle. Sasuke nodded as Sakura poured him some more liquor.

"Hey, Sasuke...you think you can hook us some sneak-ins tonight?" Sakura gave him a shot glass and poured Neji some more fluids.

"Probably," Sasuke bluntly answered as he quickly drank his fifth shot and then shook his head furiously.

"Sorry, it was a little cold," Sakura apologized as Sasuke had another brain freeze.

Neji sighed and stared at the marble counter, "Too bad Naruto couldn't come...and Lee with Ten-Ten," Sakura wiped the counter as Sasuke drank silently

"Yo, are you people done with your drinks?" Shikamaru yelled out as Itachi concluded his guitar-playing. The two girls who had been listening to their songs clapped with approval. Sakura came out and placed two glasses in front of Ino and smiled.

"Drink up, girl," she then flashed a smile before leaving the room.

"Hey, you mind if I take that glass over there?" Itachi eyed the liquid cautiously. Ino nodded and handed him the drink as Shikamaru and Kaede watched the two drink.

"Save your tastebuds for more drinks tonight, tonight...we are going to have fun," Shikamaru winked at Ino who blushed as she was finishing up her shot.

**A/N:** Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello! Long time no update! XD So, as you can see...I finally updated the sequel in Swept Away in Paradise. YupYup! Anyway, please read and review this fanfic! My goal is to reach to 100 reviews or more, along with my other stories. R+R!

**Disclaimer:** ...

**Title:** Chapter 5

"Are you sure we can get in?" Hinata wearily asked as she and Neji came from the shadows as the others were ahead of them, "we've been running for the past few minutes...where are we going? Is this illegal?" Hinata gave a worried look at her cousin, but in return...there was a smile that curled up on his face. A smile of adventure and ecstasy.

"Shut up Hinata, either you want us to get in or get us caught! Sasuke and Naruto told us to meet him here," Sakura's long pink mane streaked past Hinata as she stood tall next to Ino and Ten-Ten as they waited in the dark. A lavender-haired girl touched Hinata's shoulder and gave her a friendly smile.

"Don't worry, we do this plenty of times," she winked at her as she went toward Kaiya who was gazing steadily at Itachi. The tall young man pulled out a cigarette and lighted it and then took a few puffs of smoke and then held it in a poised way in his right hand. Hinata coughed as the smoke wafted in the air, "Jackass don't do that! Do you want us to get caught? If they see smoke, they'll come over here," Sakura immediately grabbed the cigarette and then smothered it with her black heels.

"Geez, Sakura, you don't have to go all bitching on me, just chill..." Itachi's pale face glowed in the dark which frightened Hinata, his chiseled features were handsome and deadly looking in the dark.

Shikamaru came up and startled Ino and Ten-Ten and placed his arms around them as Lee didn't mind about his girlfriend. "So, when is our little boy going to come? We've been waiting for at least 15 minutes...the least I could wait is at least 5 minutes," his black hair blended in with the shadows while the girls he held were glowing.

Hinata looked down at herself and realized that she had underdressed. All the others at least wore black leather or barely showing tops that reveal a lot of skin. The dark-haired girl shivered at the thought of revealing herself to people, it was like a forbidden gate that is opened for all to look in.

Soon, there was a car that pulled up sharply close to Hinata that she screamed, but luckily...Neji clasped a hand onto her mouth. Ino playfully teased her while her eyes were full of trouble, "It's just a car," she and Shikamaru looked at each other as if they were a couple. Sakura quickly went over to the nearest passenger window and waited until the window rolled down.

"Hey Sakura, wassup?" Naruto smiled his famous smile that made Hinata feel weak in the knees.

"Is Sasuke here?" Sakura curiously looked into the vehicle and couldn't find anyone.

"Nah, the little boy didn't feel like coming, so I got the ID's," Naruto revealed some fake ID's in his hands while Sakura picked them up.

"Thanks, and Naruto..." Sakura showed him a sincere smile, one that Hinata had never seen, "I'll see you in there," the pink-haired girl walked over to the rest and handed them the cards. In a few minutes, the gang lined up toward the entrance while a big and buff security guard checked their cards. When it was Hinata's turn, the tall man looked suspiciously at her, and the girl gasped softly.

"Go in," he consented and Hinata followed his orders like a puppy.

As Hinata entered, she was immediately pushed by other people who were dancing hard to the music. Lights of various colors flew around the room, while at the bar, teenagers her age were making out and getting drunk. The dark-haired girl tried to find her way through but was then stopped by a young man who was a few years older than her.

"Hey girl, you want a dance?" his alcohol smell totally turned Hinata off, and she nicely rejected him as she tried to find her cousin. She then finally reached them and then saw Ino and Shikamaru getting it on.

Ino's blonde hair was in waves and was held down, she was wearing a black halter dress while Shikamaru dressed in all black. They were dancing to, "Get Busy," by Sean Paul while Sakura was taking a sip of her drink. Neji was lounging himself at the bar with Kaiya while Naruto sat alone with Lee and Ten-Ten who were occupied with their kissing in the dark. Hinata decided to head over to him and then Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Hey," he greeted.

Hinata slightly blushed, "Hi," Naruto motioned the girl to sit next to him, and so she did.

The girl could tell that Naruto was busy watching Shikamaru and Ino dancing. Hinata was quite disturbed with how they were dancing. The whole area was dark with lights flashing and streaking everywhere in sight while the dirty music blared in the background.

"You want to dance?" Naruto randomly asked her.

"Oh, um..." Hinata looked down.

"Not your type of music, huh?" Naruto smiled as Hinata looked up at him as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Well...not exactly...but...um...well...yeah,"

"It's ok, I don't really like Sean Paul that much," Naruto's blue eyes glowed in the dim light. Soon, the two were caught up in their conversation as Sakura decided to head over to the bar to accompany her two friends.

"Hey Sakura, why the sad smile?" Kaiya took a sip of her Vodka as Neji looked curiously at Sakura.

"Oh, nothing," her emerald eyes beamed at the two as she took another shot of Tequila.

"How many shots did you have of that?" Kaiya slowly asked her as Sakura finished another two shots.

"I don't know, lost count," she smiled as she took another one, but Neji calmly took it out of her hands.

"Now Sakura, slow down...you don't want to end up in the emergency room, do you?" Neji put the glass down as Kaiya drank it for her.

"Who cares?" Sakura then walked away and disappeared into the moving throng of dancers.

Kaiya then let out a sigh and gazed at Neji and he did so at her, "Is it about Sasuke?" Neji shrugged with some doubt in his mind.

Sakura walked past a few lovers who were making out, some probably doing it in the corner, and some just gazing at each other as if they were meant to be. All of these couples, Sakura looked past them and then headed out of the exit. The pink-haired girl pulled on her red velvet jacket and then leaned on a brick wall while the smell of cold air froze her nose.

The girl then decided to walk down a dark alley and as she walked onto the hard cement ground, all she could hear was her heels clicking on the cement floor. Exploring her surroundings, a hand immediately clasped onto her mouth to prevent her to scream. Everything went dark, and cold.

"...really? I didn't know that," Hinata laughed as Naruto told him a story of his past detentions.

"Yep, it was fun though..." Naruto smiled.

The muffled hand still held tight to Sakura's mouth, and she could feel someone unzip her jacket. Sakura quickly kicked the person in his groin and then started to run, but her heels were too high to run that fast. As she ran over a puddle, she fell down and yelled, "HELP! PLEASE!" Sadly, the only people who were near at all were the people in the club, but the music blocked her screams and yells.

Sakura quickly got up but the man immediately landed on her a few feet away from the puddle. She was pinned down. Her pink hair was wet from the puddle, and her clothes were cold and wet. Sakura shivered as the man entered her and tried to scream, but the hand was on her mouth securely patching up her screams.

"I wonder if Sasuke knows..." Kaiya took another sip of her drink.

"Don't worry...Sasuke is too thickheaded to know that Sakura has always liked him," Neji rolled his eyes when he mentioned the name.

"You seem protective of Sakura," a hurt look reached her eyes.

"No, it's just that Sakura deserves someone far more better," Neji smiled at Kaiya when a hand landed on Kaiya's shoulders.

"Hey Itachi," Neji greeted him.

"Where's Sakura?" Itachi asked as his eyes looked around the room.

"I don't know, she probably left," Neji shrugged.

Sakura was still squirming and trying to scream her loudest, but her scream and yells for help was muffled by the coarse hand. She tried to find who the man was, but she couldn't see. Soon, it was over. Over.

The man whispered, "Thanks," to Sakura as she tried to see who the man was. However, he ran away leaving Sakura naked in the cold.

"Shit," Sakura tried to put on her clothes in the dark, and when she heard some footsteps, she gasped.

She tried to hide, but the person grabbed her and Sakura screamed. "HELP!" Fear and anxiety spread through her veins and through all parts of her body. She wanted to run. She wanted to go home. She wanted...to be in Sasuke's warm arms.

A hand clasped over her mouth, just like what the previous man did to her, and this time Sakura freaked. However, the man pulled her face to him and Sakura looked into those black onyx eyes of his.

Sasuke

"What happened?" Sasuke let go of his hand from Sakura's mouth and looked at her clothes, "your clothes are muddy and wet, Sakura...what happened?"

Sakura slapped away Sasuke's hand and held herself as if she was not worthy of anyone. Of all of the things she had done, she deserved this. Inside of her, she felt dirty and unclean. Her emerald green eyes were of a duller olive color.

"Sakura?" Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, but much to his surprise, she slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone," Sakura walked away from him, but Sasuke kept on following her. Finally, he cornered her and when he did, memories of the rape flashed through Sakura's head. The man had cornered her and pinned her down. Sakura screamed for help but Sasuke covered her mouth.

A worried look spread across his face. Sakura stopped screaming. Sasuke blinked a few times as if he knew what had happened to her. The pink-haired girl looked away in shame and clear tears streaked from her face.

"Don't tell anyone," Sakura warned him.

"What do you mean, don't tell anyone? Sakura! You've been..." he looked around to see if anyone was near," Sakura...that man had no right to force himself upon you, you know that! You have to report it!" Sasuke looked at Sakura, but she looked away.

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because I deserve it!" More tears flowed from Sakura's eyes.

**A/N:** Sorry if that was a bit dramatic. Please review! Will Sakura report her rape? Will Sasuke help Sakura cope with this? Will the others find out?Don't forget to read my other fanfics!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **HELLO! High school is like soo much fun! He he...I made friends and actually...what a miracle...I actually like my teachers! Isn't that like something out of the blue for me? Sorry for not updating...science is like tear I have like a project with Jessica a.k.a Daydreamer5290 on this science project. It was on Neutrogena and Face Wash projects. Cool eh? XD Anyways, I also apologize for not updating on Swept Away in Paradise. cough er new dragon18 cough cough Just to let you guys know...cowriting with another fanfiction member can be stressful...and all you need is patience...and also a nice relationship with them so you can also contact them. So new dragon18 you need to call me more! ((He is not a stranger...I knew him before he knew about fan fiction because I introduced him to it)) Enjoy! Read and Review! If you have any questions regarding my stories...please email me! My email address is Thank you! Love you all!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone but Naruto...but hope to someday. kakashi!

**Title:** Chapter 6

"BLLLEEECCCHHH!" the wretched sound of gags and spits could be heard from downstairs. Hinata held the toilet seat and she felt her whole body shaking from the release. The girl pulled back some of her hair behind her ear and then continued to throw up more. Neji heard the noise and decided to walk calmly upstairs to the door and then knocked on it.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji put his ear to the door to hear any responses. In just a few seconds, the door opened and Neji was surprised to see the looks of his cousin. Her once lively flowing black hair...now lay limp and thin. Those white eyes of hers were still the same. The pale skin...was even more paler.

"I'm ok," Hinata then went over to the restroom sink and washed her face. When she turned off the faucet, she looked at the mirror and made a disgusted look at her reflection.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, it was all my fault. I knew that you shouldn't have come to the club," Neji went over to his kin and wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata looked at her cousin and smiled gently, "It's ok...actually I kinda liked it," she beamed at Neji who then led her downstairs to the living room. The dark-haired girl looked and knew that her guardians weren't there, and instead the gang were just hanging out in their living room.

"Hey, how's the girl doing?" Shikamaru asked while he was fondling with Ino's hair. Something happened between those two last night while they were dancing, Hinata could tell. Again, Hinata looked around the room and saw Kaiya at her knees listening to Neji, like an attentive student. On the other hand, Itachi was just sitting there with his legs spread out on the coffee table ignoring everyone and Kaede was trying to make an attempt to talk to him.

"Hello Hinata, are you ok?" Lee asked her with Ten-Ten in his arms. Hinata turned around and smiled with a realization that two people were missing.

"Um, does anyone know where Sakura and Sasuke are?" Hinata asked the juniors, and all but one answered her. The lavender haired girl, once again, gave Hinata an answer.

"I don't know, I haven't seen those two ever since last night," Kaiya gave a thoughtful reply.

"Maybe those two are maybe together and hooked up," Hinata joked.

"No, I highly doubt it, those two are the ones that are most likely to never hook up in this group," Kaiya informed her.

"Really?" Hinata led Kaiya away from the crowd because she knew that Kaiya was telling her some personal information. The dark-haired girl patted a seat next to her as if to motion Kaiya to sit next to her.

"Yeah, they've like known each other for like years...I don't know how long, since I just moved here," Kaiya said.

"Well, I know that it's personal and all...but do you mind telling me?" Hinata asked.

A smile crept on Kaiya's face and she beamed at her, "I guess, but don't tell anyone,"

"It all started when I came to school because I was introduced by Shikamaru at like the end of freshman year. And you know the usual attitudes they give new people when they see them emerging into the crowd. However, one of them gave me like a cheery attitude...one that actually made me fit in. That was Sakura," Kaiya looked up to the ceiling as if for inspiration.

"Really? Sakura gave me a nasty look when I came back," Hinata compared.

"But she doesn't usually do that. Sakura was this energetic girl you know? And like...there was this guy in our group. His name is Sasuke, you probably have heard of him and his brother. Anyways, when I came in, I could tell who was going to hook up with who. For example, Lee and Ten-Ten were already all over each other, Shikamaru and Ino are too shy to approach each other, Kaede has the hots for Itachi, and I'm not sure about Naruto. He seems fine with any girl, and as for me? Ha ha, no one," Kaiya slightly blushed as she told her this information.

"Wow, I didn't know..." Hinata looked at Kaiya.

"And then that summer it was Sakura's birthday and she was turning 15, everyone pitched in for like a few bucks and we got her that red ferrari. And at that party, Sasuke was like joking around Sakura saying that the reason she wears red around her only means that it's the only good color that actually looks good on her. This then made Sakura cry, I have absolutely no idea why she did...but then when it was time to open the presents, the last gift that she had to open was a thin box. There was no card that said who it was from, but obviously we all knew who it came from. The gift was that red leather jacket she always wear to school," Kaiya continued.

"Then how does that tell you that the two will never hook up?" Hinata asked.

"Well, as summer passed and school started...it was like three months before you came...Sasuke hooked up with this girl along the way since he worked in a motorbike shop for his uncle. To be honest, the girl was cute...and actually it was wierd. However, when he introduced her into the group Sakura freaked, because you know that she treats him like her own brother. She made Sasuke pissed by saying how he can't get any real girl to like her and how he will never get into an actually genuine relationship that doesn't always have to be 'hands on'," Kaiya said.

"Is that the reason why?" Hinata asked.

"No, there is more. After that while Sasuke was away working at the shop, his girlfriend rang the doorbell on Sakura's door. She then led Sakura to the backyard and then when Sakura asked why she brought her here, the reply was a punch to the nose. The two then had a roughhouse and there was plenty of blood to go around. However, Sakura had been taking karate lessons behind our backs I guess...and so the girl was pretty much beaten. She didn't look good."

"Did...did...Sakura...kill...her?"

"No, she'd never do that...Sakura didn't even want to beat her, she knew how Sasuke loved his girlfriend. So basically as a sister she would treat her the same, but you see...the girlfriend well she survived...nothing was broken and only a few marks were left scarred on her arms. So after what happened Sasuke blamed it all on Sakura. I felt sorry for her, the girlfriend plead him to forgive Sakura, but he wouldn't. And to this day, Sasuke hasn't forgiven Sakura." a tear streaked from Kaiya's face.

"Wow, so what happened to the girl and Sakura? Did they ever reconcile?" Hinata asked.

"Well, after the whole fight began, Sasuke forbade her to go near Sakura. However against his orders, she went over to Sakura's house again and actually begged Sakura to forgive her. And she did. So now...well...the two girls had reconciled but not Sasuke and Sakura." another tear flew down from Kaiya.

"Well, now that the two have reconciled, where is the girl now?"

"Still suffering from the scars that was left of her relationship and the fight," another tear fell.

"So, does she live here?"

"Yes," another tear fell.

"You need a tissue, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked that," Hinata handed her a tissue and Kaiya blew her nose, "you don't have to be emotional over it. It didn't happen to you, you should be lucky," Hinata rubbed her back for comfort.

"But..."

"Anyway, I don't think we should go on further," Hinata then stood up.

"No, please I can continue, since I need to get this out in the open...but please don't tell anyone a word of what I told you," Kaiya's eyes were wet from the sobbing and Hinata then bent down.

"Ok, but I don't want to continue...so I'll ask you this last question,"

"All right, what is it?" Kaiya asked.

"Do you know who that girlfriend was?"

Kaiya looked at Hinata for awhile and another single tear streaked from her eye. The lavender-haired girl looked down as if ashamed and then gathered up the courage to tell Hinata her answer.

"She was me,"

**A/N: **So how was it! Anyway please review! Be sure to read my other stories! THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **TAAA DAAA! . I finally updated woot woot. XD I deeply apologize for the long week delay on my stories. As you can see my co-writer is still slacking off of his chapter two...which has been due since last month. . ((If you want to co-write with someone, co-write with someone that never slacks off and has a good way of COMMUNICATING)) I have to call Kaveh like many times. Happy birthday! . Aishiteru Aikouka wink Oh yeah, this chapter is kind of like going back and forth to the past and stuff...so the words in italics are what had happened in the past, and vice versa. PLEASE REVIEW! XD

**A/N:** I own the characters that you have never heard of

**Title:** Chapter 7

_A summer ago..._

_"Sasuke, finish up on this before you go home all right? There is a customer waiting near the counter so when you finish this up, be sure to talk to her," his Uncle instructed him to do so as he put down a towel near Sasuke's greasy clothes which he took off while he was oiling the motorcycles. Sasuke nodded as he took off his undershirt which then revealed a clean sculpted body._

_After finishing up on the vehicle, he then proceeded to the counter and answered the customer's call. When he first approached the customer, her long abundance of lavender hair caught his eyes. Her pale milky skin radiated in the room as she simply wore a cut off T shirt and a pair of hip hugger jeans._

_"Hi," he simply said._

_"Hey," she answered._

_"...may I help you?" he noticed the girl was blushing when he asked her the question._

_Present day..._

Sasuke lied on his back at the end of his bed just simply staring at the blank ceiling. He stroked his shiny black hair back behind his right ear and winced at the thought of what had happened a few nights ago. It had been a whole week and Sakura hadn't called or made any contact with him ever since that cold night...

The tall young man quickly got to his feet and slammed his bedroom door shut and then headed down the stairs passing his brother whose room was on the first floor. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Out," Sasuke only managed to say one word after heading out of the door.

He went to his blue Corvette which is safely parked down the street in its little area. Sasuke turned on the ignition and looked at his rearview mirror to see if any cars were passing by. No cars were in sight. The junior then swerved to the left and cruised down the street making toward its destination...

_Later that summer..._

_Sasuke and his girlfriend laughed on the way to his gang who were just about down the street from his house. He had his hands over his petite waist as he led her to his friends. "Hey," Sasuke greeted his friends with his girlfriend. Sakura was nearby talking with Ino and Neji and when she saw him she gave him one of her friendly warm smiles and then her emerald green eyes landed on the girl who was in his arms._

_"Hey...who's the hot chick?" Shikamaru lowered his sunglasses to take a better look at the newcomer. The lavendar-haired girl blushed slightly._

_"This hot chick happens to be my girl, so don't mess with her man, her name is Kaiya," Sasuke held her protectively as everyone greeted her. Sakura, close to the couple went over and gave one good look at Kaiya before welcoming her._

_"Hi, great to have you here," Sakura looked at Sasuke when she greeted his girlfriend before going back to her conversation with Ino and Neji._

_"Dude, how'd you get a fine girl like that?" Shikamaru gave Sasuke his brotherly handshake and rested his elbow on Sasuke's shoulder as an arm rest._

_"I met her at my Uncle's bike shop," Sasuke looked at Kaiya who was trying to start a conversation with Ten-Ten, who indeed was too caught up with Lee. _

_"Damn, she's fine...she's a keeper man," Shikamaru smiled. Later, he received a nudge behind his back as Ino and Sakura passed by._

_"You shouldn't be hunting down girls like that Shikamaru, think twice before you act," Ino barked at him as Sakura and Sasuke locked eyes for just a second before stepping away._

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, um...may I ask where Sakura is?" Sasuke gave his polite manner to his friend's parents.

"Oh, I'm sorry...our daughter had informed us that she doesn't allow any visitors right now at the moment, poor girl...she locked up all of her doors and shut out the sunlight...our little Sakura has been pretty shaken...do you know what has happened? Surely you or Ino?" Mrs. Haruno looked as if she was going to weep, but her husband held her hand.

"Oh...uh...well...no, but thanks for telling me," Sasuke flashed a friendly smile as he waited for the parents to go back to the mansion. With the parents out of sight, he looked at the gate which led to the backyard. Sasuke looked around to see if anyone was looking and then darted toward the gate. It was unlocked.

Sasuke made his move and closed the gate softly behind him and ran towards the beautiful garden. One step into the backyard was like a picture of a paradise that you would die for to visit. Roses, and many other flowers were planted and some looked as if they were tropical. The black-haired guy looked at the windows and his dark eyes landed on a balcony that was in the middle. He knew that it was Sakura's...

_Later that summer..._

_"Stop laughing, Sasuke! It's not funny if you are a girl," Sakura checked her jacket to see if there were any chocolate marks of the chocolate bar that Sasuke is masticating._

_"Oh come on, it's just chocolate...you can wash it off," Sasuke decided to sit on the rail of the balcony behind Sakura's room._

_"But this is my favorite jacket," Sakura pouted._

_"I gave it to you for your birthday," Sasuke reminded her._

_"I know, that's why it's special, but anyway...you shouldn't mess up people's clothes you know, don't you do that to Kaiya or whatever her name is?"_

_"No, she's not a person that you joke around with, but you are the person that I can goof around with," Sasuke said._

_"Oh, I see...well back to the subject, Sasuke that's something that you need to work on idiot, you shouldn't ruin people's clothing," Sakura lectured while Sasuke rolled his eyes as if he had been lectured many times by Sakura...and he has. _

_"...and if I were you, I wouldn't sit on the rail, Daddy is trying to get that thing fixed because it's really fragile...stupid manufacturers," Sakura went toward Sasuke._

_"Oh really?" a mischievous smile crept up his face._

_A stern look then appeared on Sakura's face as if she knew what Sasuke was going to do, "Now Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke leaned backwards and had his legs and arms flying everywhere while Sakura screamed. Sakura ran and grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him to safety. "You idiot, you could've died,"_

_"That's what you're here for, to catch me when I fall," Sasuke smiled, while Sakura smiled and put a finger on his forehead and pushed him back._

_"Hey! What did you do that for?"_

_"Checking to see if you have a brain," Sakura stuck a tongue out playfully._

_"Well, I was actually complimenting you, geez...chill," Sasuke straightened his clothes up._

_"Whatever, so what about your girlfriend? Isn't she supposed to be supportive of you and like supposed to be the one to catch you?" Sakura pointed out._

_"Nah,"_

_"Then what do you two do?"_

_"Hehe,"_

_"Eww, my goodness! Never mind, forget what I asked,"_

_"Nah, I don't do that,"_

_"You'd better not, ew,"_

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out to the closed window near the balcony. No answer.

"Sakura, could you please answer? It's me, Sasuke," he pleaded for her answer, but the window didn't open. Sasuke let out a sigh and then closed his eyes.

_"Why do you say that I shouldn't do that? I can do whatever I want with Kaiya," Sasuke finished up his chocolate bar._

_"Sasuke! You idiot, having a girlfriend at your feet doesn't mean that you play with her...don't you know what a genuine relationship is?" Sakura questioned him._

_"It's my relationship,"_

_"Maybe that's why..." Sakura paused to think for a moment._

_"What do you mean why?" Sasuke got up and walked toward Sakura._

_"Maybe you can get a girlfriend, but probably not a REAL girl with a REAL relationship!" Sakura nodded at the thought._

_"Don't you talk about Kaiya like that!" Sasuke quickly went to his defensive system._

_"Oh come on! Sasuke look at you! There is not one second where I don't see you all over her!" Sakura barked._

_"You're jealous,"_

_"No Sasuke! I'm not jealous, I'm just being a friend and telling you what is really in front of you," Sakura shook her head._

_"Whatever, I'm out of here, Kaiya is less like you...less bitchy," Sasuke then went out the other way outside of Sakura's bedroom._

Sasuke opened his eyes and thought of what had happened last summer. "Sakura? Please I know that you're probably mad at me, but please...could you at least say something?" he wasn't sure who he was talking to since there were many windows and all of them were shut or probably locked.

"Sakura, what happened to you nights ago, I'll help you," Sasuke sincerely said, " I'm serious, I'll help you through this...no one deserves to be in this much pain, you don't deserve it Sakura," but before he could finish, a pair of unfriendly German Shepherds came running after Sasuke.

"Shit," Sasuke started to run away but the swift dogs were now barking furiously at him for trespassing their territory, and the other dog on the left held him down with his sharp teeth, but all of this subdued when a voice yelled out.

"STOP!"

The German Shepherds which were furious and wild were now whimpering like a cute puppy as they ran over to their master. Sasuke, on the ground, had his eyes gaped open as he caught sight of the dogs' owner. The owner walked over and held out her hand to help him up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I...uh," he looked down at the dogs who were now playful and friendly, as they stared at him with their shiny black eyes as if they have never attacked him before.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE DOGS!" Sasuke yelled.

"I got them last week," Sakura patted her dogs and gave them some dog treats as they ran away.

"FOR WHAT!" Sasuke asked.

"For protection..."

"Oh, I see..."

"So, as I was saying...what are you doing here? I could get you arrested for trespassing my property," a harsh voice emerged from Sakura's mouth that made Sasuke wince a little.

"I wanted to see you,"

"See me? Ha ha, look Sasuke, I don't have time for this...and if you'll excuse me, I'm going back inside," But as Sakura left, Sasuke caught her hand.

"Don't go, at least not yet..." his black orbs seemed to have hypnotized Sakura when she had a sincere look.

"All right, but make it quick," her harshness resumed back.

"I forgive you," Sasuke said and Sakura looked up with amazement.

"I don't deserve it," Sakura then turned away.

"No, I really mean it...what you said, I took it to some thought and yeah, I forgive you," Sasuke said.

"She probably hates me," Sakura had a tear flow down.

"No, she seems to be better now...I told her that you didn't mean it, don't worry...you two already reconciled," Sasuke gave her a cheerful look, and Sakura tried to smile.

"Oh yeah, I got back together with her...just to let you know," Sasuke broke the ice.

**A/N: **Sasuke is such a jerk! XD Please review! More to come! Will Sasuke and Kaiya ever end? And...will Sakura and Sasuke be able to mend their relationship? PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello...finally I have updated Swept Away in Paradise with my co-writer. So far I have received some complaints regarding the coupling Sasuke and Kaiya...hehehehehehe...just read and you shall see! XD Oh yeah, there was an error that is in What a Girl Really Wants...there's a new chapter in chapter 12! I replaced and revised it...hehe...please review! XD

**Note:** You probably are wondering about this "wedding" of new dragon18 and mine...don't worry I hope he doesn't get cold feet or leave me at the altar... I'm 14! and he's 15! ((the ceremony will take place this friday...halloween!))

**Disclaimer: **I own the characters that you have never heard of...

**Title: **Chapter 8

"Just to let you know, I got back together with Kaiya," Sasuke informed Sakura as she kind of wilted to one side as if she has been traumatized with the news. The two just stood in silence.

"Just kidding!" Sasuke burst out with a wink and Sakura sweat dropped and then joined in with Sasuke's laughing, but then paused.

"No...really, what are you doing here?" Sakura switched back to her serious self.

"I told you...I came here to give you my consent of forgiving you," Sasuke scuffed a rock with his shoe on the smooth pavement.

"Sasuke..." a not-convinced look appeared on Sakura's face.

"All right all right! FINE, I came here to tell you...that...uh, well,...I can help you," Sasuke looked up.

"You can't help me!" Sakura opposed his idea. Her hands were crossed in front of her chest, and she was kind of getting irritated, and the German Shepherds were nearby.

Kaiya let her head appear out of her small window as she looked out into the city's view. Her long lavender hair flew with the wind while her hair barrette held some back as she looked down at her home's driveway. She then smiled and went downstairs in her denim capris and in a long sleeve shirt that was laced at the sleeves.

"Hey, I was just checking up on you," Hinata smiled while Kaiya looked at the dark-haired girl's clothes. She was dressed all in black.

"Wow, since when did you start wearing those clothes?" Kaiya had a worried look on her face as she crept up closer to her best friend.

"Uh, ever since I went shopping?" Hinata slightly blushed as Kaiya took a glimpse of her clothes as if she was evaluating her clothes like a fashion model.

"Hinata, let me tell you something," Kaiya held Hinata's hand and led her down the street. The two walked in silence together when they reached the park. There were two oak trees which allowed an abundance of shade to some solitary swings that is currently occupied with some toddlers and their guardians.

"Hinata, girl...you need to know something," she rested herself on some cool grass while the sun shimmered onto her pale skin, "you don't have to be like us...be yourself. I mean, seriously, look at yourself...you were this wonderful shy girl, and then all of a sudden you come walking down like a gangster,"

"So what are you trying to say?" Hinata looked at her clothes.

"I'm just saying that you should be yourself, just because everyone wears black doesn't mean that you have to," Kaiya flashed a kind smile which made Hinata feel comfortable. The two girls both sat in the shade in silence, until Hinata looked at the girl next to her and sighed.

"Kaiya?" Hinata asked while she could tell that the lavender-haired girl was preoccupied with something.

"Yeah?" she turned to her as she shifted her position towards Hinata.

"Do you still have feelings for Sasuke?" Hinata fidgeted with her hands as usual.

"Sakura, I really want to help you," a sincere look came across the raven-haired boy. He took a step closer to Sakura, but she flinched and one of the German Shepherds growled and bared his sharp canine teeth. ((Damn, I love those dogs ))

Sakura's emerald green eyes shone with curiosity and blinked twice. Sasuke took another step closer and reached his hand toward her...and then Sakura turned away and walked away.

"I don't need your help,"

Sasuke was then left alone with the two dogs, who were growling deeply with their sharp teeth. "What? I wanted to help," he then walked away ignoring the animals.

"Stupid bitches," ((That was supposed to be funny ))

Kaiya looked up at the clear blue sky and crept up a smile and looked at Hinata, "Way over," with a reply as a smile Hinata then relaxed herself into a position and the two sat in silence.

Sakura approached the living room with her arms wrapped around herself as if protecting herself from everything around her. Mrs. Haruno came from the kitchen and had a worried look on her face, "There you are honey, there was a young boy who was looking for you..." sadly, Sakura ignored her mother's words and ran up the spiral stairs.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes!" She yelled and then sighed as she went back to the kitchen as Mr. Haruno looked up from his newspaper in his office and then resumed back to his reading.

With the door closed behind her, Sakura fell to the ground onto her knees and looked at her balcony and a tear strolled down her cheek. "Why did this have to happen to her?" she thought. With a teary sob, she landed on top of her bed and fluffed her pillow and set her small head onto it. With a few minutes of contemplation, she then went over to her phone and dialed her friend's number...but then hanged up.

She then walked over to her balcony and stood behind the curtains so Sasuke wouldn't see her from downstairs. When she slid open the window, she peered from the balcony and found that her two puppies were the only ones outside. Sakura then turned to her right and then let out a scream.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here? How did you get up here?" the startled girl looked at Sasuke.

With a smile he then answered, "your balcony got fixed...I could tell,"

Sakura turned around and headed back to her room, but Sasuke followed. "Stop following me around! Or else I'm going to have you arrested for trespassing!" she then walked back but Sasuke went in the way and blocked her path with a determined look in his eyes.

"Fine," he then left by climbing off the balcony onto a ladder with some of the vines and roses stripped around it.

The pink-haired girl looked down the balcony and then she heard the voice of her mother and sound coming up the stairs. "I'm not hungry,"

Mrs. Haruno sighed and looked at her daughter and was horrified that Sakura got skinnier, and her once lively radiance now disappeared with a cold and lonely radiance now floating around her.

"You haven't eaten for days honey, can't you just eat something? I could go get some fast food if you want me to, I just want you to get back to eating..." her mother sat down on her bed, "is there something that you haven't told me? Are you pregnant?"

"Mom! Hell no!" Sakura yelled back, "God! To think that you would even consider me doing these things!" without a response from her mother, she ran downstairs.

"Sakura!" her mother called out to her.

Her father in the study room looked up from his newspaper and saw a crying and running Sakura coming down the stairs and going out the door. His wife came running down the stairs after her daughter but stopped and looked at her husband.

"What kind of father do you think you are?" she darted toward him with a dirty look.

"I know what's best for our daughter, she just needs time to think, that's all," his father sighed and went back to his work. However, his wife swept away his work which then flew into piles onto the floor.

"What's best? You think you know what's best for our daughter? LOOK AT HER!" Mrs. Haruno pointed to where Sakura left and tears came streaming down, "she doesn't eat...she doesn't say anything to us...she doesn't call...for goodness' sakes! Tell me then, that there is nothing wrong with our daughter!" Mr. Haruno held his arms around his wife and comforted her and looked at a small portrait of their little girl, Sakura.

**A/N:** Sorry if this is short, I'm bored to death on doing my homework...XD. Please review! Don't forget to read the revised chapter 12 for What a Girl Really Wants! Thanks! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile.you're probably wondering what I've been doing this past week. Well, Halloween passed..puahahahahaha XD it was hilarious! The wedding went well.and, yeah. We went trick or treating with Jessica and Kaveh and all those people but I didn't feel like trick or treating, so in my wedding dress I went out with them and acted like their precautious mother. LOL. Isn't that hilarious? 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.but I do own the characters that you have never heard of

**Title:** Chapter 9

It was in the afternoon and the sun was blazing hot outside, and the window was left open for some possible cool breeze to come in. The pale blue curtains swayed in a continuous motion as Ino sat on her front flipping through her yearbook with her legs crossed together.

Her long blonde hair was down since she had just gotten out of the shower, and she was in her bathrobe. Just then, her bedroom door opened and her mother came in ((From now on, we will call the parents by their last name.)) Mrs. Yamanaka smiled at her daughter, "Are you doing fine, Ino?"

The blonde looked up at her mother with friendly eyes and nodded. Mrs. Yamanaka then slowly went out of the room, leaving Ino to her yearbook.

As she was flipping through the pages, Ino landed on a few photos of her and Sakura. A smile crept up her face as her mind went down memory lane, recalling all those precious moments with her closest best friend.

The photo on the upper left shows Ino and Sakura arm in arm smiling at the camera with bunny ears behind each other's ears.

Flashback

A guy walked up to the two girls who were eating their lunch under a huge oak tree. He was dressed in his regular green sweatshirt and khaki capris. The young man held out a camera and asked them if he could take their picture.

"Sure," Sakura smiled and put her arm around Ino.

"Ok," the person got ready for the shot and held up his camera, "On the count of three...1...2...3!" a light beam flashed out of the lens.

The cameraperson thanked them as Ino and Sakura went back to their conversation under the big oak tree.

End of Flashback

Ino flipped to another page and smiled at a handsome fine picture of Shikamaru. He had his usual boyish grin and his hair was gelled and held back in a hot-looking way. The guy was dressed in a casual white collared shirt and a black tie to emphasize his black hair.

"Forget it Ino...it'll never happen," she then closed her yearbook and rolled over to her other side and stared up at the ceiling.

"I wonder if...he does notice me..." Ino then shook her head in defiance and bit back her words, "doubt it...he'll never notice me," she then thought of the times where she got so close to Shikamaru that it seems like as if fate is coming between them...

Flashback

"INO!" Naruto came running into the school classroom and found Ino shushing him as she puts something on Shikamaru's usual desk, which is at the way back of the room where teachers won't bother him.

"Shh, you'll draw people here Naruto!" Ino smiled as she walked up to him.

"What was that?" Naruto stared at the small box and then he smiled, "Heh Heh, is that for me?"

"You idiot," she sweat dropped and then laughed, "no, it's for someone else,"

In a boyish way, Naruto clasped his hands together and scuffed his shoes toward the carpet with his electric blue eyes gaping at Ino. "Who's that special person?"

"It's..." before Ino could finish, a couple of junior girls walked in with their long hair swaying in the air. Ino and Naruto then knew that they were the only sophomores in the room and before they were about to make the exit, a tall young man approached the entrance.

"Hey Shikamaru, we've been waiting for you," one of the upperclassmen playfully called out to him in the room. Her long brown hair shone in the broad light as her black halter top revealed plenty of skin for guys to drool for.

Ino looked down at her clothes which was all black. She had on a black shirt and black pants. She then looked at Shikamaru who was looking at her. Turning to the junior girls, he walked over and told them, "Happy Valentines' Day, ladies..." he sat down with them like a jock with the girls around his arms marveling at his good looks.

Feeling left out, Ino then grabbed Naruto's hand and walked out of the room with her, with Shikamaru turning his head over to see a small gift left on his desk.

End of Flashback

Ino softly sighed as she got her pillow and rested it between her arms and put her face upon it, thinking of another memory of Shikamaru.

Flashback

Ino sat down casually on a park bench and had a towel and wiped her wet forehead. She had been out in the morning for a quick jog before heading over to Sakura's place for her birthday party. She had her gift near her legs on the ground and took a few sips of her cold water bottle and breathed out some air to circulate her lungs.

Ready for another mile, a shadow went up close to her and Ino went up to see who it belonged to. A smile responded to her.

"Hey," Shikamaru sat down and greeted her. His black hair and dark eyes made Ino feel weak in the knees.

"Um, hi..." Ino replied back. Silence was between them.

"So, are you heading over to Sakura's place later?" Shikamaru broke the ice. He looked at Ino in her sweats.

"Yeah,"

"You need a ride?" he asked.

"Sure, but I need to change...I don't want to be all sweaty at her party," Ino laughed and Shikamaru joined with her.

"All right then, so you want to leave now?" Shikamaru proposed.

"Later, you could go on ahead...I need to clear out my head for awhile, a mile run can make you feel weird," Ino pointed out. With a smile and farewell, Shikamaru then left with Ino sitting on the bench.

When he left, Ino smacked on her head a few times cursing herself, "Stupid, stupid...what did you do that for? Stupid, stupid,"

Flashback

Ino then rolled over to her other side and got up. She picked up her yearbook and walked over to her bookcase and placed it in a special place next to her childhood books where no one would find it. ((I wonder why...))

Later, she went back to her bed and went under the covers and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she heard a few taps near her other window. She forgot to open this window for the air to come in, but she left it closed instead.

The blonde got up and looked closely at the window and saw things being thrown at it. Thinking that it was her annoying neighbors who were egging her place, she marched over and prepared a whole yelling and cursing speech about how she hates them.

"Damn you eighth graders! I'll egg your house instead then!" Ino yelled out of her window and then stared straight at her visitor. She wished that she hadn't yelled those at the person...and then she apologized.

"Get down here, Ino!" the stern voice from the person yelled at her since the visitor was out on the sidewalk.

Obeying, Ino ran down the stairs and went outside to greet the person.

**A/N:** So how was it? Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Konnichiwa! High school is hard now...my science teacher rounded my grade to a B-! But still, having an honors class is really frustrating especially when the teacher moves at a fast speed. . Daydreamer5290 would know what I am talking about. So anyway, just to let you all know that for thanksgiving this weekend that I will be going to Las Vegas to visit my cousins there. And so I'll be going the cheap way...by car. smile So, I will be back on Saturday afternoon just in time to see a few movies with my girls. I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! Count your blessings XD. Remember that there are things that you should be thankful for. Everyone is blessed P I can't wait to fill my tummy smile Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy this chapter! Please review...especially for what a girl really wants. I updated two chapters for that story. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. ((Shoutouts to all my dedicated readers! YES YOU. You know who you are ))

**NOTE:** Gomen for the short chapter...my mom got mad at me for always being on the computer. .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and all those other hot guys and girls there.

**Title:** Chapter 10

Rock music played in the background as a fresh lit cigarette was visible in the ash tray which was set on a small wooden table. There was a huge sofa near the coffee table where Shikamaru rested his head on the arm of the furniture as he stared up at the ceiling singing along with AFI on his stereo. There was a knock on his door and frustrated since he doesn't like to be disturbed during his chilling times, he answered the door.

"Honey, one of your friends is downstairs, and what is THAT smell?" his mother pinched her nose to keep away from the harsh smoke wafting into the doorway. Ignoring her, he went downstairs while his mother let out a small sigh and cleaned up his cigarette for him.

Shikamaru went downstairs to see who the visitor was. He stepped toward the living room and was surprised to see who his guest was. She sat still on one of the couches with her hands firmly set on her lap, as she waited patiently for him.

"Sakura? Is that you?" he went over to her and smiled to see her, "so, what's been going on? Did you answer my calls?" Shikamaru sat down on another sofa across from her.

"Yeah I know you called," she replied back with a soft voice that the young man could barely hear her.

"You know, the guys and I have been worrying about you. What happened? You haven't been hanging with us lately...it's not like you," he got out a pack from his pocket and then took a cigarette from it and lit it. Sakura watched him take a puff from the cigarette and closed her eyes.

"Nothing, did Sasuke tell you anything?" her emerald eyes opened to see if Sasuke betrayed her and told everyone.

With his second exhale, Shikamaru shook his head and darted his dark eyes toward Sakura. "Nope, why...was he supposed to tell us something?"

"No," Sakura stood up and looked at Shikamaru in front of her. Her pink hair was held up in a peculiar way while her bangs were held down covering part of her face as if hiding some fear. "Sorry for bothering you and AFI. Anyway, I'll go. See you later." before heading toward the door, Shikamaru stopped her as he gently grabbed her arm and held her there for a moment before he put out his cigarette.

"What is it,"

"Nothing, let me go. I have some other stuff to do," she turned around and faced him. His eyes were not relaxed anymore, and instead, his eyes were dark and full of determination to find out what Sakura had been hiding for the past week.

"Sakura..." his face expression was stern and Sakura looked away but Shikamaru cupped her face with his cold hands and faced them toward his own face, "Sakura...tell me," Fighting back her own tears, Sakura could only just embrace him leaving her tears to trail down his black shirt.

"Did Sasuke do anything to you? Did...anyone do anything to you?" Shikamaru held Sakura by the shoulders to hold her up and for her response, all she could do was stare into his black orbs and silently give out her secret by facial expression.

"HELL NO," Shikamaru took a small step back as if horrified with the answer. He held her again and asked her, "when did this happen? Why the hell didn't you tell me? I'm your friend for Christ's sake!"

"I didn't know how to tell you guys, you were all caught up with your own problems...and so I didn't want you guys to worry, and besides...I can handle it," she flashed him a smile.

Ignoring her smile Shikamaru darted her with questions, "Do you know who did it? Where was this?" and eventually, Shikamaru got his shocking answers. Without a hesitate Shikamaru told Sakura that everyone needed to know, but not the parents. Sakura begged him not to tell anyone, but he refused. "Shikamaru, please don't. I'd rather tell them by myself. Just please, listen to me for once!" Sakura shrieked at him.

Letting out a sigh, Shikamaru let silence creep over them for a few seconds and then turned toward the pink-haired girl. "If so, then why did you tell Sasuke and not me?"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's ok, it's better if you had told someone right?" he smiled and Sakura slowly nodded wondering if Shikamaru really meant what he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello! It's been awhile hasn't it since I updated? Well, happy belated new year haha. Chinese New Year is coming up...red packages for everyone! Daydreamer5290 and I might get a little get together for everyone with Li Meng Hui and possibly New Dragon18. He's been a little stubborn lately, not calling me and stuff. Well, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter since the previous one is the shortest chapter I think I have ever written. Usually 1000-2000 words is what I feel comfortable with to writing in each chapter. If it's like below 1000 I write it all over again. Yeah, weird eh? Well, if you have any suggestions you can IM me on AIM on cherrixberrie, and email me at I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters...except for the ones you have never heard of.

**Title:** Chapter 11

Tears of the cold rain dropped and splattered onto the windows, and only the audible sound of the clock ticking and the pounding of the furious rain could be heard in the living room right when everyone heard the truth about Sakura. Feeling ashamed, Sakura tried to not make eye contact with anyone and she could feel the eyes of everyone boring into her skin. Wanting to end this whole moment of shame, she stood up and headed for the door, but Shikamaru stopped her.

"Don't go Sakura, we're here for you." Shikamaru put his arms around her and led her back to the living room with everyone.

"Now, sit here and take a deep breath. Could you tell us who did it?"

"Oh come on Shikamaru, you don't have to be so straightforward about that! 'could you tell us who did it' don't you have to give Sakura some time before she has to spill it all out?" Kaede bursted out while Itachi tried to calm her down.

"well what do you want me to do huh?" Shikamaru and Kaede looked like they were going to get involved in a fight, terrified of what will happen, Ino tried to calm the black haired young man.

Comforting her friend Sakura, Ino sat next to her and held her through the whole event. "Everything will be ok Sakura, we'll find the bastard."

"Ok Kaede," Shikamaru spitted out a sarcastic remark and Kaede only got pissed while Itachi tried to hold her down.

"Don't piss her off Shikamaru, just forget this whole thing and just move on," Itachi muttered under his cold breath.

Among the whole argument, Sasuke and Sakura just sat back in silence.

Holding her hands to her head, she tried to block out the yelling just like what had happened that night...

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PEOPLE!" Sakura exploded with her emotions.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH FOR THE LAST MONTH? SURE, WE WERE JUST GOING TO PARTY OUR ASS OFF THAT NIGHT, BUT YOU GUYS WERE TOO IGNORANT TO EVEN SAY SOME WORDS TO ME," Sakura expressed with her tears. Ino tried to hold her but Sakura let go of her.

"SURE, YOU GUYS SAY 'OH EVERYTHING WILL BE ALL RIGHT' OR 'WE'LL FIND THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS TO YOU', BUT HAVE YOU GUYS **_ EVER _**TRIED TO PUT YOURSELVES INTO MY OWN SHOES? RIGHT NOW, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO DID THIS TO ME, I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO GO NORMAL LIKE THE WAY THINGS SHOULD BE," tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued on.

"SURE, LITTLE RICH SPOILED GIRL HERE HAS EVERYTHING GOING HER WAY. HOW YOU GUYS ARE SOOO WRONG. EVERY NIGHT I CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP EVER SINCE I GOT RAPED AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I GOT NO CONSOLING THROUGH THAT PERIOD EXCEPT FOR ONE PERSON. NOT ONE PHONE CALL. NOT ONE EMAIL. NOT ONE GREETING. IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T NOTICED, I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL FOR TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT, AND I'M DAMN WELL FINE WITH THAT." Sakura looked at everyone as if for the first time.

"Sakura..." Hinata whispered.

After a few moments of silence, everyone gathered in to give Sakura a hug. Comforted Sakura couldn't help but cry more. A few more breathes and contemplation, Sakura looked up at Shikamaru and nodded.

"Sakura..." Shikamaru said.

Taking a big breathe in and out, Sakura knew that she had to tell the story.

"It was a school night and we were waiting for Sasuke to come. I was yelling my head off at everyone...especially to Hinata. And then Naruto came with the fake ID's. We then went into the club and got in successfully without getting caught. Everyone was already busy doing their own stuff. I guess I took a little too much of the vodka and so I decided to get out for some fresh air and also to find Sasuke since he wasn't there. When I went outside it was cold, luckily I had my jacket with me. It was in the alleyway that I was in and it was really dark and that was...when it happened." Sakura closed her eyes to shut out the tears as everyone hugged her.

"I..I couldn't tell how he looked like, but he was strong," Sakura stopped and then continued, "he had this distinct odor like cologne, on, and that was all that I remembered."

"Don't worry Sakura," Neji hugged her and held her for a few moments.

"But right now, everything feels all right." Sakura tried to look on the bright side.

"What do you mean everything's all right?" Ino said. "we have to find whoever did this to you,"

"Ino, you silly girl. You worry too much," Sakura put a hand to her cheek, "it's ok, we don't have to find that person. We'll all just move on like nothing happened."

There was silence.

Hinata stood up and went over to Sakura and whispered into her ear, "is this what you want Sakura?" and with a sincere look on her face she nodded.

"Well, Sakura doesn't want to find the guy. What about you guys?" Hinata asked.

"Kaede?" Hinata asked. Kaede agreed.

"Neji?" he agreed.

"Itachi?" he agreed.

"Shikamaru?" he hesitated but agreed.

"Kaiya?" she agreed.

"Ino?" she agreed.

"Lee?" he agreed.

"Ten-Ten?" she agreed.

"Naruto?" he agreed.

She asked almost everyone and they all agreed. But there was one more person.

"Sasuke?" he didn't answer.

Sasuke was lounging on one of the sofas staring at Sakura the whole time. Everyone turned to him waiting for his response.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke waiting for his answer as Hinata asked him again. Inside, Sakura knew what his answer was, and understood.

**A/N:** sigh please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** A new day for a new chapter! Anyhow, lately I've updated like two chapters for Swept Away Paradise and a my first one shot fic of NaruHina. I was really bored at the moment and was reading some one shots of some other writers and so I decided that I should write one. I have lots of other one shots that I would like to write, but first I need to commit myself into completing What a Girl Really Wants and this and Swept Away in Paradise because there's going to be the final (third) installment of the whole Paradise series that I've created ever since the summer of eighth grade. Ahh...those good old sunny days. P Well, I understand that avid readers are now possibly busy with their schoolwork and probably does not have any time to go online and read some stories and I acknowledge that. Just get your homework done so you can have some free time! I've been procrastinating on my schoolwork too . doesn't anyone? Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine. I don't own Naruto but I own the characters that you've never heard of.

**Title:** Chapter 12

Hinata sighed as she waited for Sasuke's answer to her question. Again she repeated it to ensure his response, "Sasuke? Do you agree about this situation?"

Not wanting to see his face because she knows how Sasuke feels about her own situation, the crimson haired girl stared at the dark carpet trying to fight back her tears.

"Please Sasuke...say yes...for my sake," she stared hard at the carpet as she held herself when everyone else in the group in the living room were waiting for Sasuke's answer. The rain was only getting worse, the silence crept over them like a sheet of darkness as the resonance of cold drops were audible in a repetition could be heard.

"Sasuke, are you going to agree or not?" an irritated voice grumbled out of Itachi's voice.

His younger brother in his usual meditating position stared coldly at his older brother for awhile and let out a deep sigh as if about to give his response. Sasuke looked at Sakura first into her hurt emerald eyes hoping to receive some moral support for his answer. He could tell that she didn't want to find the man who had committed this horrible crime.

Thinking back when he found her in the alleyway of the club that he had access to, he had no idea what was going on. He had just found Sakura putting her jacket on and heard some crying. She told him what had happened...well she didn't exactly inform him of her current condition. When he touched her, he could tell that this happened to her. Anyone who had carried out this illegal act had to be punished. However, with Sakura's kind nature, it was hard for Sasuke to obey her. He wanted to pin down the man who had done this and beat the crap out of him. As he thought back, her response panged him in the back of his head.

_ "Because I deserve it!" More tears flowed from Sakura's eyes._

Knowing his answer, he looked at Hinata, the new girl and told his answer.

"All right, if that is what you want," with his answer, he stood up and took a look at the poor victim one last time before he headed out into the cold pouring rain.

"Geez, he should at least be here for some support," Kaiya rolled her eyes as she scooted closer to Itachi who moved closer away from her.

"Well then, I guess we should just put this behind us then, right guys? No more painful memories." Kaede attempted to cheer everyone up in their current gloomy mood which correlated with the tone of the rain falling.

Shikamaru leaned closer to Sakura and put his right arm around her and whispered, "You ok?" The two shared their own little conversation while the others moved about. Ino got up and went to the bathroom to do her business while Kaiya and Hinata sat next to each other. Lee and Ten-Ten just sat silently against each other as they together listened to the symphonic sound of the rain while Kaede tried to strike up a conversation with Itachi, who very much wanted to be left alone.

"Yeah...I guess, thank you though...for everything tonight," Sakura slanted her position toward Shikamaru seeking for some comfort.

"Anything for a friend Sakura," he then planted a small kiss on her large forehead just as Ino walked into the living room witnessing the warm event. Not knowing that she saw them, Shikamaru squeezed his embrace with Sakura harder and then leaned against her in silence. Trying not to jump to conclusions, Ino took a deep breath to clear out her covetous thoughts and greeted them as she sat on one of Shikamaru's couches trying to hide her real emotion behind her optimistic face.

A black shimmering motorcycle cruised up onto a driveway that let to high white gates. The second passenger got out of the seat and went to a little machine that was attached to a wall of marble. She pressed a code and someone's voice was audible.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" the deep voice emerged.

"Aki, let me in, it's me pinkie," she informed her favorite confidante/butler who would always wake her up and provide her a hot warm breakfast and would cover for her when she went out late during his shift at the Haruno mansion.

"You parents are down in the dining hall, it's ok. I got it, I'll see you at the foyer in awhile," Aki answered back and in a few seconds, the high gates opened allowing Shikamaru and Sakura in.

When the motorcycle arrived at the entrance where there were steps up to the doors, Sakura took off the black helmet and gave it to Shikamaru. With a quick kiss on the cheek as a sign of her gratitude Sakura went into her home as Shikamaru stepped on his pedal and cruised away as the white gates closed behind him.

Helping Sakura take her coat off, Aki handed her a dry one and Sakura then headed to the dining hall to see her parents. When she arrived she realized that the room was dimmed into a darker shade of red because the walls were of that same color. There was a long mahogany dinner table with fancy chairs to provide accommodation with the furniture. Her parents were seated far on the opposite side of each other slowly finishing up their dinner.

Mrs. Haruno took a sip of wine out of a crisp clear glass and motioned her daughter to sit next to her as her husband was busy with some paperwork at the dinner table. Sakura sat next to her mother as Aki placed her dinner in front of her. Before Aki took the silver cover off to reveal her meal, Mrs. Haruno stopped him.

"It's all right Aki, your work here is done for tonight, your billing will be provided at the door, have a nice night Aki," she smiled as Mr. Haruno looked at the butler and nodded in agreement.

"All right Mrs. Haruno, I'll be back here at 5 AM, good night ma'am, sir, and young Sakura," he tipped his head in an angle to bid them farewell for the night and then left.

Sakura silently sat in her wooden chair and stared at her dinner. "If you do not feel like eating, we can throw it away," her father cruelly addressed to her as he finished his paperwork.

Mrs. Haruno butted in, "Dear, don't be too harsh on her, Sakura honey, I can reheat it for you if you're hungry later tonight, all right?" she caressed her daughter's cheek and grinned at her only daughter and child.

"Madam, this is no time to be soft to our daughter now, we have matters of importance to discuss tonight with her." Mr. Haruno took a big intake of his wine and as he set the glass down hard on the table, his wife winced as Sakura sat still.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Haruno placed his plate aside and put the silver covering over it and locked his hands together on the table as if proposing an idea for business. It was for business. That was her father, Mr. Haruno. Everything is all about profit and dealing.

"Sakura, daughter, your mother and I have received a notice from the principle and he explained to me how your grades have been declining, and your usual participation in Debates have been lessened to zero effort. Now, from the looks of that, something must have been going on, right Sakura?" Mr. Haruno let out a stern voice.

Mrs. Haruno helplessly looked at her daughter, Sakura had a blank expression on her face as she sat still.

Irritated by her zero response, he then raised his voice, "Sakura, is there anything that you haven't been telling your mother and I this past few months?" Sakura looked up at her father and said nothing.

"All right then, let me limit my words then," Mr. Haruno let out a deep sigh, "are you on drugs?"

Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter, "Used to," Sakura answered. Her mother's face nearly turned white.

"Are you in an intimate relationship with anyone of the opposite sex?" he asked.

Sakura scoffed silently and answered, "No," her mother let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you then in a compromising intimate relationship with anyone of the same sex?"

"No," Sakura looked at her father in the eyes, Mrs. and Mr. Haruno was satisfied.

"Are you having sex?" he continued to harp her.

Sakura let out a disturbing laugh that frightened her mother but not her father, "What kind of question is that?"

"It's a question that I'm asking for you to answer with complete honesty," Mr. Haruno answered.

"Then, no." she smiled grimly.

"All right then, are you pregnant?" when Mrs. Haruno heard her husband ask this, she held onto the handles of her chair to wait for Sakura's reaction.

Sakura took a few seconds to recollect her thoughts and then answered, "No Dad, I'm not pregnant,"

"Good, good, that's good to hear Sakura," Mr. Haruno leaned back against his chair.

Annoyed with this Sakura shot back at her father, "Is there a REASON behind these ridiculous questions that you have just made up in your head since the moment I walked in here? If so, I'd be glad to hear your selfish answers," Sakura eyed her father.

"Sakura, don't irate your father now," Mrs. Haruno begged her daughter.

"I can take care of myself Mom, and why did you marry this man anyway? All he cares about is dominating his rival companies and looting blood money and placing them into his own company, and lies and cheats with his partners to settle a deal that will only benefit him and himself only?" Sakura retorted.

"That...is...ENOUGH," Mr. Haruno yelled at the women. He let out a deep breath and tried to clear his head, "Sakura, the reason why I'm asking you this is because I have received a wonderful and generous proposition for myself, your mother, and yourself as well,"

"Well no doubt about that, of course it's generous because it'll benefit you, you greedy selfish bastard!" Sakura crossed her arms.

Ignoring her harsh remarks, Mr. Haruno continued on, "My partners have settled a mutual agreement between both of our companies. As you can see, there is this certain organization that I have been trying to dominate, however for 20 years of my poor efforts, I've never managed to fulfill that goal. Until this morning, the boss of that called me and we settled for coffee to talk about business matters," Mr. Haruno leaned closer against the table.

"And what does that have to do with us? Don't involve us into your bloody business," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"However the circumstances of the agreement, is that it involves you Sakura dear," his father smiled.

Sakura cocked one eyebrow up and thought for a second and then laughed at the silly idea she had thought of.

"Ha Ha, what...am I going to have to be in an arranged marriage with the son of that owner? YEAH RIGHT," Sakura laughed. When she was finished she looked at her father, he had a serious face on.

"Oh, HELL NO. HELL NO dad. I'm not going to marry that bastard!" Sakura shook her head in dismay and horror, "I am not going to be your key to this company, no way in hell! Dad!" Sakura felt a tear fall down from her cheek.

Mr. Haruno looked down and nodded, "He is age 20, a fine young man, and is recently studying at Tokyo University trying to earn his degree in international business, it'll be a fine match made in heaven,"

"Heh, more like hell!" Sakura hollered at him, she looked at her mother who tried to hold back her tears, "Mom? Mommy? You know that you don't want me to marry this guy, please mom, tell this bastard here that I'm not going to include myself in this business deal!" Sakura pleaded.

Covering her face in shame, Mrs. Haruno couldn't hold back her tears, "I'm so sorry my daughter!"

Shocked, Sakura wished that this whole event was just a nightmare and she'll wake up in any minute now.

It was real.

Not being able to handle this Sakura got up from her chair and took a pitiful look at her sorrowful mother who is in tears and her cruel hearted father.

"Sakura!" Mr. Haruno said.

Ignoring him, Sakura ran away from the dining hall heading toward the exit door.

"SAKURA!" Mr. Haruno got up from his seat as his wife cried even more.

All that was heard was the sobbing from Mrs. Haruno and the hard slam of the door from Sakura shutting the door possibly on her home...and her family.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** HEYYY! How are you all doing? I have a cold right now I hate stuffy nose...sorry I hadn't been updating lately...just to give you a heads up...this summer I'll be taking summer school...participating in a piano convention in SD, and taking a PSAT class (which I'm looking forward to) Please excuse me for my writer's blocks...I hope that I haven't spaced out in this chapter...it's been awhile since I updated this story...I already know what's going to happen next...I have a file of papers of rough drafts and stuff on this...I'm such a weird author haha...I play what's going to happen next and stuff. As for my other stories...yes I have finished all of them but haven't posted them yet Anyway, thank you for your honest reviews because they do inspire me to be a better writer. THEY DO! So...you know the usual. Happy reading and happy reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** sigh I own the characters that you have never heard of

**Title:** Chapter 13

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" the words of her father left a permanent mark in her mind. Sakura kept on running down toward the gates. Much to her delight, it opened before her, in just seconds, she ran out of her family's property...hopefully from her family history.

Beads of tears strolled down her pale cheeks as Sakura tried to hold the pain and suffering she had been carrying for the past 16 years. Her long luscious pink hair flew with the wind trailing behind her back like a dozen ribbons flowing freely in the air. She was wearing her denim jacket and her usual leather pants as she hid a black halter top underneath her jacket.

Who was she? Sakura thought hard as she kept on running. For 16 years...she hasn't discovered who she really was.

Her name panged against her mental consciousness. Haruno Sakura.

Sure, she is the rich daughter and only heir to her father's monopolizing company. Everyone in her school heard that she concocted a secret plan to bring her father's work down. But why? Of course...only the young Sakura, herself knows.

Her father is a cruel man...and inside he is just an ordinary man who fears that someone will do a much better job than him and in due time take over his position as CEO of his own self-made company. Many times Mr. Haruno has offered Sakura to work as his personal assistant, but she didn't want to. She wanted more than just an office that her father owned. She wanted to succeed by herself.

Poor Sakura, her father still does not understand.

Sakura passed a few grand mansions that belonged to some of her family's friends.

"Fuck them..." she whispered to herself as she made her way past the neighborhood. Sweat beads streaked down from her body as she stopped to take a breathe. Before she could continue on she saw a full shadow behind her, she turned around only to wish that she hadn't seen the person's face.

"What do you want? If you're here for just one of your stupid lectures well you know what? Save them for someone else. You have absolutely no idea what I'm going through!" Sakura harshly greeted her friend and then continued on walking away from him.

"SAKURA, wait," his cold and yet warm hand grabbed her arm. The young man felt a sense of feebleness in Sakura's arms. He could tell that she haven't eaten for quite awhile except sip on some alcohol perhaps, that is what she does when she is in a terrible state.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura flung her arm away from Sasuke and wrapped her arms together as if she felt a thousand knives piercing her frail heart. Short gasps of breathe emerged from her small mouth as she was waiting for the dark haired boy answer.

With a friendly smile, Sasuke held out his hand, as if offering her a hand to comfort her problems, "You wanna go somewhere to eat? You haven't eaten for three days, my treat,"

She knew that she couldn't give into him, he was always like this...trying to be the "knight in shining armor" and Sakura looked at herself. She wore a thin pale shirt and sweats, and her hair was tangled as it held loose from her hair band. Sakura felt in no position to be rescued, she felt worthless.

"Come on...I'll be you sushi to make you happy, and probably sashami all right?" Sasuke tried to offer her more than he could pay just to make her happy. He took a few steps closer to her and held out his hand, pleading her to come with him.

"But don't lecture me, I'm sick of you telling me what to do..." she placed her hand in his protective hand, and before the two walked together, Sakura stopped him and broke out a faint smile on her face, "no sushi...maybe some burgers would be fine for me..." the two gazed into each other's eyes and walked on.

_Back at the house..._

Dishes fell on the floor startled Mr. Haruno in his study room. He walked over to the kitchen to where his dear wife was and quickly dropped his newspaper and ran to pick up his frantic wife. He tried to hold her up but she only fell hard spreading her hands over the broken glass as blood trickled down her palms. Mr. Haruno quickly headed over to the cabinet where the first aid was stored and immediately bandaged his wife's arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You could have killed yourself," he kissed his wife's wounded hands, but she turned around facing her back towards him, "what's wrong? Is it what I had just said to our daughter? Look...it is for the best, our company is in a need of money, we need our daughter to marry as soon as possible so we could inherit some money all right? It is all for the best," he tried to console Mrs. Haruno but it did not work on her.

_Sasuke and Sakura walked towards the closest restaurant and sat down at a table for two as a waiter approached them writing down their orders. Sakura knew that people were looking at her...they were at a fancy restaurant and she guessed that she was not wearing the appropriate attire for the evening...but she didn't care._

Mrs. Haruno stood up and fiercely stared at her husband. She held her fists together and blood from the bandage began to bleed through and a few drops of red stained the tile floor on the floor.

"You know that the only reason why you are marrying off our daughter is because you never wanted her in the first place! How could I have been so naive? Showering her with shopping sprees only to get her away from home...giving her her own wing in the house so she wouldn't bother you or me, why? WHY?" tears furiously rolled down his wife's bloodshot eyes.

_Sakura laughed happily as she had heard a joke coming from Sasuke. The two couldn't help but look at each other but Sakura broke the gaze shyly. Sakura awkwardly cleared her throat and took a drink from the glass as Sasuke gazed at her move. The young girl blushed as she took a bite out of her burger and Sasuke opened a package of some dressing for his meal. Carelessly he opened it and some of the contents spilled on his white shirt._

"Honey...that is not true," he slowly held his hands up as if surrendering just to hold his wife.

"Don't you dare take a step! We are talking about our daughter! OUR DAUGHTER! What does that mean to you? Just one little obstacle for your devious plan for earning blood money from your rivals' companies! Do you know that for 39 years of marriage I am not blind to your bloody work? Do you know that I only stayed with you so that our daughter will see that their parents love each other and that she will feel loved...but no, you and your ridiculous long hours only separated you and I...even our daughter apart. This family that was once whole and together is now falling apart...all because of your absurd obsession with the Amano's Enterprise Company! Do you know how many years I had to endure just to watch our daughter grow up...without you watching over her and teaching her? I had to teach her alone, although I loved telling her what is right from wrong, however I guess she just inherited your stubbornness and rejection from everyone around her except for her friends! What went wrong Satoshi? WHAT WENT WRONG? TELL ME WHAT IS IT THAT TORE OUR FAMILY APART!" Mrs. Haruno fell hopelessly down onto the cold floor as the blood stained her dress. Cold regretful tears flew down from her eyes...the eyes that has seen everything.

_Sakura laughed hard as she got out of her chair and walked over and wet a napkin and wiped the mess from the shirt. As she stroked his chest trying to clean off the stain, the two looked at each other. Sakura looked away and went back to her chair and ate quietly for the rest of the evening as the two looked at each other from time to time._

"Keiko..." a small whisper emerged from his mouth. As he listened to his wife's words he couldn't help but feel remorse for what he had done...however it was for the best.

"What is it that you want me to do? Do you want to be poor? Do you want to lose this grand mansion that has been so dear to us for the past 39 years? I have worked my ass off just to support this family. I have worked endless hours for the very best just to land as CEO for my company...and you are telling me that I am selfish and greedy? Woman, look at your clothes and the furniture and everything that is inside this place. I earned the money just so we could have a stable roof over our heads, food on the fucking table, and nice fashionable clothes for all of us and you are telling me that I have no heart and soul? THEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MARRY ME FOR?" His chest moved furiously up and down as he took huge puffs of air furiously as his nostrils flared with anger.

His wife looked up at him and stood up confident and coldly answered, "It was an arranged marriage,"

_Sakura looked up as she finished up her meal and saw Sasuke walk towards the waiter and gave him a check. He then walked back and held out his warm hand and the two walked out of the dining area._

Mr. Haruno's eyes were gaped open as he remembered that he and his wife were married only for business and not for love but a devious smile was displayed on his face, "But we learned to love each other didn't we dear?"

"We did yes...however under the circumstances of our daughter I dare not to repeat history in our family, look at what this is doing to her! I feel so guilty that for the past 2 years she has not for once come to me for some guidance but instead she went to her friends..." her voice quivered with guilt, she only wanted what was best for her daughter, and now she is nearly tortured inside because of what her husband had brought up for dinner.

_The two teenagers walked out into the night and Sakura felt a cold chill and shivered slightly. Seeing her cold, Sasuke offered her his leather jacket and placed it around her small shoulders. The two walked together._

"Her friends are nothing but imbeciles filling ridiculous thoughts into her head about us, Keiko...those people she has been with for the past 5 years are not her friends, they are influencing her to go against us," he tried to persuade her with his gruff voice.

Silence was among the couple. Only the audible sound of the old grandfather clock was heard from the foyer and the cold wind that came in from an open window. Mrs. Haruno took a deep breathe and walked slowly up to her husband as they stood face to face within a few inches away from each other.

_The teenagers approached a small home in front of them and Sasuke opened the door and Sakura stepped in smiling. She had been to his home many times last summer before he went out with Kaiya. Sasuke told her that she could spend the night, if she wanted to._

"Do you love me?" her soft voice sent a chill down Mr. Haruno's spine.

"Yes, of course I do dear...I love you so much," his hand took his wife's wet hands into his and caressed it softly.

_Sasuke told her that Itachi was out for the night with probably Kaede because the two have been awfully close ever since the beginning of the school year. Sakura always thought that his brother had been annoyed by the girl but Sasuke laughed. Sasuke answered that she was probably right but Kaede and Itachi had been going out every night somewhere together and Sasuke didn't really take notice. Sasuke then again asked Sakura if she wanted to spend the night at his house, of course she could sleep in his room and he could spend the night downstairs on the couch._

"Do you love our daughter?" his wife's voice sent a sense of fear down his soul, if he had one.

"Yes..." he answered. The couple looked at each other and were caught up in the moment and felt that they were young again when they married each other. Feelings of joy and love filled him as he held his wife's hands...the ones he had touched and kissed. He felt young again and looked at his wife's face. She was beautiful...he could see the fine lines across her face, even if she has aged for the 2 and a half decades they have been together she still remained an angel before him.

_Sakura suggested that he sleep in the same room as her...but on the floor of course. She told him that she did not want to be alone for the night. Sasuke nodded and asked her to make sure she wanted to sleep her._

His wife smiled and told him, "Then call off the engagement...for us Satoshi, if you love our family, then do what is best...call off the engagement," Coldness erased his warm memory of his marriage, and his eyes were once again cold and sharp.

He released his wife's hands and took a few steps back. "I cannot,"

_Sakura smiled and agreed. She will spend the night._

Mr. Haruno walked off from the kitchen and into his study room and slammed the door shut behind him. His wife was left in the kitchen as she couldn't help but clean up the mess she had made. Mrs. Haruno couldn't fight back the tears she had for her own daughter. As she was cleaning up the mess, the butler came in and offered to help her. She smiled and nodded as a few frightened maids who clearly had overheard Mr. Haruno and her argument from the living room.

"Thank you," she told them and all the could do was comfort her and hope for the best.

_In the study room..._

Mr. Haruno furiously ran through all of his paperwork on his desk. Piles of endless contracts and papers crowded the mahogany desk. He finally found it and headed over to his phone and dialed the number, no answer. He walked back to his desk and opened all the drawers and immediately searched through folders until he found another paper he was looking for. He went to the phone and dialed the number, someone answered it. He greeted the person with a smile.

**A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** HELLO! IS ANYBODY THERE? HELLO? HI I hope you like this chapter...it's a bit longer than the chapter in Swept Away in Paradise. I barely wrote anything in that one, I apologize for the inconvenience. I've been quite indolent lately (BIG WORD) ok...haha

**Disclaimer:** What do YOU think?

**Title:** Chapter 14

Crickets were heard outside of the Hyuga backyard as Hinata helped her Aunt with the dishes while Mr. Hyuga went into his bedroom as if to call it a night.

"Mrs. Hyuga, I enjoyed your cooking, the food was great!" Naruto walked up to his best friend's mother and flashed her a considerate polite smile. Hinata turned away feeling red in the cheeks as she continued to wash the dishes.

"Why thank you, I haven't heard a compliment in years for my cooking," the woman in her forties smiled gratefully as she turned to her eldest son, "Neji dear, could you please wipe the table off? Dessert will be ready in half an hour. I need to clean up first."

"It's all right, Naruto and I will be studying upstairs in our room..." Neji brought over the towel and wiped the table off and washed it off in another sink and then ran up the stairs with Naruto. Before he left, Naruto walked over to Hinata and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to study with us?" his eager sapphire eyes glimmered in the kitchen light.

"Y...Yeah, I'm sure. I just need to help my Aunt tonight," Hinata regretted the fact that she had turned down his offer.

"Ok, then...I'll see you later then I guess," Naruto then departed the room and headed up the stairs.

When he left, Mrs. Hyuga looked at the two and smiled. "Young people these days," she thought to herself.

The doorbell rang a few seconds after that. Hinata washed her hands and dried them off with a clean towel near the sink and took off her apron as she headed to the doorway. She opened it and greeted the visitor.

"Who is it Hinata?" Mr. Hyuga asked her from another room.

"A friend of mine," Hinata yelled back to the other room and invited Kaiya in. Her once long lavender that was tied up with a variety different colors of ribbons was now in a crimpled tangled state. Hinata knew that something was wrong.

Kaiya made her way toward the couch in front of her and sat still with her hands propped on top of her bare knees since she wore a mini skirt in the middle of a night. When she bent forward, her long V neck shirt revealed plenty of cleavage as Hinata preferred to sit next to her instead of across.

"What brings you here in the middle of the evening? Is something wrong?" Hinata leaned back in her cotton shirt that her Aunt had recently purchased for her.

Kaiya hesitated and then nodded. Hinata swallowed hard and knew what she was thinking, it was the full open obvious.

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" Hinata asked. Tears flew down from Kaiya's face as Hinata handed her a tissue for her to wipe it off.

"What happened between the two of you? I thought that you guys said to each other that you were only friends, right?" the dark haired girl remembered her past conversation about her and Sasuke's summer past.

"We did...but things have changed, I don't know what but...all of a sudden, he stopped talking to me. He never called me, well he never calls, but I always call him...and he would pick it up the minute I would call...but now he wouldn't. And he rarely talks to me or even look at me, ever since the whole episode with Sakura, he became distant, from me," Kaiya's words flowed out of her mouth.

All Hinata could do was comfort her friend, she put a warm arm around her and hugged her tight. "It's ok, what is there to worry about? Do you still have feelings for him?" when she asked the question, Naruto and Neji interrupted them by heading down the stairs for some dessert.

"Oh...Kaiya, what's wrong?" Neji asked as Naruto asked the same question. Hinata mouthed the word, "Girl problem," and the two guys understood and went into the kitchen.

"I don't know what I feel about him, and I feel guilty after what had happened to Sakura...I mean, she didn't deserve it, even though she may have been a total bitch to me and everyone," Kaiya sniffed back some tears.

"It's all right...what she is going through is really difficult. Sasuke just wants to be there for her I guess, their relationship with each other is completely friendly with no romantic ties involved, I can assure you ok? You have nothing to worry...and how about Neji? I thought you liked him," Hinata placed her hand in Kaiya's for comfort.

"I, I know...but, Sakura doesn't deserve to be...you know! I don't know...she just doesn't deserve it," tears came streaming down Kaiya's face and Hinata couldn't understand what the effusion was about.

"Kaiya, what's wrong?" Hinata's right eye gazed at Neji as he and Naruto came back from the kitchen and walked up the stairs. Neji felt something was wrong and Hinata gave him a reassuring look that she didn't need their help and the boys headed up to Neji's room.

"I don't know, lately...I haven't been sleeping well. God, I don't know what's happening to me!" Kaiya's pale hands were shaking and trembling.

"Did you eat? Maybe that's why you can't sleep well, I know that this whole about Sakura is difficult, I mean seriously, it's difficult for everyone here. Just don't let it get to you, it's not your fault. Here, let me get you some water," Hinata stood up but Kaiya quickly pulled her down beside her and shook her head quickly in protest.

"I can't eat...I can't sleep. I don't know what's wrong with me. And Sakura doesn't deserve any of this!" Kaiya sobbed harder and covered her face with her two hands.

"Kaiya, calm down. Let me get you something to eat and drink ok? After that, I guarantee you that you'll feel so much better ok? Just sit here and when I come back, you and I will share a cup of warm water and then you can tell me all of this together in a calmer way all right?" Hinata held her friend's hands and clasped it together.

"NO HINATA JUST LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO FUCKING SAY!" her harsh voice echoed in the silent room.

Her voice shook Hinata to the core, she has never seen Kaiya this way the several months she had known her. Kaiya was the innocent sweet girl she befriended when she came back to high school, but now it seemed to Hinata that she didn't know the other side of her friend; she was not sure if she actually wanted to get to know that hidden side of Kaiya.

"What is it? Is it about Sakura?" Hinata's voice lowered into a whisper.

"I...I think...I think I know who--" however before Kaiya could finish, Neji and Naruto came running downstairs only to greet Hinata and a girl whose eyes had dark circles because her mascara was ruined from some awful crying.

"I heard some screaming and crying, what's going on here?" Neji ran over to Hinata and stared at Kaiya who was shaken from something.

"Whoa Kaiya, what the hell happened to you?" Naruto walked up beside Neji. Just then, Mrs. Hyuga came outside into the living room from the kitchen with two cups of warm water and couldn't help but stare at Kaiya.

"What? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? DON'T LOOK AT ME, PLEASE I DID NOTHING! I AM INNOCENT! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Kaiya stood up and screamed and shrieked like a hyena wounded in the night. Hinata stood up and held her friend but Kaiya fell and collapsed weeping on the carpet.

Tears streamed down her face as she held her head with her hands and her hair was out of place. Her knees were buckling and trembling with fear of something. She couldn't handle it and eventually fell onto the carpet and Hinata held her.

"What's wrong Kaiya? What is it that is shaking you so badly? What is it that you think you know who did what?" Hinata started to weep as her friend began to go out of control.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DID NOTHING! I AM INNOCENT, REALLY I AM! I NEVER MEANT TO...TO HURT HER, I AM SO SORRY! DON'T LOOK AT ME PLEASE! YOUR EYES...THEY'RE SCARING ME!" Kaiya covered her ears as if trying to not to listen to Hinata's words and shook her head in defiance.

"Never meant to hurt who, Kaiya? What do you mean? Do you know something that we here do not know at all? Come on Kaiya, tell us," Neji bent down and firmly held her by her shoulders and started to shake the answer out of her.

"STOP IT NEJI, YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Hinata shoved Neji out of Kaiya's sight as Naruto speechlessly stood tall gazing at the event as Mrs. Hyuga went in.

"Hinata, dear? What's wrong? Kaiya, dear, please calm down," Mrs. Hyuga tried to pick up Kaiya but she wouldn't let the elder woman touch her.

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOUR HANDS...YOUR EYES...DON'T LOOK AT ME PLEASE!" Kaiya's voice bolted out.

Naruto's hands were balled together into two tight fists and headed straight to Kaiya and gripped her shoulders. He stared at her with his electric blue eyes as he saw raccoon eyes staring back at him.

"Kaiya..." he calmly addressed her by her name.

"NOO NOO, LET GO OF ME!" Kaiya tried to retreat from Naruto's grip but he wouldn't move.

"Kaiya, listen to me!" Naruto tightened his grip on Kaiya. The young girl gasped and whimpered as she looked down at the carpet while black tears streamed from her face.

"Kaiya, can you hear me?" Naruto's stern voice asked Kaiya. Hinata started to move forward but Naruto eyed her as if saying not to move at all. She didn't.

Taking in a deep sigh, Naruto returned his gaze back at Kaiya and asked her, "Kaiya, you told Hinata that you know something, could you please tell us what it is that you know?"

Kaiya was squirming between Naruto's hold and her hands were held together up to her mouth.

"No...no...I...I will be killed...NOOOO, DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE, LET GO OF ME!" Kaiya yelled like a child.

Worried about his dear friend, Naruto started to shed some small tears, "Damn it Kaiya, tell me what it is that you know? Who will kill you? You told me that someone will kill you, why? WHAT DID YOU DO? GODDAMN IT, KAIYA, tell us!"

"Naruto, you've gone too far, leave her alone! Can't you see that she is in a state of shock and torment?" Hinata walked up beside Naruto.

"Stay back Hinata, Kaiya wanted to tell us something but something is holding her back and I want to know why," Naruto informed her.

"Let go...I will be killed, don't let me die Naruto! PLEASE LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, NOT NOW! PLEASE, DON'T LET THEM KILL ME...NOOO," Kaiya tried to shake her way out of Naruto's grip but he held onto her more tightly.

"Kaiya, listen to me! Who is trying to kill you and why?" Naruto tried to get Kaiya to tell him.

"They'll...they'll kill me..." Kaiya held her fingers to her mouth and started biting hard onto her nails. She bit on her nails so hard that some of her fingers began to bleed.

"Kaiya, it's ok. No one will hurt you, it's ok. Hinata and Neji and I am here. You're safe, don't worry. We will not hurt you and we will definitely not let anyone hurt you ok? Now, tell me, who is trying to kill you?"

Shaking her head softly as her tears began to fall onto her bleeding fingers.

"If...if I tell, they'll kill me..." her whisper trembled Naruto.

"If you tell what? Kaiya, what is it that they don't want you to tell us?" Naruto began to lessen his grip on her but Kaiya fought back with screams.

"KAIYA, CALM DOWN! TELL US!"

"They'll kill me if I tell you...who...who..." Kaiya couldn't get the words out because her tongue was touching her own bloody fingers.

"What is this about? If you tell me who what? Is this about someone?" Naruto's blue eyes shimmered.

Kaiya nodded slowly and Naruto began to ask her more questions, "Who is this about?"

The young girl shook her head, "No...if I tell, they will kill me, I mustn't tell..." Kaiya begged Naruto to stop.

"No, Kaiya, this is important. Who is this about?" Naruto questioned her.

Right then, the doorbell of the Hyuga house rang. No one moved.

Ding Dong.

No one moved.

Ding Dong.

Naruto still held Kaiya by her shoulders.

Ding Dong.

Hinata looked at Neji who gazed back at her also.

Ding Dong.

Hinata walked over to the door and opened it.

Kaiya turned and pointed her bloody index finger at the visitor.

"Hi Hinata, I'm sorry if I bothered you at this time at night, but I really need to talk to someone right now and well I was on my way to somewhere and I happened to pass by your house," the pink haired young girl peered behind Hinata and saw Naruto holding a troubled Kaiya who was staring back at her.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" Sakura asked Hinata and gazed at Kaiya again who pointed at her.

"...her..." Kaiya answered. Everyone in the room looked at Sakura, who silently stood at the entrance of the doorway.

**...please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** DID YOU MISS ME! I can't hear you! Well, yeah I can't. So, I finally got rid of my writer's block, which has been almost 7 months! Yeah, well I've been taking all these SAT classes and school's been hectic. Don't worry, I have so much in store for you guys in Dangerously Sixteen. Be prepared to be "blown out of your mind." Enjoy! Happy reading!

**Title:** Chapter 15

"Hi Hinata, I'm sorry if I bothered you at this time at night, but I really need to talk to someone right now and well I was on my way to somewhere and I happened to pass by your house," the pink haired young girl peered behind Hinata and saw Naruto holding a troubled Kaiya who was staring back at her.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" Sakura asked Hinata. She gazed at Kaiya once again who pointed at her.

"...her..." Kaiya answered. Everyone in the room looked at Sakura, who silently stood at the entrance of the doorway.

"Is…everything ok?" Sakura peered from the doorway.

When Sakura spoke her few words, Kaiya shivered and took a few steps behind. Hinata, worried, held her friend by the shoulders to support her.

"Go away, Sakura," Kaiya's cruel words darted at the pink-haired girl.

Everyone's heads turned to replay what had just happened.

The one who was most surprised was Sakura.

"Kaiya, is everything ok?" Sakura walked into the Hyuga house toward Kaiya.

"Don't come near me!" Kaiya held her hands to cover her ears and then started to run toward the door. No one stopped her.

When Kaiya was gone, the living room was silent for a few minutes until Sakura took three more steps into the living room.

"Guys, what happened? Neji? Naruto?" Sakura looked at everyone else.

Neji went down and sat on his couch, "I don't know what got into her. Naruto and I were upstairs most of the time, I'm still puzzled by the fact that she told you to go away."

"Exactly, something is up, I just don't know what it is," Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone looked at Hinata, as if Hinata knew all of the answers since she talked to Kaiya.

"Nothing happened," Hinata simply replied.

"Hinata, don't lie to us. She came to you bawling her eyes out, there is something going on between the two of you. You'd better not keep anything from us." Neji's cold eyes threatened his cousin.

"I said…NOTHING HAPPENED," Hinata ran upstairs.

"Hinata, we didn't mean to" before Sakura could finish, Hinata was gone.

"Girls…maybe it's that time of the month," Naruto answered Sakura.

Sakura's facial expression turned sour when he said that, "That's not funny. How would you feel if you had your uterus all fucking bloated up?" She defended Hinata.

"Hey, I was trying to make a suggestion. So don't go all PMS'ing on us." Naruto shot back.

"I don't have time for this shit, I'll leave you guys. Neji, call me when Hinata is all right. See you later," Sakura turned on her heel and walked off the door slamming it behind her.

It was cold. The wispy wind circled around the neighborhood. It was dark. There were only a few streetlights, but they were in need of repairing.

Down the street, lavender-haired Kaiya sprinted down the street trying to clot her blood from bleeding on her finger.

Flashbacks of what had happened at Hinata's house rushed through her head. Words of Sakura echoed and shook Kaiya's mind.

Has she gone insane?

Cold drops fell from Kaiya's face. She knew that it was stupid of her to go to Hinata at a time like this. In the middle of the night, she comes pouring out her inner feelings out to Hinata. Sure, she was her friend, but Hinata barely even knew her. Of course, no one really _knew_ her.

Kaiya made a turn down the street and headed to the most familiar house she reached.

She knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Weird, the lights are on." Kaiya made her way into the back and looked around her to see if any neighbors were looking. The coast was clear. Kaiya stealthily unlocked the gate with a hidden key inside some bushes. Slowly, she entered the backyard and softly closed the gate and locked it behind her.

She did her best to not make any noise or else she'll wake up the next-door neighbor's bulldogs and they'll start waking the whole neighborhood up. Making her way across the grass, Kaiya went to the sliding window near the pool and peered inside to see if anyone was home.

"Hello? Open the door, it's me Kaiya," she cupped her hands around her mouth and talked through the glass door, hoping that no one will hear her.

A few minutes later, a blue haired girl in her white silk nightgown opened the sliding door. Rubbing her eyes, the girl greeted Kaiya with a "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Something happened Kaede. Something terrible," Kaiya quickly made her way to the dining room. She sat herself onto one of the wooden chairs and started fidgeting her fingers over the dinner table.

Kaede rubbed her sleepy eyes and closed the glass door shut. "What happened?" Kaede pulled a chair next to Kaiya and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Remember what you told me last week?" Kaiya began.

Resting on Kaiya's shoulder, Kaede dreamily answered, "Mm-hmm,"

Feeling unsure, Kaiya whispered, "I did it,"

With her eyes wide open and alert, Kaede shot up straight and stood up from the chair and slammed her fists on the table.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Kaiya was shocked to see beads of sweat on Kaede's forehead.

"I'm sorry Kaede, I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry! I knew that I shouldn't have…I…I'm" Kaiya was interrupted by her friend.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what terrible shit you got yourself into? For god's sake, Kaiya, you could do anything stupid but this? What were you smoking?" Kaede started to raise her voice.

Before Kaiya answered, a familiar person went down the spiral staircase with a towel around his waist. It looked like as if he had come out of the shower since he came down drying his hair with the towel.

"What's going on down there Kaede?" he stared at Kaede and Kaiya from the middle of the stairs, "Oh, hey Kaede," he greeted the visitor and laid his eyes on Kaede.

"Hey Itachi…" Kaiya looked down embarrassed.

"I'll be up there in a sec ok? I just need to talk to Kaiya for a bit," Kaede took a deep breath and put on a happy face for Itachi.

"Oh, well it's all right. I'm going to have to change and leave soon. I'll see you later, bye Kaiya," he answered and ran up the stairs.

When he left, Kaede took a few breaths and then tried to sit down to cool herself down.

"You just had to do it Kaiya, you just had to do it. How much of an ass can you be?" Kaede rubbed her temples. Kaiya had a worried look on her eyes, she thought that she had seen Kaede's temples throbbing madly.

"Maybe we should talk about this another time," Kaiya went up but Kaede pulled her down. Just then, Itachi went down the stairs and said goodbye to the girls and then exited the house.

"No, we have to talk." Kaede softly answered.

"Kaede" Kaiya was stopped short.

"There's nothing I can do. All this time I'm sick and tired of putting up a façade with everyone. Kaiya, I am not a person that would lie to people in front of her face, but you pushed me to." Kaede's tone of voice turned unpleasant.

"I'm so sorry Kaede, I didn't mean to"

"Yes you did. You meant it Kaiya. You know it, in every inch of your bone and muscle, you sure as hell knew you did it all on purpose." Kaede's eyes pierced Kaiya.

"I'm sorry," Kaiya apologized.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say it to Sakura, she needs a whole shit load of your apologies right now," Kaede stood up and went to the kitchen to take a few moments with herself. Kaiya walked up to her as Kaede was getting a glass of iced water.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Kaiya replied with guilt.

Kaede took one last sip of her glass and placed it into the sink. She leaned against the counter for a few seconds.

"Kaede?" Kaiya asked.

Kaede turned around and faced Kaiya.

"I can't do anything for you anymore, you know that," Kaede whispered. She wiped a solitary tear and stared at Kaiya.

"Please forgive me," Kaiya burst out and fell to her knees. Kaede helplessly looked down on Kaiya.

"You made a deal with the Devil, Kaiya. There's no going back."

**A/N:** Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Yeah, it's been a looooong time since I updated Dangerously Sixteen. Yeah, this story is going to have a lot of twists and turns and some of them might intercept each other. You'll see what I mean later on ;. I'll try to update frequently, but if you are a high schooler you should kind of understand that I also have to juggle with SAT classes and schoolwork. I am a person who has poor time management and I am famous for my procrastination. There should be an award for that. I read your reviews in my emails and oh my gosh, **you guys are smart!** You're catching on! Try not to spoil it for others though. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it long. Happy reading

**Disclaimer:** It's been awhile hasn't it?

**NOTE:** Does anyone know how to space out the paragraphs? Mine are very squished up and ugly.

**Title:** Chapter 16

The room was squared shaped. There were a few windows that let in the light in the small room. There was a large oak desk in the center of the room.

A man who seemed to be in his early fifties was smoking a small cigar. He let out two translucent puffs of smoke.

"I'm not sure what I can do about your son. He has continuously missed school for a month. His standardized scores are dismal, and I have heard complaints from the staff regarding your son's behavior on campus," the man informed his two visitors in a hoarse voice. After awhile, the man wheezed a little and then coughed.

"I apologize for your inconvenience, however there is nothing I can do for my son. He is just a kid, just be lenient on him," said the visitor who was the son's mother. She was dressed in a sleek black blouse with a black pleated skirt.

Her son let out a nonchalant sigh and leaned against the leather chair.

"Do you find this amusing Nara Shikamaru?" the principal questioned the teenager.

"Amusing? You're puffing some shit and you're wheezing horribly. Yes, I find it amusing that you are wasting your time with me here in your office when you could just fast forward your time and roll over and die," Shikamaru pulled out his arms and rested his head on it against the chair.

"Shikamaru! That's no way to speak to your principal!" his mother scolded him as if he was a little child. She turned to the other adult and smiled weakly, "I apologize deeply for what my son had said. A lot of things have been going on" his mother defended her son.

"A lot of things have been going on? Mrs. Nara, I do not quite comprehend what you are trying to say in this conversation. I have informed you that your son has been missing a month of school, and he is failing. Now, let me just keep this conversation short and succinct. If I do not see any change of improvement in your son's academic profile, I will have to drop your son out of our school," the principal strictly said.

"Drop him out? Isn't that too hars" Mrs. Nara's eyes gaped open.

"Do I make myself clear, Mrs. Nara?" the principal clarified himself. He has had enough of the two and leaned forward with his cigar in one hand. His devious chocolate eyes pierced Shikamaru's mother and the smell of nicotine wafted into the small room.

"Bah, let's go mom. I don't want to deal with this shit," Shikamaru got up from his seat and went over to his mother's side.

"And if you drop him out? What will you do?" his mother ignored her son.

"There is a juvenile delinquent school around here ma'am, I will be happy to make some arrangements for your son," the principal smiled.

"Mom, let's just go," Shikamaru grabbed his mother's arm and led her out of the room.

As soon as the two left the room, Shikamaru helped his mother walk by holding her by the arm. After the meeting, Mrs. Nara looked like as if the meeting with the principal sucked the life out of her.

"Don't listen to what he said. I'll be all right," Shikamaru tried to calm his mother down.

The two made their way down the hallway and passed some doors. They entered the school's lobby and into the parking lot.

"Shikamaru, I want you to stop this nonsense right now. You should know that I am your mother. I am worried about you now, actually, for the first time. What am I going to have to do with you?" Mrs. Nara's eyes welled up.

Shikamaru softened up and touched his mom's face, "Don't worry mom. I won't drop out, just don't worry about it ok?"

Embracing her son, Mrs. Nara whispered, "If only your father was here, oh Shikamaru, we've gone through too much obstacles," Mrs. Nara pulled away from Shikamaru and looked at him, "From now on, I want you to come home before 10 at night and whatever it is that you are doing alone in your bedroom has got to stop. And do not keep anything from me, I am your mother and I have the right to know what is going on in my little boy's life ok? I only want what is best for you. Please, understand that," Mrs. Nara proposed.

"Whatever you want, mom, can we go home now? The campus freaks the hell out of me," Shikamaru put his hands in his jean pockets and started walking to Mrs. Nara's car.

His mother listened and unlocked the car doors.

* * *

"OK NOW EVERYONE GIVE ME 20 RIGHT NOW! GO GO GO! UZUMAKI I DON'T WANT YOU LAYING AROUND NOW. WORK THAT BELLY RIGHT NOW! HYUGA, DON'T JUST STAND THERE. TAKE THREE LAPS AROUND THE TRACK RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE IRRITATING ME!" the PE coach blew his whistle at the students. 

From the distance, Ino came running in her blue tank top and black track shorts. She arrived with a blue duffle bag and pulled out a water bottle to hydrate herself.

"Sorry coach, my mom made me late," Ino greeted his coach with staggered breaths.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE LATE OR NOT. GO JOIN HYUGA WITH HER THREE LAPS RIGHT NOW!" his coach disregarded Ino's excuse.

"What the hell? I'm not going to run. Can't you tell that I ran already?" Ino threw her bag to the grass.

"Well missy, what seems to be your excuse then? Enlighten me," the coach approached the blonde. He peered over her by six inches.

"My mom woke up late, and couldn't get the car running and so I had to take the downtown bus and then had to drop off at this gas station. And then these pedophiles whistled at me so I had to take the taxi and then I got stuck in traffic and so I yelled at the driver to step on it, but he wouldn't listen because he was listening to some stupid techno music. So I got out of the taxi and didn't pay his five bucks and so I ran all the way from down those five blocks to here," Ino explained.

The coach softened and then whistled hard at her, "THEN GIVE ME FIFTY RIGHT NOW! AND AFTER THAT FINISH THOSE THREE LAPS OF YOURS AND TELL UZUMAKI TO STOP HANGING AROUND HYUGA. I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY FONDLING HERE IN MY CLASS!"

* * *

"Oh no, Lee, come on somebody will see us!" Ten Ten tried to pull Lee off of her. She was pushed against the lockers while Lee was caressing her skin. As he made his hands under her top, Ten Ten squealed in pleasure and pulled his hands away. 

"Shhh, no one will know Ten Ten," Lee smiled as he was kissing her cheek.

"I don't want to do it out here. Somebody is going to see us!" Ten Ten's voice was muffled in her boyfriend's kisses. Lee pressed his hips against Ten Ten and slowly made his hands down to her skirt.

"Lee…" Ten Ten moaned in pleasure.

Lee's hands caressed Ten Ten's inner thighs and then felt the silky fabric. Right when he put his hands inside, footsteps were heard from the other side of the hall.

The couple straightened up and groomed themselves and acted like nothing was going on.

No one was there.

"God, that scared me," Ten-Ten let out a sigh of relief as she rested against the lockers.

"Come on, let's go somewhere where no one will find us," Lee's eyes glistened with mischief. Ten Ten gazed at him and then her face lit up.

"Oh, no," Ten Ten coyly played with him.

"Oh, yes," Lee held her hand and planted kisses against her soft baby skin.

"Oh, no Lee," Ten Ten playfully answered.

"Oh, yes," Lee held her hand and dragged her to the nearest room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

The fresh aroma of French bread and the regular cafeteria drifted into the thin air in the school cafeteria. Students who just came from the track team came rushing in with water bottles in each hand. Girls in tight skirts and tops were looked over by the football players in the right corner of the room. The intercom just came on with an announcement from the principal. 

"Good afternoon, this is your principal speaking. Tonight there will be an annual Cheerleading competition. Our team will be competing with five other cheerleading squads from prestigious schools. I expect you all to be there to cheer our squad on! Chess club will be meeting next Tuesdays due to a change in the club board's schedule. There will also be an orientation regarding financial aid for seniors who will be entering into a four-year college next year. Have a good lunch," the intercom blasted into the cafeteria.

"Like anyone really listens to that," someone in the lunch line spoke to the cafeteria lady who was pouring sauce on another student's tray.

Loud chats were heard from the cafeteria into the halls of the high school campus. Sakura came and opened the door into the cafeteria. When she arrived, she noticed that the cafeteria didn't become loud anymore. The pink-haired girl approached the lunch line and got a red tray and slid it to the next aisle.

The cafeteria lady gave her a grave look on her face when she handed Sakura the meal of the day. Ignoring her, Sakura walked to the end of the lunch line to grab a carton of milk. When she got to the corner of the room where she and her friends usually ate, Sakura felt as if the entire student body's eyes were watching her.

Sakura tried to not pay attention, but she couldn't help but listen in on some whisperings behind her. Her friends were supposed to meet her at lunch period, they were probably late. They always were.

The junior opened her carton of milk and took her first sip of the cold beverage. When she drank her milk, the cafeteria went silent.

"_Did you hear what happened to her?"_ murmurs from the crowd went on.

"_Yeah, it's so sad,"_

"_Where are her friends? Does she even have any?"_

"_She's so mean, she deserved what happened to her,"_

"_Poor Sakura,"_

"_I'm glad I'm not here right now,"_

Sakura overheard some students' conversations near her corner. She got up and threw her milk away and kept her sandwich with her and placed the tray back to the cafeteria area and then closed the door behind her. Coincidentally, when she left, the cafeteria became loud again.

So they knew, Sakura thought. Sakura held onto her lunch and walked across the hallway. She arrived at her locker and stared at it. She had Chemistry next and an open period. She didn't bother getting her textbook out.

Sakura walked on and realized that the hallway was empty. She wondered where everyone was at that time.

Sakura knew that she couldn't go back to the cafeteria again. For the past few weeks at school, rumors were flying high about her situation with the rape. She has been coping with it for a few months now. Maybe around two. The though of thinking about what happened that night, scarred Sakura's memory.

It was an innocent night. She was nearly drunk and she wandered out into the alley alone. Sakura should've known better that at night, you never know who's walking down the street behind you.

If only she could've stayed inside the club with everyone else, but she felt lonely in there. Everyone were in their own little universe at the club. Sakura knew that Ino and Shikamaru were getting it on, and Kaede was flirting with Itachi. Hinata was trying to strike up a conversation with Naruto. But what about her? She was just one of the group.

What happened to her sense of pride?

Sakura sighed and then headed to the restroom when she heard a pang coming from the Janitor's closet. Weird, she thought. No one is supposed to be in there at this time.

She ignored it, and then walked on but she stopped when she heard familiar voices giggling behind the door. Sakura went over and opened the door only to find Ten Ten with her underwear on and Lee with his hair messed up and his pants down.

"Sorry," Sakura quickly closed the door and ran toward the bathroom.

When she went into the bathroom, she went into one of the stalls and sat on the toilet. She stared at the bathroom stall. It was painted red.

Sakura felt her stomach grumble. She looked down and found that she still had her sandwich. Sighing, Sakura unwrapped her lunch and took a bite into the sandwich.

* * *

Ino emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel around her and went into the locker room. Other girls were in towels and blowing their hair dry. Some were evaluating themselves in front of a full size mirror. 

Ino dried her blonde hair with a towel and put on an over sized T shirt and a pair of jeans. They were all she could find in her room since her mom threw her clothes out the window.

"They're so immodest! I don't want boys at your school to think that my daughter is easy!" her mother's words throbbed against the side of Ino's mind.

Over the past few weeks, Ino has been getting into arguments with her mom, partially because her parents are getting a divorce.

Ever since she was 9, she knew that something was up with her parents. She would always ask her mom why dad always left home and never came home until a few weeks after that, and sometimes it would last to months. When Ino graduated from sixth grade, she would come home on Friday nights where her parents wouldn't even speak a word to each other. Her dad would always go out for a walk and her mom would cook quietly in the kitchen. Lately, she hasn't paid much attention to the problems her parents have. Ino has enough problems of her own now.

One of her friends was raped, another is in love, another is too shy, another is just too darn stubborn, and many more.

Ino has had too much to juggle on her own. For once, she just wants to escape her problems.

Ino remembered when her parents told her that they were getting a divorce. It wasn't until after her sophomore New Years Eve dance that when she came home, her parents were in the living room with the tragic news.

They've been married for twenty-two years, and now they want to call it quits? Even though Ino hasn't have had much good luck in her love life, she knows that divorce not only tears two parents away from each other but also the family.

Ino looked around in the locker room to see if anyone was looking at her. All the girls left for lunch, and she was the only one in the room. In her duffle bag, she rummaged through and got out a cigarette.

She got out a lighter and puffed a few smokes and then sat on the bleachers. She closed her eyes as she held her cigarette in her right hand.

**A/N: **Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Yes, I do agree that it's been a long time since I updated. Well, just for **HinatasBiggestFanBoy**, here is a quick summary for what has been happening…

**Disclaimer:** I own the characters that you have never heard of.

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Hinata has returned home for a year to find herself and when she comes back she finds out that her cousin Neji has changed and he has begun to hang out with a different group. Hoping that she'll fit in, Hinata completely changes her wardrobe and starts to hang out with Neji's friends. When she meets his friends, Hinata feels a weird connection to Uzumaki Naruto. Later on Sakura gets raped, and Sasuke has been bonding with her ever since the incident. For Sakura, her father is the most greedy man you'll ever meet, in order to expand his company, he wants Sakura to marry one of his top competitor's son. Furious, Sakura runs away and finds Kaiya freaking out at the Hyuga house. There, Shikamaru, even though he is a smart boy, he tends to not use it because he feels that school is useless. He has been skipping school for a month, messes up with the computers at schools, and recently had a conference with the intimidating principal with his mom. The principal's final verdict was that if he didn't see any improvement in Shikamaru's academic grades, he will be sent to a juvenile delinquent school that is right around the corner. (how convenient) And Ino is going through some tough times with her mom, her parents are divorcing because of some "stuff" and you will find out later on what that "stuff" is. Uzumaki Naruto is getting closer to Hinata, and Lee and Ten Ten got caught doing it in the janitor's office in the school and Kaede and Itachi slept with each other…

Quick summary eh?

**Title:** Chapter 17

As she finished the last bite of her sandwich, Sakura got up and was about to open the bathroom stall door when she heard footsteps coming in. Sakura stepped away from the door, impulsively.

Three girls came into the bathroom from the cafeteria. One looked to be a freshman, and the other two were senior girls. The freshman girl was fixing her hair in front of the mirror near the sinks while the other were in the bathroom stalls.

"Did you hear what happened Yoko?" the freshman asked one of the senior girls, unaware that Sakura was in the restroom.

"Well, doesn't everyone in the whole school know?" Yoko answered.

"I'm sorry, I guess the gossip always comes to me last. I mean, I feel sorry for that girl who got raped. Where did you hear it from?" the freshman girl went over and got out a compact and spread some foundation over her forehead.

"This girl in my Physics class. How about you?" Yoko asked.

"I overheard it from some of the guys in Track in my PE class, how about you Mana?" the freshman asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I kind of caught in the hallway," Mana flushed the toilet and came out of the stall and went over to the sinks to wash her hands.

"Yoko, you're taking so long in the bathroom, come on let's go." Mana pouted.

"All right, hold on," Yoko got up and flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

"Hey Mana, remember when that girl went into the cafeteria? The whole room went blank." Yoko replied.

"I know, and didn't she eat alone or something? Oh, wait, she went out of the cafeteria room…I wonder where she is right now," Mana nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on, Ona, let's go. You look beautiful without any makeup on ok?" Yoko nudged the freshman.

Putting her makeup in her purse, "All right, but Mana, just for kicks, I think I know where that girl is," Ona's green eyes glistened in the dim light.

The two senior girls looked intrigued and asked her what Ona had in mind.

"She's probably out there getting raped again!" Ona laughed while Yoko laughed along with her, but Mana stood in silence.

"You guys, that wasn't funny," Mana went in.

"Whatever," Ona rolled her eyes.

Sakura got fed up with the gossip, and opened the bathroom stall door and went over to the sinks and looked at the girls. The three other girls turned around to see who it was.

Ona's jaw dropped open while Yoko stood still and Mana smiled.

* * *

"ALL RIGHT NOW, UZUMAKI STOP IT WITH HYUGA RIGHT NOW! GIVE ME TWENTY RIGHT NOW! HYUGA GO GIVE ME ANOTHER TWO AROUND THE TRACK! GO GO GO!" the coach blew hard into his whistle. His face as red as a cherry ripe for picking. 

"Knock it off coach, Hinata and I were just talking!" Naruto defended the two of them.

For the past few minutes, Hinata and he were only having a casual conversation. Any of the "fondling" the coach mentioned were pure exaggeration. (very)

"DO I HEAR DEFIANCE FROM YOU MISTER? DON'T GIVE ME TWENTY, GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY RIGHT NOW. BOW DOWN BEFORE ME AND GIVE ME PUSHUPS RIGHT NOW! AND HYUGA! WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR? GIVE ME TWO AROUND THE TRACK, DON'T MAKE ME GO TO TEN LAPS!" the coach yelled out as if he was a sergeant in Boot Camp.

"Y…Yes, sir! Bye Naruto," Hinata began running toward the track.

Naruto sighed and dropped down and began his pushups.

"INO! WHERE THE HELL IS INO? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME THREE LAPS AROUND THE TRACK! UZUMAKI, WHERE DID INO GO?" the coach plucked the whistle from his mouth and spat on Naruto as he was asking him the question.

"I don't know," Naruto continued giving pushups.

RIIINNNGGG! The last period of the day ended. All of the students started heading towards the locker room. Hinata finished her laps and started running another lap to the showers while Naruto was behind her.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out to her.

Hinata stopped running and turned around panting. "Yeah?" she asked.

When he caught up to her, he put his hands to his knees and bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Well, I was wondering…if well…" Naruto staggered his breaths.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR UZUMAKI? HIT THE SHOWERS! AND YOU TOO HYUGA!" the coach went up from behind the two teenagers.

"All right! I'll see you inside coach," Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The coach left.

Naruto sighed and turned his gaze on Hinata who was heavily sweating. Smiling, he slightly blushed in the sunlight but Hinata took any notice. Naruto's face was already red from the pushups.

"About this Friday night, I was wondering if you were…" Naruto was cut off by some girls who came to greet Naruto.

"Naruto! We've been waiting for you over there!" one of the girls placed her hands on his biceps.

"I saw you sweating heavily out there in the field, Naruto…I liked it," another girl came up and stood there in front of him.

"Oh, Naruto, when are YOU going to ask me out?" the first girl asked him.

The second girl gave the other girl a dirty look, "What do you mean ask you out? I got him first! He's mine, so back off bitch!" the girl held onto Naruto while the other girl tried to get her off of him.

"Hey HEY HEY HEY! Knock it off girls!" Naruto literally had to lift the girls off of his arm.

"Um…Naruto, I'm going to go hit the showers ok?" Hinata felt awkward in front of those girls and started walking off.

Trying to get the girls off of him, Naruto reached his hands out toward Hinata, "No, wait, Hinata!" Unfortunately, his voice was muffled as the girls jumped over him and started fighting against each other over Naruto.

* * *

Lee got up and took a deep breath. Ten Ten playfully giggled and pulled him on top of her. 

"I love you very much, Lee," Ten Ten caressed his silky pale face.

* * *

Puffing the last of her cigarette, Ino heard the girls from her PE class were coming in. Quickly putting out the cigarette, she threw it into the trash can and put her lighter back into her duffle bag. She saw Hinata come into the locker room and headed toward the showers. 

Ino got up and went over to the bathroom stalls and changed into her regular clothes. When she got out, she went over to her locker and placed her towel into the bag and then locked her locker with a lock combination. (wow, many lock words)

Ino got her water bottle and then exited the locker room. When she got out, she saw five girls fighting over Naruto and then three more joined in.

She knew that Naruto needed help.

"Hey bitches, get off of him!" Ino twisted the cap off of her water bottle and poured all of the water on the girls.

The girls started shrieking and screaming, "OH MY GOD WATER!" as if they were the Witch of the West, in Wizard of Oz. (except for the melting)

"What the hell was that for?" the first girl wiped off her dripping mascara.

"For touching Naruto! Now leave him alone," Ino went up closer and towered over the girls by three inches.

Pathetic freshman girls, they've been fawning over Naruto ever since school started.

(no offense for any of you that are freshmen)

"What do you mean? It's not like you are his girlfriend," the second girl walked up with her hands on her hips.

"Watch me," Ino lifted her face up and walked over to Naruto and picked him up.

"Thanks Ino," Naruto got up and groaned.

"Naruto, will you go out with me?" Ino winked at him.

Naruto was confused and nodded his head. Ino turned to see the girls whining and stomping their feet on the cement floor.

"Back off ladies, this man's mine," Ino put her arms around Naruto. She embraced him and Naruto whispered into her ear…

"Thanks,"

"No problem, now go hit the showers," Ino patted Naruto on the back and then walked off to the parking lot.

Naruto started walking to the locker room and then the girls followed him. Naruto saw them and quickly ran toward the locker room and slammed the door on them.

* * *

Neji casually grabbed his backpack and hung it over his left shoulder and walked out of the door. He was about to make his way to the west hall of the school when he heard something fall to the ground. He looked behind him but no one was there. 

Shrugging it off, Neji continued on but then heard some buckets fall and laughing. Curious, Neji walked over and followed the noise to where it was coming from. He arrived at the janitor's closet and then opened the door.

"AHH!" Neji immediately brought his hands to his eyes.

"If you want to do it, do it anywhere but here you guys!" Neji said to Lee and Ten Ten.

"Sorry Neji, I never knew you were such a prude," Ten Ten clipped her bra on as Lee zipped up his pants.

"Ok, when I leave, nothing happened between us ok? I did not see, you did not see ok?" Neji said.

"Ok," Ten Ten coyly agreed.

Neji sighed and walked away. By the time he passed three doors, he heard buckets fall and the panging of brooms clanging to the floor.

Sakura ignored the three girls and washed her hands and walked out the door. Lunch period was almost over. She continued to walk down when she was stopped by a nurse.

"Excuse me, are you Haruno Sakura?" she politely asked Sakura.

"I am she," Sakura answered.

"Well, I have something for you," the nurse said.

Sakura was confused as she watched the woman pull out something from her purse.

* * *

"Miss Haruno, I was wondering if you needed one of these, just in case," a woman in her thirties dressed in a white dress handed Sakura a pamphlet. 

"If you have any questions, you can just come by the nurse's office, ok?" the nurse smiled and then walked away.

Sakura smiled and held the booklet. She took one look at it and thought she was going to laugh.

Unplanned Parenthood 

_**More than 100,000 unplanned pregnancies happen every year and almost 95 percent of the pregnancies end in abortion. **_

_**There are many alternatives to pregnancies. You can give your child up for adoption, or you can keep it as your own.**_

_**If you have any questions or comments, please call (202) 579-3071.**_

Sakura flipped through some pages of the book. She walked over to the trashcan and was about to throw it away when she gasped and dropped it on the floor. Her emerald green eyes faded into a darker shade and Sakura looked behind her and stared at the bathroom door.

* * *

Ino arrived in the driveway of her home and looked at her bedroom window, and then at her mom's bedroom window. For some peculiar reason, there were two people behind that window. 

Is her dad home?

Ino smiled and began to run toward the door to greet her dad. She hasn't seen him in three months. Tears streamed from her eyes as joy overfilled her. She was finally going to see her dad.

When she went to the door, she was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened and Ino's jaw dropped.

"I had a great time baby," a man, who was clearly not Ino's dad, kissed her mom on the lips.

When he turned he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Ino. Ino's mom stared at her daughter too, and so did Ino.

Dead silence crept between the three.

No, Ino thought to herself. It couldn't be. Not him! Of all men, not him! Ino tried to get herself in denial, but she couldn't. The truth was in front of her. After all this time, this is why her dad left her mom and Ino.

"…Coach?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Ino, it is not what you think!" Ino's PE coach had his hands up in defense and looked at Ino's mom.

"Ino, I can explain, darling," Ino's mom bumped in.

"I have to go, I have track practice with the high school girls, I'll…see you…oh never mind, have a good afternoon," the coach frantically went away.

Ino's eyes followed the coach to his car and as he drove off into the street, Ino fixed her eyes on her mother.

She was standing there in her normal posture by the door.

"Darling…welcome home," her mom tried to lighten up the mood.

"Move," Ino grumbled. Her mom moved to the other side and let Ino in to her house.

Ino started for the stairs when her mom stopped her.

"Ino, we need to talk…" her mother held Ino's hand.

Ino furiously shook her hand away from her mom and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Talk about what? I know everything now. Finally, I know the truth." Ino threw her hands up in the air.

"About everything darling," her mother said.

"Everything? For god's sake mom, button up your blouse! I know what you and my coach are up to! But, my coach? Aw mom! How low can you actually go?" Ino walked down the stairs stiffly with her head about to explode.

The woman in her early forties looked down at her silky pink blouse and quickly buttoned up the top.

"Honey, it isn't what you think it is!" she backed up as her daughter started to walk toward her.

"You think I don't know what I think it is? Oh, hell! You are fucking my coach mom! MY COACH!" Ino yelled out.

Ino's mom tried to calm Ino down and grabbed her daughter by the arm and led her to the living room and set Ino down on the couch.

Knowing nothing else to do, she sat down in an armchair in front of Ino and had a worried look on her face. The two sat in silence.

Tears fell from Ino's mom's eyes and Ino, herself.

"I'm sorry honey," her voice quivered in tears.

Ino looked away and tried to fight back her tears.

"Is this…" Ino took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds, "Is this why dad left?"

"Ino…I love your father very much…" Ino's mom was cut off.

"IS THIS WHY HE LEFT!" Ino raised her voice.

The woman shuddered and looked down at her knees.

"Answer me!" Ino stood up and had her hands balled up in fists.

"Yes…" her mother answered.

Ino bit her lip and shook her head in dismay. Finally, she knew the truth. For once, in all of her arguments with her mom, every single particle of hatred for her mother finally mustered all together. Ino **_hated_** her mother, for the first time.

"I hate you!" Ino spat out her cold words.

"Ino! Please!" her mother got up and held Ino but her daughter pushed her away and started for the door but she stopped Ino and tried to make her stay.

"Ino, I married your father for twenty-two years! Your father and I love each other very much, we just need some time apart, that's all! By next month, everything will be all right!" her mother held Ino's face and ran her hands through Ino's hair.

"Please, Ino, please forgive me! I want us to be a happy family like we were before, with your father. Just give me a second chance!" she pleaded her.

Ino stood in front of her mom and answered her, "I already gave you a second chance, you just ruined it with my coach," she let her mother go and began to walk toward the door.

Her mother got up and started to run after her daughter calling out her name.

"Ino! Ino!"

Ino reached the doorway and looked at her mother.

"After all these years, my mother was a fucking whore, what next mom? Was I not really dad's child? Huh? What else do you have in that mother fucking head of yours huh?" Ino dug her finger into her mother's head and slapped her fiercely across the face.

"Since Dad left you, I'm leaving you too,"

Ino walked down the driveway and her mother screamed, "YOU WERE YOUR FATHER'S BABY!"

The blonde shifted her position and looked at her mother. She was on the floor in the doorway with her pink blouse wet from her tears.

Ignoring her, she continued to walk down the street as her mother continued to call after her.

"Ino!"

Ino continued to walk on.

"Inooo!"

Ino stopped and took one last look at her mother, and her home. She then continued walking.

"IIIINNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

**A/N:** I, and this story, by any means, are not implying or propagating the concept about abortion. It is **ONLY** there for the plot in the story. However, if you happen to have an unplanned pregnancy, **please do contact the nearest clinic near you**. Otherwise, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** What does it take to be a good writer? How about a really _spectacular _marvelous **inspiring **author? I don't know, I guess that's just one of my life's passions. It's to write. I enjoy receiving feedback from my readers. I am **_willing _**to accept criticism, and I am **_willing _**to give criticism. Not everyone's writing is _perfect_, and I just hope that everyone can accept that. After all, no one IS perfect…I don't mind being flamed, flames can also help me improve on my writing. I do admit, I can make some careless grammar mistakes (and can lower my SAT score) but other than that, I want everyone to know that they shouldn't mind being flamed. You are writing what you enjoy, and just one measly little flame shouldn't affect your love for writing. There shouldn't be an excuse. However, you can turn something bitter into sweetness. **You can be a really great writer if you just have the right sharpened pencil**. (quote made by me) Well, thank you very much for all of your reviews, non-flame or flame. Receiving feedback makes me feel good about my writing and makes me want to write even more! Well, I hope you'll like this chapter! I tried to lengthen it a little bit more than the previous chapter. Happy reading! Ü

**Disclaimer:** Do authors really need this when they have put a disclaimer on ALL of their chapters?

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Sakura couldn't find the acceptance to sit in the cafeteria so she decides to go to the bathroom where she overhears three girls gossiping about her. In PE, Naruto and Hinata get closer and Naruto attempts to ask Hinata out for dinner but is interrupted by some freshman girls. He ends up not able to ask Hinata the question. Ino comes in late and then helps Naruto out by pretending to ask him out to get the freshman girls off of him. When she comes home, she finds out why her father had left home once and for all. Sakura receives an "Unplanned parenthood" pamphlet from the school nurse.

**Title:** Chapter 18

"I know that what I did was troubled, but please, I want to fix everything," Kaiya kneeled down and embraced Kaede's legs.

"Kaiya, I seriously cannot do anything right now. Don't you see? There is no turning back, you just have to live with it, and Sakura has to live with what you did to her!" Kaede's midnight blue hair shone in the light as her friend was on her knees weeping.

"Kaiya, please leave." Kaede's head motioned Kaiya to the door.

"But Kaede…" Kaiya walked up to the door and put her hand on the knob.

"Go!" Kaede ordered her.

Kaiya breathed in and then walked out of the door in the middle of the night.

* * *

"Look, I'm doing all right in school. You don't have to worry about me," Neji stood in front of the living room while his parents were sipping green tea on the couch. Upstairs, Hinata quietly opened her door slightly to listen in on her cousin's conversation. 

"I got a call from the principal Neji, how do you expect me to believe that you are failing three of your classes? Please tell me the truth, son." Mr. Hyuga's low voice bellowed out.

"Neji, you are only 16, in only one more year, you will graduate. And your father and I are worried about your decisions after high school and also…" Mrs. Hyuga was cut off by her husband.

"Are you planning to go to a four-year college? Are you going to medical school? Are you going to a community college? Are you going to have a place of your own in the next two years? What are your future plans?" Mr. Hyuga threw his questions at Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes and furiously let out a frustrated cry. "Mom, dad, I know what I'm going to do all right? The only thing that is going to keep me failing is you two always over my shoulder barging into my privacy and showering me with questions that I have numerously told you for the past fucking two years!"

Mrs. Hyuga nearly spilled her tea. His father had a stern look on his face and stood up before Neji.

"Hyuga Neji, your mother and I will not tolerate any profanity under this house." Mr. Hyuga let out his fierce words to Neji. After a few seconds, he held his chest and started panting furiously.

Neji's mother stood up by her husband and held him, trying to calm him down.

"Watch your heart, don't get too worked up all right?" Mrs. Hyuga coaxed him. She turned to look at her son.

"Neji, please do not anger your father anymore. You should be aware of his heart condition. Now, go upstairs and finish your homework. We will forget this ever happened, come on dear, let's bring you to the kitchen for your medicine," Mrs. Hyuga helped her husband walk to the kitchen.

Upstairs, Hinata saw Neji making his way up the stairs, and closed the door quickly and went over to her desk to continue studying for her Japan Literature exam tomorrow.

Just in the nick of time, the phone rang. Hinata closed her book and walked over to her bed and picked up the phone on her table.

"Konnichiwa, may I ask who's speaking?" Hinata politely greeted the person on the other line.

"Hey Hinata, it's Naruto,"

Hinata heard Naruto's voice and her eyes became alert. She placed her hand over the speaker and started to celebrate for a quick moment. She went over to the mirror and tried to straighten her hair.

"Wait a minute, he can't see you Hinata," Hinata said to herself.

Feeling the phone, Hinata realized that Naruto was still on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Naruto? Sorry about that," Hinata greeted him.

"Oh, it's all right, anyway, I called you today because um, well, I uh…"Naruto was stuttering his words.

"What, Naruto? Is there something you want to ask me?" Hinata thought for a second that Naruto was going to ask her out.

In a million years, she thought. Hinata shook off the silly thought of the chance of Naruto and her ever going out.

"Well, Hinata, I think that you're a great person, and I enjoyed talking to you a lot and just one day, something came to me," Naruto tried to make it sound as romantic as possible.

"Yeah, me too. I think you're really cool," Hinata said. Hinata hit her head and thought to herself, "Cool? Oh Hinata, you can say something better than just 'cool'!"

"Oh, thanks," Naruto thanked her.

"You're welcome," Hinata smiled.

"Well, er…um…Hinata?" Naruto closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to…" before Naruto could ask Hinata, he heard someone on the other line.

Hinata turned and saw Neji walking toward her.

"Is that Naruto on the phone?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, he was going to ask me something," Hinata said, but then she noticed that Neji seemed like as if he needed to talk to Naruto, "…do you need the phone Neji?"

"Yeah, can I talk to him for a bit?" Neji asked.

"Sure," Hinata smiled and then talked to Naruto, "Hey Naruto? Neji wants to speak to you for a second," she handed the phone to him.

"Thanks cuz," Neji held the phone to his ear and then walked off to his room and started talking to Naruto.

Hinata went over to her bed and plopped onto it lying on her back. She spread her arms and legs apart and closed her eyes. That was the most awkward conversation she and Naruto have ever had this year. What was he going to ask her, she thought. At first, Hinata thought that Naruto was actually going to ask her out on a date. Opening her eyes, Hinata reminded herself for the fourth time that the possibility of the two ever going out is nil.

Half an hour passed and Hinata was trying to wait patiently on her bed. She could still hear Neji talking to Naruto on the phone. He heard laughing and comments about some girls.

GIRLS!

Hinata walked over to Neji's room. He and Naruto are talking about girls! But who?

"Yeah, she's cute, but she's more of your type," Neji laughed.

Hinata walked to up her cousin's door and placed her ear against the door and leaned against the door.

She heard some muffled laughing and words that sounds like "hot" and "nice" and "pretty" and "Hinari"

Hinari?

Hinata heard the word Hinari and immediately assumed that the boys were talking about her. She leaned closer and then screamed when she realized that the door wasn't all the closed. Hinata fell and landed on her face in the doorway of Neji's bedroom door.

Neji stopped his conversation and turned to see his cousin getting up on the floor.

"Naruto, hold on all right?" Neji placed the phone on the table and went over and helped his cousin up.

"Hinata what are you doing in here?" Neji asked.

Hinata rubbed her nose and shrugged.

"Oh yeah, sorry Hinata," Neji went over and got the phone and talked to Naruto.

"Hinata wants to talk to you," Neji grinned.

"No! Neji, no!" Hinata waved her hands at him stating her protest.

"All right, here she is," Neji goes to Hinata and hands her the phone.

"Hello?" Hinata greeted Naruto as she walked over to her room.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" Naruto's voice seemed energized from Neji's conversation.

"Oh, well, I fell on my face, but I'm ok," Hinata stifled a laughter.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata responded.

"Ok, that's good." Naruto sighed.

Hinata nodded her head and tried to think of something to say.

There was silence on the other end.

"Hinata," Naruto broke the silence.

"Y..Yeah?" Hinata answered.

"About awhile ago, before Neji interrupted us, I wanted to ask you something," Naruto replied.

"Oh, and what was it?" Hinata leaned her ear closer to the phone.

"Well, ok, Hinata, will you have the pleasure of going…" Naruto was interrupted by someone on his line.

"NARUTO! GET OFF THE PHONE!" a woman's voice called out to him.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, it's my mom, hold on ok?" Naruto put the phone down and went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm talking to this girl on the phone," Naruto told his mom.

"Look, I'm waiting for a business call from the OC," his mother walked around the kitchen cutting up vegetables and boiling some chicken broth.

"What?" Naruto got confused.

"Orange County, honey." His mother reminded him.

(**NOTE:** Yeah, how random huh? I'm from there hehe)

"Oh, but I really want to ask this girl something," Naruto explained to his mom about what happened.

"Aw honey, how sweet," his mother went over to him and kissed him on the forehead, "but I still am waiting for an important call, so why don't you call her some other time, my call cannot wait, but can yours?" She resumed to the kitchen and approached the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I can wait," Naruto gloomily walked up to his room and picked up the phone.

"Hinata? I have to go, my mom is waiting for a call, I'll talk to you sometime all right?" Naruto regretfully said to her.

"Oh sure, it can wait," Hinata sweetly answered back.

The two hung up.

* * *

The next morning Kaiya sluggishly strolls to her house after a quick morning jog and knocks on the door. There was no answer. From the outside, Kaiya heard a phone ring. Finally, Kaiya realized that it was her phone ringing in the dining room. 

Kaiya quickly went to the mailbox and looked around her. Her hand went underneath the mailbox and removed the tape that attached her emergency key on the bottom of the mailbox.

She ran to the door and unlocked the door and went in.

The sixteen year old girl ran to the dining room and picked up the phone with staggered breaths.

"Sasuke?" Kaiya recognized the familiar voice.

"We need to talk, meet me at the park near your house in fifteen," Sasuke hung up.

Kaiya looked at the phone and for the first time that morning, she smiled. Sasuke finally called her. Kaiya happily jogged up the stairs and went to take a quick shower and tried to pick out a pleasant looking top and jeans to look in front of Sasuke.

* * *

RING! RING! RING! 

In the living room, Ino's mother was half asleep from her imbuement of vodka last night. She groggily went to the phone and answered it.

"Oh, Ino isn't here. She's gone," her mother sounded depressed.

Cutting off the other person on the line, her mother leisurely walked over to the couch and fell onto the cushions.

* * *

Sakura heard the line go blank and put it back on the receiver. 

"Where is Ino?" she thought to herself.

She called Neji and he said that he didn't know where Ino was. Sakura then asked him where Sasuke was. Neji answered to her that Sasuke left to this park near Kaiya's house.

"Thanks," Sakura hung up the phone and strolled down the spiral staircase. Before she could leave the place, her father stopped her.

"Honey, can you step into my office?" his father held his daughter's hand and walked her into his office as if she was still a little girl.

Sakura crossed her arms and crossed her legs as she sat onto the leather seat.

"What do you want?"

Sakura's father sat in his master chair and leaned against the mahogany desk toward his daughter. The pink-haired girl glanced at the huge piles of contracts and paperwork her father never got to. There were pencils and pens scattered over the desk and a mug of coffee that must've been there for three days.

"I received a call from a company. Their corporation is in need of money and they asked me to lend them some money,"

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sakura brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

"Well, you know how I am, I refused to loan them cash," Mr. Haruno held his hands together on the desk, "the CEO asked me what it would take for me to help in order to keep their company from going under,"

"Ok…and still, what does that have to do with me? I really have to go somewhere," Sakura was getting irritated.

"Well, it came down to the last resort and I made a proposition to them, honey," Mr. Haruno informed his daughter.

"And that is?"

"Well, I asked them if I could buy their company since they don't have anything else," Mr. Haruno continued, "and well the President refused, he told me that he wanted his son to take over the enterprise after he passes away. I told him that there is no other choice. But then, he made another proposition that I couldn't resist. Since the man is almost a few years away from being dead, he wants to see his son marry," he said.

"Oh, shit," Sakura's nightmare unraveled.

"He said that if his son found someone to marry, he will soon merge our two companies together. Kind of like a last request from the poor man, and I will be the sole CEO of the companies." Mr. Haruno finished.

"No way in hell will I marry, I'm only 16!" Sakura stood up.

"Sakura, sit down, there is no need to panic. I have made all the arrangements. You will meet the boy in two days. He will be flying from London to see you."

"LONDON?" Sakura gasped.

"Well of course, honey. I am taking over an English company, but don't worry, I've heard that his son is quite a gentleman. He'll sweet you off your feet in no time, dear," Mr. Haruno grinned.

"I am not going to have this conversation again! I told you that I am not going to marry! Will you ever respect my decision?" Sakura fused.

"Sakura honey, if I take over, I will make trillions of money and I will find us a better place to live and you won't have to worry about security because I will provide for you, and besides, a husband is an extra bonus for you in the package. AND, I want a grandchild, Sakura." Mr. Haruno strictly listed all the things he desired.

"A grandchild? Well, dad, you don't have to worry about that," Sakura sat down and leaned against the leather interior in a business-like way.

An eyebrow shifted up, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sakura grinned evily and headed toward the door, "I'll be back soon, tell mom my love,"

* * *

In the cold air, Sasuke put his hands in his faded jeans' pockets and his black hair flowed against the cool breeze. 

"Sasuke!" a voice cried out in a distance. Sasuke turned his head around and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you, Kaiya," he greeted the lavender-haired girl.

"I'm happy that you called me, I haven't talked to you in person in such a long time!" Kaiya leapt to embrace Sasuke.

Sasuke hugged her back, but he had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kaiya began to worry.

"I heard what happened over at Hinata's place. Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I tend to overreact, sorry if I worried you," Kaiya was so content that Sasuke actually was concerned about her.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to ask you about what you said to Hinata," Sasuke's low voice darted Kaiya's heart.

"What?" Kaiya started to tremble.

"Well Sakura called me asking if you were ok, she said that you literally had a breakdown over at Neji's place," Sasuke informed her.

Oh, so little miss Haruno decided to play hero for Kaiya, she thought.

"Sakura called you?" Kaiya asked.

"Well yeah, she is my friend, what do you expect? And besides, she was worried about you, about your breakdown and everything," Sasuke continued.

"Why? Why Sakura? Why do you even listen to her?" Kaiya started to raise her voice.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Kaiya, are you ok? You're shaking,"

"Do you like her?" Kaiya looked away, balling up her fists.

"Who? Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, do you?" Kaiya gazed into those onyx orbs she fell in love with.

"I don't know, I tend to keep feelings to myself," Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"So do you like her? Or do you have feelings for her? Or do you hate her?" Kaiya asked him.

"Are you ok Kaiya?" Sasuke asked.

"What is it in Sakura that everyone seems to love her huh? Why can't you like me too? I've tried to get everyone to notice me but, noooo, they overlooked the quiet girl," Kaiya bursted out.

"Kaiya, get a hold of yourself!" Sasuke held her by the shoulders.

"Why should I? No one likes me, neither do you!" Kaiya cried.

"Kaiya, I do like you all right? As a friend, I am here for you, and you need help," Sasuke held his grasp on Kaiya more firmer.

"No, Sasuke, let go of me! I do not need help!" Kaiya tried to wriggle from Sasuke's hold.

"Kaiya, you need help," Sasuke tried to hold her.

"Sasuke…I don't need anyone's help," Kaiya broke down.

"Then what then? What do you want?" Sasuke shook Kaiya gently.

"I…" Kaiya started to weep, "I need you Sasuke,"

Sasuke was shocked at her words.

"See? Exactly what I predicted, you don't feel the same way as me," Kaiya wiped a few tears from her face and walked away from him.

Sasuke ran to her and caught up with Kaiya. He stopped her from going any further and grabs her hand and pulls her close to him.

"It's ok Kaiya, everything is all right." Sasuke embraced the weak girl.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…" Kaiya repeated his name.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm here Kaiya," Sasuke tried to comfort Kaiya. He felt Kaiya's cold body and realized that she was weak and had a frail spirit. As he held her close to his chest, he felt Kaiya had lost a major amount of weight for the past few days he has seen her.

"I'm cold Sasuke, hold me closer," Kaiya closed her eyes and a tear fell from her eyes.

"Shh, it's ok. I'll do whatever I can to help you Kaiya, I'll get you help, it's ok," Sasuke held her closer to him. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes and comforted Kaiya.

* * *

At that moment, Sakura wrapped her arms around her red leather jacket that was on her. The cold wind was blowing against her face, and she continued onto the street. She walked down and saw the park that Neji described to her. 

Sakura immediately saw Sasuke, and started to run to him and when she got within a few yards away from him, she saw Sasuke was holding another girl. Kaiya.

She could see Kaiya's face facing her on Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was facing his back toward her.

When she was about to leave, Sakura thought she had seen Kaiya give her a smile in the arms of Sasuke. A smile, Sakura has never seen before.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! xD 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Good evening! (the time this is updated) I'm ecstatic that you all love this story, I do too. It's such a blessing, to actually have a bunch of readers enjoy reading the same stuff as I do. I tend to pay more attention to the littlest stuff because they are the most important in life, in my opinion. Anyway, I'm in a jumpy mood right now. **_"Build Me Up Buttercup" by the Foundations_** is hitting up my player right now. I am an Oldies fan, so you can't fight the **TEMPTATIONS** and **BEATLES**. Yes, all of you who enjoy Oldies should understand. XD If you haven't heard of the song, try hearing it sometime. It's such an adorable song. Anyway, let me just cut to the chase…

**Previously On Dangerously Sixteen:** Kaede is getting sick of helping Kaiya for "whatever reason she is hiding" and sends her home. Meanwhile, Neji gets a taste of his own medicine when his parents irritate him about his plans after high school. Upstairs, Hinata overhears the conversation and tries to study until the phone rings. Naruto tries to ask Hinata out but gets interrupted by Neji and his mom. And also, Sakura is getting worried about Ino because she hasn't seen her friend lately so she calls her home but her mom answers the phone saying that Ino hasn't been home. So, she calls Neji to ask where Sasuke is and he says that he is at this park. Before she leaves, his father calls her downstairs and tells him that she will have an arranged marriage with this young man from England! Furthermore, Kaiya finishes a morning jog and hears her phone ringing and finds out that it is Sasuke. Sasuke tells her to meet him at the park near her place. When they meet, Kaiya breaks down admitting her feelings about Sakura and Sasuke tries to comfort her. Sakura finally arrives at the park and catches Sasuke at the wrong place and the wrong time, with Kaiya in his arms, and Kaiya…herself.

(Doesn't this sound like a soap opera?)

**Disclaimer: **Do we really need this? I probably have posted 60 of these in all of my stories.

**Title:** Chapter 19

It was a clear afternoon. The neighborhood was silent and a neighbor was walking his dog as he took an afternoon walk under the warm sun. Everything was perfect.

A blonde teenage girl was strolling down the opposite sidewalk with her arms crossed over her chest. Her once high ponytail was held loose in her hair and her tears left a black trail under her eyes, from the mascara.

"Why my coach? GOD, anyone but my fucking coach!" Ino shuddered at the distant memory of her coach planting a French kiss on her mother.

Ino didn't know what she should do now. She left home, and her mother was probably having a hangover with her vodka by now. Yes, probably.

She knew her mother had a drinking problem, she always thought that it was the only reason there was a divorce, but no, she was wrong. Ino was WAY off.

However, even thinking about her coach and her mother together makes Ino's skin crawl.

In the distance, a black motorcycle was zooming by slowly. It finally caught up to Ino, and the familiar young man stopped and took off his black shades.

"Need a ride, babe?" Shikamaru turned off the ignition of the motorbike.

Ino glanced at her friend, and shook her head.

"No, I need some time to myself, Shikamaru. Maybe some other time," Ino kept on walking and Shikamaru followed beside her on his bike.

Ino stared at him and took one step further, and Shikamaru moved one step further also.

"Are you following me?" Ino curiously asked, as she wiped some of her black tears.

"Were you crying Ino?" Shikamaru's long sleek black hair glistened in the sunny light. He was dressed in a white crispy shirt with a black leather jacket with silver studs near the zip.

"Go away, it's none of your business," Ino turned away from Shikamaru and continued walking. No matter what, Shikamaru kept on following Ino.

Irritated, she twirled herself to Shikamaru with an upset expression displayed over her face.

"Will you knock it off? I'm not in the mood,"

"Aw Ino, come on, hop on," Shikamaru laughed lightheartedly.

"It's not funny," Ino glared at him.

"I didn't say it was funny," Shikamaru adjusted himself on the motorcycle.

"Go away," Ino sighed.

"I will go, if you will smile for me, it'll make my day," Shikamaru made a flirtatious smirk at her.

Outraged by his remark, Ino felt red in the cheeks.

"No, just go away,"

"Blondie won't smile for me? Bummer, I always thought you had the most beautiful smile," Shikamaru puts his black shades back on.

"Shut up. You're just saying that because you pity me." Ino retorted.

"Oh? You want to play hardball?" Shikamaru leaned back on his bike.

"Ugh, for the last time, please go away. I'm seriously not in the mood to talk to you right now,"

"Come on, what's bothering you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing,"

"Come on, tell me,"

"No,"

"You can tell me anything, Ino,"

"Fuck off," Ino starts to walk off.

"Ino, you know that your sassiness won't drive me away, come on, enlighten me. What's up with you this afternoon? Come on you little minx, hop on my bike," Shikamaru playfully teased her.

Ino smiled and turned to take a look at Shikamaru.

"You won't give up, won't you?" Ino curled up a smile.

"See? See? You're smiling! Now, you make me feel so sexy," Shikamaru chuckled.

"I know, so go along now. I smiled," Ino put her hands on her hips.

"Already? Come on, one last time Ino. I'll take you for a ride; something's bothering you. Just tell me what it is." Shikamaru held out his hand.

"No," Ino declined his offer.

"Ino, tell me, what's ticking you off?"

"You…and everything!" Ino wasn't sure about Shikamaru being one of the reasons she is ticked off, but she just blurted out his name.

"Well, if that's the case. Get on," Shikamaru showed Ino that he had an empty seat behind him.

"No,"

"Ride with me, girl,"

"No,"

"Ride with me,"

"No!"

"Just one ride!"

"No!"

"I'll make you forget everything that's horrible,"

Ino hesitated and then took a clear look at Shikamaru's face.

"How?" Ino seemed intrigued.

"Hop on, and I'll show you," Shikamaru threw back his head telling her to get on his bike.

"You'd better, or I'll kick your ass," Ino laughed as she got on behind Shikamaru.

"Anything to give you a ride, babe," Shikamaru turned on the ignition. He handed Ino a helmet and she put it on.

"Let's take this baby for a ride, Ino," Shikamaru put his hands on the handles and Ino put her arms around Shikamaru from the back.

Shikamaru felt pink in the cheeks inside the helmet, and then drove off.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura greeted the young man with Kaiya in his arms. 

Sasuke turned around and acknowledged her with a slight nod. He let go of Kaiya, who still held onto him, and walked toward Sakura.

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura felt herself going red in the cheeks. She held her hands up to her face and smiled.

Kaiya, who was beside, Sasuke, stared at the two of them, back and forth.

"Yeah, Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kaiya held Sasuke's hand.

Sakura saw the two holding hands and placed her hands in her jean pockets.

"Oh, um, nothing. I just wanted to have a chat with Sasuke," Sakura cheerfully smiled. Kaiya eyed Sakura and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Looking at Kaiya, Sakura gazed at Sasuke, "Well, um, now that I talked to you, see ya," the pink-haired girl turned on her heel and started walking back to where she had come from.

Sasuke let go of Kaiya's hand and ran toward Sakura.

"Wait!"

Sakura didn't know what was wrong with her. All of a sudden, a rush of her past emotions came to the surface. She heard Sasuke's voice calling out to her.

Tears welled up and Sakura continued walking away.

"Sakura!"

Sakura ignored Sasuke and kept on running.

Sasuke stood near the sidewalk as Kaiya walked up from behind him.

"She probably needs some time to herself," Kaiya embraced Sasuke behind him and placed her small head against his back.

Sasuke turned around and broke from her hug.

"Look, Kaiya, I don't want to give any mixed signals here ok?" Sasuke took a step away from her.

"I know, suddenly everything became clear to me," Kaiya grinned and walked a few steps toward him.

"Kaiya, I just want everything to be clear ok? About my feelings and your feelings, because clearly I don't have any feelings for…" Sasuke was cut off when Kaiya leapt for him and Sasuke caught her in his arms.

"…you," Sasuke finished but Kaiya took no notice of what he said.

* * *

Sakura kept on running and running. Her long silky crimson hair trailed behind her in the cool afternoon breeze. She began to run out of breath, and went to a bench to cool down. She took off her red leather jacket to reveal a sparkly pink tieback halter. 

She pulled her hair back and tried to catch her breath.

Sakura thought of what she saw back at the park. She should've known. That summer when Kaiya and Sasuke met, they were "perfect" together.

"I should be happy for them," Sakura thought to herself, but a hint of doubt was hanging in the back of her mind, "but why can't I be happy for them?"

A few seconds, Sakura's mind was absorbed with Sasuke and Kaiya.

"Stop it, Sakura," she thought to herself again, "Sasuke doesn't have feelings for her, you know that…or does he?"

Sakura got up and held her jacket in her left arm. She continued to walk down the sidewalk and passed by some two-story houses on the way.

An unusual emotion went through Sakura. She hasn't felt this way before in such a long time, for as long as she could remember.

Sakura tried to ignore it, she didn't want any distractions.

"Distractions for what?" Sakura said to herself.

Right now, things are not going exactly the way she thought it would be.

For once, Sakura felt that the world had just passed her by, and she didn't notice.

Did she misinterpret Sasuke's signs? Did he really have feelings for Kaiya?

Sakura thought of the smile Kaiya gave her when she went over to the park. An idea popped into her mind, but Sakura shook it off.

"No way, she wouldn't," Sakura knew that Kaiya wouldn't still have feelings for Sasuke.

Sakura remembered that one summer. She had just had her birthday and Sakura forgot why she got mad at Sasuke, but somehow, Kaiya fit into the picture. She always visited him at the shop where Sasuke worked part-time in the summer.

"Either way, it's too late," Sakura whispered in her mind.

The sixteen-year-old teenager practically grew up with him. From childhood to now, Sakura is still trying to find out what it was that still stuck Sasuke and her friendship together throughout all these years.

Sakura remembers when she was a little girl, Sasuke would always sneak into her backyard and throw rocks at her window, to wake her up. She then would open the sliding window, and go out into the balcony and help Sasuke climb up. The two would sit together on the balcony and just stare at the stars.

She missed that, well not recently.

Sasuke "did" sneak into her backyard after she was raped.

Sakura shuddered at the memory that scarred her for life. To this day, she still wondered at the back of her head, the identity of the man who raped her.

"Forget it Sakura, it's been too long, just forget it," Sakura thought to herself.

Suddenly, Sakura felt light-headed. Sakura's emerald eyes gaped open and went to the other side of the bench and vomited onto the grass.

The pink-haired teenager groaned and held her hand up to her forehead to check her temperature. It was normal.

She did notice that she is usually sick in the daytime, it must've been her long run, she thought.

Sakura got up and cleared her throat. She continued to walk down the sidewalk until she saw two familiar faces riding up down the street.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called out from behind Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pulled up in front of Sakura and stopped the motor from running.

Sakura was surprised and covered her smile with her hand. She looked at Ino, who was pink in the cheeks. Her green eyes were full of wonder and curiosity.

"Don't worry, I just took your blonde friend for a joy ride," Shikamaru took off his helmet and placed it on his lap.

Ino went over and hugged her best friend.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in days!" Ino said in Sakura's ear. When they pulled apart, Ino sniffed the air.

"Did you throw up?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I had a long run," Sakura shrugged.

"Well, anyway, Shikamaru and I were going for a ride, are you doing anything today?" Ino's eyes lit up.

Sakura opened her mouth and couldn't say anything.

"Actually, why don't you two go on together, maybe next time," Sakura went over and winked at Ino.

Ino winked back at her friend, and hopped back onto Shikamaru's motorcycle. She put on her helmet and waved Sakura as Shikamaru and Ino cruised down the street.

"Bye!" Sakura happily waved after her friend.

When the two disappeared into the distance, Sakura stopped waving.

She was glad that Ino was happy, after everything she's gone through. Sakura smiled at the thought of Ino and Shikamaru finally getting together. She held onto her jacket and carried on her walk down the cement sidewalk.

* * *

Kaiya joyfully skipped to her bedroom and immediately picked up the phone and called Kaede. 

"Hello?" Kaede answered the phone.

"Guess what?" Kaiya playfully asked.

"Kaiya, the last person I want to hear on the phone," there was a sound of dismay in Kaede's voice.

"Kaede, do you not like me?" Kaiya pouted.

"No," Kaede rolled her eyes, "what do you want?"

"Well, I just want to tell you that Sasuke and I are back together! I'm so happy!" Kaiya literally jumped up with the phone by her ear.

"Great, what does Sakura think?" Kaede asked.

Kaiya stopped being hyper and had a glaring look on her face, "Sakura?"

"Well, yeah, if you two got back together, the one who'll take the news more seriously is obviously Sakura," Kaede tried to hide her yawn.

"Why?" Kaiya went over to her bedroom and got out her yearbook from last year.

"Kaiya, you should know that those two had some history. Sasuke knew her longer than you," Kaede honestly replied.

"Shut up, Sasuke loves ME, not that slut," Kaiya flipped the pages in her yearbook and smiled when she got to the page she wanted.

"Kaiya, this whole 'obsession' you have for Sasuke has to end ok? You're scaring me, and what are you doing right now?" Kaede asked.

"None of your business," Kaiya went up to her desk and got out a red pen and went back to the carpet and clicked off the red cap and started drawing on her yearbook page.

"…Kaiya," Kaede started to get worried.

"Yes?" Kaiya clicked her pen cap back on and closed the yearbook.

"You need help, you really do. Do your parents know what you've been up to lately?" Kaede replied.

"They died, Kaede. I killed them," Kaiya laughed.

"WHAT?" Kaede pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it.

"I'm kidding, dork. They're downstairs in the living room, why do you ask?" Kaiya got up and put the yearbook back into her bookshelf.

"I'm worried, Kaiya." Kaede's tone turned serious.

"About what?" Kaiya curiously asked.

"What you're going to do next…?" Kaede answered.

"Oh, silly, you'll just have to find out! Anyway, I'll talk to you later, bye!" Kaiya clicked on the "talk" button on the phone and hung up.

* * *

Kaede looked at her phone and placed it on her bed. She stared out at the window and wondered what Kaiya will do next.

* * *

Kaiya got up and smiled. 

Kaiya went on top of her bed and smiled at what she drew in her yearbook.

"I want to see it again," she got up and went over to the bookshelf and pulled out her yearbook. She went back to her bed and flipped the pages.

"Beautiful," Kaiya laughed. Kaiya stroked her fingers around Sakura's picture that was colored with Kaiya's red pen. Underneath Sakura's picture, the red pen wrote 1988-2005.

Kaiya smiled and closed the book and placed it under her pillow and drifted off to an afternoon nap.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! xD 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Yay! My reviews went past the **200 review mark**! Anyway, just a little note for you all in the future, I will not be able to update as frequently as I have been for the past week. However, I will update new chapters, unfortunately, it will be less frequent. The least I would do is update **one chapter per week**. I hope that you all understand because lately I've been putting fanfiction before my studies and SAT's. I need to organize myself and have better time management. Once I get everything straightened out and my priorities straight, I will be capable of updating chapters up to **three per week**, and if I'm really on a roll, **five per week**! I look forward to all of you reading my stories and I thank you for your support. It is greatly appreciated! Happy reading!

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Ino got a ride from Shikamaru on his motorcycle while Kaiya is out on the psychotic rampage, and Sakura digs up her past feelings for Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** I own the characters that you have never heard of.

**Title:** Chapter 20

"Last week a body was discovered in the bay area of Japan, the man's body is still being investigated. Sources say he has been shot in the head five times before falling into the water," a reporter was on the television screen.

Sakura sighed and turned to another channel.

"Nothing's good on television these days," she thought to herself.

* * *

"Next week we will be having a final exam on what we have learned in class for this last semester," the Calculus instructor informed his class as everyone began to pack up after the bell rang. 

"So I will post a review on the school website so all of you can print out a review sheet to study for the test. Most of you who HAVE paid attention in class will not need a sheet but for those of you who have been dozing off in the back of my class will certainly need a review sheet. Most of the test questions have come off from the homework I have passed out to you for the semester. They will be on the continuity of a function of one variable, applied maxima and minima, differentiation of inverse trigonometric functions, and integrating certain rational functions, resulting in logarithmic or inverse tangentfunctions. If you have any questions simply just ask a neighbor or email me," the teacher finished his last few words as students went in and out of the room for the last class of the day.

Hinata retrieved from her desk and unzipped her shoulder bag. She placed her binder and school supplies into her backpack and then zipped it back up. The young girl went up to the front of the room to take a quick glance at the homework as Naruto approaches her Calculus room.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he greeted her by the door.

Hinata's eyes landed on Naruto and she felt herself go warm in the face.

"Oh, I'm just taking a look at tonight's homework," Hinata shifted her shoulder bag to her other arm and crossed her arms together, "what are you doing here? Aren't you walking home?"

Naruto leaned against the wall and stretched his arms out and moved out of the way as some students came into the room to ask Hinata's math teacher some questions.

"Well, I just wanted to see you, is there anything wrong with that?" Naruto grinned revealing his pearly white teeth.

"No, I was on my way to the library," Hinata smiled back and walked into the hallway with Naruto beside her.

"Library? For what?" Naruto asked.

"I want to study there, I have a huge Calculus test tomorrow," Hinata went over to her locker and twirled the lock according to her lock combination.

Hinata unhooked the lock and swung the door open. She opened her bag and placed some notebooks and a textbook into the open space, and slowly closed the door.

"So, since you have a test, is there by any chance that you will be free this week?" Naruto slanted his body against some of the blue lockers.

Closing the locker, Hinata couldn't help but smile, "I'm free this week, why?"

Shuffling his feet on the floor, Naruto started stuttering some words. He looked up and gazed into those pearly clear eyes of Hinata's and stood still for a few seconds.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Naruto swung side by side, since he couldn't stand still, waiting in agony for Hinata's answer.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. In her mind, she replayed the question that Naruto asked her over and over again. She was full of joy and contentment. Naruto Uzumaki FINALLY asked her out.

Fluttering her eyes, Hinata beamed at him.

"So…is that a yes?" Naruto inclined toward her.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you," Hinata leaned toward him.

Naruto let out a small laugh and looked down.

"Cool, I'll talk to you soon," Naruto winked at her.

Hinata watched him open the school doors and walk into the parking lot. In the far distance, she saw Naruto jump up celebrating.

Hinata smiled and bit her lip. The girl flushed red in the cheeks and strolled down the steps and walked into the library.

* * *

Kaede quickly went to the library and threw her bag over the table. Some students near her looked up from their laptops and looked at Kaede as if she was unusual. 

Kaede opened her backpack and got out her cellular phone and punched in the seven digits. She placed the phone by her ear and waited for the phone to dial.

"Come on," she tapped her fingers on the desks, "come on Kaiya, pick up the damn phone,"

"Hi, you've reached 505-498-1378, I'm not available right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, thank you!" Kaiya's voicemail rang up on the other end of the phone line.

"Fuck," Kaede whispered.

The school librarian went over to her and tapped on Kaede's shoulder.

"Is everything all right?" she asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine," Kaede tried to smile.

"Ok, well, I'm not sure if you didn't see the sign, but there are no cell phones allowed in the media center," the librarian pointed at a clear sign by the door stating that no phones and food were allowed in the library.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kaede apologized.

"It's all right, if you need to use your phone, you could step outside, we don't want to interrupt the environment of the library," the librarian explained.

"Ok, thanks," Kaede smiled as the librarian went back to the reception desk.

Kaede turned around and saw some students walking through the aisles as they looked for books, and other students headed over to the printer to retrieve what they printed and others were helping another student with his homework.

"Fuck the school policy," Kaede sat down and hid behind her backpack and dialed Kaiya's cell phone again.

"Hi, you've reached 505-498-1378, I'm not available right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, thank you!" Kaiya's voicemail appeared again.

* * *

A stranger was pacing toward the Haruno mansion.

* * *

"Damn it Kaiya, where are you?" Kaede tried to think of the possibilities of where Kaiya could be right now. 

There was no hope.

Shit Kaiya, I can't keep covering for you anymore, Kaede thought to herself. She drummed her fingers on the desk and realizedthat two students beside her were annoyed by her, so Kaede stopped.

Kaede turned and looked at the entrance and saw Hinata come in with a few books in her arms.

Hinata caught her eye and waved at her.

Kaede waved back.

Hinata walked over to her desk and sat down beside her.

"Hey, I didn't know you would be in the media center today, are you studying too?" Hinata cheerfully asked her.

Kaede kept on drumming her fingers, "Yeah, something important came up," Kaede nodded her head.

"Are you ok?" Hinata gazed at Kaede who was physically fidgeting and couldn't sit still.

"Sorry, something happened and well, yeah," Kaede tried to think up of an excuse.

"Oh, I hope you're ok, you can tell me if something's wrong," Hinata beamed.

"Hold on," Kaede said to Hinata and got out her cell phone.

"Kaede, we're not allowed to use our cell phones in the library," Hinata reminded Kaede but she shushed her.

Kaede dialed Kaiya's phone number again.

"Hi, you've reached 505-498-1378, I'm not available right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, thank you!" Kaiya's voicemail was audible once again.

"Damn it," Kaede whispered.

Beside her, Hinata knew that something was wrong.

"Who are you calling?"

"Kaiya, she's not picking up," Kaede looked at her phone.

"Is everything all right? Is Kaiya ok?" Hinata looked concerned.

"I don't know, I've been trying to reach her since school ended. I don't know why she's not picking up. I keep hearing her voicemail, and I know that she never checks her messages." Kaiya said.

"She's probably out, and accidentally left her cell phone at home," Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

A thought came over Kaiya.

"Shit!" she yelled. Everyone in the library turned to look at her.

* * *

The stranger approached the mansion and sneaked into the backyard without waking up the dogs.

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Hinata noticed Kaede dialing Kaiya's number again. 

"It can't be, no, she wouldn't!" Kaede put the phone by her ear again.

"Damn voicemail!" she closed her phone and buried her face in her book bag.

"What's wrong Kaede?" Hinata moved her chair closer to her friend.

Kaede shook her head and didn't want to tell her.

Of all the things, Kaede wished Kaiya wasn't doing the thing that Kaede is thinking she is doing. She'd better not, Kaede thought to herself.

But then again, Kaiya is capable of anything.

She's gone **mad**.

Kaede got up and gathered her belongings, "I have to go, bye Hinata," she left the media center.

* * *

Hinata got up and followed Kaede. She walked around the campus and followed the blue-haired girl around the 1500 building and near the administration building. 

"Kaede! Wait up!" Hinata ran up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kaede was surprised that she followed her.

"Tell me what's going on. Is Kaiya all right?" Hinata's concern wanted Kaede to tell her everything.

"I can't tell you," Kaede shook her head in denial.

"Why not?" Hinata shifted her book bag behind her.

"I just can't, I…you shouldn't even be here,"

"Why not?" Hinata asked again.

"Look, all I can say is that Kaiya is not the person you think she is," Kaede explained.

"Kaiya? What do you mean?" Hinata was confused.

"Something happened, and I need to get to Kaiya as soon as possible, before she hurts someone," Kaede closed her mouth and cursed at herself for blurting it out.

Hinata's eyes gawked wide open.

Kaiya, hurt someone? Hinata thought. No way.

"Kaiya? She won't hurt anyone, she can't even hurt a fly!"

"No, no, you didn't her anything from me, just forget what I just said," Kaede wished Hinata didn't hear what she said.

Hinata went over to Kaiya and held her hands together and stared into her eyes.

"You have to tell me, I am Kaiya's friend too and I'm worried about her. The only thing you can do is to tell me what happened so I can help too," her sincerity got into Kaede.

"I can't tell you," Kaede pulled away from Hinata.

"Why not Kaede?" Hinata asked.

"Because…" Kaede trailed off.

"Because…?" Hinata tried to get Kaede to finish her sentence.

"Because she'll kill me!" Kaede closed her eyes and tears streamed down from her face.

Hinata stood motionless.

"What…what, what do you mean…she'll…" Hinata didn't believe her.

"She will. You don't know Kaiya the way I do, Hinata. No one does," Kaede placed her hands over her face.

"Oh, Kaede," Hinata walked toward her and embraced her in comfort.

"She won't kill you," Hinata comforted her.

"She will, that's why I have to find her, to stop what she is doing right now," Kaede whispered into Hinata's ear.

"Do you know where she is?" Hinata murmured into Kaede's ear also.

"She's at…" Kaede's voice trailed off when familiar faces approached them.

* * *

"Sakura, dear?" Mrs. Haruno knocked on Sakura's bedroom door. 

"Yeah?" Sakura opened the door.

"I baked some cookies for you, in case you're hungry," Mrs. Haruno held out a plate of some chocolate chip cookies she had baked for her daughter.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry right now," Sakura thanked her mother.

"Ok, well, if you want something to eat, I fixed something for you downstairs in the kitchen. I'll put the cookies on the kitchen counter ok?" Mrs. Haruno started to walk down the spiral staircase.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sakura approached to the top of the stairs.

"Your father and I are going out for dinner, he's meeting with some of his partners, we'll be back soon," Mrs. Haruno's smile radiated with warmth in the room.

"Ok," Sakura grinned and then went back inside her room and closed the door.

* * *

"Kaede, what's with you?" Sasuke approached the two teenage girls. 

Kaede wiped her tears as Hinata looked at the boys.

"Nothing," Kaede lied.

"Kaiya is in trouble!" Hinata couldn't help but blurt it out.

"What do you mean, she's in trouble?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru lit a cigarette, "she doesn't get in trouble at all,"

"That's what you think," Kaede replied.

"Kaede, where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Kaede lied.

"Kaede, you know where she is. You told me! Don't lie to them!" Hinata placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you keeping something from us?" Shikamaru puffed a few smokes at Kaede, his eyes looked malicious, "no one should keep secrets from each other, you should know that,"

"All right fine! Kaiya has gone completely fucking insane all right?" Kaede held out her hands in front of her as if she were surrendering.

"That explains it," Sasuke sighs.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This isn't funny, I don't know where she is, and someone could potentially be in danger!" Kaede shouted at Sasuke.

"Damn, woman, calm down," Neji said.

"Why do you think Kaiya has gone insane? She's always quiet," Shikamaru held his cigarette and dropped it on the cement floor. He had his right foot hold on the cigarette to stop the burning.

"Sasuke," Kaede turned to him.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Kaiya is completely in love with you," Kaede told him.

"Not 'in love' more like 'obsessed'," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Will you shut the hell up jackass? She's explaining something here," Sasuke snapped at Shikamaru.

"After you broke up with her, she cuts herself. That's why you don't hear much of her, and that explains why she wears baggy pants and long sleeves to cover those wounds," Kaede explained to everyone.

"Oh my god," Hinata thought to herself. She never knew Kaiya was this troubled. Ever since she came back, Kaiya has been so nice to her. When she found out that Kaiya was insane, she had trouble believing it. There is not a single trace of meanness in Kaiya, **not at all**.

"What does that have to do with her being insane?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you and Sakura have been close lately," Neji admitted.

"Yeah, and Kaiya grew jealous of you. I knew, she would call me in the middle of the night bawling her eyes out telling me of why she deserved you and that you shouldn't have dumped her and blah blah shit like that," Kaede clarified.

"Why should she be jealous of me? Sakura and I are only friends," Sasuke said.

"Sure…" everyone but him said.

"Kaiya is extremely jealous of Sakura right now. That's why…" Kaede stopped.

"What, 'that's why' what?" Sasuke asked.

Kaede shook her head, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, Sasuke I'm very sorry after I say this to you and everyone else,"

"Just tell us," Sasuke said.

"Kaiya got really jealous of you and Sakura, that she hired someone to rape her that night we got into the club," Kaede confessed.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled out.

"But, it can't be. Kaiya was having a drink with Sakura and me," Neji replied.

"I know, but she hired someone, so he was waiting outside in the alley where Sakura was going to wait for Sasuke," Kaede continued.

"What do you mean 'wait for me'?" Sasuke asked.

"You were late, Sasuke, remember?" Kaede turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I got a call and I told Naruto to go with the ID cards and I'll catch up with him later," Sasuke answered.

Everyone looked at one another and knew what everyone was thinking.

"Oh, fuck," Sasuke cursed.

"Kaiya made that call, so you wouldn't be there," Kaede said.

"So what now? Where's that guy? We were supposed to kill that son of a bitch," Shikamaru butted in.

"Didn't you hear the news this morning?" Kaede crossed her arms.

"Enlighten me," Shikamaru answered back.

* * *

A dark shadow crept in the backyard and walked across the garden where the shadow stood in front of the balcony. The stranger could see a female shadow behind the curtains.

* * *

"This morning they found a body in the bay area," Kaede told them. 

"Yeah, my Uncle told me about it this morning when Neji and I were going to school," Hinata remembered as she was finishing up her breakfast. Her Uncle reads the daily newspaper every morning and would tell Hinata and Neji what is happening lately with the news.

"Do you know what happened?" Kaede asked Hinata.

"He got shot in the head, five times," Hinata explained.

"Holy shit," Neji whispered.

"Why are you telling this to us now? Why not before?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she warned me that if I did, she would kill me," Kaede looked down.

"So wouldn't she kill you now?" Shikamaru approached the girl.

Kaede crept a smile stealthily.

"You'd think that I was that stupid Shikamaru? Well, think again," Kaede got out her book bag and held out a Kahr P45.

* * *

The stranger turned around and walked to the front of the door where two adults in their mid forties were approaching the vehicle. They were going away. 

The trespasser crept a smile and sneakily went to the door and got out a pick to unlock the door, hoping not to alert the home system.

The door was unlocked.

* * *

"This baby has a .45 ACP in its polymer line of compact autoloaders," Kaede kissed the weapon in her hand. 

"Fucking hell, Kaede, you're holding a gun!" Neji's eyes gaped open.

"For protection, Neji, not for killing, but that's not what Kaiya thinks," Kaede put the gun back into her backpack.

"What do you mean?"

Kaede pulls out her gun again and placed a firm grip on the gun. She rolled the cylinders and placed it against her soft skin.

"Where do you think Kaiya is?"

"No way," Sasuke said.

"You're damn right," Kaede placed the gun in front of her.

"You might need this," Kaede threw the gun at Sasuke, and he caught it.

"Thanks," he held the gun and ran toward the streets.

* * *

"Damn it, there's nothing good on!" Sakura flipped the channels. 

Sakura leaned against her chair and stared at the sliding window.

The phone rang.

She went over to pick it up.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

There was a dead signal.

"That's weird," Sakura hung up the phone and continued channel surfing unbeknownst of the stranger creeping from behind her with a gun.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! 


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Just in case, I won't be able to update as often later on this week, just to let you all know. I will be able to update but not in consecutive days. Happy reading!

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Kaiya is on the prowl, Kaede confesses everything, Sakura is unaware of being a victim in a murder.

**Disclaimer:** I own the characters that you've never heard of.

**Title:** Chapter 21

"The body found in the bay area is still pending further investigation. More information will be broadcasted later tonight on Tokyo News at 10 o' clock at night," a young reporter in his mid thirties stood in front of the bay area where the body was found.

* * *

Sakura switched the channel with her remote. 

"Nothing good is on, where are all the soap operas?" Sakura asked the television as if it were alive. Sighing, Sakura turned off the television and placed her remote on the table in front of her.

Sakura leaned back against her chair and looked at the television and was horrified when she saw a dark shadow behind her reflecting on the television screen.

The pink-haired girl turned around and immediately shot up from her seat and ran to sliding window to try to get out. She turned around and dodged a bullet from the intruder.

"Help! Help!" Sakura tried to open the doors but it wouldn't budge. Sakura turns around helplessly facing the stranger.

The intruder was dressed in dark clothing with a hood over the stranger's face. The shadow lifted off the hood and Sakura placed a hand over her mouth when she saw who the killer was.

"Kaiya?" Sakura squinted her eyes to make sure if it was the person she thought it was.

Kaiya grinned revealing her lustrous white teeth.

"It's mee," Kaiya answered Sakura in a singing tone.

Her voice sent Sakura a chill down her spine.

"What do you want?" Sakura tried to look around for something to defend her from Kaiya's weapon.

"You want to know what I want?" Kaiya moved toward Sakura, and Sakura ran to the other side of the room and Kaiya grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground.

On her back, Sakura pleaded to Kaiya.

"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Sakura screamed.

Kaiya pulled her gun out and cocked the weapon. Sakura could hear the bullets move in the gun.

"What I want, is what I wanted to happen a long time ago," Kaiya gazed at the sparkling black coat of the firearm. Kaiya slowly arched her arm toward Sakura and tried to make a clear shot at her.

"I want you **DEAD**!" Kaiya blew her gun.

Sakura screamed and ran toward the door. Kaiya missed her target by an inch.

* * *

"Everyone's coming," Hinata informed the others as they got into Neji's platinum convertible. 

"What's Sakura's cell number?" Kaede asked.

Right then, a large vehicle pulled up beside Neji's car.

Ino popped out from the passenger seat window and yelled out, "WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's at Sakura's house! WE HAVE TO GET THERE NOW! NOW!" Shikamaru told Neji to push the pedal hard. He did.

Ino's car followed behind them.

Ino, in her car, with Ten Ten and Lee in the back seat and Naruto, got out her cell phone and dialed Sakura's cell phone.

"Pick up the phone, damn it!" Ino yelled as she feverishly served the car to the right ignoring the stop light. Cars almost smashed against each other as Ino made her way down the street to Sakura's mansion.

"Hey lady, watch it!" a driver honked at her from behind.

Ino was driving crazy. She didn't make any signals to the neighboring cars and turned sharply to the left paying no attention to another red light.

"Sakura damn it! Pick up the phone!" Ino bursted out in tears. She was concerned for Sakura's life.

* * *

Sakura was at the door and Kaiya was behind her. She heard her cell phone ring, Sakura instantly ran over to her desk and grabbed the phone but Kaiya swiped it away from her hand. 

"No one can help you now, Sakura," Kaiya smirked at her, laughing.

Sakura's cell phone continued to ring.

"Why are you doing this, Kaiya? WHY?" Sakura cried out. Tears strolled down her face as she stood in front of the person whom she thought was a friend.

"You stole Sasuke away from me!" Kaiya screeched in a shrilly tone.

"What?" the pink-haired girl answered.

"I never stole him away from you, you know that!" Sakura made a few steps toward Kaiya in a calm manner.

"Come on, Kaiya, you know that I'm not like that. You've known me for more than a year, tell me that I'm not that kind of person!" Sakura persuaded Kaiya.

Wet orbs dropped from Kaiya's face.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Kaiya fired at Sakura.

* * *

"The phone died," Ino whispered as she looked at her cell phone. 

Could Sakura be dead?

"Ino, keep on driving! We'll get there, just don't worry about it!" Lee called out to her from the backseat.

Ino told Naruto to call the police as she swung over to the left and then the right lane.

* * *

Sakura cried for help when the bullet went past her ear into the wall. She quickly ran down the stairs as Kaiya followed her. 

"You can run," Kaiya cackled.

Sakura went into the living room and then to the dining room.

"But you can't hide," Kaiya walked swiftly.

Sakura reached the kitchen and hide behind the counters. She peered from the top to see if Kaiya was there. She wasn't.

Looking around, Sakura quietly got up and opened a drawer and got out the sharpest knife she could find. When she heard footsteps, Sakura slowly pushed in the drawer and got on her knees with the blade close to her face for protection.

Sakura could feel her heart beating rapidly, pounding angrily against her chest. Sweat beads slid from her forehead as she tried to take soft, quick breaths.

The teenage girl could hear footsteps in the kitchen, possibly behind the counter.

Sakura closed her eyes.

The footsteps disappeared, and Sakura opened one of her eyes.

Sakura took in a deep breath and got up. Right there, she saw Kaiya who has been faking her footsteps. Kaiya fired at her.

"You actually thought that you could get away from ME?" Kaiya hysterically snorted. She rubbed the smooth surface of the revolver against her face and smiled.

She shot Sakura.

Kaiya smiled satisfied and sauntered to the dining room when she felt a sharp blade jab into her left side.

She let out a sharp gasp as she turned around to see Sakura breathing heavily over her. Sakura looked exhausted, with a few blood wounds on her forehead. She was leaning against the wall for support.

"Don't underestimate me, bitch," Sakura wiped her bleeding lip. She ran to the foyer and called for help.

The phone line was dead.

Sakura felt Kaiya hit her in the back, knocking her down. Sakura fell on her chest against the carpet and cried out in pain. She tried to crawl up but Kaiya kicked her on the side rolling Sakura onto her back, facing Kaiya.

"That was a sharp move there," Kaiya breathed sharply as she touched her deep wound from the knife Sakura stabbed her with. Blood was flowing freely from Kaiya's side but Kaiya tried to block it with her sweater. She tied it around her waist and struggled to stand upright towering over Sakura.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," Sakura begged Kaiya to stop.

"There's nothing you can do," Kaiya's eyes bore into Sakura's.

"You're scared," Kaiya snickered at her, "Sakura, is actually scared," Kaiya threw her head back laughing.

Sakura got up and staggered her steps to the door, but Kaiya hooked Sakura's neck with Kaiya's arm.

"Uck…ack…u…a," Sakura couldn't breathe.

Kaiya squeezed her grip across Sakura's neck, choking her to death.

Sakura could feel her lips go blue and held Kaiya's arm tightly. She tried to pull it off of her, but Kaiya's grasp was too strong for her.

Sakura arched her face against Kaiya's arm and bit her in the flesh.

Kaiya cried out in ache as she pulled her arm from Sakura. Sakura held her neck and started to cough, breathing in the fresh air. The pink-haired girl breathed with difficulty, as she tried to take in the air.

"You have no idea, how you had it easy, you don't even know what I had to go through to see you and Sasuke all over each other," Kaiya made a disgusted face.

She went over and grabbed Sakura by the face and twisted her hair with her two hands and pulled them toward her as Sakura screamed out in pain.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Sakura pleaded.

"Why should I stop? I'm having fun with you! We should play more often Sakura," Kaiya answered in a childish manner.

"NO…PLEASE," Sakura grabbed her hair and tried to drag it from Kaiya.

Kaiya pushed Sakura against the wall and pinned her on her back. Sakura was face to face with Kaiya.

For the first time, Sakura looked into those dark eyes of Kaiya's and finally saw through her.

She wasn't the quiet nice girl you thought she was.

Sakura was _misled_.

"I'm sorry, please, Kaiya, PLEASE let me go!" Sakura shoved Kaiya away from her, but Kaiya lunged at her and restrained Sakura from moving.

"There's nothing you can do, Sakura, and finally, no one is here to save you," Kaiya was glad at the fact.

Sakura shook her head in denial, "NO, you're wrong!"

"Oh?" Kaiya held Sakura more firm and dug her nails through Sakura's skin.

"AHHHH!" Sakura closed her eyes and called out in torture.

"No one is here to save you, Sakura. I finally have my wish," Kaiya held Sakura down and with another hand, she pulled out the firearm and positioned the gun in front of Sakura's forehead.

"Goodbye," Kaiya smiled.

As she pulled the trigger, Sakura moved her head and punched Kaiya's wound.

Kaiya dropped the pistol and cringed over her wound.

"Damn it," she bellowed.

* * *

"DID YOU CALL THE POLICE?" Shikamaru called Ino. 

"NARUTO DID, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ino yelled at the phone as she had a conversation with Shikamaru.

"I'm almost there! Where are you?" Shikamaru answered.

"I'm almost there too, I just need to…" Ino dropped the phone and pulled over to the right lane cutting off an old lady in a green Volvo.

The senior honked the car horn at her.

Ino didn't make a signal at the other cars and swerved to the left lane and into the carpool lane where other vehicles began to curse at her.

Naruto rolled down the window and put his head toward the window as the wind streamed against his blonde hair.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLES!" Naruto held up the finger at everyone, including the senior lady, and then rolled the window back up.

"Hurry, Ino!" Ten Ten reached Ino's backseat and leaned forward.

"I'm hurrying! HOLD ON!" Ino honked the horn at the huge grocery truck in front of her. It was going at least 40 miles per hour, and Ino was going double its speed.

"FUCKING TRUCK!" Ino moved to the right land cutting off another car and pressed her foot against the pedal moving at 150 miles per hour zooming past the truck and then went back to the carpool lane.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" the trucker called out to Ino.

Ino ignored him and continued to drive on the freeway.

Suddenly, on Ino's rearview mirror, she saw headlights on a vehicle whirling around.

"Shit," Ino looked at the police officer's car.

* * *

Sakura ran toward the door but Kaiya shot the doorknob off, scaring Sakura off. 

"No one will save you, Sakura, so GIVE IT UP!" Kaiya called out to her.

Sakura dashed to the study room to look for the gun her father stored in his safe. When she arrived into the room, she closed the door on Kaiya and locked the door.

"OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!" Kaiya slammed her firearm against the door.

Sakura hurriedly wiped her father's papers onto the floor and looked on his desk and in his drawers.

No gun.

Sakura frantically looked around. She knew time was running out.

Kaiya stood back from the door and pointed her gun at the door and shot multiple bullets at the doorknob to get it to open.

Sakura screamed at the sound of the shots and hurried to a small shelf and tried to look for a lock.

She found it.

The pink-haired girl tried to unlock the safe but Kaiya came in.

"Thought you could get away from me? Think again," Kaiya shot at Sakura but she rolled on the carpet behind the desk.

"Damn it, Sakura, just let me kill you!" Kaiya went over to the back of the desk.

When Sakura saw Kaiya she pushed the movable chair at Kaiya, and she fell backwards.

Sakura made a run for it out of the room and Kaiya quickly got up and pursued her target.

Sakura ran for the backdoor and slammed it shut on Kaiya to stall her. She sprinted to the backyard. It was dark. She looked around and the neighborhood stood still as if it didn't hear the numerous gun shots in her house.

She dashed for the gate but she heard footsteps. Sakura ran over to some of her patio benches and hid behind it in the dark.

Sakura peeked through the holes of the benches and saw Kaiya look around her backyard. She saw Kaiya a few yards away from her, and she had her weapon with her. Sakura looked around to see if she had the knife with her.

Damn it, she thought. She left it in the kitchen.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Kaiya's voice let out small white puffs of warm air into the night.

Kaiya paced through the backyard with her gun pointing in front of her, ready to aim.

She made her way to the garden where there were some fruit trees trying to see if Sakura was hiding behind them.

Sakura wasn't there.

Sakura still hid behind the benches and watched Kaiya move around.

It was cold out, and Sakura could feel a sneeze coming.

Shit, no, don't sneeze, Sakura thought to herself.

Kaiya was moving toward the pool to see if Sakura was in the water holding her breath.

Sakura wasn't there.

Sakura let out a small sneeze.

Kaiya's head moved up and turned around to try to see where it came from.

"I know you're here, Sakura, just come out," Kaiya held her handgun close to her.

Sakura sneezed again and cursed herself.

Kaiya approached the bench and pulled it away from her and saw Sakura kneeling on the ground.

"There you are," Kaiya smiled.

Sakura got up and ran away from her. Kaiya followed and shot her gun but missed. It hit the fruit tree instead.

"If you're going to play hide and seek, at least find someplace where I won't find you, that way, it's more fun," Kaiya pursued Sakura.

Sakura turned around and saw Kaiya coming after her. Gasping, Sakura walked backwards and screamed when she fell into her swimming pool.

Sakura's head popped out from the water and splashed her legs and arms over the water gasping for air.

Kaiya stood at the edge of the pool and Sakura splashed water at her to make an escape.

"Splashes? You can do better than that Sakura," Kaiya blew bullets into the water trying to injure Sakura.

Sakura dove into the water and swam in the water as bullets went past her.

The shells streamed into the water like rockets. Dozens of them were in the pool, targeting her. Sakura was running out of air, and she knew she shouldn't get up. Kaiya was up there and she would shoot her head off.

Sakura tried to hold her breath as long as she could. She was wading in the water near the six feet area of the pool. Then she felt a huge splash in the water.

Sakura turned her body to see Kaiya jump into the pool with her.

Blood spread into the water.

Sakura got up for air and Kaiya went up behind her and pushed her head down to suffocate her.

"If I can't use my gun on you, I'll use my hands," Kaiya said. She held Sakura's head down the water as Sakura's arms tried to move Kaiya out of the way.

Sakura kicked Kaiya and went up for a quick breath. Kaiya swam after her and lunged after Sakura pushing her under the water.

The two girls were wrestling each other in the deep end of the pool. They were at each other's necks trying to choke the other to death.

Kaiya let go to get a quick breath and waded in the water pursuing Sakura.

Sakura was gasping for air and swam over to the corner of the pool to get out.

Kaiya pulled her down, but Sakura held onto the rail and got herself out.

Sakura got up and her wet clothes held her down and she moved slowly.

"Give it up, Sakura, you'll never make it," Kaiya got up and kicked Sakura down.

Sakura fell and cringed onto the ground.

Her hair was damp and her clothes were soaking wet.

The pink-haired girl got up and pressed Kaiya to the ground also. Sakura struggled to keep herself up and waddled to the gate, but she got knocked out unconscious by Kaiya's gun.

Sakura fell onto the ground.

Kaiya stood up and held herself up and breathed heavily. Her whole body was wet and the blood on her side trickled down her pants. Her blood soon made a pool of red onto the ground.

Kaiya smiled.

She finally got what she wanted.

There she was, Sakura was unconscious on the ground. She was helpless.

No one can save her now.

Kaiya slowly lifted up her gun and pointed it at Sakura. She adjusted the grip onto the firearm and moved closer to Sakura's body.

Kaiya aimed the weapon at Sakura and grinned ominously.

"Say goodbye, bitch…" Kaiya pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N:** That was a hard chapter to write. Please review for my hard work! 


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Ok, today I just sneaked a chance to update another chapter of Dangerously Sixteen. I couldn't let you guys in on the suspense for too long, can I? Nah, I'm not mean. XD. That chapter was SOOO hard to do, because I tried to lengthen the killing scene into 13 pages on Microsoft Word. Yes, it was 13 pages long…I think, I double-spaced so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I apologize if it's too short, but it's all I have in my writing capacity at 9:14 pm on a school night. Usually, on the weekend, I would have up to 3000+ words per chapter, but since tonight is Wednesday, I have school tomorrow, so I have to type this up and go to bed later. So, as always…Happy Reading!

**Previously On Dangerously Sixteen:** Kaiya tries to kill Sakura, but she dodges her first few bullets and makes it to the pool and accidentally falls in and Kaiya goes after her. Sakura gets out of the pool and gets knocked out. Kaiya pulls the trigger.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted characters in Naruto, except for those you have never ever heard of! Yes, there are some.

**Title:** Chapter 22

Kaiya slowly lifted up her gun and pointed it at Sakura. She adjusted the grip onto the firearm and moved closer to Sakura's body.

Kaiya aimed the weapon at Sakura and grinned ominously.

"Say goodbye, bitch…" Kaiya pulled the trigger.

From behind her, a young man leaped onto her and struggled for the gun. Luckily, he moved the gun before Kaiya could aim it at Sakura. It hit something else.

"Get off of me, Sasuke!" Kaiya fought for her grip on the firearm. A bullet was shot in the air as they wrestled for the handgun.

"Kaiya, you need help, I know how," Sasuke held Kaiya's hand and gripped the gun in her hand firmly and tried to seize it from her.

Holding tightly, Kaiya threw her head defiantly, "No, let go! I don't need your help!"

Kaiya pushed Sasuke and landed on top of him. Her face was a few inches away from Sasuke's pale skin.

"Don't mess with me, or else you'll get hurt, too," the girl threatened him with a harsh tone.

Sasuke rolled over and was on top of Kaiya.

"Try me," Sasuke retrieved the weapon from Kaiya's hand and immediately got up.

"ARGH, GIVE ME THE FUCKING GUN!" Kaiya screamed at Sasuke.

She ran toward him and moved violently around Sasuke to fight for the gun. Kaiya kicked Sasuke where it hurts, and Sasuke coiled his body to cope with the pain.

Kaiya, laughing horridly, went over to the unconscious body of Sakura and aimed at her, but Sasuke ran and pushed Kaiya to the ground with her gun, as it fired.

No one was hurt.

Kaiya, on top of Sasuke now, sits on top of him and lands a few cold air punches, knocking Sasuke almost unconscious. As a response, Sasuke got up and apologized to Kaiya.

"Forgive me for this," Sasuke apologized.

Kaiya looked at him, confused.

Sasuke walked up to her and threw a strong blow to Kaiya's left cheek that sent her flying to the ground. The firearm flew from her hand and landed a few feet away from Sakura's body.

Kaiya got up, and straightened herself up.

"I thought you loved me," Kaiya whispered.

Wiping a few drops of blood from his lip, Sasuke choked a smile.

"If I were in Hell, I still wouldn't," he replied.

Fuming with anger, Sasuke drew the last straw for her. She rushed to Sasuke and threw him backwards onto the cement floor and grasped her hands around his neck and tried to choke the life out of him.

Fighting back, Sasuke holds his hands against Kaiya's grip. He tried to pry her hands from his neck. Her locked grip imprisoned Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke attempted to get Kaiya off of him, but it was too late.

A gun went off.

Sasuke opened his eyes and felt Kaiya's body fall on top of him.

Sasuke looked up and smiled.

There she was, Sakura stood in front of Sasuke with Kaiya's gun in her hand.

"I've had…enough," Sakura answered softly.

The young man looked at Kaiya on top of him. She didn't move.

Taking heavy breaths, Sakura had a few cuts on her face and body. After she pulled the trigger, Sakura's knees trembled and she fell onto her knees with the gun in her hand.

Just then, police sirens could be heard in the neighborhood.

Neighbors turned on their lights after they heard the gunshot be fired. Dogs barked furiously in the middle of the night, as neighbors tried to shush the dogs.

People five doors down got out of their house to see what was going on.

On her knees, Sakura didn't move. Her eyes were fixed on Kaiya's body that was limping on Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled himself together and held Kaiya in his arms and got up.

Three police officers went over to the backyard where the teenagers were. Sakura got up and gazed at Sasuke. She was glad to see him.

Sakura turned around and saw the police officers, grabbing Sakura by the arm.

"Wait," Sakura could barely get her voice out anymore.

The police officers dragged her to the front of the mansion while Sasuke held Kaiya and followed them.

"SASUKE!" Ino pulled up her vehicle and got out of the car and ran over to him. When she reached Sasuke, she saw Kaiya lying in his arms. She was bleeding.

"What happened?" Ino's face portrayed concern and confusion. The blonde looked at the police cars and an Ambulance that drove near the sidewalk.

Ino went over to her car and found that everyone else came, including the neighbors.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" Hinata called out to Sakura, who was being handcuffed by the police.

"Ma'am you need to step back, we are in the middle of an attempted homicide here," one of the police officers was spreading caution tape around the Haruno mansion.

"But, she didn't kill anyone!" Ino turned to Sakura's defense as she went over to the officers.

Sakura stood still, and quiet.

Another officer walked over to Sakura and led her to his car.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you may say will be later held against you in court," the officer read Sakura her rights. Sakura had her hands behind her and was guided to the vehicle by the officer. The police slammed the door shut on her.

Just then, Mr. Haruno's car pulled up. Mrs. Haruno got out and looked around. She saw her daughter's friends and went over to Ino.

"Ino, what happened? Is Sakura all right?" she was worried.

Ino had a disappointed look on her face, and pointed to the car. Mr. Haruno walked up beside his wife and glanced at the vehicle with his wife where their daughter was in.

"She didn't kill anyone, the police think she did," Ino tried to calm Sakura's parents down.

"What is this?" Mr. Haruno went over to the officers who were rolling the caution tape.

"Excuse me, this is my property! You have no right to put this yellow tape around my home, and release my daughter at once!" Mr. Haruno ordered the police.

"Sir, if you want your daughter released, you will have to speak with the Judge, or get her a lawyer," the police officer with the tape answered him.

"This is absurd!" Mr. Haruno stepped over the tape as the officers ordered him not to go to his home.

"Are you forbidding me to go into my own house? Where does it say in your little police book, that a citizen cannot enter into his own home?" Mr. Haruno shouted at the police officers.

"Sir, you are stepping on property that a homicide could have been taken place. I advise you, sir, to take a step from the grass and come over here. We have other officers coming here to investigate," the policeman advised him.

"What, this is ridiculous," Mr. Haruno murmured to himself as he reached his wife.

The Ambulance arrived and carried Kaiya onto a stretcher and gave her air supply and shipped her into the vehicle and brought Sasuke along, too.

A few minutes later, reporters came pouring into the neighborhood showering the Haruno family with questions and also Sakura's friends. They were on camera, and they did their best not to reveal any details to the Press.

"Sir, do you know the young lady who shot the teenager?"

"Ma'am, could you answer some questions for the Tokyo Express News?"

"How do you feel about this event?"

"Could you explain to me why those two had a rocky relationship?"

"What made Ms. Haruno shoot Kaiya?"

"Will Ms. Haruno be charged with murder charges?"

"Who is innocent?"

"Sir, could you tell me who is guilty?"

The Ambulance and police cars drove off into the distance.

* * *

Days later, in the jail cells, Sakura sat in her cell in an orange jumpsuit. Her long pink hair was pale and uncombed for three days. She had been in jail for the past 72 hours, and she did not like any bit of it. 

Rumors spread like wildfire in the cells about Sakura.

Sakura's inmate was a woman in her mid thirties whose hair was ragged and she was haggard, from the possible lack of sleep.

"So you killed a girl, eh?" she wheezed at her.

"No, I did it in defense," Sakura defended herself.

"You hear that girls?" her inmate called out to the other prisoners.

"HAHA, that's what they ALL say!" the other inmates cackled at Sakura.

"Don't worry, that girl probably deserved to be killed eh?" Sakura's inmate asked.

"She was my friend, and I didn't want to kill her," Sakura softly answered.

"Friend? Let me tell you something missy, friends don't fire guns at each other. I can tell you that for sure. People like that are not friends, they got no shit," the inmate explained.

Sakura nodded and stared out the window.

* * *

"Beep…beep…beep," Sasuke's monitor released normal brain waves. 

"Don't worry ma'am, he is going to wake up soon, his heart is in good condition, he has a minor concussion in the back of his head, but other than that, he will be fine," the doctor explained to Ino.

Ino sat by his bedside and placed her hand in Sasuke's.

Shikamaru and the others came into the room and gathered around Sasuke's bed.

"Did the doc say he's going to be ok?" Shikamaru went behind Ino and placed his hands on her shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah, he has a small concussion on the back of his head," Ino told him.

"Did he lose his memory or something?" Naruto walked toward Sasuke to check on him.

"No, Naruto. Sasuke still has his memory," Ino replied.

Hinata, worried, walked over to Naruto and looked at Ino.

"Ino, when was the last time you ate?" Hinata was concerned for Ino.

"I don't know," Ino shrugged.

"Let me get you something to eat, you need something to eat Ino, it's not good for you," Hinata said to Ino. She asked the others if they wanted anything to eat, they all said no. Hinata left the room.

"I'll let you guys alone with him," Ino smiled at the guys and went outside of the room where Kaede came out of Kaiya's room.

"How is she?" Ino tried to make herself concerned for Kaiya, but she couldn't. Kaiya tried to kill her best friend.

"She's in vital condition, she lost a lot of blood," Kaede reported.

"Hm," Ino walked off and went into the waiting room.

* * *

"You have ten minutes," an officer held Sakura by the arm and directed her to a small room where she will talk to her visitor. 

"Oh, honey!" Mrs. Haruno went up and embraced Sakura tightly.

"Here, I got you your favorite dish, the jail probably didn't feed you good food, did they?" Mrs. Haruno held her daughter's hand and sat down across from her in a silver table.

Mr. Haruno sat in front of Sakura with a man beside him.

"Sakura, this man next to me, is going to be your lawyer," Mr. Haruno explained.

"I don't need a lawyer, I have my rights," Sakura ignored him.

Worried, Mrs. Haruno told her daughter, "Honey, listen to your father. He's concerned about you and we want you out, but we can't bail you out."

"As you can see, charges are held against you for firing at a minor and she is in critical condition in the hospital. If she dies, you will be charged for murder," her lawyer explained.

"I'm a minor too, asshole," Sakura pointed out.

"SAKURA, that is no way to speak to your lawyer," Mr. Haruno addressed his daughter cruelly.

"Whatever, so when are the trials?" Sakura leaned against her chair.

"The court hearing will be held next week where the victim, and some witnesses will be testifying in the court. You will be expected to testify there," the lawyer held out some papers to show Sakura.

"Me, testify? No. And also, Kaiya wasn't the victim. I WAS. She tried to kill me!" Sakura pushed her chair away and got up.

"The police does not believe that, when they arrived, they saw you with a gun in your hand. And she was unconscious by then," the lawyer told the facts to her.

Sakura slammed her fists onto the table, "SHE WAS FUCKING INSANE!"

"Sakura, control yourself!" Mrs. Haruno tried to calm her daughter down.

"I understand what you are saying, but it is all up to the judge and jury right now. When you arrive there, expect yourself to be interrogated harshly by the minor's lawyer. He will corner you with questions that could manipulate the entire outcome of the hearing. I expect you to have a full rest and eat well this week. You will need the energy," Sakura's lawyer advised her.

The officer came up and told Sakura her time was up.

She was then led out of the room and into her jail cell.

* * *

"I didn't kill her, Neji, you know I didn't," Sakura placed the phone beside her ear and stared at the glass window. 

Across from her, Neji looked at Sakura and nodded his head.

"I know, she tried to kill you Sakura, we all know that," Neji supported Sakura.

Smiling, Sakura leaned toward the window and thanked Neji for visiting her. Across from them, some of her inmates were having phone conversations to their visitors across from them but were between the glass windows.

"Are you ready for the court hearing?" Neji asked her.

"I don't know, is Kaiya going to be there?" Sakura shuddered.

"Don't worry, you're innocent so you don't have anything to worry about," Neji calmed her down.

Pressing the phone against her ear, Sakura closed her eyes and whispered into the earpiece, "What if they say that I'm guilty? What next?"

"Don't think that, you'll be declared innocent, there has got to be something that'll make the jury believe that," Neji replied.

"But the police saw me with the gun," Sakura said.

"You were defending yourself," Neji tried to think of solutions for Sakura.

"But…what if they don't think that? Come on, Neji, tell me that there hasn't been a case where the defendant was found over the victim's body with a gun when the police came in. Surely, they're going to side with Kaiya. She's in critical condition right now, if she dies…" Sakura tried not to cry in front of Neji.

"Hey, it's ok," Neji comforted her.

"I don't know what to do, look at me, Neji. I'm in a fucking jumpsuit," Sakura ran her fingers through her tangled pink hair.

"Don't worry, you look sexy in orange, it's a new 'pink' for you now," Neji grinned at her.

Sakura managed to make a laugh.

"Thanks Neji," she beamed at him.

"Anytime," Neji responded.

* * *

Sasuke's heart monitor was beeping normally. The young man slowly opened his eyes and breathed into the breathing instrument that was plastered over his nose. 

"Where am I?" Sasuke thought to himself. Beside him, he saw his friends napping close to his bed.

Sasuke looks around and realized that he was in a hospital room. He looked at his arms and saw tubes attached to his arm.

"Hey, you woke up," Shikamaru greeted Sasuke.

"Yeah, I feel like a rock hit my head," Sasuke groaned as he moved his head.

"I know, the doc said that you got a small concussion on the back of your head," Shikamaru told him.

"I remember, I fell onto the concrete at Sakura's backyard," Sasuke's eyes were wide open when he mentioned Sakura's name.

"Where's Sakura? Is she ok?" Sasuke asked him.

"She's in jail, charges of attempted murder are piled up against her," Shikamaru explained.

"Why? Kaiya tried to kill her, she's the one who should be guilty," Sasuke said.

"I don't know man, you have to be there at the court hearing next Tuesday," Shikamaru sat on his bedside.

"I hope she's all right," Sasuke whispered.

"Who, Kaiya?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, Sakura…the last time I saw her, she was in shock after she shot that gun, she probably has never used a gun before," Sasuke sighed.

"That's our Sakura," Shikamaru smiled.

* * *

Everyone gathered around in the court hearing that Tuesday afternoon. 

The bailiff greeted the bystanders.

"All rise as Judge Toko arrives into the courthouse," he introduced the Judge. Everyone stood up and when the Judge sat down, everyone else did.

"This is case 5197. The defendant is Haruno Sakura with her lawyer Georgio Heero, and the prosecutor is Yamamoto Kaiya with her lawyer Silvio Mamoru," the bailiff read off the introduction.

"All right, let's start this hearing," the judge pointed at Sakura to make her the first to testify.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it's short, please review! 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** You know, as a writer, it takes a tremendous amount of effort to improve on something they wrote. It just doesn't happen in a day, but over time. As I look back on my previous stories that I wrote, I can't help but just think to myself, "I made some major or minor grammar mistakes here, and I could've reworded this sentence…or this sentence was passive and should be active instead," You see, no one is perfect. A good writer, is someone who looks back on his or her writing and try to improve instead of just continuing on just writing. There will be grammar mistakes, and there will also be some sentences that I will write passively and not actively. If you're wondering what a passive sentence is, let me show you.

Example: The dog was kicked by me.

Instead, it should be, "I kicked the dog," and that is in active voice.

On the SAT, you should choose the active sentence…

Just something I thought you all would like to know, because maybe some of you ARE taking the SAT and some of you ARE about to take the SAT in a few x amount of years.

And so basically, my first few chapters in Dangerously Sixteen, What a Girl Really Wants, and Come Come Paradise NEED improvement. That's why I'm trying to improve my writing right now. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and if my writing seems so elementary.

I am a high school student that is learning, after all.

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have absolutely no idea what goes on in a court hearing, but from what I've seen in court movies such as Legally Blonde, A Few Good Men, and the Kobe Bryant case, I have a fair grasp at what goes on. So, with that said, if there is anything in the court hearing that is not supposed to happen, I apologize. Happy Reading!

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen: **Before Kaiya pulls the trigger, Sasuke comes into the rescue and struggles with Kaiya. The two fight and in the midst of their struggle, unbeknownst to Kaiya and Sasuke, Sakura gets up and pulls the trigger on Kaiya. Right then, the police come and arrest Sakura due to the fact that the moment they got there, they saw Sakura with the weapon in her hand. Sasuke and Kaiya were sent to the emergency room under critical condition. In jail, Sakura gets mocked by her inmates and gets a lawyer from her parents. Sasuke's friends visit him in the hospital and Neji gets visiting privileges to see Sakura. The court hearing set place the next week, and the judge announces Sakura to be the first to testify on the witness stand.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the copyrighted characters from Naruto, and am the owner of the characters you have never **seen** or **heard** of before, **until** you read this story.

**Title:** Chapter 23

Everyone gathered around in the court hearing that Tuesday afternoon.

The bailiff greeted the bystanders.

"All rise as Judge Toko arrives into the courthouse," he introduced the Judge. Everyone stood up and when the Judge sat down, everyone else did.

"This is case 5197. The defendant is Haruno Sakura with her lawyer Georgio Heero, and the prosecutor is Yamamoto Kaiya with her lawyer Silvio Mamoru," the bailiff read off the introduction.

"All right, let's start this hearing," the judge pointed at Sakura to make her the first to testify.

* * *

Dressed in a polished pink suit dress with shimmering pearls wrapped around her neck, Sakura gradually walked up to the witness stand while murmurs echoed among the audience. 

Sakura stood by the stand with her left hand on the Bible. She held up her right hand as the bailiff read off the beginning of the witness session.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the only truth, and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff asked.

With a sincere answer, Sakura said, "I do,"

The bailiff went back to his seat beside Judge Toko. Sakura sat in a lady-like position and fixed her long pink hair, which was in waves that bounced off from her shoulders.

"The witness' testimony shall commence at this hour," Judge Toko slammed the gavel on the podium.

Sakura cleared her throat and looked around the room. She noticed that all of the pews were filled up by people she knew, and those she had never seen before; they were probably supporting Kaiya.

The room was quiet and all that could be audible was the ticking of the clock behind the audience. Sakura couldn't bear to look at the audience, nor her friends and family. Her freedom was on the line, charges of attempted homicide piled up against her reputation.

The teenage girl glanced at her parents who were right in front of her, near the right side of the room. Mrs. Haruno held her husband's hand as she looked at her daughter. For once, Sakura felt ashamed. Here she was, the daughter of a well-respected CEO of a company, testifying for her freedom because she became the number one suspect of who may have been the murderer, if the police have not come.

"Miss Haruno, shall you begin your testimony?" Judge Toko looked to his left side at Sakura.

"I still remember the day that this incident happened," Sakura immediately locked eyes with the prosecutor, Kaiya, who glared an evil look at her. She sat next to her lawyer, who was studying his papers.

"I didn't go to school that day so I told my mom to call the school attendance to say that I was sick. So, I stayed up in my room all day, but sometimes I would go out to my backyard to take a swim or just look at the flowers to take my mind off of things," Sakura testified as she looked at her friends.

Ino grinned at her and mouthed to Sakura, "You can do it."

Sakura then continued, "It wasn't until some time during that day that I was alone in my bedroom watching some television."

The girl took a peek at her parents, "My parents were off to go to a business dinner and so my mom told me that she baked me my favorite cookies and told me that if I was hungry, my dinner will be downstairs, and so my parents left."

Her heart was pounding and Sakura wiped a few beads of sweat from her neck. Sakura felt uncomfortable up on the stand. She felt as if she was vulnerable, and naked, in front of the audience. It's unpredictable of what will happen to her next.

"A few minutes later, I was flipping through some channels and at that time, there weren't any good shows left on except the latest breaking news. So, I turned off the television and just relaxed in my chair. I didn't notice anything until I looked at the television's reflection and saw someone behind me," Sakura paused shortly and Kaiya looked up at Sakura.

"The person was in my room for quite a long time and I didn't notice. I didn't know who it was, and the person was dressed in black with a hood over its face, so I didn't get a clear view of whom it might be. I started toward my balcony and that was when…" Sakura's voice was trailed off when she looked at Kaiya.

Kaiya had a deceiving look on her face, as if she was waiting for Sakura to say her next few words. She did.

"…when the person made the first shot at me with the gun," Sakura said, "luckily, the bullet didn't hit me but the window. I started to make my way downstairs but I heard the phone ring," Sakura testified.

In front of the witness stand, Ino shivered under her clothes. Shikamaru leaned closer to her and put his arms around her, to comfort her. Ino remembered when she called Sakura on her cell phone and no one picked it up.

"By then, the person showed me who it was. It was Kaiya," Sakura pointed at the prosecutor, the audience momentarily looked at Kaiya, and then back at the witness.

"I went over to pick it up the phone but she knocked it out of my hand, so I ran down the stairs into the kitchen. I got out a knife and when she came close, I jabbed her in the side for defense and ran out. Sooner or later I found myself in my backyard and hid from her. And then I finally found myself falling into the pool. I felt…bullets bombing into the pool and I pulled myself together and got out of the pool. I was exhausted, and couldn't breathe. I couldn't think…I couldn't even speak," Sakura tried to push back her tears into her eyes.

The emotional testimony moved the audience, and some of the women pulled out some tissues.

"I started to run for the gate but all of a sudden, I felt everything go back. And when I woke up, I saw my friend Sasuke on the ground with Kaiya over him. She was about to choke him but I got up. I walked over to the gun that Kaiya dropped," Sakura could feel the tension in the room build up.

The clock was ticking softly in the distance, and the Judge and the audience listened attentively to what Sakura was saying.

Her lawyer was dressed in a sleek black suit with a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie. He had his suitcase out and placed his hands on the table and listened to his client's words. His hair was held back in a suave way and he had on his square rimmed glasses.

"When I went over to the gun, I picked it up. I was shaking all over my body…and then I shot Kaiya, to save Sasuke, I only did it in defense, and then from what I remembered, the police came and then arrested me, reading me my rights," Sakura concluded.

Sakura wiped a few tears from her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm her self down.

"The prosecutor's lawyer may begin the questioning to the witness," Judge Toko proclaimed to the spectators.

Kaiya's lawyer got up from his seat and walked over to Sakura. He was garnished with a dark shade of brown suit with a gray tie that matched with his white shirt underneath. Sakura could notice some distinct vestiges of stubbles on his chin. He had his hair brushed back and he casually walked up to the witness stand in a gentleman-like manner.

He rested his arm on Sakura's podium and looked into her emerald green eyes to see if she was hiding anything.

* * *

"Miss Haruno, from what I have heard from you on the witness stand…I couldn't help but wonder, were you an enemy of the prosecutor?" Kaiya's lawyer questioned her. 

Sakura's lawyer, Georgio Heero, shot up from his desk and called out to the Judge, "Objection, your honor. The question calls for inadmissible character evidence."

Judge Toko looked at Kaiya's lawyer, Silvio Mamoru.

"I apologize your Honor. I shall reword the clause," Mr. Mamoru continued to Sakura and asked her again, "Is it true that the relationship between the prosecutor and you was not pleasant at all?"

"She was my friend, and I respected her," Sakura leaned in to speak into the microphone that was before her.

"So, are you suggesting that since you respect her and you are a good friend of her, you would actually pull the trigger on my client?" Mr. Mamoru interrogated Sakura.

"Objection, Your Honor. The question is predisposed toward my client," Sakura's lawyer, Georgio Heero stated.

"Mr. Mamoru, will you proceed without any objections?" Judge Toko was getting irritated.

"I apologize. I will restate my question," Mr. Mamoru walked away from the stand trying to recollect his thoughts. He rubbed his chin and then rotated his body halfway to look at the witness.

"You say that you are a friend of my client," Mr. Mamoru walked over to her.

"Yes, I've known her for quite awhile," Sakura replied.

"Well, it seems to me that you have not mentioned my client's relationship with the man you tried to defend that night in your backyard," Mr. Mamoru hit a vein.

Sakura was confused at what Mr. Mamoru was aiming at. She looked at the prosecutor, and Kaiya leaned back smiling at her.

"Well…I felt that it was irrelevant to the matter of my testimony," Sakura defended.

"How is it not related? My client courted that young man over there over the summer of 2004 and from my records, you had a solid friendship with this young man, correct?" Mr. Mamoru pointed at Sakura in the audience and placed his arm over the podium.

His dark eyes were darting at Sakura, trying to squeeze any lies from her.

"Yes, that is true. But I…" Sakura was cut off by the interrogating lawyer.

"And since you have that friendship with the boy, there is a likely possibility that you may have feelings for this young man, is that accurate?" Mr. Mamoru asked Sakura the most embarrassing question, she had ever answered in public, in front of Sasuke, too.

Among the spectators, they whispered to each other. Sasuke, sitting near Sakura, blushed slightly and waited for her answer.

Sakura wished she could fast forward time. She did not want to answer the question, it was too humiliating. And the worst thing, was that she had to answer it in front of SASUKE.

"My feelings for Sasuke are personal, thank you very much," Sakura tried to dodge the question.

"All right, your 'personal' feelings. You had that type of feelings for Sasuke over the summer when you have full knowledge that he was courting with another girl. And is it true, that one afternoon, my client came over and rang on your doorbell, and then tried converse with you about the matter of your relationship with Sasuke?" Sakura realized what he was getting at.

"That is correct, but…" Sakura, again, was cut off by Mr. Mamoru.

"And so you two had a small talk and all of a sudden, you punched my client right in the face! Now, are you saying that you respect my client so much and are in a friendship with her, that you would dare to lay a hand on her? Please, Miss Haruno, tell me…is that what you define of a friendship?" Kaiya's lawyer questioned her.

"I…I…I did, but it was completely different because…"

"So, you **CONFESS** that you punched my client. Then from what I am comprehending from your statement, that punch was not out of a friendship, but merely from an outburst of jealousy because my client was dating the young man you had 'personal' feelings for," Mr. Mamoru replied.

Sakura tried to speak, but he continued, cutting her off, "And from that jealousy, are you addressing to me and the audience that from that jealousy, it grew into a **dark hatred** and soon it drove you to **pull** the trigger on my client that night in your backyard when you saw my client over the body of that young man you so have 'personal' feelings for?" Mr. Mamoru pushed Sakura into a corner.

"No! I did it for self-defense! Kaiya was about to kill Sasuke!" Sakura defended herself.

"Miss Haruno, did you or did you not pull the trigger to Kaiya knowing that it will result to her death?" Mr. Mamoru targeted her.

Sakura balled up her fists on her lap.

"Yes, but only for…"

"Then you confess that you shot my client, not to save yourself, but because of your jealousy when you found my client over Sasuke? That you committed a charge of attempted murder?" Mr. Mamoru satisfied Kaiya, as she calmly sat in her seat watching Sakura squirm in her seat.

"OBJECTION, YOUR HONOR. Mr. Mamoru is badgering the witness," Mr. Heero opposed Mr. Mamoru's questions.

Among the bystanders, one of Sakura's friends retrieved from her seats and shouted at the Judge, "SAKURA IS INNOCENT! KAIYA IS INSANE AND TRIED TO SHOOT AT HER!"

"YEAH! SAKURA IS INNOCENT, IT'S THAT FUCKING KAIYA WHO TRIED TO KILL HER," Naruto stood up for his friend.

"SAKURA SHOT AT HER FOR DEFENSE, ONLY FOR DEFENSE," Shikamaru pointed out the facts.

"I AGREE! KAIYA TRIED TO KILL HER, SHE IS GUILTY!" Ino answered in acquiesce.

"ORDER! ORDER! ORDER! I DEMAND ORDER!" Judge Toko pounded the gavel on his podium.

The crowd settled down as the Judge pounded the gavel.

"Objection is dismissed, Mr. Mamoru has a fine point to his questions, you may continue Mr. Mamoru," Judge Toko ignored Sakura's lawyer's pleas.

"Thank you, your Honor," Mr. Mamoru smiled and then focused his gaze on Sakura, "did you or did you not shoot at my client?"

Sakura was speechless and didn't want to answer.

"OBJECTION, YOUR HONOR. I call for a recess for my client," Mr. Heero got up from his seat, "It clearly states under the Second Amendment that my client, Miss Haruno Sakura has the right to bear arms!" He defended his client.

Mr. Mamoru grinned with an ominous tone. He continued to badger Sakura, "However, Mr. Heero, the Second Amendment DOES state the citizen can bear arms, **HOWEVER**, the weapon was **not** under Miss. Haruno's custody. She used the firearm of my client's and deliberately shot at her, when she had full acknowledgement that it would result in my client's death and that will send her to the charges of murder!"

"OBJECTION, YOUR HONOR!" Mr. Heero called out to the Judge.

Judge Toko ignored Sakura's lawyer, "Your objection is dismissed. Mr. Mamoru, conclude your questionings,"

Sakura knew she shot Kaiya, but she shot it for her own defense and to save Sasuke.

"SHE WAS GOING TO KILL SASUKE! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? LET HER KILL HIM?" Sakura burst out in tears.

"Did you confess that you shot my client?" Mr. Mamoru sternly asked her.

"YES, BUT I ONLY DID IT IN…" Sakura was interrupted.

"No further questionings your Honor," Mr. Mamoru walked off to his table where Kaiya was sitting.

"NO WAIT, YOU DIDN'T HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID!" Sakura got up from her seat.

"Miss Haruno, you are not allowed to speak to Mr. Mamoru, the questioning is terminated. You may go back to your seat beside Mr. Heero," Judge Toko said to Sakura.

Feeling helpless, Sakura got up and went back to her seat. Tears streamed down. Sakura knew she lost the case.

* * *

"Due to what has happened for the past half hour, this court is adjourned for a quick recess. The hearing will resume at 3:30 in the afternoon," Judge Toko announced as everyone got up for a break.

* * *

Sakura retrieved from her seat and got up and walked out of the courtroom. She went to the restroom to clear her mind and wipe off her trailing black marks from her mascara. 

She went over to the bathroom sink and twisted the faucet to let the cold water spill from the spout. Sakura cupped her hands and filled her hands with water and rinsed her face. She washed her face a few times and wiped away her smudged mascara and gazed at the mirror.

She was a mess in the face. Her face was blotchy from her weeping, and her waves were falling into a straight line.

Sakura placed her arms on the counter and wet orbs fell from her face and dripped into the sink.

A few minutes later, Sakura heard a toilet flush in one of the stalls near her. Sakura looked at the mirror and saw Kaiya emerging from the bathroom stall, gazing at Sakura.

She turned around and turned the water off.

Kaiya, dressed in a purple blouse and black sequin skirt, smiled at Sakura. Her hair was straightened and her black heels clicked on the tile floor as she walked toward Sakura.

"It's a shame your lawyer couldn't help you," Kaiya purposely frowned.

Sakura stared at Kaiya, "What do you want with me?"

"We'll see," Kaiya headed toward the door, "by the way, you look like a total wreck, you might want to lighten up on the mascara and eyeliner, it makes you more of a slut than you are right now," her voice echoed as Kaiya went out of the restroom.

* * *

Sasuke saw Sakura come out of the restroom and went over to talk with her. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sasuke noticed Sakura's eyes were puffy.

"I'm fine," Sakura lied.

"Hey…" Sasuke leaned his head toward Sakura, "come here," Sasuke opened his arms wide and Sakura inclined her body to receive a warm embrace from him.

She buried her face within his hug and held him tight.

"I'm innocent, Sasuke," she whispered within his hold of her.

"I know, I know," Sasuke ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head, to comfort her.

Sakura closed her eyes and felt time pause. She felt safe in Sasuke's arms and didn't want to let go. It felt right.

* * *

"All rise as Judge Toko approaches the court room," the bailiff repeated his introduction to the bystanders. 

Judge Toko arrived at his seat and the viewers sat down in unison.

"The court shall resume right now, may the next witness come up to the stand to testify," Judge Toko motioned Sasuke to go up to the witness stand.

Everyone except Sakura's supporters talked among each other referencing Sasuke as the one Sakura tried to defend.

Sasuke made his way up to the stand, and Kaiya's eyes followed him up to the seat next to the Judge.

"The witness Sasuke shall commence his testimony," the bailiff proclaimed.

* * *

Sasuke stood by the bailiff and listened to him as he read off his rights, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the only truth, and nothing but the truth?" 

"I do," Sasuke answered.

The young man sat down and leaned toward the microphone, focusing his gaze on Sakura.

"To make my case short, I'll just say that I ran to Sakura's house and when I got to the front gate, I heard some screams and splashes in her backyard. I knew that instant that Kaiya got to her. So, I ran over and when I arrived, I saw Kaiya with the gun over Sakura. She was unconscious at the time, and was defenseless. When Kaiya pulled the trigger, I lunged toward her to aim it away from Sakura," Sasuke testified.

"And then we struggled for the gun. I didn't know that she was that strong. Sooner or later, I found her on top of me, and she bound my neck with her cold hands and tried to choke me, but then I felt her grip go lose on my neck. That was when I found out that Sakura was up and shot Kaiya, to save me," Sasuke concluded.

Sasuke gazed at Sakura, and smiled at her. Sakura smiled back at him.

"Mr. Heero, you may begin your questioning," Judge Toko allowed Sakura's lawyer.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Heero approached the witness stand.

"Mr. Uchiha, when you said that you were at my client's front gate, you heard some splashes and noises in the background, did you hear any bullets shoot in the background?" Mr. Heero questioned Sasuke.

"Yes, I heard five or maybe more. I didn't pay attention to the shots, all I was thinking was that I had to get to Sakura before she was killed by Kaiya," Sasuke replied calmly.

Mr. Heero adjusted himself and smiled, "Are you saying that when you were running to help…" he was cut off by Sasuke.

"I wasn't helping, I was rescuing my friend Sakura," Sasuke corrected him, hoping it would change the jury's mind.

"All right, when you arrived at my client's backyard, did you see her unconscious?" Mr. Heero asked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"Where?"

Sasuke tilted his head toward the microphone, "She was on the ground,"

"And where was Miss Yamamoto Kaiya when my client was on the ground, unconscious?"

"She stood before her with the gun in her hand," Sasuke said.

"Now, let me clarify this. You actually saw, in your own eyes, Kaiya had a gun in her hands, and she was aiming it at Sakura, am I correct?" Mr. Heero smiled.

"Yes, Kaiya was going to shoot Sakura, that's why I went after her," Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Now tell me this, Mr. Uchiha, when you were standing there watching Miss Yamamoto about to shoot Sakura, did you think to yourself what caused her to cause such an outbreak that would lead her to attempt to shoot at my client?"

"She's insane," Sasuke grinned at Kaiya, who shot him a glaring look.

"Objection, you honor. Mr. Heero's question lacks of foundation, there is no evidence of my client's supposed insanity," Mr. Mamoru stood up in defense of his client.

"Mr. Heero, do you have a point to his answer?" Judge Toko asked Sakura's lawyer.

"Yes, I do, your Honor," Mr. Heero bobbed his head in accord.

"Carry on, then," Judge Toko dismissed Mr. Mamoru's objection.

"And what makes you jump to the fact that Miss Yamamoto is insane?" Mr. Heero asked Sasuke.

"Well, I could tell by the way she's been acting. Whenever I would talk to her, she would seem to daydream and disconnect from our conversation, and other times, she would be missing at night, and one time came knocking at my friend Hinata's house. From what I've heard, Kaiya was biting her fingers, letting them bleed, and sir, I think that is insanity, PLUS, she tried to kill my friend," Sasuke expressed his words.

"Interesting, if you were a bystander from this situation and looking at everything in an objective lens, would you claim Miss Yamamoto insane?" Mr. Heero asked.

"Objection, your Honor. Counsel's question calls for irrelevant testimony," Mr. Mamoru stood up.

"Sit down, Mr. Mamoru," Judge Toko ordered him.

"Hell, yes," Sasuke answered.

"I have no more questions, your Honor," Mr. Heero walked back to his seat beside Sakura.

* * *

An hour passed by and the Judge dismissed the court hearing for a quick recess for the jury to decide the final verdict of Sakura and Kaiya.

* * *

Half an hour later passed by, and everyone sat down in their pews and listened as the Judge addressed to the viewers. 

"The final verdict is," the Judge received a paper from the jury, "for the case 5197, the defendant Haruno Sakura is declared…"

* * *

Sakura sat in her seat closing her eyes. She kept her fingers crossed and prayed that she had won the case. All of her supporters were behind her holding each other's hands hoping the case will be overturned for Sakura's victory. 

"…innocent, and the prosecutor Kaiya Yamamoto is claimed as insane and will be charged with attempt of murder," as the Judge announced the fate of the court, Sakura and everyone on her side shot up in joy and praise.

"WE DID IT! YOU DID IT SAKURA! YOU DID IT! YOU REALLY DID!" Sakura was showered with congratulations and applause from her friends.

"This case is dismissed," the Judge stroke his gavel onto the podium. The man stood up and pushed his chair and got off the podium. The bailiff followed him through the door.

Sakura was gleaming with relief. She was finally declared innocent above all the charges that were placed against her.

She turned to find Kaiya and try to see the look on her face.

Kaiya got up from her seat and shot a glaring look at Sakura who was among her throng of supporters and friends.

Sakura went from the crowd and walked over to Kaiya, fixing her gaze on the lavender-haired girl.

"This isn't over," Kaiya murmured as three police officers headed over to where the girls were and handcuffed Kaiya's hands, and then led her out of the court.

Sakura's emerald green eyes trailed Kaiya as she disappeared from the room. Ino and the rest of gang approached Sakura and joined her fixing their gaze on Kaiya. From behind her, Sasuke walked up beside the defendant and placed his hand on her left shoulder.

Feeling a weird sensation up her left arm, Sakura slowly turned her head to Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned at her and his black orbs shone with honesty and relief.

"It's over, Sakura," he whispered to her as he lifted his head to gaze at the doors.

Placing her hand over Sasuke's on her left shoulder, Sakura leaned into Sasuke and closed her eyes.

"It's finally over," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** That was a long and difficult chapter for me to write, it took me awhile. Anyway, I just came home from Forever 21 and you know those cute yellow bags that they give you to put your clothes in? They look like caution tape…anyway, I was bored and I was playing with the bag (don't ask) and guess what I saw on the bottom of the bag? It said **John 3:16.** Is Forever 21 secretly Christian? Well, In-n-Out has the verse John 3:16 on the bottom rim of their soda cups. Anyway, I, myself, am a Christian and by the looks of the store, I don't think Jesus would recommend girls wearing tube tops and up the ride pleated skirts. For me, even though I shop there, I tend to go to the modest section. Anyway, enough of my nonsense…please review! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** I'm so happy; it reached the **300+** review mark! Since Chapter 20 until now, Chapter 24. Isn't that amazing? In just 4 chapters, it already shot up to 100. Thanks you guys! Also, I'm trying to improve on my writing, I want to become one of those writers who'll make it big in the New York Bestseller list or something like that. I just like writing, amateur or professional, as long as people read it and like it. Anyway right now, in Dangerously Sixteen, I have an agenda right now. For those of you, who are like me, I tend to plan ahead. So, if you don't really understand what I'm trying to say here, here it is:

I am five chapters ahead of you all; after all, I am the author! XD.

Basically, I keep up these little summaries of huge events in each chapter and then when I hit Microsoft Word, I just type it from there, using that sheet as my guideline for my chapter. Are you following me here? I don't know if you actually read my author's note, or if you're one of those who just get straight to the chapter. Anyhow, I pretty much know how the story is ending, all of my stories, I know how it will end. It's just a matter of time, that I submit that one last chapter on It's only a matter of time…

Happy Reading!

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** The court hearing was held, Sakura is declared innocent, and Kaiya is declared insane.

**Disclaimer:** I own the characters that you have never seen or heard before until you have read this story. Yes, you know who they are!

**NOTE:** For a few chapters, I will focus on one character for one chapter, just to give you all an in-depth feed into each character's internal thoughts and obstacles, to make it come full circle in the future chapters you will be reading!

**Title:** Chapter 24

"It's over, Sakura," he whispered to her as he lifted his head to gaze at the doors.

Placing her hand over Sasuke's on her left shoulder, Sakura leaned into Sasuke and closed her eyes.

"It's finally over," she whispered.

Behind her, Sakura's parents approached their daughter and embraced her tightly.

"Let's go home, honey," Mrs. Haruno left salty kisses on Sakura's forehead, as the family went out of the courthouse.

On their way, Sakura caught a glimpse of Kaiya, with some officers heading toward the jail cells. The lavender-haired girl shot her a cold glare that sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

Sakura ignored it and followed everyone else out of the courthouse.

She was free, and finally coming home.

* * *

In the Hyuga dining room, Mrs. Hyuga was fixing up three courses for her family's dinner. The aroma of maki maki and warm vegetable soup permeated in every corner of the house. She went over to the counter and checked up on the vegetables and got out a wok and started stir-frying some carrots, string beans, and sprinkled in some garlic and pepper. 

Mrs. Hyuga got out a chopstick and picked up a cooked carrot and tasted it with her mouth.

"Needs a little more pepper," she said to herself. Mrs. Hyuga grabbed a peppershaker from the cupboards above her and worked her arm in a circular motion over the wok and opened the lid of a pot that was boiling some water.

"Honey!" Mrs. Hyuga turned her head and called out to the living room.

"Yes?" her husband answered.

"Dinner will be ready in awhile, can you get Neji and Hinata to wash up and come downstairs to the diner room soon?" Mrs. Hyuga smelled the soup she was concocting.

"Ok," Mr. Hyuga closed his newspaper and placed it onto the coffee table. The man in his late fifties slowly walked up the stairs, holding onto the rail to keep him balanced.

"Neji, Hinata, go take a shower and come downstairs for dinner in fifteen minutes," Mr. Hyuga knocked on Neji's bedroom door.

Loud rock music blared out from within Neji's room and his dad could hear it from outside, and from the stairs.

"Neji," Mr. Hyuga knocked on his son's door again.

Neji opened the door and poked his head out from the slit.

"I know," he replied. Neji closed the door and let the music play loudly.

From across the hallway, Hinata opened the door and was in her pajamas. She had just washed her hair, and her hair was growing down to her shoulders. It's been awhile since she got that haircut at the mall, when she first got here.

She held out her hair towel and started wiping her head with it. Hinata saw her Uncle and greeted him, as he was about to go down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Hinata went back to her bedroom and got out a hair blow dryer and plugged the cord into the wall and started drying her strands of hair.

* * *

Kaede stood at the edge of her bed and held a pillow against her. Her long luscious blue hair was dimmed to a duller shade of blue. She hadn't eaten her dinner, and hadn't showered for the past few days. 

Her mind was drifting into a daydream.

* * *

Itachi appeared from his bedroom and called out to his brother. 

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke went downstairs and answered, "I'm going back to the bike shop, I'll be back by nine," Itachi sighed and went over to his bedroom window and gazed at his brother who went into his Blue Corvette and cruised down the neighborhood street.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Hyuga proudly announced to her family as she went into the dining room. She saw that her niece was setting up the table, with forks, knives, spoons, and napkins. Hinata smiled and headed to the kitchen to help bring the pot. 

"You might want to use the gloves, it's hot, Hinata," Mrs. Hyuga suggested. The mother brought out two dishes of freshly grilled vegetables, and steaming saucy fish with tomatoes and garlic on the side.

Hinata grabbed the pot and went over to the table as Neji and Mr. Hyuga sat down and waited for the two females to hurry up.

Mrs. Hyuga opened the refrigerator and retrieved a container of freshly squeezed juice she had made that afternoon before Sakura's court hearing. The woman in her late forties approached the drawers and set four glasses on the counter.

She poured the juice into the glasses and brought them over to the dinner table.

"I hope you like it, it's your favorite, Neji," Mrs. Hyuga grinned at her son, and around the corners of her eyes, there were faint traces of wrinkles.

Neji took the first sip of the drink and thanked his mother.

Mr. Hyuga started to eat a piece of the fish and got out a spoon to scoop up some of the sauce to make his white rice saucy and delicious.

"Thanks for the meal, Aunt Hyuga," Hinata took a bite on the diced tomatoes and drank the juice to give it a lasting taste on her tongue.

"Well, it's been awhile since I've made you all a nice dinner. And besides, I'm still working on my cookbook, I still have about twenty more recipes to write," Mrs. Hyuga informed her niece as she poured herself some vegetable soup.

* * *

Sakura's butler went up to Sakura's bedroom and asked her what she wanted for dinner. 

"Anything is fine," Sakura beamed. Sakura laid on her bed and went under the covers and gazed at the pale crimson ceiling that had been painted two years ago. She noticed that she needs a new remodeled room, the ceiling was peeling from the old pink paint and Sakura needs to clean her room soon. It was a pigsty.

The young girl hadn't noticed that her room was the same she left it that night when Kaiya crept into her room.

The walls had holes punched in by Kaiya's bullets, and the lamp was ruined onto the carpet. Footprints were visible on the ground, and her television was a wreck.

Sakura tried to close her eyes. The maid and the other cleaning services will come and fix her room in no time. She needed to clear out her mind, and take a few deep breaths.

It's the first time she's had time to herself ever since she got bailed out of jail.

She shuddered at the memory of her inmates in the same jail cell as her. Sakura could still remember the stench of unclean orange jumpsuits and the horrible laughs her inmates coughed out and wheezed.

The thought of sleeping on a small cot in the jail cell frightened her. She had to sleep in her cell until the court hearing rolled around that Tuesday afternoon.

Finally, the young girl moved around in her bed with her blanket over her. She nestled her head against her soft pillow and cuddled on her bed.

She was happy at that moment, in her bedroom.

* * *

Mrs. Hyuga got up from the table and went over to put the dishes into the sink. She could hear her husband start a conversation with Neji in the dining room. 

"So have you given any thought of what you want to do?" Mr. Hyuga finished his fish and drank from his glass.

"I don't know, a lot of things happened this past week. So I didn't have time to think of my future," Neji said.

Hinata poured herself some more vegetable soup as she listened into the conversation.

"Son, I do not mean to pressure you. How old are you?" Mr. Hyuga asked.

"I'm 16," Neji answered.

"Exactly, in just one more year, you will graduate, do you have all the credits required for graduation?" Mr. Hyuga badgered his son.

"I still need some more, and I'll get them next year when I'm a senior," Neji took three sips from the glass.

"What do you think you would want to do later in life? Are you sure you can get into a four-year college? How about the state testing and those advanced exams that you have coming up this month? Your cousin has been studying for them, are you?" Mr. Hyuga questioned.

Neji put down his eating utensils and shot up from his chair and marched up the stairs, ignoring every word his father had said to him.

"Uncle, I think you're a little too harsh on him," Hinata tried to stand up for her cousin.

"I am not harsh, I was just asking a few questions. Besides, are you going to a four-year college?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded.

"That's my girl, at least you have a vision of what you want to do later after high school. But look at Neji, he hasn't a clue, and that's what worries me. I want this family to live up to the expectations of our ancestors, and I want him to make them proud, just as I have for my parents, I hope you would do the same thing, Hinata," Mr. Hyuga grinned.

"Yes, I will," Hinata obediently concurred.

"That's good," Mr. Hyuga grabbed his plate and went into the kitchen to help his wife wash the dishes.

* * *

RING! RING! Kaede's phone rang. She didn't pick up the phone. 

RING! RING! Her phone rang again for the fourth time. Still, no one picked it up.

* * *

Itachi placed his phone back to his desk, and looked out toward the window. 

"Where is she?" Itachi asked.

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm of the cars moving back and forth on the streets, and the tapping of her window. 

Opening her eyes, Sakura was confused for a moment.

Why would someone tap on her window?

The pink-haired girl rose up from her bed and spread the blanket away from her and rubbed her eyes.

It was late.

She went over to her sliding window, and found out that her dad got it fixed.

Sakura peered from the window to see whom it was that was throwing rocks at her window.

* * *

Kaede gloomily walked over to her bathroom mirror and pulled her hair back against her head and gazed into the mirror. 

She looked at the sink, and then pulled out her drawers.

She heard the phone ring again.

Kaede closed the drawers and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" her raspy voice answered the phone.

There was a dead tone on the phone.

* * *

Sakura opened the sliding window and walked toward the balcony and smiled when she greeted the visitor. 

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? It's late," Sakura leaned toward her balcony. Her long hair flew in front of her face, as she looked down at him.

"I just wanted to check up on you, after everything that's happened this week," Sasuke smiled.

Sakura could feel her cheeks go pink; she looked around her backyard from her balcony. There was no one there, and she found out that her dogs weren't there.

"Did you do something to my dogs?" Sakura asked.

Ever since she was raped, she bought some German Shepherds to guard her, and keep her safe.

"I don't know, your dad probably returned them," Sasuke shrugged, "come down here, I want to show you something,"

Sasuke went up and climbed up and reached the tip of the balcony and held out his hand toward her.

"Come here," a smile crept on his face. It was a smile full of mystery.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura hesitated.

"Come on, I won't hurt you. I want to show you something," Sasuke tilted his head toward her backyard and climbed down.

Sighing, Sakura, who was in her pink nightgown, climbed down after Sasuke.

Sakura massaged her bare arms to keep them from freezing in the cold night.

"Come here," Sasuke went over and embraced her.

"Are you in your nightgown?" Sasuke asked. He gazed at Sakura; she was wearing a gown that was crimson in color.

Near the neckline, there was a white lace that circled around the gown. The silk of the fabric glistened in the dim light, and it smoothly maneuvered around Sakura's thin figure, as she walked around the backyard.

"Bad memories?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I still remember what happened. It's weird, you know? A week ago, I was here, fighting for my life, and now here I am…back home," Sakura looked around and walked toward Sasuke, who was a few feet away from the pool.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, and placed his head on hers.

"Don't worry about it, don't even think about it. It's just a horrible memory, just forget about it. You have tomorrow for you to think about, not something that happened awhile ago," Sasuke whispered his comforting words to her.

Sakura tightened her hold on Sasuke and closed her eyes. She could feel Sasuke walking backwards, and Sakura, in his grasp, followed him.

Sakura looked up into those dreamy eyes, and felt his hands caress her pale cheeks.

Sasuke worked his hands up to her forehead and softly pecked her forehead with her lips.

"You still have a big forehead," Sasuke joked.

"Gee, thanks, Sasuke!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke held her hands and quickly pulled her into the pool.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she felt water land on her.

The girl floated up to the surface and waved her hands in the air. Sakura felt her gown float up to the surface, and she tried to keep it down. She knew that Sasuke was under the water.

Sakura took a deep breath and went under the water and tried to find Sasuke. By then, she felt something pull her up to the surface.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out to him.

Sasuke playfully pushed her head under the water, and Sakura pushed him in the pool.

Sakura waded in the water, and made a few strokes over to the side of the pool, while Sasuke swam after her.

Sakura squealed as Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her against her.

The girl floated in the water, with only her head out of the water. They were in the 5 feet range of the pool.

Her hair was drenched and pulled back.

Sasuke swam before her and his face was wet and had drops of water on his face.

In the night, the pool's inner lights in the pool shone in the dark, and glistened on Sasuke's bare body like shimmering blue diamonds, as if reflected against the water.

"Shhh," Sasuke leaned toward her and smiled.

Before he got closer to her, Sakura playfully splashed water at him.

Wiping some water from his face, Sasuke laughed.

"You're going to get it!" Sasuke dove under the water and pulled Sakura's legs under the water.

"Hey!" Sakura got up and cried out. She lunged after him and the two were underwater.

While they were under, Sasuke wrapped his hands around her face, pulling her close to him, and the two opened their eyes in the pool.

In the water, Sakura could feel her skirt go up, and she pulled it down.

Sasuke's hand reached Sakura's right hand and pulled it near to his face and inclined his body toward Sakura's.

Before the two could come in closer contact, a bright light broke between them in the water. Sakura and Sasuke swam to the surface and breathed for air.

* * *

Near the pool, Sakura saw her parents standing in front of them. Her father had a flashlight with him. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Haruno sternly asked.

He certainly was not pleased with the sight of his daughter, who was half naked, in her nightgown fondling around in the pool with a young man who only had his boxers on.

Mrs. Haruno turned behind her and gasped when she saw Sasuke's clothes on the ground. She quickly looked into the pool and took in a deep sigh. Sasuke still had his undies on in the pool.

"Good heavens, child! Get out of the pool!" Mrs. Haruno ordered Sakura.

Sakura quickly got out of the pool and Mrs. Haruno retrieved her robe and wrapped it around Sakura.

Sasuke emerged from the pool and walked over to them.

Mr. Haruno held his flashlight into Sasuke's face and had a frown on his face.

"What were you doing with my daughter?" he asked.

Sasuke, who was slightly shivering in the cold, ran his hands through his wet dark hair.

"I was…" Sasuke couldn't manage to get his words out in front of Sakura's dad.

"Daddy, it's nothing. Come on, let's go back inside, it's getting cold out here," Sakura went over and tugged on her father's arm.

"Keiko, get Sakura inside and lock the doors behind you, I'll be back in a few minutes," Mr. Haruno motioned his wife.

"Come on, Sakura," Mrs. Haruno hurriedly rushed her daughter into the mansion.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out to him, as her mother forced her back into the mansion.

Sasuke stood still and looked at Mr. Haruno.

When the flashlight went in front of his face, Sasuke held up his hands and blocked it from his face, to keep it from blinding him.

"What do you want with my daughter, Sasuke?" Mr. Haruno asked with a strict tone in his voice.

"We were just fooling around…sir," Sasuke didn't know what to call Sakura's dad.

* * *

Sakura went into her bedroom with Mrs. Haruno. 

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal!" Sakura said as her mom dried her up.

"Not that big of a deal? Sakura, you were in your nightgown in a pool with that young man who was wearing nothing but his **UNDERWEAR**! Child, if your father and I were not there, you would…he would…" Mrs. Haruno didn't want to think of the worst possibility of why the two teenagers were fondling in her pool.

"MOM! It was nothing. It was just playing around, we weren't going to…you know, and forget it mom, you don't need to be so tense about Sasuke. You know him, mom," Sakura explained.

* * *

"Fooling around? Then why are you in your underwear, while you're fooling with my daughter?" the man walked up toward him. 

"I'm sorry if I offended you, sir," Sasuke apologized.

"Do you understand how old my daughter is?" Sakura's dad asked.

"Yes, sir, I am fully aware of her age," Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"You are only 16, Sakura. Don't throw it away for this young man! You can do so much better than this!" Mrs. Haruno put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. 

Pulling away from her, Sakura shook her head.

"You don't know him, like I do. He's not like that, he's different," Sakura defended Sasuke.

"For what it's worth Sakura, just drop it. Your father is not pleased with you, and neither am I. For heaven's sake, child, you were in a pool alone with a boy your age, in the middle of the night!" Mrs. Haruno showered her worries.

* * *

"Then tell me, what are you doing with her, in the middle of the night, in my pool?" he asked. 

"Sir, I am sorry," Sasuke looked down.

"I want you out of my property or I will place charges on you for trespassing my home," Mr. Haruno warned him.

* * *

Mrs. Haruno dried the robe and got out Sakura's other nightgown and told her to wear it. 

Just then, Mr. Haruno went into Sakura's room with his flashlight in his left hand.

"Sakura," he addressed her.

"Leave me alone," Sakura stood on her bed, facing her back toward her parents.

"I am very disappointed in you tonight. What you did with that young man was unacceptable and inappropriate. I demand of you to never do this again, and I do not want you to see him ever again," Mr. Haruno walked out of her room.

"You can't tell me what I can do and what I can't!" Sakura went out into the hallway.

"Sakura, listen to your father," Mrs. Haruno pleaded her daughter.

Furious, Sakura ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. It was starting all over again, she thought.

* * *

Down the street, Ino was sitting behind Shikamaru on his motorbike. The two were cruising down the street. 

When Shikamaru drove toward Ino's home, Ino got off.

"Thanks for the ride," Ino got off the motorcycle. Shikamaru helped Ino take off her helmet.

"Anytime, babe," Shikamaru smiled.

Just then, an ambulance swerved to Ino's driveway. The paramedics jumped out of the vehicle and went inside Ino's house.

"What's going on?" Ino looked around her.

Shikamaru got off his motorcycle and went to Ino.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shikamaru stopped one of the paramedics, as she was making her way to the door.

"The lady of this house is in critical condition, it seems to me that she is intoxicated with too much alcohol, excuse me sir," the paramedic told Shikamaru.

Ino went over to the ambulance and saw the workers pull out a stretcher and went inside her home.

"A neighbor called in after he saw your mother falling onto the floor in her living room, from his bedroom window," one of the paramedics informed Ino.

Ino slowly walked over to Shikamaru, who held her in his arms.

"I don't know what to do, Shikamaru," Ino was worried about her mother. The last time she talked to her, the two were not on their best terms with each other. Ino stormed out of her mother's house after she found out of the affair with her coach. Ino hadn't stepped into her house ever since the fight.

"I always knew she had a drinking problem, but this? I don't know Shikamaru, I really do not know," Ino's voice quivered.

"It's all right, things will be all right," Shikamaru comforted her. He pulled her head close to his chest and tightened his embrace on Ino.

Ino rested her head against his chest, and felt comfortable in his soft grip.

* * *

In the near distance, Ino tilted her head and saw a taxi pull up on her street. Ino released her embrace from Shikamaru and stood still, with her eyes on the taxi. 

As the vehicle stopped in front of Ino's driveway, a man, who appeared to be in his late forties, was dressed in a tight and crisp suit. He held his two suitcases, one in each hand, and when he arrived, he set his luggage down on the cement sidewalk.

His short blonde hair was cut short, and he wore his best brown shades.

Ino slowly took a few steps. She squinted her eyes to take a good look at who the stranger was.

The man took his shades off and placed it into a pocket in his suit.

Her eyes gaped open, and Ino dropped her jaw open.

She couldn't believe it, not in a million years. Just the sight of him made her eyes well up in tears.

Ino wiped a few tears from her face with her hands. She couldn't describe the feeling inside of her in words, but she knew that it was something good.

The man saw her and smiled. He held out his arms wide open and Ino let out a gasp of happiness.

Ino started to run into the man's arms.

Shikamaru stood near the door and watched Ino run to the man.

"Daddy!" Ino cried out to the man as if she was a little girl.

"Daddy!" Tears streamed from her face. When she reached him, his warm arms wrapped around Ino, and she stood still and wept.

"You're home, daddy! You're finally home…" Ino whispered as her father ran his hands through her hair and hugged her tight.

"I'm finally home," he answered as the paramedics brought out Ino's mom who was unconscious on the stretcher.

Ino was happy.

Her father was finally…home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** SPRING BREAK IS HERE! And Chapter Twenty-Five is here! Sorry, I guess I have poor humor, I can be funny; it's just at the wrong place and wrong time right now. Anyhow, I admit that I have poor management skills. I'm juggling SAT classes, homework, piano lessons, and writing all at once, and trust me, sometimes you burn out, and that's not good. Well, as I told you, the next few chapters are just going to focus on a few characters, solely on them, to give you a bit more background on each character's struggles and obstacles.

For those of you who read this, I forewarn you and will give you a warning that in this story, it will contain some inappropriate scenes, vulgar language, some crude humor, and sex innuendo. Just to let you all know, so I won't be blamed, because according to the First Amendment, I reserve the right to write whatever I want except for libel and I am not a person who likes to desecrate people in my writing.

There will be at some times that will contain lemons, and drug scenes, and violent gory events too.

As you can see, in Dangerously Sixteen (hence the title), the reason why I am writing this story is to exploit my knowledge that every teenager face everyday. From suicide, gangs, cutting, teenage pregnancies, rape, and many more, you will definitely find in this story.

I apologize for offending you, however I feel that everyone should know about all these stuff because I've gone through life knowing at least one person who has cut, gotten pregnant, or even joined a gang. Maybe you do, too.

Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** After the trials, Kaiya is put away in jail and asylum, and locked away. Kaede is having Kaiya withdrawals and Neji faces his parents in an argument at his house during dinner. Returning to her home, Sakura finds herself in her pool with Sasuke in the middle of the night. Much to their dismay, Mr. Haruno finds them and tells Sasuke to go home. Later, he tells Sakura that he does not want Sasuke near her.

**Disclaimer:** I have no sole ownership of the copyrighted characters of Naruto, however, I do own the characters that you have never heard of.

**Title:** Chapter 25

* * *

"Daddy!" Ino cried out to the man as if she was a little girl. 

"Daddy!" Tears streamed from her face. When she reached him, his warm arms wrapped around Ino, and she stood still and wept.

"You're home, daddy! You're finally home…" Ino whispered as her father ran his hands through her hair and hugged her tight.

"I'm finally home," he answered as the paramedics brought out Ino's mom who was unconscious on the stretcher.

Ino was happy.

Her father was finally…home.

* * *

**NOTE:** Throughout this chapter, there will be flashbacks.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. The weather was moderate and a few oak trees stood near the road. Birds propped open their beaks and sang sweet singsong tunes as people passed by. 

"Honey, did you get the bags? I'm in the living room!" Mrs. Yamanaka held an infant in her arms, as she called out to her husband.

"Yeah, I got the groceries," her husband carried four bags of food and greeted his wife with a kiss. In her arms, the infant's eyes lit up with joy and giggled.

"Hello there, baby," Mr. Yamanaka put down his groceries and retrieved the baby from Mrs. Yamanaka's arms and cuddled with it, as his wife put the bags away into the kitchen.

The blonde infant gurgled and clapped her hands in enjoyment as Mr. Yamanaka held her in the air.

"You're the most darling thing I've ever seen," his sapphire blue eyes shimmered as he gazed into his daughter's eyes. He held her close to his chest and cradled her in his arms.

The family had recently moved in, and they had just come back from their first grocery shopping in the area. Their green van was in the driveway, and their home was a two-story.

The adobe tint of the building shone bright during the day, and its tall glass windows reflected against the sunlight around the building, from each of the rooms. There were a few bushes near the driveway, and a nice green lawn in the front yard.

It was perfect. Just perfect.

"I love you, Ino," he whispered to the infant as he gently caressed her face, as Ino drifted off to sleep.

From behind, Mrs. Yamanaka groomed herself.

"Honey, could you help me unpack some of the luggage? Some of our neighbors are going to visit us," Mrs. Yamanaka pulled out her hair band and her luscious wavy blonde hair fell below her shoulders in curly waves that accented her emerald eyes.

"Shh, I finally got her to sleep," her husband murmured softly. He turned around and showed his wife their daughter, in his arms, asleep.

With a smile of her face, Mrs. Yamanaka slowly walked over and touched her husband's arm.

"She's a beautiful angel, isn't she?" she asked him.

Mr. Yamanaka nodded in agreement. His long blonde hair was near his shoulders and he held Ino in his broad arms.

"She is, indeed," he answered.

* * *

While she was in an embrace with her father, Ino looked up into her father's blue eyes. 

"Are you staying?" her voice quivered.

Her full sky blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

Caressing her face, her father bent down six inches and laid a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

The fresh smell of orange juice permeated through the air. A blanket was laid on the fresh cut grass and children as young as six were running freely in the fields.Laughs and giggles came from their mouths as they played tag and played in the sand. 

Young Ino was in her blue tank top and white shorts that was garnished with a green sash that went around her waist. Her hair was held up in a ponytail with her bangs hanging over her forehead.

"You can't catch me!" Ino sprinted to the grass.

"Wait for me! Ino, wait for me!" her friend ran after her.

"Come on Sakura, run faster!" Ino giggled as she stopped to take a few breaths.

Sakura arrived by her side in a pink frilly dress. Her light pink hair was trimmed short below her ears, and there was a red pin that went above her ear to hold her long bangs up.

From a distance, Ino and Sakura's parents called out to the girls for their picnic lunch.

"I'll race you!" Sakura's small round eyes lit up as she started to run, and Ino followed her.

When the two girls arrived, Mrs. Haruno pulled out napkins for them and placed some crackers with some red sauce and vegetables pasted on top. Mr. Haruno was busy reading the daily newspaper, and Ino's parents were sitting together in each other's arms gazing at Ino.

Ino picked up a cracker and placed it beneath her nose to sniff it.

She looked to her side and saw Sakura eating the crackers. Sakura turned her head and placed the whole-wheat thin cookie into her mouth and smiled.

The blonde bit a piece and felt the smooth texture of the sauce and vegetables stroke against her taste buds.

"Do you want some orange juice with that, Ino?" Mrs. Haruno looked up at Ino as she poured Sakura some juice in a small cup.

Ino nodded and held out her cup to her.

"Ino, don't drink the juice, finish your crackers first," Mrs. Yamanaka said.

Ino's dad answered, "It's all right. Try Auntie's drink, it's good."

Their daughter swayed her face from each other and stared at her cup.

"Ok," Ino beamed at her father.

Mrs. Haruno poured some orange juice for Ino to drink.

* * *

"Sir, ma'am, could you please step aside?" one of the paramedics cautioned Ino and her father. 

The paramedics went into the ambulance and honked the horn to alert some of the neighbors that were approaching the streets to find out what was going on.

Ino looked up to her father's face. She knew what was on his mind.

* * *

It was in the afternoon, the sun was bright, and the winds were blowing softly against Ino's bedroom window. 

Trying to attempt at her math problem for homework, she was distracted by her parents who were speaking loudly downstairs.

"…x2 -3x + 96 ," Ino muttered to herself as she wrote down the problem from her textbook.

"…have any idea what this means?" her mother's scream reached Ino's bedroom.

Ino tried to ignore her parents and continued to solve the problem. After all, her parents always argue every night.

"…(x-12)(x+9)…" the twelve-year-old adolescent held her pencil and wrote onto her notebook.

"…just stop it, she can hear us from upstairs, can we just settle this calmly?" Ino heard her father trying to comfort his wife.

"I don't need your help!" Mrs. Yamanaka scolded at her husband.

Ino closed her textbook and walked out of her bedroom and went on her knees and crawled near the balcony that had a view of downstairs near the staircase.

She saw her parents in the living room. Her father was sitting calmly on the couch while her mother was pacing in the room with her hands in her hair.

Ino sighed and peered from upstairs and watched her parents.

Mr. Yamanaka stood up and walked over to his wife and placed his arms around her.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything will be all right, you know that. Let's just forget the whole thing and move on, ok?" he consoled his wife with his comforting words.

In his hold, Mrs. Yamanaka began to weep.

Ino's dad turned his wife toward him and looked into her eyes and soothed her.

"I love you, you know that," he smiled.

"I know but…" his wife answered in protest, but her husband interrupted her.

"I married you honey, for better or for worse…" he held his wife's hand up to his face and kissed it.

He leaned toward her and embraced her and held her for a while.

"Shh, don't worry about it. You and I have the rest of our lives to fix this," Mr. Yamanaka replied.

From above, Ino moved back toward her room and smiled. She knew her father is good at problem solving. Ino got up and quietly closed her door.

* * *

Shikamaru walked a few steps toward Ino and when he reached eye contact with her father, he nodded his head in acknowledgement and Ino's father smiled in response. 

Ino saw Shikamaru and slightly blushed.

"Oh, daddy, I forgot. Shikamaru, this is my dad, and dad this is…" Ino was cut off by her father.

"So, I've finally met you Mr. Nara, how are you?" Mr. Yamanaka held out his hand and shook hands with Shikamaru.

"I'm fine," Shikamaru replied with respect.

A few minutes, Mr. Yamanaka dismissed himself from his daughter and went over to the ambulance.

* * *

"Come on Ino! You can do it!" Naruto cheered for Ino from behind the stage. Ino took a few deep breaths. She was dressed in her black tank top and stretchy black pants. 

"I'm nervous, what if I suck?" Ino used her hand and pulled the curtain from the wall in a few inches. She bent her head and looked at the audience. The room was almost packed.

"You won't! You made it this far! I've seen your routines and moves since like forever, even Sakura and everyone are getting sick of it! You'll do fine!" Naruto gave his friend words of encouragement.

"And next up we have Yamanaka Ino performing a solo dance to Jane French's Breathe," the announcer announced to the audience.

Ino appeared from the stage and walked to the center. The crowd went still and Ino's eyes searched the front row seats to find her parents. She saw her mother, but there was an empty seat beside her.

The music began, and Ino held up her hands in the air and slowly shifted to the groove of the music and gracefully spun herself with her left foot and moved across the stage, trying to sneak a glimpse of her father in the room.

He was not there.

When the song was over, Ino went backstage and to the dressing room. She appeared before her mirror and wiped off her makeup. When she put her hair down, she saw her mother entering the room.

"You did great out there honey!" her mother showed a self-satisfied smile.

"Thanks," Ino got out a compact and placed it into her purse and got out a tissue and wet it with water and started to wipe the mascara from her eyes.

There was silence between the two.

Music began for the next act and other girls were entering the dressing room to get ready for their next performance.

"I know that your dad wasn't here tonight, he couldn't attend your dance show," Mrs. Yamanaka slowly informed her daughter.

Ino washed her hands and grabbed her jacket and ignored her mother.

"I know, no biggie," Ino exited the dressing room and her mother went behind her.

* * *

Ino and her father arrived at the hospital, arm in arm. Ino was disappointed but understood that Shikamaru had to leave to go to his mom. His mother would go nuts if she didn't see him home since his new curfew after the Principal conference. 

The two arrived at the reception desk where three nurses were there at the computers. A phone rang and a nurse who seemed to be new at the job, sweetly answered the phone.

Another nurse was busily searching through some files and sorting them in alphabetical order.

"Excuse me, could you tell us where the emergency room is?" Ino's father asked one of the nurses who was available.

"Name, please?" she kindly asked.

"Yamanaka," Mr. Yamanaka answered.

Looking through her computer, the nurse looked up and told Ino and her father that she is in the third floor in room 205.

The two thanked the nurse, and went up the elevator to visit.

* * *

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST 22 YEARS OF OUR MARRIAGE?" Mrs. Yamanaka screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"Calm down, there is no reason for us to fight, just sit down," Mr. Yamanaka motioned his wife to sit beside him.

From her room, Ino listened into their conversation.

"I've cooked, I've maintained this house and kept it clean, I get the mail everyday, I drive Ino to school and drive her to her dance shows and recently I drove her to her cheerleading tryouts, and what about you? You've been out of the house, and late at night, you would come home smelling like alcohol," tears streamed from Mrs. Yamanaka's eyes.

"I told you for the fiftieth time, I had a last minute business meeting, and the guys gave us some drinks. Trust me, it was only Barcadi, nothing more," he honestly told his wife.

"I'm tired, I'm very tired. I don't know how we can go on like this anymore," Mrs. Yamanaka's voice quivered in tears.

"Don't say that, how about this. Ino's spring break is coming up. I'll take you two to a nice vacation out of this place. How about Europe? We haven't been there," he held his wife's hands.

"No, I can't do this anymore," she got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" her husband got up.

"Dinner is on the table, tell Ino to come downstairs to eat. I'll be back around 11," Mrs. Yamanaka grabbed her keys and left the house.

Ino went downstairs in her pajamas and called out to her dad.

"Daddy?" she asked.

Turning around, Mr. Yamanaka put up a welcoming smile and led her to the dining room.

"Mommy will be back soon, she just needed to get some fresh air and some groceries," Mr. Yamanaka headed to the kitchen, "let's see what mommy made for us," he answered in the kitchen.

* * *

Mr. Yamanaka pressed the button 3 on the wall of the elevator. Ino went in with him and they were the only ones in the small square area. 

There was silence among the two.

* * *

It was at night, Ino was talking on the phone with Neji. 

"No way! Your cousin is coming back this summer?" she asked Neji.

"Yeah, she's coming back for our junior year. You know her," Neji answered on the other line.

There was loud yelling that was muffled against Ino's bedroom door.

"Hey, can I call you at another time?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'll see ya," Neji hung up.

Ino placed the phone back onto her desk and headed for her bedroom door.

"I don't know what to do, I seriously do not know," Mrs. Yamanaka said.

"What did you do that could possibly ruin everything? I know you, you're not capable of that," Mr. Yamanaka held his wife by her shoulders.

There was a look of doubt in her face, and Mr. Yamanaka pulled back.

"Is there something you haven't told me?" he whispered.

His wife began to weep and pulled back her hair behind her ears.

"There's something you don't know…and I've been meaning to tell you this…" Mrs. Yamanaka's voice was trailed off and Ino couldn't hear because the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ino answered the phone.

"Don't hang up. You've been selected as one of our finalists in our sweepstakes for a free vacation this month, please call…" Ino hung up on the telemarketer and resumed to listen to her parent's conversation.

"Damn it," she whispered. She missed what her mother was going to say, the phone rang and she kept on talking and Ino didn't get the chance to find out.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?" Mr. Yamanaka raised his voice.

"I'm sorry! Please listen to me!" Mrs. Yamanaka went on her knees and begged her husband for forgiveness.

"Did our vows mean anything to you? DID IT?" Mr. Yamanaka couldn't believe his ears. After all these years in their marriage, his wife has deceived him.

"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry. Everything just went so fast; I didn't have any time to think. Oh, honey, please forgive me!"

"I…I need to go out for a walk," Mr. Yamanaka left the house.

Ino got up and ran down the stairs to get her father.

He was gone.

Don't worry; she thought to herself, Daddy will come back.

And he did.

* * *

"I know why you left, Daddy," Ino said. 

Mr. Yamanaka looked down to his daughter, and he stood still. He was speechless.

* * *

Ino walked up to her house and opened the door and stopped in her tracks. The many suitcases that were in the living room dumbfounded her. 

She saw her father coming down the stairs with one more suitcase in his hand. Ino saw her mother coming down after him begging him to stay.

"Please give us one more chance," she pleaded her husband.

"Too late, you had 22 years to fix it," Mr. Yamanaka ignored his wife and when he reached the door, he stopped.

Ino and her father exchanged eye contact.

"Daddy?" Ino couldn't believe it.

"Hey, Angel," Mr. Yamanaka smiled as he put down his luggage. He went over to hug his daughter, and Ino gripped him hard and buried her face in his chest.

"Those…those luggage are for your business trip right?" Ino asked. She hoped the reason of the luggage was not what she was thinking. Ino wished it was just a business trip, just a business trip.

* * *

"I never meant for you to be involved between this argument with your mother and me," Mr. Yamanaka sighed. 

Ino held her father's hand and smiled.

"No, I understand. And to be honest, I don't blame you for what you did, but…you didn't have to leave me," Ino's eyes welled up.

Mr. Yamanaka's face softened up and he bent down toward his daughter.

"Oh, Angel, don't cry. You're daddy's little girl, don't cry," Mr. Yamanaka placed his hand on her head and leaned in for a hug.

Ino left trails of tears on her father's new coat.

"You didn't have to leave me, but why? Why did you have to leave me" Ino repeated the question she had always wanted to ask her father.

"Shh, Angel, I didn't want to leave you. I'm sorry I hurt you," Mr. Yamanaka consoled his daughter.

"Don't leave me, daddy! Please, don't!" Ino wept.

Mr. Yamanaka tiled Ino's face up to see him. His sapphire blue eyes glistened and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Daddy will never leave you, Angel. Never," he whispered as the elevator doors opened on the third floor.

"I'll never leave you," he spoke softly in Ino's ears.

* * *

"No, Angel, I don't have a business trip. Daddy just has to go away for a while. Mommy will take care of you for now, I'll come back soon, don't worry Angel," Mr. Yamanaka pulled away from Ino and went over to get his luggage. 

Behind Ino, a taxi pulled up against the sidewalk.

Horrified, Ino stopped her father from going out of the door.

"Don't go! Daddy, please don't leave!" Ino cried out loud.

"Ino, please, step aside," Mrs. Yamanaka went up to Ino pulled her aside.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ino jerked her arm away from her mother and stood in front of her father.

"Don't walk out on me! I didn't do anything! Why are you leaving me?" Ino ran to her father and started to beat against his chest.

"WHY?" Ino cried, "WHY?" Ino wept.

Mr. Yamanaka grabbed his daughter's hands and placed them beside her waist and grabbed his luggage and walked out of the door. He went over to the cab and the driver assisted him to place the suitcases in the trunk.

As Mr. Yamanaka went into the passenger seat, Ino ran to his side and tried to pull him away from the vehicle.

"DON'T GO! DADDY, DON'T GO!" Ino's face was blotched with tears.

Mr. Yamanaka turned to his daughter and bent on his knees so he could see face to face.

He tried to smile.

"Ino, you're 14 years old. You have a whole life ahead of you for you to live. Mommy will take care of you for now ok? I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," he told Ino.

"NO! DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ino shook her head, she didn't want to listen to him.

"Angel, be good when I'm gone. Don't cause your mother any trouble now, you hear? Be a good little girl. Oh, Angel, don't cry. Remember, you're daddy's little girl. I love you very much," Mr. Yamanaka cupped his hands around Ino's wet face.

"Daddy…" Ino shook her head.

"Be good, Angel, be a good girl," Mr. Yamanaka closed his eyes and kissed Ino on the cheek. When he got up, Ino didn't want to let go.

Mr. Yamanaka went into the car and closed the door.

The vehicle drove off into the street.

"DADDY! DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! DADDY!" Ino ran after the taxi.

"DADDY!" Ino called out to him.

Mr. Yamanaka turned around and gazed at his daughter one last time, and turned around.

"DADDY!" Ino fell onto the ground and beads of tears dropped onto the street.

He was gone.

"Don't worry Ino, Daddy will always come back, you know that!" Ino said to herself as she wept.

Ino looked up.

Her daddy was gone.

And he did not come home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, that was an intense chapter. I hope you liked it! I saw Sin City and the movie was awesome. I hope you liked the chapter, please review! 


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** How come I'm not getting that much reviews anymore? Yeah, I hope you liked the chapter about Ino and her father. I have friends that have gone through early divorces, or their parents are currently separated or separating. I, by all means, did not write that chapter to offend anyone. All of my writings and stories are just a mere reflection of my thoughts and what I thought of in my head that was creative and I decided to put it in words. Once again, I apologize if I offended anyone.

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Ino finally found her dad home, and reminisces through the corners of her past.

**Disclaimer:** I have no sole ownership of the copyrighted characters of Naruto, however, I do own the characters that you have never heard of.

**Title:** Chapter 26

* * *

The ticking of his clock echoed in his bedroom. The blonde sixteen year old approached from his shower and wrapped a white cotton towel around his waist. He headed over to the mirror and glanced over at his reflection and washed his face. 

Naruto went over to his bedroom and headed to the drawers to find the best dress shirt he could find, one that is appealing.

From the clothes he would normally wear, it was not suitable for a date…a first date.

"Where is it? I thought it would be somewhere here…" Naruto muttered to himself as his hands rummaged through his closet.

* * *

**NOTE: THERE WILL BE FLASHBACKS.

* * *

**

"Naruto! Honey!" Mrs. Uzumaki hurriedly slid down the stairs in her new Ann Taylor suit. On her way to the door, she grabbed her keys from the counter and two suitcases.

From the second floor, Naruto woke up and groaned.

"Naruto!" Mrs. Uzumaki called out to her only son.

The blonde groggily walked up to the top of the stairs and rubbed his eyes. When he looked, he saw his mom dressed up for a marketing business trip.

"Breakfast is on the table, I cooked up your meals for this week. They're in small containers, and each is labeled breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I'm sure that you're smart enough to know which one is which, and please honey, try to slow down on the Ramen noodles, you know how it's not healthy for you. Anyhow, I love you honey, I'll be back next Tuesday night ok? Be good while I'm gone!" Mrs. Uzumaki bid her son farewell.

Naruto nodded and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, his mother came back into the house to remind him, "And be sure to tell the gardener to trim the bushes and water my Dandelions and Petunias, ok?"

Grabbing a milk carton, he peered from the kitchen and nodded.

"Thank you honey!" Naruto's mother ran to her car.

"There it is!" Naruto gave a smug smile as he held out a nice clean shirt. It was a pale blue dress shirt with a slit near the neck and five buttons sewed onto it. Naruto later went over to his bed and wore his faded dark blue jeans.

* * *

An orchestra was playing in unison in the background as silhouettes in black made their way to a vast space of grass and tombstones. 

Sakura, dressed in a black halter gown, walked over to Naruto and said her comforting words, "I'm sorry, Naruto," she wrapped her arms around him, as Naruto held her hand.

Much to his surprise, a tear fell down from Naruto's eye as he watched a coffin being lowered into the dirt.

"It was so sudden, Sakura…I didn't even say goodbye," Naruto tried to hold back his tears. He knew that many people were watching him and his mother grieving.

His father had passed away from a tragic car accident. It was a hit and run.

The young man tried to look for his mother, and he found her in the arms of close friends and neighbors who knew Naruto's father.

All he heard in his head were words of how they knew his father, what he did, and how they are sorry for them.

"Naruto?" Sakura walked over and grabbed his hand.

Turning to face her, he tilted his head down to gaze into Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes.

"Just remember that he's in a better place now," Sakura squeezed his hand.

Smiling, Naruto thanked Sakura for her comfort.

* * *

Naruto fumbled through his room. He knew he should have cleaned it when his mother left for her business trip two days ago. 

However, he didn't have time to clean up, he was getting ready for his first date.

It had been awhile, for he and Hinata to come along.

For Naruto, it seemed like it was only yesterday when he met Hinata.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Hyuga and Mrs. Hyuga!" a boy at the age of ten greeted his elders when he approached his best friend's house. 

In the living room, Neji ran over to greet Naruto at the doorway.

"Come in, Naruto! I want to show you something! My dad got me these trading cards!" Neji grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled him into his house.

It was a warm and sunny day, a great day for a swim.

"WHOA! You guys have a pool?" Naruto's eyes gaped open as if he has never seen a swimming pool.

Laughing, Neji jumped in his shorts.

"I've lived in his place since like forever, but my parents are going to move with us to this other house!" Neji urged Naruto to jump in.

A few minutes later, Naruto heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and didn't see anything. He looked down, and saw a cute miniature of Neji, only, in a female figure.

"Hi there!" Naruto smiled at the little girl. He stood at least a foot taller than the girl.

From behind, Neji began to make strokes and splashed water.

"Hey!" Naruto playfully laughed as he tried to dodge Neji's splashing.

From behind him, he felt the little girl cling unto him, from behind.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked her.

The little girl hesitated and crept a smile on her face.

"My…my…my name is…" the dark-haired girl was cut off when her guardians went into the backyard to call her in.

"Hinata! Come back in here! Let Neji and Naruto play in the backyard ok?" Mr. Hyuga walked onto the smooth concrete floor.

"Oh, hi, Hinata," Naruto grinned at Neji's cousin.

Hinata gazed into Naruto's electric blue eyes, and flushed pink in the cheeks. A few seconds later, she ran back inside.

Following after his niece, Mr. Hyuga smiled at Naruto, before he went into the house.

From behind Naruto, Neji crawled out of the swimming pool and headed over to a lounging chair to pick up his towel. When he approached his best friend, he patted Naruto on the back.

"My cousin is a little shy, don't worry," Neji gave him a thumbs up, "come on, let's eat some sushi my mom made for us," the two boys ran back inside the house.

* * *

"Does it really match?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he stood in front of a full view mirror. 

The blonde walked around and made a few turns to see his full body view.

Much to Naruto's disappointment, he walked back to drawers and pulled out another dress shirt.

Again, he went over to his mirror and dressed up in the shirt.

"Nice, very nice, she'll like it," Naruto gave his reflection a pearly smile. In just a few moments, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Naruto picked up the phone and answered it. When he heard a voice he longed to hear, he smiled and greeted the person.

"Hey, Hinata," he smiled.

* * *

It was Naruto's first week at school. The school bell rang numerous of times to receive the student's attention. All of the lower graders and upper graders ran to their classes and lined in alphabetical order, as their teachers took attendance. 

"Uzumaki, Naruto," the first grade teacher held a clip board as she announced the names of her students.

"Present!" Naruto called out.

In the line, Naruto turned around to see who was in his class. Much to his dismay, he was the shortest boy in his classroom. He felt tiny compared to some other girls who were a head taller than him.

One of the girls was laughing and giggling at another girls' joke.

When the girl who was laughing turned to look at Naruto, he looked the other way trying to hide his bashful face.

Dressed in a frilly orange skirt and a light yellow tank top, the girl walked over to Naruto. She tapped Naruto, on his shoulder.

"Hi, Naruto," she welcomed the boy.

Naruto's blue eyes stared at the girl. She seemed nice, in his opinion. Of course, she was also the loudest and always threatened some of the boys in his class to do whatever she wishes.

"Hi…" Naruto choked on his words. Near him, some of the boys, who had obvious crushes on the girl, stood together in envy.

"Aw, are you shy?" the girl's voice calmed Naruto down. Her shimmering long hair curled above her shoulders, with an orange bow tied to her hair, above her right ear.

Naruto couldn't get the courage to even answer. He just stared down at his shoes and scuffled it against the ground, with his hands in his pocket.

"Guess what Sakura? Naruto is shy!" the girl called out to her best friend, who was dressed in a white shirt and a blue skirt.

Naruto could hear some of the boys in class whisper to each other.

He could hear someone saying, "What an idiot, how can he not say anything to that pretty girl?"

"What…what's your name?" Naruto pinched himself with his hands in his pockets. What question was that, he asked himself.

The girl's sapphire eyes lit up.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino," a satisfied smile appeared on Ino's face.

"Cool," Naruto grinned back.

* * *

"Yeah, I'll come pick you up around 7 at night, ok?" Naruto walked around with the phone to his ear. 

"I know, I agree with you. I'm excited too," Naruto flushed pink in his cheeks.

* * *

There was laughter and giggles in the classroom. Naruto sat in his seat beside his best friend Neji. 

"Are you done making the Valentine's Day cards?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

Neji looked around and then moved closer to Naruto and whispered into his ear if he had anyone special on Valentine's Day.

Naruto nodded. Neji's eyes were full of wonder and he kept badgering Naruto to spill the beans.

"It's…" Naruto's voice trailed off when he saw Ino shyly walking up toward his desk with her arms behind her back.

"Hi, Naruto," Ino smiled.

There were students who were receiving cards from their classmates. Naruto's teacher walked around the room and helped Sakura with her card making.

Naruto stood up from his seat and smiled.

Ino hesitated to speak, and she beamed brightly in front of the boy. She held out her hands toward him and showed Naruto a big red paper, shaped in a heart.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ino tried to make contact with Naruto, as she handed the hand-crafted card to him.

Smiling, Naruto received the card and thanked Ino.

From behind, Neji nudged Naruto.

"Oh," Naruto knew what hint Neji was giving, and remembered something.

Naruto reached into his pockets and held out his first toward Ino. In front of her, he loosened his grip and held out his hand toward her, revealing a small heart.

Some of the girls in the classroom turned their heads to watch.

"It's candy," Naruto held his hand closer to Ino.

"It says…" Ino squinted her eyes to read the small words on the small candy heart.

"Kiss me," Naruto read the words for her. Ino looked up and giggled.

With the class watching, Ino walked up and ran her hands through his short blonde hair. She gazed into his eyes and closed hers and leaned in for a small kiss. When she gently pulled away, she whispered in his ear, "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

"Ok, I'll see you in an hour, bye," Naruto hung up and walked over to his bed and rested his head on his pillow.

* * *

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he held onto Ino. 

"Do you really have to go?" Ino held Naruto's face and caressed his cheeks.

"I have to move, my mom got a new job at this business place, but I promise that I will write to you," Naruto kissed Ino.

"I don't want you to go," Ino wiped her tears.

Naruto nodded and held his girlfriend close to his body and Ino rested her head against his chest for warmth. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to move with his mother.

"How long will you be gone?" Ino asked.

"Back in time for our anniversary," Naruto tried to cheer Ino up.

"Promise?" Ino held up her pinkie and Naruto wrapped his pinkie around hers.

"Promise," Naruto planted a kiss on Ino's cheek.

* * *

Naruto reminisced on his childhood years, before his date. 

He shuddered at the memories during junior high, after he moved when his mom got a new job.

* * *

Naruto couldn't face going outside after he moved into his new home. His mother was downstairs unpacking their belongings, and Naruto sat on his new bed. 

He looked at his hand and smiled at the ring Ino bought for him. Naruto remembered when he showed it to his mother. She laughed it off saying that they were young and shouldn't be thinking about commitment.

Naruto was only 11 years old, back then.

"When you know you are in love with someone, you don't need a ring to show it off. People who do that, will break up soon, honey," his mother once told him.

"But, you have a ring for you and dad," Naruto said.

His mother laughed and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"Honey, it's different. Your father and I married and then we had you, surely, all of you teenagers aren't doing that these days, hopefully," his mother eyeballed Naruto.

"Mom! I don't do that kind of stuff!" Naruto defended himself.

"Oh?" Mrs. Uzumaki walked around, "you and Ino have been getting cozy lately,"

"Yeah, I really really like her, but we're not doing that," Naruto answered.

Mrs. Uzumaki sighed and sat on a couch and patted the seat beside her motioning her son to sit next to her.

"I never thought I would have this conversation with you. I thought your father…would talk with you about this. I think you're too young for this conversation, mister," Naruto's mom smiled.

"Oh come on, tell me," Naruto pleaded her.

"Ok…well, there are these bees ok? And then the birds…" his mother continued.

* * *

Naruto rolled around on his bed. 

He got up and ran to the mirror and looked at his body. He smiled.

Naruto sighed and thought of the horrible memories.

* * *

It's been almost a year since Naruto moved. He received a phone call from Ino, and the couple knew that the distance couldn't make their relationship work. The two worked things out together and are not seeing each other. 

Naruto, on the school field, kept on running around the track. His body grazed in the bright sunshine as drops of warm sweat strolled down his bareback.

Girls around the field, started to gather together and murmured to each other.

"He lost a lot of weight," a girl whispered to her friend.

"I know, he used to be a fat kid," her friend whispered back.

Naruto continued to sprint around the track. He stopped to take a breath and held out a water bottle to drink the cold water.

"Come on, one more lap to go," Naruto thought to himself, "then you can go back to Ino," Naruto ran down the field.

He finished his lap around 7 at night, when he came home, his mother was in the living room waiting for him.

"How was your run?" her mother peered from her book.

"Good, I lost three today," Naruto panted when he walked up the stairs.

Mrs. Uzumaki set her book down on the couch and started to head for the stairs.

"Naruto, what the girls said to you at school, don't take it too seriously ok? You look fine, honey," his mother comforted Naruto.

"I know, but I want to be fit again. Ever since I broke up with Ino, I started to eat horribly and gained a lot, and the girls at the new school make fun of me and call me fat," Naruto wiped his wet forehead.

His mother paced toward her only son and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him faintly on the cheek.

"Don't worry," she whispered.

* * *

The phone rang and Naruto quickly over to his desk and picked up the telephone. 

"Hey Neji, what's up?" Naruto greeted his best friend, "oh, no, I'm not going to see her until a half hour later, why?"

Neji said a few words to Naruto on the few lines and he answered, "Don't worry Neji. I'll take care of her, don't worry."

* * *

Naruto held onto his book bag as he stepped out of his mother's vehicle. His mother bid him farewell and drove off into the parking lot, as Naruto started for the stairs. There was a long table ahead of him where teachers and volunteers helped the new students with their new schedules. 

From the front of the building, there were adults walking around with the children into the buildings. There was also a long line of students waiting to check out their textbooks, and others were fooling around near the huge oak tree near the parking lot.

"Hey!" a familiar friend ran over to the blonde and greeted Naruto with a pat in the back.

"What's up, man?" Naruto did a handshake with Neji.

"It's all good, did you get your schedule yet?" Neji asked Naruto. Just then, a few new faces and old ones appeared from behind the two young men.

"Hey Neji! I haven't seen you all summer!" Ten Ten ran over and welcomed her long time friend with a kiss in the cheek.

"Hi, Naruto," Lee waved.

Naruto greeted his old friends and when he went to turn around, he stopped and gazed at the person he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Hey there, stranger," Ino sprinted over and embraced Naruto with her arms wrapped around his neck, making him bend over, "You grew a lot," Ino stepped back to reevaluate his image.

"I didn't know you were going to this school," Naruto pulled away from their embrace.

"Your mom didn't tell you? I had to transfer, things didn't go so well with my parentals, if you know what I mean," Ino winked at Naruto.

Before Naruto could answer, a young man dressed in a black vest and faded blue jeans walked up and placed his arm around Ino.

"What's up, Naruto?" Shikamaru took off his shades and shook hands with him.

After the handshake, Naruto looked at Ino and then at Shikamaru. Since he had come back, things have changed.

"Hey man, not all of us are back here you know. My cousin is over at the registration table," Neji informed his best friend.

"Oh right, Hinata…" Neji's voice jogged a piece of Naruto's memory.

* * *

"What time is it?" Naruto asked himself. He walked from his desk and ran downstairs to check over his dinner. His mother hasn't come back yet from the trip. His dinner was in th**e** refrigerator. 

Naruto gazed at the clock and smiled.

"Show time," Naruto grabbed his keys and walked out of his house and into his vehicle.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated. I hope you liked it, it'll give you some more in-depth analysis on each other characters. Review!

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I'm a horrible writer. I guess I am a finicky writer, if I don't get this or that, I just put myself down. I am my own mean critic. Interesting. Well, I hope you enjoy what I wrote; it's really bad. I could do better, I could. I apologize for any bad grammar.

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Reflections of Naruto and how he got to where he was with Hinata…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, however, I own the people that you have never known until you read this story.

**Title:** Chapter 27

* * *

Neji had his face take a dip in the water as the sound of the cool water running from the faucet dripped in the background. His hands cupped his countenance and drops of cold beads trickled down to his chin. 

The stalls behind him were open.

He was alone.

Neji recently took a break from his Pre Calculus class and spent the last ten minutes in the restroom. Reaching for his back pocket, he retrieved a small lighter with a broken heart symbol engraved onto the metal surface.

Looking around, in case anyone sneaked into the restroom, Neji opened a carton of cigarettes he stole from his father and flicked the lighter on. As the small flame touched the tip of the cigarette, a wispy orange flame trailed from the end of the cigarette.

The young man took a puff and let the smoky taste reside in his mouth before blowing it out with his lips.

* * *

**NOTE: THERE WILL BE FLASHBACKS.**

* * *

At the age of six, Neji stood at the end of the bamboo pole and ran toward his father. The man in his late twenties grabbed his son, Neji, and blocked his blow. 

"You can do better than that, son!" his legs moved swiftly in front of Neji, and soon, knocked him down and eyed him with the long stick.

"That's not fair!" Neji cried out. His facial expression was upset, he had tried numerous of times to practice his moves on his father. Every attempt he made, failed.

Mr. Hyuga stepped away from Neji and crossed his arms across his chest. He had an upset look and his lips curled in disappointment. His dark eyes faded into a dull shade of gray as he looked down on his son with a pitiful stance.

"If you want to me a real Hyuga man, you first, must not show emotion! It will let the enemy know you have your guard down and immediately take you down!" instead of words of encouragement, Mr. Hyuga upbraided his son.

The little boy slowly picked up himself up and quickly patted the dirt off of his white pants. His mother had just washed the mud from his pants in the morning when he practiced fighting yesterday. He didn't want his mother to wash it again.

* * *

"Fuck my parents," Neji closed his eyes and enclosed his lips around the spherical edge of the tip of his obsession. 

He knew he would never live up to his parents' expectations; especially his father's. Although he was the oldest, and the only son in his family, he had to toil in order to emerge from his father's shadow, and into his own light.

Of course, his father never had a problem with his cousin. In fact, his father liked her better than him, because she was **_perfect_**.

* * *

The aroma of fresh onion and vegetable soup infused in the air. Neji ran downstairs and into the kitchen to greet his mother with a hug. 

His mother was dressed in a dark charcoal dress, decorated with a plain white apron. Her thick dark hair was swirled into a small bun that was set on the back of her head.

In response to Neji's embrace, she grinned, revealing hints of her old years by the corners of her eyes, as her skin folded into small wrinkles.

His mother's hands swerved around the gigantic pot and placed it onto an unheated stove. She began to hold out a huge spoon and scooped the spicy contents into separate bowls.

"Can you grab some more bowls from the cupboards? And tell your father and cousin that dinner will be ready soon," Mrs. Hyuga walked over to the counter and started to slice some apples and plums.

In a few minutes, the rest of the Hyuga family approached the dining room. Neji quietly sat next to his mother and the four said their prayers and dug in.

When Mrs. Hyuga opened the lid of the pot, the sultry smell of the freshly boiled soup stung their noses.

Holding his knife and fork, Mr. Hyuga explained to his family what happened at his work. Taking a bite of the roast beef, he dipped the meat into a red speckled sauce at the corner of his plate.

Mr. Hyuga went on about his long project on the construction of a new building in the city. He and his group were assigned to make a new blueprint of what is to be a new library and a new school.

"I'm proud of you honey! So how long will it take for the construction to begin?" Mrs. Hyuga praised her husband as she poured Hinata more soup. She raised herself up from the chair and headed to the kitchen to check on the third and fourth courses.

"Well, I'm about full honey! But bring on down some of the food!" Mr. Hyuga leaned against his chair and patted his belly, which was about half the size of a basketball.

"So, Neji, how was school today? I remember…you had a test today. How was it?" Mr. Hyuga lounged his body against the chair as Hinata sipped on her soup quietly.

"Nothing really, just a 85 on my test." Neji picked up his plate and before he headed to the kitchen, his father stopped him.

"How many did you miss?" Neji's father's voice turned cold.

"Five, it's not that much," Neji continued on his way.

"Come back here," Mr. Hyuga ordered his son, "look at your cousin Hinata, she got a hundred on that exam, and you didn't! Now, you are a Hyuga, and it is not tolerated to have such a score like that! It is pitiful! Shameful!" Mr. Hyuga pounded his fist onto the mahogany table.

"I did my best, father. Can we just forget it?" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Forget it? This is your future we are talking about. Look at Hinata! She is getting better scores than you! And what is that? You are my son, Neji! And as my son, I expect you to live up to my expectations!" Mr. Hyuga stormed out of the dining room.

Later, Mrs. Hyuga waltzed into the dining room with her two hands occupied with two more plates.

"Where's your father?" her sparkling diamond eyes glimmered in the murky room.

Ignoring his mother, Neji helped Mrs. Hyuga put the plates onto the table and told his mother that his father was full and not going to continue eating with them.

"If your father said anything to offend you," Mrs. Hyuga wiped her hands against her white apron that was draped around her pear-shaped body, "just remember that you are my son also, and I am proud of you. Your father may seem too pushy, but he means it in a loving way, now go finish your dinner and help me with the dishes tonight,"

* * *

Neji could feel the restroom around him grow dark as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to be in school today, first off, he was involved in an argument with his father in the morning about his grades. As expected, he compared him to his cousin who, quoted by his father, "is a paragon of the Hyuga family, and you should push yourself to be also a exemplary model of the Hyuga clan." 

Frankly, Neji didn't give a damn. All he wanted was to have a smoke, and give his mind a little break from reality.

* * *

It had almost been half an hour, and Naruto hasn't come over to his backyard. Neji continued to perfect his backstroke and butterfly across the cold surface of the pool water. 

His arms sliced through the water like a knife in butter, and he twisted and turned his body to coordinate with his arms and legs.

When he reached the end of the pool, he stood up and took a sip of his water bottle that was placed on the deck. There, his eyes greeted his little cousin who was standing above him, watching him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Neji drank from his bottle.

Hesitating, Hinata fumbled with her fingers and whispered, "I think…you swim good, Neji."

"Heh, go back inside. Someone is coming over here in a few minutes," the young boy twirled the cap onto his water bottle.

"Is it…Naruto?" Hinata's eyes shone with wonder.

Neji nodded. In just a few minutes, his father marched in and called Hinata to come back inside.

"After your friend comes over, I expect you to wash up and eat dinner with us. We are going to have some special guests coming over and I want to impress them. And be sure to study for your next Algebra test, I don't want you flunking, if you need any tips, just ask your little cousin Hinata here, she'll help you," his father called out to him as Neji dove into the water.

* * *

"I guess I am a pessimist," Neji thought to himself.

* * *

"If you want to be a true Hyuga, you must learn number one: do not show your emotions, and number two: aim for the highest!" Mrs. Hyuga reprimanded his only child. 

Neji touched his left cheek and felt its surface burn fiery hot.

"Don't mind the hit, Neji. It was good for you, if you expect to live in my household, then you must learn to abide by my house rules!" his father scolded him.

* * *

Neji opened his eyes and heard distant footsteps heading their way toward the restroom. Quickly, Neji put out the cigarette and rinsed his face with cold water. He turned the faucet off and heard the footsteps, from outside the door, walk past the restroom. 

Looking at his watch, he had two minutes left until his Pre-Calculus class was over. After that, he would go home.

"Damn it," he cursed himself, "just what I need. Another fucking lecture,"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This has got to be the shortest chapter I've written for this story. I hope you like it. Please review!

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** I like this chapter; it's the best "darkest" chapter I've ever written. I hope you'll like it!

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Reflections of Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** I have no sole ownership of the copyrighted characters of Naruto, however, I do own the characters that you have never heard of. **_HOWEVER, THERE IS ONE LINE THAT IS COPYRIGHTED FROM THE FILM "SIN CITY." I DO NOT OWN THE QUOTE, AND AM ONLY USING IT FOR THIS CHAPTER._**

**Title:** Chapter 28

* * *

"Fucking let me go!" Kaede pulled in her arm violently from her mother. Her mother struggled her hold on her only daughter. 

"Kaede! Stop it! You need help! Please!" her mother's grip onto Kaede's arm was firm.

The two struggled with each other. Kaede ran toward her bedroom door but her mother reached her back and pulled her down to the carpet. The young girl screamed for air as her mother dragged her body toward her and pinned her to the ground.

"What did you do to yourself? WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?" Her mother's voice quivered with anger.

Kaede squirmed her body out of her mother's reach. She opened her mouth and clenched her teeth against her mother's soft skin and ran toward her room.

"Kaede!" her mother ran after her and heaved Kaede's arms toward the balcony and held her still.

Trying to set free of her grip, Kaede thrashed her body violently around in order to get away from her mother.

"Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Her mother spat her words and drove her to the ground and fixed Kaede's body to the ground. The teenager's long blue hair separated in strands when it hit the red carpet. Kaede could feel her heart thumping aggressively as if it wanted to emerge from her chest. Beads of cold sweat dripped from her forehead as she became face to face with her mother.

Feeling hopeless, Kaede saw her mother pull her sleeves up. Kaede winced. She didn't want her mother to know, she never would want her to know.

She heard a gasp from her mother.

"Oh Kaede, baby…I'm so sorry," her mother's firm clutch onto Kaede loosened as the woman examined the red marks on Kaede's arms and wrists.

The woman's hands made their way to her mouth as warm tears streamed down from her eyes.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry…" she shook her head and tried to embrace Kaede, however her swiftness caught her mother off guard and she got up and ran down the stairs.

"KAEDE! KAEDE! WAIT! WAAAIIITTTT!" her mother ran after her daughter.

Orbs of clear tears dripped from Kaede's face as she tried to escape her house. She didn't want to be in this situation.

* * *

BAM! BAM! BAM! 

Three gunshots were shot off in the neighborhood.

In the dark corner of the streets, a young teenager stood alone in the darkness. She overlooked the neighborhood.

The squalid surroundings disgusted her as she drew in the danger lurking ahead of her.

A throng of strangers was coming her way. They were dressed in dark clothing, a few with some cigarettes in their hands. Two lifted their coats toward her, revealing either a sharp blade that could slit her throat in a second, or the old fashioned weapon: a gun.

"Hey Princess, want some shrooms?" the tallest stranger of the group stepped into the dim light in front of the teenage girl. His hands were exposed to her; a small bag was enclosed in his right hand.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" another of the people asked her. His hair was slicked back, and the greasiness of his raven hair glittered in the night. His complexion was chiseled with handsome features that could capture the heart of any woman. His hands made his way to his back pockets and his lips drew in as he puffed a few smokes against the soft texture of a cigarette.

Smiling at the strangers, the teenager stepped into the dim light from the corner. Her skirt was cut off two inches below her hip; she had on some sandals that looked worn out. The teenager's hair was curled in dreadlocks.

"Sure, babe," she reached for the bag the young man held out to her.

"Ah, ah, not yet, Princess," the tall stranger held up a finger in front of her.

"You never told us your name, sweetheart," the handsome dark stranger coyly played her.

The teenage girl opened her mouth and let out a smile.

"It's Kaede, sugar," her eyes fluttered with lust as she tried to lure the handsome stranger's attraction toward her.

Without hesitation, Kaede quickly snatched the bag and zipped it open. Her lips curled up in contentment.

Before she could place her lips against the grassy substance, the young man who caught her attention walked up toward her. His eyes glistened as shiny emerald stones. Compared with his complexion, he almost looked like…a vampire.

"Aw, sweetheart, you look like you're alone," he moved his sultry body against Kaede. His slow movement gradually pushed Kaede's body up against the wall. He placed his hands against the cold bricks and dipped his head to face Kaede's.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come on over and crash at my pad," his fingers maneuvered between the thin blue strands of Kaede's hair.

A peculiar sensation surged through Kaede's body as she felt the young man's cold hands dance across her cheeks.

She knew she was in dangerous territory.

Kaede tilted her face toward the stranger and gazed into those ominous emerald orbs. Her thin lips softly tapped against his.

The teenage girl felt the stranger press his body gently against hers.

She tilted her head and slid her tongue into his mouth. Her hands waltzed against his firm chest and felt a little miracle emerging below him.

"Is my sugar getting a little too excited?" she giggled with pleasure as she pressed her lips against his, in front of the group.

Kaede could feel his heart beating against her succulent breasts. To excite him even more, she let go of him and leaned against the cold brick wall.

"Aw, sweetheart. Why did you stop?" his low voice whined in a childish way.

"Do you want more, baby?" she lowered her voice and played with him with her seductive smile.

The young stranger turned his head to face his friends, who were mesmerized at the sight, and turned back to face Kaede.

He grinned slyly and revealed bright pearly teeth that glittered in the dark.

"Why don't you come on over to my place, sweetheart? I'll show you a whole new world there," he tilted his head and enticed her with his voice.

Kaede threw her head back and giggled.

She placed her arms against the wall and pulled away from the young man. Her light eyes shone in the murky light, which gave her face a gloomy tone of color.

"Aw sugar, you just gone and done the dumbest thing in your entire life," Kaede tilted her head sideways and crossed her legs.

The young man lifted his eyebrows, "Huh?"

"I'll show your little boy a whole new world!" Kaede raised her voice and balled her hands into a fist and shoved it below the young man.

"UGH!" his voice bellowed out.

His friends from behind him ran toward her.

"Aw, Princess, you shouldn't have done that," the tall man strode toward her.

"Come and get me, boys," Kaede winked at them and started to run.

* * *

Kaede continued to run from her mother. The long run exhausted her body; she knew she had to stop. She clutched onto her arms and glimpsed at them as she continued to sprint. 

She didn't regret it.

* * *

Kaede slowly arrived at her own home. When she approached the doorstep, she could hear the vibrations coming from inside. 

"Shit," she whispered to herself.

She slowly placed her hand on the cold doorknob and turned it slowly. When she arrived inside the living room, she heard loud noises coming from her mother's bedroom.

"Fucking hell," Kaede knew the man was home.

She ran up the stairs toward the master bedroom and when she got there, she stopped dead in front of the room.

"PLEASE, STOP! STOP!" screams escaped from the woman's mouth.

"I'LL SHOW YOU, THAT NO ONE MESSES WITH ME!" the man, in his early forties, slid out his leather belt and wrapped it around his mother, and tied her against the chair.

"NO, PLEASE STOP! STOP!" tears flowed down from her cheeks, as she tried to keep the man off of her.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME BABY, YOU KNOW THAT!" the man thrashed his hand and slapped the woman. He held her by her hair and knocked her over.

From outside of the room, Kaede peered from behind the door. She leaned in, and accidentally opened the door, which led a loud creak.

The man turned around and saw a little copy of the woman he loved to play with.

He wiped his grimy hands against his stained shirt and snorted. He pulled back his hair as if to make some appealing look to the young girl.

"Hello little Kaede," he slowly makes his way toward her.

"NO! DON'T GO NEAR HER, YOU BASTARD!" Kaede's mother shouted from behind him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH! OR I WILL RIP HER TO PIECES!" he swirled his body around and threatened the woman. His face turned to gaze at the young girl.

"CALL THE POLICE, KAEDE! CALL THE POLICE, PLEASE! GET OUT! RUN!" her mother screamed at the top of her lungs, to save her daughter.

"Why don't you come here and show you daddy how much you love him, little Kaede," his voice blurred the screaming and yelling of Kaede's mother.

Frightened, Kaede turned around and began to run.

"Come back here, sweetheart! Don't make daddy mad!" he went toward her and locked the door behind him. The door muffled the mother's shrieks.

Kaede sprinted down the stairs with the man running after her.

When she reached the living room, she felt something hard pull her away from the room. By the time she realized what was happening, her skirt was being slid down below her legs.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Kaede tried to get up, but the hard pressure of the man pinned her down.

Her eyes glimpsed at the man and knew instantly what he was about to do next.

She was right.

The man hastily trapped Kaede and held her in position, as he made his hands toward Kaede's secret garden.

"NOO! NOO!" Kaede cried out with tears.

"You made daddy mad, Kaede. Now, it's time to punish you!" Kaede saw the man drop his pants and starting to move toward her.

She was lying on her back, on the carpet. She couldn't move. She was trapped.

She was in dangerous territory.

Kaede felt his rough hands move across her chest. She felt the buttons pluck off of her new shirt she just purchased. She closed her eyes tight.

"Shh, don't worry Kaede. Daddy is going to be good to you," his hands slowly caressed the teenage girl's breasts and gradually pressed his thin lips across the sensitive surface of Kaede's chest.

With every touch he made, Kaede squirmed.

His hands slid down below her navel and explored the forbidden treasure between Kaede's upper thighs. His fingers slithered and pressed against her.

Kaede screamed out in pain.

The man began to pump his fingers inside.

One.

Two.

Three.

Kaede wriggled her body for freedom. She didn't want this.

"You love this don't you, Kaede? I knew you were always daddy's little girl," a devious laughter cackled from the man's mouth as he bent down close to her and thrust his body into Kaede's.

With the man's body pressing against hers, she could feel something emerging. Much to her horror, Kaede tried to scream, but the man muffled her cries with his hands.

It was too late.

Kaede's eyelids draped her eyes as she prepared for the worst. She felt her soul drown in darkness.

* * *

It has been a year. 

Kaede walked back home and went into the living room when she heard her mother moaning in the bedroom.

She walked up to check up on her.

"Again?" Kaede thought to herself.

It was another man.

Another client.

"Thanks, babe," the man wrapped his belt around his trousers and when he headed for the door, he saw Kaede.

Ignoring her, he nudged his bulky form out of the door and exited the house.

Kaede went inside the room and saw her mother pulling up back her dress.

"It was shit," her mother turned around and greeted her daughter.

"Who would want to fuck a man who flops around like a pancake?" Kaede rolled her eyes.

"Kaede…" her mother stopped Kaede from moving.

"Happy Birthday," she whispered.

Sliding her eyes toward her mother, she whispered, "Thanks. Happy 13 for me."

* * *

"I'm only doing this to support us. There's some bread and milk on the table. That's all I could afford tonight," Kaede's mother glided her lipstick against her thin lips. 

"Where are you going, tonight?" Kaede poured herself a glass of milk.

"Out, baby. I'll see you tonight again. Don't stay up too late," her mother left the house.

* * *

Glimpsing at her self-inflicted wounds, Kaede stopped at a corner and took her breath. She wanted to run away, run away from everything. 

The teenage girl began to run into a nearby store. She quickly snatched the closest knife she could find and ran to a secluded room.

Trying to catch her breath, Kaede pulled up her sleeves and closed her eyes.

She felt all of her pain go away as the cold touch of the blade waltzed against her skin.

Kaede felt free.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope the chapter was not TOO intense for you. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** It's been awhile since I updated Dangerously Sixteen. I felt really guilty on the previous chapter; I didn't write as much. I have my reasons, one, I was tired and my eyes hurt from staring at the screen for 4 hours trying to write the chapter. Trust me, I take my time as I write. My English class just started reading "House on Mango Street," and I have to go over to Deerfield Elementary to perform for my Drama class…I'm mad at my teacher. First off, I had one lead role, and I'm happy about it, but nooo, he had to give me TWO other roles for me to perform in, without my consent! ARGH. Anyhow, I still respect him though, our school is the only school in the OC (and throughout California) to have Beauty and the Beast as our musical. Stupid UHS had to copy us. Enjoy reading and please review!

**Second Note:** I couldn't upload this chapter for like THREE DAYS, because fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. There was this weird thing going on...

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** I'm getting sick of summarizing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for the characters that you have never heard of until you've read my story.

**Title:** Chapter 29

* * *

**NOTE: **EVERYTHING IS IN THE PAST. IN EACH BAR, IS IT A DIFFERENT TIME PHRASE SO AS YOU GO ON AND READ, IT WILL KEEP ON GOING TOWARD THE PRESENT. SO YOU BASICALLY START OFF WITH THE PAST…

* * *

The warm atmosphere of the living quarters created a dim glow within the area. Children dressed in quotidian clothing were simply made of rags, walked toward the center of the room where a tall man in his early forties held out a huge utensil in front of him. 

Children, as young as five with their hands cupped around their bowls, stood in a single line.

"Next!" the low baritone of the man's voice bellowed from his diaphragm as each other the younglings scurried away to scarf down their meals.

Toward the end of one of the three wooden tables, was a little girl. Her sleek raven hair was pulled back in a solid swirl. Her dark eyes circled her bowl as her stomach quivered. She was still hungry.

The little girl peered from her bowl and glanced at the other children's bowls. They all ate the same thing.

The squalid-like appearance of burnt porridge was the cook's special, that afternoon.

The girl stared at the ponderous cook as he poured a pint-sized amount of the gray substance onto the last child's bowl. Her curious eyes sparkled as the sparks of the fire reflected against her iris.

From the entrance, a woman who appeared to be quite young stood there. Every head of the little children lifted to see her.

The lady strolled down each of the aisles, observing everyone. Her cold hazel eyes stung the little girl, which sent the hair of her back rise up.

"Ten Ten!" her strict tone automatically shook a reflex in the little girl as she stood still, almost frozen.

The other children turned their heads to look at the little girl. They smiled.

* * *

"As far as I'm concerned, my organization and I are very pleased by your kind hearts to offer a home for our children," the young woman leaned toward her clients. Her spaghetti fingers crossed with each other as her long crimson nails curled at each end. It looked as if her nails could scratch out anyone's eye out within a second. 

Her face was scrunched up with fine wrinkles that were displayed over her countenance. Her bright mane shone in the light as a life-sized window allowed fresh light permeates from the wall behind the woman.

Before her sat a woman and a man who were seated beside each other. The man and the woman appeared to be at the same age. The man had a receding hairline while the woman had a beret set upon her bountiful curls.

"May I see her, honey?" the woman's voice kindly asked her husband, as she held onto his hand.

Her husband glanced at the woman behind the desk.

"Bring her in," the headmistress buzzed her secretary in on an intercom.

The doors swung open, and the couple turned behind them and grinned.

In front of them, was little Ten Ten. She had her rags changed because the headmistress had to find a pleasant dress for her to wear in front of her new clients.

A tear glittered from the female client, as she stood up with her husband and held her hands to cover her mouth.

"She's such a darling angel," her voice was muffled behind her closed fingers.

Her husband squeezed her hand and tried to hold back his tears.

The headmistress curled up a smile and ordered Ten Ten to introduce herself.

"Good afternoon, my name is Ten Ten and I am 9 years old," Ten Ten greeted the couple and curtsied.

The little girl walked over to the Headmistress and stood at the corner of her desk. The clients took their seats and couldn't take their eyes off of the little girl.

"Well, let me see," the Headmistress looked through some of her old files, "Her name is Ten Ten, her father was killed in a battle and her mother left the child to a convent. Things did not go as planned, and she was somehow dropped upon our doorstep. She had lived here in our orphanage for 8 years. She can write and play the harp well. Her favorite subjects are math, science, and history. In her spare time, she enjoys helping one of our gardeners plant our iris and tulips," she read off Ten Ten's biography.

"Oh, Ms. Tsuchiro, my husband and I would like to have her as our daughter," the woman cheerfully acquiesced.

Her husband enclosed his hand around his wife's and replied, "Where can we sign the legal documents?"

"Right here," the Headmistress pushed the files toward her clients and the man held out a pen and signed his signature. When he was finished with the signing, the Headmistress tried to smile.

"Good luck with your new parents, Ten Ten," she bid her final farewell to the child.

* * *

A sleek white limousine cruised down toward the driveway and the gates parted. The lavish vehicle drove toward the front of the mansion. Ten Ten stepped out of the limousine and held her new mother's hand. She led the child into the mansion. 

"Wow…" Ten Ten whispered to herself as she witnessed the grand living room that was the size of a ballroom where she dreamed of Cinderella waltzing with her Prince Charming. She took miniscule steps down toward the room with her mother.

When she arrived toward the dining room that was one third smaller than the living room, Ten Ten realized that there was another child in the house.

"Mom, what do we have for dinner? I'm hungry," a young boy who stood two heads taller than Ten Ten, emerged from the doorway.

Clasping her grip on Ten Ten's hand, his mother said that the cook would be out for the weekend.

"Your father and I brought someone home," the woman's sparkling sapphire eyes greeted her son as she looked down and saw Ten Ten, "Daisuke, meet your new little sister, Ten Ten,"

Ten Ten's new brother took a quick glimpse at her and grinned.

"Welcome home, sis," his emerald eyes twinkled.

* * *

"Daisuke! Wait for me!" a grown up Ten Ten sprinted down a hill with her white dress trailing behind her. As she tried to catch up to her foster brother, Ten Ten's luscious raven man streamed behind her like midnight ribbons. 

"COME ON! YOU RUN TOO SLOW!" Daisuke called out to her from the bottom of the hill.

Panting, Ten Ten reached her brother and pushed him down to the grass. Daisuke burst out into laughter.

"You grew up, Ten Ten," he chuckled. His neatly trimmed blonde curls decorated his face, as his cheeks were glowing crimson.

Ten Ten laughed and tilted her face up in the air, "I'm only 12, shut up."

"You want to play hardball? You're talking to the son of a multi-billionaire who happens to be three years older than you!" Daisuke playfully pulled her down toward him.

"DAISUKE!" Ten Ten cried out but the boy clasped his hand over her mouth.

Ten Ten could feel her heart racing as the touch of Daisuke's hand caressed her face. Something was wrong; she could feel it.

"Daisuke…" Ten Ten turned away but the young man leaned toward her and kissed her.

Expecting a kiss back, Daisuke waited for the girl's response.

Startled, Ten Ten slammed her hand across her brother's face.

"How dare you! You're my brother!" Ten Ten scolded him. The young girl got up and ran away from him on the grassy ground.

* * *

Why did he kiss her, Ten Ten thought to herself. The touch of his lips made her shiver down to her spine. Ten Ten kept on sprinting toward the mansion. When she reached the front door, she pushed it wide open and strode down to the living room. 

Trying to reach for her breath, she saw her parents seated on the furniture in the living room. Ten Ten reached them and cried out to them for help.

They did not respond to her.

"Mother! Father! Daisuke tried to…" Ten Ten screamed but her voice was stopped by a harsh tone from her father.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOUNG LADY!" Her father threw his newspaper to the living room carpet as Ten Ten's mother sat calmly beside him.

"What?" Ten Ten looked in disbelief.

What happened?

"Ten Ten, please do not utter another word!" her mother raised her voice.

Thoughts swirled in Ten Ten's mind; she couldn't control her feelings. All of a sudden, images of her father standing up and upbraiding her for something she couldn't understand were displayed before her. Screams emerged from her mother as she tried to hold her father from touching Ten Ten.

Something was wrong.

Ten Ten saw her mother dip her hands in her own tears.

Ten Ten hopelessly stood silently.

From behind her, Daisuke came into the living room.

"Daisuke," Ten Ten went over to him, however, her father ran over to his son and pushed Ten Ten away from them.

"Get away from my son, you filthy monster!" her father yelled at her.

"What happened? What's wrong, father?" Ten Ten wiped away her tears.

"What do you mean you do not know what's wrong? YOU ARE WHAT IS WRONG! WHAT YOU BROUGHT UPON THIS FAMILY WAS WRONG!" Ten Ten heard her mother's stern voice from behind her.

"How dare you? Daisuke is your brother! WHY DID YOU DO IT?" a disgusted face was displayed on the girl's father's face.

"What did I do?" Ten Ten glanced from her mother to her father, and to Daisuke.

"You tried to rape me, Ten Ten," Daisuke stepped away from her.

Ten Ten gaped her eyes in horror.

No.

"THAT IS A LIE! DAISUKE! THAT IS A…" Ten Ten was cut off.

"YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Daisuke's father warned Ten Ten.

"It isn't true! Daisuke kissed me when we were outside! I didn't try to rape him, you know that!" Ten Ten tried to show her innocence.

"I didn't kiss you, you were the one who tried to kiss me! Get away from me, you whore!" Daisuke spat at her in disgust.

"I want you out of this house, Ten Ten," Daisuke's mother replied.

Ten Ten looked around and all she could feel was hatred in the room.

She was unwanted.

"You do not belong here," Daisuke insulted her.

"No, I didn't…" Ten Ten pleaded.

"I want you out of my house!" Daisuke's father burst.

Things were happening so fast for Ten Ten. She pleaded for her innocence and begged her mother to let her stay. Daisuke's mother would not budge. Despite all of her attempts, the front doors that once greeted her, slammed shut in her face.

* * *

"Welcome back, Ten Ten," the Headmistress greeted the 12-year-old girl who stood on the front of her doorsteps. The woman opened her door and let Ten Ten in. With a smug look on her face, the woman slowly clasped the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Miss? I ordered lemon tea! Where is it?" 

"Miss, where is my dinner?"

"CHECK, PLEASE!"

Voices within the restaurant shook Ten Ten's mind, as she rushed around scribbling down her customer's orders.

From the kitchen, the manager led Ten Ten inside to calm her down.

"It's all right honey, it's your first time to work here," the man embraced her.

"Thanks, dad," Ten Ten thanked her new foster father.

"Your mother will be in the kitchen, I'll be in the back office if you need me ok? Try to make our customers feel welcome and satisfied when they leave our restaurant. It's good for business," her father patted Ten Ten on her shoulder.

Ten Ten grinned at the man she admired and walked back into the diner and served cold drinks to the customers.

* * *

It's been almost a year since she went into a new home. Ten Ten grew up and filled out. Her sumptuous black hair was down to the back of her knees, and she had grown five inches. 

"Your mother and I are going to leave early, are you sure you want to stay here? I can drive you home right now," her father was worried.

"It's ok dad, I can close up the diner. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself," Ten Ten proudly answered.

"That's my girl, come home safely," her father patted his daughter on her head.

When he left, Ten Ten walked over to the tables and held out a wet rag and began to wipe the remains of the customers' meals.

It was almost nine o'clock. She had to close up the diner. Patting her hands, Ten Ten wiped the sweat from her forehead with her hand.

Ever since she was adopted, she had to work at her new father's diner. She was used to being a waitress, but she couldn't stand the men who came to the place.

They were disrespectful, to her.

Ten Ten grabbed a mop and began to sweep the floor clean when she heard a toilet flush in the background.

That was strange, she thought.

"I thought I was the only one here," she whispered to herself as she resumed sweeping the floor and tidying each of the individual tables.

"Hello, pumpkin," a voice greeted her from the background.

Ten Ten looked up and turned her head face to face with a man.

He was dressed in a casual shirt and black slacks. His hair was slick back and he had an insatiable smile on his face.

Ten Ten shrugged him off. He was a regular customer, of course.

The teenager continued to clean the room, when the man walked over to her and embraced her from behind.

The girl screamed, but the man's hands clamped around her mouth, escaping any noise from Ten Ten.

She shook her head furiously and tried to break from his grip.

He was too strong.

"Is that how you treat all of your customers? I thought you were supposed to make your customers happy, and leave them satisfied when they leave," the man nibbled on Ten Ten's left ear.

Ten Ten lifted her foot and slammed her heel on the man's toes.

The man let his grip loose on the girl, and Ten Ten started for the door.

"You're not going anywhere, pumpkin!" the man called out to her and blocked Ten Ten's way to the exit. There was a cruel look in his eyes.

Fear was in Ten Ten's eyes.

"Come here," he playfully held her and dragged Ten Ten close to him, and grinded his body against hers. He drove her against the wall and slid his tongue down her throat and explored the region within Ten Ten's mouth.

The girl tried to push him off of her.

He would not budge.

He would not let go.

He was not going to leave.

"No!" Ten Ten's muffled cries were no use.

The man towed Ten Ten into the background and slammed the door behind them.

No one was going to disturb them.

Ten Ten darted toward the end of the room, but the man was too fast for her. He fell on top of her and pulled his head back in laughter.

He had her.

"Aw, pumpkin, don't you want to play with me?" his words stung Ten Ten.

Tears flowed from her eyes, as images of her father and mother flashed before her eyes.

Ten Ten wanted help.

There was no help for her.

Ten Ten opened her eyes and screamed. The man furiously slapped his hand across her face.

The young girl drew long breaths and tired to escape, but the man pinned her body down across the cold tile floor.

She had no control.

The man was.

"If you don't move, it'll be over as soon as you let me," Ten Ten felt the man's slacks slide down beneath her legs. Her eyes gawked open in horror.

She did not want it.

She wanted out.

Ten Ten squirmed her body and flung her arms and legs, but the man sat still on her. His hands slowly roamed on her milky soft legs. The girl turned away from him, but the man held her face and pulled it to see what he was doing.

"Don't you want to see? I'll give you a good show, pumpkin," the man cackled.

Soon, Ten Ten couldn't move. The man was on top of her; his body was three times as big as hers. She felt her underwear slide down between her legs and felt vibrations beneath her.

She cried out in pain, but the man compressed his hands against her mouth.

Ten Ten felt something firm below her waist and caress her legs. She felt it move up toward her and when it reached her in contact, the teenage girl screeched out in pain. The stranger pounded his frame against her. Every movement he made, Ten Ten felt a surge of emotion burst through her. The man's tongue slithered inside her mouth and felt his hands enclosed around her breasts. The man twirled his tongue between the spacious valley between her breasts and moaned in pleasure.

Pain struck in Ten Ten.

Bitter tears streamed down from her face as she let go and let the man consume control of her. Ten Ten prepared for the worst and closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Crystal orbs dripped from her parents' faces when Ten Ten winced as she told her guardians the truth. 

"I'm…come here Ten Ten," her father opened his protective arms out toward the teenage girl. Accepting the embrace, Ten Ten rested her head against his chest.

A few minutes later, a familiar face entered the diner and made his way toward a vacant table. Ten Ten clenched onto her father when her eyes trailed the man who was waiting for someone to write down his order.

"It's him," Ten Ten whispered into her father's ear.

Looking up, he tilted his head and he was in full view of the vile man who committed a desecrating act.

"You…BASTARD!" her father released his hold on Ten Ten and darted toward the man's table and besieged the man's thick neck with his calloused hands.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Ten Ten's guardian had his hands remained on the man as Ten Ten's mother sprinted over and tried to get him off of the man.

"Honey! Calm down!" his wife begged.

Ignoring his wife, Ten Ten's father wailed in a grief-stricken tone.

"SHE'S ONLY 13! 13! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?" he tightened his hold on the man, as the sex offender gasped for air.

Soon, police officers burst into the diner and surrounded the area and ordered the man to free the guilty man.

"We'll take care of this in court," a police officer stood between the two men with a whistle on one hand.

The customer massaged his neck and felt the transient impressions that the owner of the diner made on his neck.

"I'll see you in court," the man groomed his suit and straightened his hair and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

"What do you mean our case is invalid?" Ten Ten's father slammed his fist onto the hard surface of the table. 

His lawyer cleared his throat and flipped through a pile of legal papers.

"I'm sorry, but I can not help you and your family. There is nothing we can do, we must forfeit the hearing," the lawyer informed them.

"HE BRIBED YOU, DIDN'T HE?" the girl's guardian realized.

"Sir, I apologize but I can not represent your daughter in the court hearing. We do not have tangible evidence to accuse the man," their legal advisor answered.

"So what do you suggest? That we leave this alone, and let my daughter be quiet? She was raped by that monster; for god's sake! What if you were in my position? IF your daughter were taken advantage upon from that man, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?" Ten Ten's father raised his tone.

"I'm sorry," the lawyer pushed himself out of the seat and made his way to the exit, "You have to find another lawyer,"

* * *

"IF you were to sue me, trust me, I would make sure that I will win and rob your family BLIND," the man answered in mischievous delight. 

"You leave my family out of this!" Ten Ten's father pointed at the sex offender.

"Trust me, I have connections in this city. One move to deteriorate my reputation, I can evict you out of this diner and from your business. I will make sure that you are sent off to a foreign country and work under low paid labor, and have your daughter be bound to me as my servant to fulfill my sexual desires," the man's voice threatened him.

"You wouldn't," the guardian shook his head.

"Sue me then, and you'll see," the man slowly replied.

* * *

"MOM?" Ten Ten peeked her head out from the passenger seat. 

"Coming!" her mother fumbled through her purse and entered the driver seat.

"I'm going to be late for school," Ten Ten rested her elbow on a shoulder rest on her seat.

"I know. Your father is still at his job interview now. Listen Ten Ten; you're going to an all girls' school ok? I just wanted to make sure that you'd be fine right now. Your father couldn't afford you to go to a coed public school just yet, darling," her mother cupped the black haired girl's chin and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Just remember that your father and I love you very much," she muttered underneath her breath inside Ten Ten's ear.

It's been two months, and as expected, they had to withdraw from the case.

* * *

In the classroom, a group of three teenage girls who were a few years older than Ten Ten sat like vultures near the teenage girl. 

They all were in their school uniforms. A plaited skirt and a white blouse was the best way to go.

The tallest of the two sat down in her seat and eyed Ten Ten. Her hair was held down above her shoulders in bountiful emerald curls. The other two were a head shorter than her and could almost pass as twins; with crimson French braids.

"I see fresh meat," the tallest of the girls muttered to her friends.

The tallest girl strolled over to Ten Ten's desk and introduced herself.

"Hey there," she fluttered her eyelashes toward Ten Ten.

"Hi…" Ten Ten meekly answered.

"I'm Miho, and these are my friends, Murasaki and Akane. I see that you're new here…" the girl slid into one of the seats beside her.

"Yeah, I just transferred," Ten Ten pulled back an isolated strand of her hair behind her left ear.

"I hope you like it here, it's an all girl's school," Akane giggled as her eyes shone with wonder.

Ten Ten smiled.

"Anyhow, lunch is creeping around the corner here. Why don't you eat with us? Murasaki's mom is driving us to have a bite to eat," Miho invited her.

"Sure," Ten Ten's eyes lit up as she accepted the girls' invitation.

* * *

"Thanks for the lunch, Murasaki's mom was very kind to drive us," Ten Ten walked beside Miho as they headed towards the restroom. 

"Oh, it's all right. So tell me, why are you here?" Miho asked her in an intriguing tone.

"Long story," Ten Ten tried to ignore the subject.

"Ok, well, why don't I make my story short then?" Miho walked closely to Ten Ten and gazed into her dark eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ten Ten asked.

"Shh," Miho stroke her index finger down Ten Ten's lips.

"Did anyone tell you that you talk too much?" Miho whispered into Ten Ten's ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I…" Ten Ten was interrupted as the other girl wrapped her arms around Ten Ten and gracefully leaned against her, placing her own lips gently against Ten Ten's.

Miho tasted like heaven.

* * *

For the next few weeks, down the halls of the Academy, Ten Ten found herself walking side by side with Miho. Miho slid her arms around Ten Ten's waist and smiled seductively.

* * *

Ten Ten moaned in pleasure as she was pinned against the cold wall as Miho threw herself against the girl. 

"Don't stop, Miho, don't stop," Ten Ten made staggered breaths as she felt familiar hands roam up beneath her blouse.

"You seem naughty down there, babe," Miho locked eyes with Ten Ten as she massaged her hands between Ten Ten's upper thighs.

Ten Ten winced.

"Aw, babe. Let me feel better," Miho chuckled with enjoyment. She bent down and had Ten Ten's plaited skirt in her clear view.

"I don't think we need this," Miho placed her hands around Ten Ten and carefully pulled the zipper down and allowed the skirt to slide down her girlfriend's legs. Miho nuzzled her face against the soft texture of Ten Ten's legs. She left trails of kisses and worked her way up her girlfriend's legs and her tongue felt a silky texture that was wrapped around her destination.

She bit down on the material and slid it down beneath Ten Ten's legs with her mouth and playfully licked Ten Ten with delight.

God, she tasted good.

Miho closed her eyes and maneuvered her tongue along the wet haven for her mouth. She slithered her fingers up the soft texture of Ten Ten's skin. The young female stroked tiny circles on Ten Ten's upper thigh and nestled her face against the warm shelter inside her girlfriend.

The black haired girl could feel her chest beat heavily as she took staggered breaths as she felt movements inside her, igniting her in ecstasy.

Ten Ten could get off on this.

"Oh, god…" Ten Ten could feel her whole body quiver with satisfaction.

Miho smirked and slid her hands up to Ten Ten's face and held her face and smothered her girlfriend with a hot sultry kiss.

"Baby, we're just getting started," Miho playfully twirled her tongue in Ten Ten's ear.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ten Ten followed after Miho as the two girls ran to the restroom. 

"Hurry up!" Miho laughed as she swung the door open.

"Where the hell have you been?" Murasaki put out her cigarette with her black stiletto heel.

"Ten Ten and I were giving some loving," Miho rolled her eyes.

"Where is it, Akane?" Murasaki knocked on one of the bathroom stalls.

"Right here," Akane came out with a small blade in her hand.

Startled, Ten Ten had a puzzled countenance on her face.

"Don't worry baby," Miho held her hand.

Murasaki retrieved the knife from her friend's hand and slit a small opening in the center of her palm.

Akane and Miho did the same.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Ten Ten asked.

Miho held out Ten Ten's hand and slit an opening on her hand.

"STOP IT!" Ten Ten cried out.

"Shh," Miho whispered.

Miho placed her hand and rubbed her wound against Ten Ten, and the other girls did the same.

"This is a blood oath baby, we are all going to stay together until the day we die," Miho grinned as she rubbed her hand with Akane.

"Why a blood oath?" Ten Ten was confused.

"If one of us leaves, she dies," Murasaki's face glowed as she mimicked a gun blow off with her hand. Miho and Akane laughed shrilly in response.

* * *

Ten Ten quietly served the plates to her parents. It was a Friday spaghetti night. 

"I never knew you had domestic skills in you, honey!" her father's face glowed with pride.

"Thanks, dad," Ten Ten gradually set herself onto the chair and watched her mother twirl the fork around the cooked noodles.

"Well, your mother and I will be leaving tomorrow for a small trip, I was wondering if you could maybe stay at one of your friends' house, if that is not any trouble," her father wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Your father and I don't want you alone at the house," her mother chimed in.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. I think I can stay at Miho's place." Ten Ten nodded her head.

"All right," her parents concurred and resumed to their meal.

* * *

The four teenage girls paced together side by side as they reached Miho's driveway. 

"Damn, your place is a looker," Ten Ten was awed by the presence of her girlfriend's three -story abode.

"My 'rents bootleg," Miho threw back her hair with her hand and grabbed Ten Ten by the hand and ran toward the door.

When the girls reached inside, Mursaki began to giggle when they reached a door down the hallway.

"Come on, I've been dying to see what you've been talking about, Miho!" Akane squealed as she turned the doorknob.

Confused, Ten Ten turned to glimpse at Miho.

Miho's eyes glared with a mysterious aura. Even though Ten Ten had been with her for three months, she still couldn't put a finger on what Miho was thinking about, in that little head of hers.

She still had more to learn about her and the girls.

And Ten Ten was right.

"Holy shit!" Akane cried out when everyone reached inside the room.

In front of them were aisles of weapons stored in the back of the house.

Rifles.

Shotguns.

Knives.

You name it.

"Those are used to take care of people who tell on my 'rents," Miho acted as a tour guide, explaining each weapon as they all made their ways across the room.

Murasaki glided toward the second aisle and placed her finger on one of the deadly weapons.

She slowly parted her lips and licked her lips with her tongue.

Miho ambled up behind her and held out her arm and pulled out a gun that was double the times of her arm length.

Akane looked up from the fifth aisle and reached the two girls with Ten Ten.

"Isn't this baby gorgeous?" Miho leisurely massaged the texture of the firearm against her soft pale skin. She held up the weapon and placed her head by the end of the gun as if she were to aim at the enemy. Miho wrapped her hand around the handle and playfully coiled her finger around the trigger.

Ten Ten thought she looked good; almost deadly…like an assassin.

"You can tell if it's an angel by the way you hold her," Miho released her pose and returned the firearm back into its slot with the other fighting utensils.

"Which means, don't mess with Miho," Akane lightheartedly joked with Ten Ten.

"Damn straight," Miho's smoky eyes spun their direction toward Akane.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ten Ten excused herself from her math class and strolled to the girl's restroom. When she reached the stalls, she heard muffled noises coming from the second bathroom stall. 

"Shh, you don't want us to get caught do you, sugar?" a familiar hushed voice spoke softly within the same bathroom booth.

Ten Ten curiously sauntered over to the stall and a recognizable face emerged from the door.

"Ten Ten!" Murasaki quickly pulled up her black frilly skirt, and straightened her tank top. Behind her was Miho who smiled a greeting to Ten Ten as she casually leaned against the cold surface of the tiled wall.

"I'll see you later," Mursaki left.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Miho alluringly wrapped her arms around Ten Ten's neck and her lips streamed down small pecks toward Ten Ten's left shoulder.

Ten Ten pulled away, "What were you and Murasaki doing?"

"Oh, nothing. She needed help putting up a tampon," Miho shrugged and hugged Ten Ten's neck with her thin arms.

"Sure, you probably had an excuse to stick your finger up her cunt," Ten Ten pushed her girlfriend away.

"What the hell is going on, angel?" Miho had a stumped look on her face. She leaned forward and hummed small words, "do you need help with your tampon, too?"

"Fuck off, bitch!" Ten Ten smacked Miho in the face with a swift blow.

Massaging her left cheek, Miho scowled at her.

"This," Ten Ten waved her hands in the air, "is OVER,"

Before Ten Ten could storm out of the restroom, Miho snatched her by the hand and suppressed her with a cold tone in her voice.

"You think you can walk out on me? Well, think again Angel. No one is going to take a second look at you!" Miho clenched her fingers into Ten Ten's waist.

"With that fat, you won't even have a chance to get a fuck," Miho spoke.

"I don't need your shit, this is OVER; everything is!" Ten Ten wildly exited the room.

* * *

Ten Ten slammed her hands around the bowl in her restroom. She opened her mouth and let out the excess waste that streamed down from her mouth. 

After numerous gags and spits, Ten Ten wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

She walked over to the end of the restroom and checked her body in front of the full view mirror.

"Don't let her get to you, Ten Ten," she spoke to her reflection as she examined her waist and the rest of her body.

In a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Ten Ten, dinner will be ready in five minutes! I made your favorite meal!" her mother knocked on her door.

"I'm not hungry," Ten Ten lied.

"Ten Ten? Is everything all right in there?" her mother knocked again.

"Yeah, everything...is…fine, I'm just not hungry tonight," Ten Ten excused herself.

"Just come down and eat," her mother walked down the stairs.

* * *

After school, Ten Ten tried to avoid Miho and the other two girls. She hurriedly jumped into her mother's car. 

"Is everything all right?" her mother pushed on the pedal.

"Just drive, mom," Ten Ten peered into the window as other students at the Academy passed by the vehicle.

"Ok," her mother cruised out of the parking lot, "I'm worried about you Ten Ten. You're not eating,"

Ten Ten ignored her mother and turned on the car radio.

Her mother looked at her daughter and turned off the music.

"Is something bothering you?" the car stopped at a red light.

"There is nothing for you to worry about, ok? I'm fine, really, I am," Ten Ten crept up a smile for her mother.

Ten Ten's guardian sighed, "well then, when we get home I am going to make you dinner, and I want you to eat it and do your homework,"

"Ok," her daughter replied.

Her mother made a left turn when the stoplight turned green.

* * *

Ten Ten regurgitated her repast and quickly flushed the toilet. 

She washed her hands and her rinsed her mouth. The girl opened the door and saw her mother in the doorway.

"What is it with you going to the bathroom every time you finish a meal?" her mother began to sniff the air.

"Ten Ten!" her mother had an astonished look on her face.

"What?" Ten Ten tried to hide her breath.

"Are you…honey, are you bulimic?" her mother asked her daughter.

Ignoring her, "Listen, I have homework to do. I have a math test tomorrow,"

"NO!" her mother stopped her daughter.

"Let go!" Ten Ten pulled her arm away.

"We need to talk," her guardian leveled her tone.

"We don't need to talk," Ten Ten replied.

"I need to speak with your father," her mother walked over to the nearest phone.

"NO!" Ten Ten grabbed the phone and hung up.

"What is the matter with you?" her mother had a worried look on her face.

"Nothing! Just…leave me alone!" Ten Ten started to walk toward her bedroom. Before she could walk any further, she felt her mother grab her and bring her downstairs.

Ten Ten tried to struggle and release herself from her mother's grasp, but she was led into the car.

* * *

"How old is she?" the nurse began to scribble information on her clipboard. 

"She's 14," Ten Ten's mother answered.

"And what's her problem?" the nurse asked.

"She has an eating disorder," the teenage girl's guardian had trouble speaking.

"Anorexia or Bulimia?" the nurse continued.

"Bulimia,"

"How long has this been going on?"

"I just found out this afternoon, that's why I brought her here, I want to get her help,"

"When was the last time your daughter had something to eat?"

"Well, I cooked her favorite dish for lunch. I'm not sure if she threw it away or just ate it and threw it up in the school bathroom,"

The nurse continued to write down further information, "Are you her biological parent?"

"No, my husband and I adopted her," Ten Ten's mother answered.

"Could you tell me your daughter's history? Are there any medical problems that you may know from her biological parents?" the nurse asked.

"Not that I know of, my husband and I were told that her father was killed on the battlefield, and her mother was a poor escort in this hotel south of here. She couldn't support the child and left her at a nun's place but they turned her into an orphanage," tears welled up in the woman's eyes.

"Don't worry ma'am. We have the best-specialized doctors for cases like these. You don't have to worry a thing, I'll make sure that your daughter is cared for and assisted with this disorder," the nurse calmly smiled and placed a comforting hand on the woman.

"Thank you," the woman thanked her.

* * *

Ten Ten was dressed in white and secluded in a room. She wanted to get out. 

Later, a nurse came in and pushed a cart that had her meal.

"Dr. Yamamoto would like you to finish your meal," the nurse had a friendly aura around her.

She placed the meal onto a table that was near Ten Ten.

"Have a nice meal," the nurse left the room.

* * *

It's been three months. 

Ten Ten could feel her body changing, she was gaining pounds.

It was a good thing.

From what her doctors have told her, ever since she was bulimic, her heart rate dropped tremendously and she had irregular periods. There were times when Ten Ten couldn't think and passed out in frequent periods while at the health clinic.

She lost twenty pounds.

And now she gained it back.

She was healthy.

* * *

A nurse came in and greeted Ten Ten, who was in her hospital bed. 

"You have mail," the lady held out an envelope to the girl.

"Thanks," Ten Ten answered as the nurse exited the small room.

Ten Ten ripped the envelope open and read her letter.

_**If you leave us, you will die.**_

The letter said.

It was signed in blood.

Ten Ten quickly wrapped the letter and threw it into a wastebasket.

It was the third letter that week, she received.

Weeks later, she received another letter.

_**I will shoot your brains out, bitch.**_

The letter said.

Ten Ten ignored it and threw it away.

* * *

Three weeks passed by, and Ten Ten began to worry. She hasn't seen her parents in two months. 

Her doctor went inside the room and sat on her bed.

"How are you feeling? Have you been eating?" he asked.

"Yes," Ten Ten nodded.

"Ten Ten," the doctor momentarily paused, "I am glad that you are eating well, your parents have signed your release forms and you can leave the clinic tomorrow morning. From your records, I can see your metabolism to function properly, and you regained your fresh glow in your skin. You are healthy right now,"

"Thank you, Dr. Yamamoto," Ten Ten smiled.

"What you went through, for the past few months, I understand was terrible. I see girls these days, coming in with their parents with disorders. Girls are not eating these days, they are throwing up after every meal and complaining to lose more weight than they should be," Dr. Yamamoto continued on

"I hope that you understand that cutting your meals is not the healthy decision to lose weight. By being bulimic, you throw up, but not only are you losing the food, but also the vitamins. Your dental x-rays showed that you have made erosions in the back of your molars. When you throw up, there is a high level of acid that comes through, and in most cases, they burn off the top surface of your teeth. I do hope that you understand the consequences, Ten Ten,"

"I understand," the girl said.

"Good, well I'll be looking forward for you to go home back to your parents. They seemed to miss you a lot the last time they checked in to visit you," Dr. Yamamoto grinned and departed Ten Ten's room.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Ten Ten asked, as her father loaded her belongings into the vehicle. 

"Well, your mother and I decided that we move, we want to give you a fresh new start, after the clinic and everything," her father explained.

"Next week, you'll be going to a school, a public school," Ten Ten's mother buckled up her seat belt.

"Is it coed?" Ten Ten asked, as she sat behind her mother.

"Yes, and this time, I want you to study hard in order to get a head start into your bright future," her father lectured.

"Yes, dad," Ten Ten smiled as his father drove the car, leaving the hospital.

* * *

"Hi, are you new here?" a fresh new face greeted Ten Ten on her first day at the high school. 

"Um…yeah," Ten Ten shyly answered.

"My name is Neji," he shook her hand.

He seemed friendly, Ten Ten thought to herself.

"So, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Neji asked.

Thinking back to what happened at her previous school, Ten Ten kindly declined the offer.

"Ok, well, I'll see you later then," Neji picked up his books and left for the lockers.

* * *

Later, Ten Ten hurriedly packed up her school materials for her next class. She sprinted down the steps and quickly walked to her classroom. When she was turning to the right, around the corner, she bumped into someone. 

Her books and paper went flying in the air.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" a young man, who was a few inches taller than her, apologized.

Bending down on his knees, he helped Ten Ten pick up her books. When their hands met on Ten Ten's chemistry textbook, the two looked up and locked their gazes with each other.

"Hi…" Ten Ten flushed pink in her cheeks.

The boy gulped and smiled, "Hey…"

Ten Ten clutched her textbooks to her chest and stood up with the young man facing her.

"I'm Lee," the boy stumbled through his words and held out his hand and shook the girl's hand awkwardly.

"Nice…nice to…nice to meet you, ma'am," Lee stuttered.

"Please, call me Ten Ten," the girl's eyes sparkled.

"Nice…nice to meet you, Ten Ten," Lee smiled.

The two didn't know what to say each other.

"So," Lee looked around and beamed at Ten Ten, "do you want to…um, er…"

Ten Ten listened and hung onto every word he said.

"Do you…" Lee cleared his throat, "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Ten Ten's eyes lit up and she nodded her head continuously.

"I'd love to!" she accepted his offer, blushing madly.

"Ok, but um, we'll be eating with my friends, but I don't think they'll mind because I won't mind and…well you won't mind, right? Well, I'm glad that you want to eat lunch with me, usually girls don't usually…" Lee was cut off when Ten Ten held his hand.

"Let's go eat," Ten Ten squeezed his hand. Lee was about to say something but didn't. Instead, he gazed into her eyes and the two walked together toward the school cafeteria.

* * *

On their way, Lee asked her, "So um…there's this dance coming up…it's um, err, the New Year's Eve Dance…and I was uh…well…I was wondering if you would…err um…if you would like to…" 

"I'd love to, Lee," Ten Ten moved closer to Lee as they continued walking.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness, that was 20 pages right there on Microsoft Word! Anyhow, my Memorial Day weekend was fun. I had quite an eventful day. I fell out of my mom's car and tripped over the public toilets. I think I am accident-prone. By the way, please review! It is greatly appreciated! I made this chapter long for you guys, since you waited for like forever to have this story updated! Review please!  



	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Lo and behold, I finally updated! Will you look at that? I honestly did not plan to update anything during this summer. I've been in my SAT and workout mode so far since school ended. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. It's the anticipated first date of Naruto and Hinata! Ah, first love. Also, I put a lot of time and energy into updating these chapters; they are not easy to write, especially if you have a lot of storylines and plots going on at once. I do hope that you'll REVIEW after this chapter, please.

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** The whole enchilada on Ten Ten's secret past life.

**Disclaimer:** I own only the characters that you have never heard of.

**Title:** Chapter 30

* * *

A thin wispy flame was lit upon a fluorescent candle. The soothing tune of a violin serenaded the distant roars of the deep blue ocean. Above the open sea, a solitary table with two violet silk cushion chairs sat still on a hill. 

The tinkling sounds of two glasses joined the soft ballad of the violin. A subtle breeze waltzed above the forest green strands on the ground.

"Have I told you that you looked beautiful tonight?" a ravishing smile appeared on Naruto's face.

His date faintly blushed crimson in her cheeks. The candlelight before her cast a mysterious glow on her facial expression.

"Are you listening to me?" a rough voice escaped from Naruto.

"What?" Hinata blinked.

"Why won't you listen to me? Just wake up, won't you!" Naruto continued.

Hinata blinked again, and when her eyes opened, she saw Neji in front of her.

* * *

"Are you ever going to listen to what I say, Hinata?" Neji threw a pillow at his cousin. 

Hinata looked around, and realized that she was still in her pajamas and on the couch. She turned to look at the television, and a late night show appeared on the screen.

"Oh, I must've fallen asleep during the show," Hinata shrugged.

"You slept for three hours!" Neji sat down beside her, "what were you dreaming about?"

Hinata flushed red.

"None of your business," she replied.

* * *

Ding Dong! 

"Let me go get it," Neji gradually strolled to the door.

Hinata stretched her arms and legs, and she sharply lifted her head.

"Oh my god! Neji! Don't get the door!" Hinata ran and jumped on her cousin.

"What are you doing?" Neji exclaimed as Hinata held onto him in a piggyback position.

"It's Naruto!" Hinata whispered. She didn't want him to hear her behind the door.

"So? Let me go get it," Neji carried his cousin and walked to the door.

"NO! You don't get it! He and I, we have a date!" Hinata got off and dragged Neji away from the door.

"Tonight?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hinata nodded.

The young man glanced at his cousin from head to toe.

"Isn't pajamas not in the dress code for a first date?" he crossed his arms.

"I fell asleep for a nap, and I guess I lost track of time," Hinata placed her hands on her hips.

* * *

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang for a second time. 

"I'll get it, and you get dressed," Neji opened the door as Hinata sprinted up the stairs.

"Hi," Naruto greeted Neji.

"You dressed up, REALLY dressed up," Neji saw Naruto's full night attire. He wore a casual shirt with some faded jeans, and he had a single red rose in his hand.

"You look nice, Naruto," a feminine voice entered between the two young men.

Naruto's eyes gaped open as he gazed at Hinata, who was dressed in a light blue blouse with a white tank underneath, and a Hawaiian blue gown with a silky sash wrapped around her waist.

"Off you go, lovebirds," Neji smiled as Naruto held Hinata's hand and walked to the driveway.

Hinata and Naruto walked hand in hand on a cobblestone pathway.

"So, what are you in the mood for? Horror? Comedy? Romance?" Naruto asked Hinata as they approached the ticket booth.

"Comedy," Hinata answered.

"Could I have two tickets for the eight o' clock show?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, twenty dollars is your total amount, sir," a young woman behind a faint glass window pulled out a receipt and opened the cash register.

(**NOTE**: A movie ticket costs 10 dollars for general admission at where I live, CRAZY)

* * *

"The movie's going to start," Hinata whispered as she pulled away from Naruto. 

"Sorry about that," Naruto pulled his arms away from her.

"It's ok," Hinata answered.

"Do you want popcorn?" Naruto asked.

"No, thank you,"

"Soda?"

"It's ok,"

"Candy?"

"I'm fine,"

"Ok,"

Hinata turned and hesitated to answer. Her thoughts fumbled through her mind as she tried to think of something to say. She gazed at Naruto, whose eyes were glued to the movie screen.

* * *

Naruto leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his drink. He looked to his right and saw Hinata staring at he movie screen. She gave a small chuckle at some of the comedic scenes of the film.

* * *

Hinata looked at Naruto's hands. 

They're beautiful, she thought. She wished to herself that his arms would wrap around her and make her feel safe. There were some times that the movie was funny, but Hinata was too busy to notice. She just gave a small laugh to "cover" herself and make it seem that she's watching the movie; but she wasn't.

* * *

Naruto stretched out his arms and slowly placed his right arm around Hinata's shoulder. He thought at first that she slightly leaned in toward him, but she didn't.

* * *

He put his arms around me, she thought. 

"Don't look, just keep your eyes at the screen, Hinata," she told herself.

"Don't even move!" Hinata talked to herself.

* * *

"Finally, the movie is over!" Naruto thought to himself. He couldn't wait to take Hinata to dinner, he made it special for the both of them.

* * *

Hinata smiled, the movie ended. The scenes seemed interminable that it made it difficult for her to laugh in comedic parts of the film. She wanted to get away from the theatre to be with Naruto.

* * *

Footsteps clicking on the cement floor echoed in the silent cold air. Hand in hand, Hinata slowly moved in closer beside Naruto. When they reached the car, Naruto escorted Hinata into her car seat and then over to his side of the vehicle. 

"Did you have a good time?" Hinata shyly asked.

Turning on the ignition, Naruto squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Yes, but this date isn't over yet," his eyes shimmered with imagination. He had something in store for her.

* * *

"Where are we?" Hinata was being led to a secluded location as Naruto covered her eyes and walked with her. 

"We're almost there, almost," Naruto made sure the coast was clear before he let go of his hands.

"Oh my…Naruto, you couldn't have," Hinata gasped as she fixed her eyes on the breathtaking view of the beach and a candlelit dinner by the waves.

It was just like her dream earlier.

"Would my lady like a drink?" Naruto retrieved a small chair from under the table.

Letting out a laugh, Hinata ran and embraced her date.

"It's so romantic, Naruto, and yes, a drink would be nice," Hinata held up a crystal glass as Naruto poured her some fluids.

"Iced water, don't worry, I'm driving tonight," Naruto explained.

* * *

"Here's to a wonderful dinner," Naruto made a toast. 

"Oh wow!" Hinata gazed at her meal, "did you cook this?"

"I know, it's noodles, but I tried my best to cook up something for you," Naruto took a sip, "do you like it?"

Hinata twirled her fork around the stringy meal and gradually placed it around her tongue. She closed her eyes and imagined the warm taste of salt, tomatoes, and mushrooms whirl around.

"It's delicious," Hinata ate some more, "you're a good cook,"

Naruto blushed.

"Thanks, it's not that big of a deal," Naruto drank from his glass.

"Why not? I think it's impressive. Neji can't even scramble eggs, but this...it's better than what he can do!" Hinata laughed.

"Well...I guess," Naruto smiled. He leaned in closer against the table.

"I'll let you in a little secret of mine," Naruto whispered.

"I'm intrigued Naruto, tell me," Hinata leaned in.

"It's instant ramen," Naruto confessed.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Ramen?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "I know, I just added some sauce and tomatoes to spice it up,"

"I'm shocked," Hinata relaxed in her chair.

"See? I'm not a real cook, I just had a cheat sheet and made instant ramen," Naruto replied.

"You're funny, did you know that?" Hinata appreciated his sense of humor. Naruto grinned and walked over to Hinata.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked as Naruto held her hand and led her over to the sand. 

The sound of the waves in the distant roared softly, as a soft wind trailed in the air.

Naruto held tightly on his hold on Hinata's hand. He placed his head on hers and wrapped his right hand across her waist.

"Let's dance," he nuzzled his nose against Hinata's soft baby skin.

She smelled like strawberries with whipped cream.

* * *

"I feel like…I can't breathe," Hinata tried to catch her breath as she could feel puffs of warm air trail down her neck. 

"We can take it slow, I don't want to rush anything," Naruto ran his hands through her luscious raven hair. He raised her hand and kissed her palm.

"I can wait," he whispered.

* * *

Hinata didn't want this night to end. She cupped her hands around Naruto's chin and gazed into those shimmering blue eyes that make her feel weak in the knees. His golden hair luminated as the moonlight danced upon them. 

It was breathtaking.

Priceless.

She closed her eyes and felt her lips press softly against his.

It was perfect.

Her first kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Something is really messed up, my stats say that 9 people reviewed my last chapter but had 64 people read the chapter. Is there an error, or are you guys really that lazy to review? Aw come on, I update…at least show me that you actually "read" it. It's the least that you could do, ok? Anyhow, I wish **PunkGurl2582** a late happy birthday! My birthday is coming up soon, but that doesn't matter. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Please review!

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Finally, Naruto and Hinata's first date!

**Disclaimer:** The characters that you have never heard of belong to me, and the ones that you have heard of belong to the sole creator of the series of Naruto. However, this story is copyrighted under my possession and should not be plagiarized at anytime and anywhere.

**Title:** Chapter 31

* * *

Construction workers tilted their hats and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Haruno near the entrance. As they left, the man ambled toward his office room and his wife climbed up the spiral staircase. 

"Honey? Is everything all right in there?" Mrs. Haruno softly tapped on her daughter's door with a small fist.

She heard soft music playing in the background, however Mrs. Haruno could not make out the lyrics since the door clearly muffled the sound quite well. The woman heard water running and realized her daughter was in the bathroom.

While walking back to her bedroom, her husband called out to her from downstairs.

"Is everything ok with Sakura?" his voice was rough but yet benign.

Looking across the terrace near the stairs, Mrs. Haruno peered her head over the railing and nodded her head.

* * *

Turning off the water faucet, Sakura gracefully twirled her towel around her long hair. Gazing at the mirror, she dressed in her silk robe and slipped into her favorite comfortable slippers. 

She opened the medicine cabinet and retrieved moisturizer and a facial cleanser. Her finger firmly pressed against the nozzle and a creamy foam-like substance spurted into a quarter-sized puddle in the palm of her hand.

Sakura slowly painted the cream upon her face and closed her eyes. She then turned the faucet on and rinsed her face with cold running water. Grabbing the nearest facial towel, she dabbed the cotton texture onto her pale face and applied lotion to moisturize her skin.

Removing her hair towel, Sakura pulled a comb from a drawer and ran it through her wet strands. She later walked over to the outlet and plugged in her blow dryer. Hot puffs streaked against her hair, as she maneuvered the dryer in various positions toward her head. She ran her comb around her hair, and later laced her hair with a tight red ribbon.

As she stepped out of her bathroom, Sakura let out a tired sigh. She gazed around her room and attempted to smirk. Her room had never looked the same. To her right, she noticed that her father had gotten the glass window fixed, and added an extra lock onto the handles for additional security.

To her left, her canopy bed was placed in the center of the room. Her pillows were placed toward the back of the headboard, with her name engraved in gold against the crimson wood.

Her television sat still upon a dresser in front of her bed, and noticed some of her old posters hanging on the wall. Sakura's mother must have pinned them up to add some "old feeling" to her room.

It still doesn't look the same, or even feel the same, Sakura thought to herself. Closing the bathroom door behind her, Sakura lied on her bed and gazed at the silk covering of her canopy.

Her room was quiet.

Taking in the scent of her room, Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off to a momentary reverie.

* * *

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sakura…"_

A muffled whisper echoed against the wide glass window of Sakura's bedroom.

Rolling onto her side, Sakura opened her eyes and glanced at her window. A smile crept on her face as she greeted her favorite visitor.

She slowly opened the screen door by a few inches and poked her head out.

"Hi stranger," Sakura's smile released a subtle shine.

* * *

"I thought maybe we could hang out," her raven-haired visitor held up a few bottles in front of Sakura, "maybe a few drinks here and there," 

"My parents are home," Sakura turned to check if anyone was behind her door.

Letting himself in, Sasuke placed the bottles on Sakura's dresser and sat on her bed.

"This is comfy, is it new?" He placed his arms under his head as if they were his pillows.

"Yes," Sakura replied as she lied beside Sasuke.

Sasuke took a few sharp breaths and rolled onto his left side to face Sakura, and she did the same thing.

"You didn't have to come over," Sakura muttered. Her face was a few inches away from Sasuke's.

"It's the least I could do…" Sasuke answered, and held Sakura's hand close to his neck, "after everything that's happened,"

Turning away, Sasuke grabbed a few bottles in his hands and handed one to Sakura.

"Nice," Sakura turned the bottle to see the brand.

"Sneaked some from my home, you like?" Sasuke took a sip from his flask.

"It's good," Sakura took several drinks from the bottle. When she was halfway finished, she placed it on her dresser and fell on her bed and giggled.

"I feel good," she chuckled.

"Vodka, straight up," Sasuke took some more sips as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

"No need to get wild," Sasuke laughed as Sakura giggled as she felt her body up against him.

"I need some more drinks," Sakura's voice trailed off.

"No, you don't need anymore, I do," Sasuke finished Sakura's drink and swallowed half of his liquid from the flask.

Flushing lightly, Sakura stretched herself on her bed, and lifted her body up. She rested herself on her elbows, as they pressed against the soft mattress.

* * *

**NOTE:** To make this chapter seem worthwhile, play "Hands" by Jewel while you read this…it'll really set you in the mood.

* * *

Her long cherry hair bounced from her shoulders in curls. Her lips were curved and shone a hint of glitter from the lip gloss she recently applied on. 

Sasuke helplessly couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Breaking his gaze, Sakura asked Sasuke, "What happened to us, Sasuke? What went wrong?" she turned to lock eyes with him.

Looking into those clear black orbs, Sakura could find her answer.

Sakura rolled onto her stomach and rested her arms on her pillows, "If Kaiya…" as she said her name, it sent a chill down her spine.

"If Kaiya had never come into the picture, do you think…" Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke listened, "do you think we could have…"

Sasuke had a smug look on his face and inched toward Sakura. His hands caressed her soft cheeks that were soft as cotton, and his fingers ran down to her lips that were red as roses. With a few inches between them, Sakura placed her hand on his face and her nose touched his.

"Maybe we could have…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke placed a finger on her lips to shush her, "Shh," he closed his eyes and leaned toward Sakura and placed his lips upon hers.

Sakura massaged Sasuke's shoulders as he shifted his position. On top of her, he stroked his tongue in the young girl's mouth and held her face as if she were fragile.

His hands trailed down from her neck and reached the silk rope of Sakura's robe and slowly untied the ribbon that was on her waist.

Sakura opened her eyes and placed her hands over his, "Sasuke…" a worried expression appeared on her face.

"We don't have to, if you don't," Sasuke playfully rubbed her stomach with his thumb.

"You just love to tempt me, don't you?" Sakura tugged on Sasuke's shirt, and kissed him.

* * *

She wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and softly murmured. 

"Oh, god…" Sakura dug her nails onto his bare back.

Sasuke placed his lips on her neck and left butterfly kisses toward her chest.

"That tickles!" Sakura laughed nervously as Sasuke held her hands and kissed her palms.

"Come here!" Sakura pulled him down to her body and they rolled around her bed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura laughed as the two accidentally rolled off the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the chapter, please review!

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** I saw Phantom of the Opera on Friday night and it was **EXCELLENT**. I'm a musical person, and I just can't live without music. Anyhow, are you actually lazy? It's just a click of a button to just "review" and tell me what you think of what I write. In order for me to become a better writer, **I need honest feedback**. So, please, **review** and tell me what you think and also some improvements that I need to make. I'm just going to tell you that I am not a person who gives flowery descriptions of the things around them, I focus on the dialogue because I feel that they are more "concrete" and that you get more input on the characters' feelings through the words they say. I don't know, maybe it's because I've been in Drama class for a long time. Let's move on. This is probably going to be **one of the climaxes** of the story, **_YOU'LL SEE!_** Haha, I have so much in store for you, twists and turns! Oh, you've gotta love it! I really do hope you'll review, or **I'll take a break off from this story…for a year or more**

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Kinky Sakura and Sasuke going at it.

**Disclaimer:** The characters that you have never heard of belong to me, and the ones that you have heard of belong to the sole creator of the series of Naruto. However, this story is copyrighted under my possession and should not be plagiarized at anytime and anywhere.

**Title:** Chapter 32

* * *

The sun had just risen, and the cool breezes danced with the trees in the neighborhood. Children have come out to play and cars drove by to their fated destinations. 

It was morning, a priceless moment.

A sixteen-year-old blonde maneuvered in her bed, and embraced her pillow against the side of her face. She looked to her side and saw that her bedroom door was half opened.

"Good morning, angel," a man appeared in the frame of the doorway.

The blonde sat on the edge of her bed and greeted her father.

"Morning," Ino stretched her arms in the air and combed her hair with a hairbrush.

* * *

In a bedroom, clothes were scattered in the room. Bottles of alcohol lain on the carpet, and a few giggles escaped from the covers of the canopy bed. 

Enclosed in a young man's arms, a pink-haired girl slowly opened her eyes to greet the morning day. She moved around and felt protective arms around her.

"Hm?" a muffled voice greeted her, as Sakura turned to see who it was.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura shot up from her bed and grabbed the covers against her chest. She gazed at the raven-haired young man who was still asleep. He moved to his side and cuddled against the covers.

The girl looked around her room and realized that she had drank too much the night before; her clothes were dispersed on her bedroom floor with Sasuke's clothes.

"Did we just?" she thought to herself. Sakura looked down between the covers and gasped.

"Yes, we did!" she whispered.

Sakura felt as if her head was knocked out by a rock, she didn't feel well. She quickly sprinted to the bathroom and pulled up the toilet seat and let out her liquid waste from her mouth.

"Oh, shit!" Sakura slammed her hand on the toilet seat. She pulled her hair back and continued to regurgitate. In the bathroom, she could hear Sasuke moaning and moving around in her bed.

* * *

"Angel, I'm going to visit your mom in the hospital, are you sure you're going to be all right?" Ino's father embraced his daughter. 

"I'll be fine," the blonde girl whispered.

Patting her on Ino's head, Mr. Yamanaka slowly strolled out of the bedroom. As Ino headed to her bathroom, she heard a few noises coming from her room.

She looked around her bed, and in the closet. Ino couldn't find anything.

The noises resumed, and Ino couldn't help but grin.

She walked to her bedroom window and steadily unlocked the window. Ino peered out from the open space and gazed at her visitor of the morning, down on her driveway.

"Good morning, babe!" Shikamaru sat on his motorcycle. Ino laughed as she saw the young man dressed in a casual white shirt, and black slacks.

"Is that what you're going to wear from now on?" Ino crossed her arms across her chest.

Turning off the ignition, Shikamaru stepped off the vehicle and walked up to the garage, and tilted his head up to see Ino. He held out his hands toward the window, and Shikamaru smiled.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Shikamaru leaned against the seat.

Ino laughed and shook her head.

"I've got breakfast!" Shikamaru pulled out a bag with some breakfast he ordered.

Ino hesitated and bit her lip.

"Come on, just one breakfast with me," Shikamaru playfully waved the bag as if to lure Ino out of her bedroom window.

Ino said no and that she had breakfast downstairs.

"Not as good as what I have to offer you," the young man winked.

"Just one time," Ino clarified as she looked out her window. She quickly dressed up in her casual clothes and ran down the stairs. On the way to the door, she grabbed a light jacket and groomed herself quickly in front of an oval mirror near the foyer.

* * *

"I had a really good time, Naruto," Hinata whispered as Naruto helped her sneak back into her bedroom. 

"I hope Neji's parents wouldn't mind that we came back in the morning," Naruto politely replied.

Holding him by the hands, Hinata shook her head. In front of the driveway, Naruto leaned in and cuddled his girlfriend around his arms and swung side to side.

"I don't want this to end," Naruto whispered as Hinata planted a kiss on his lips. The two felt a spark ignite between the touch of their lips.

The young blonde carefully stroked his thumb against Hinata's back. His fingers caressed the back of her blouse, and steadily waltzed under the top and glided against Hinata's soft skin.

"You're so soft," he playfully kissed her, "like silk and cotton candy," Naruto teasingly smelled her hair.

Feeling a surge of energy through her, Hinata threw her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled in for a more passionate situation. Her hands explored the features of his face, and Hinata rubbed her nose against his and whispered sweet words in his ear.

"I should've taken you back to my place," Naruto answered. His hands succumbed to their temptation and slid beneath the girl's skirt.

Hinata jumped and pulled away from the young man.

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm not ready," Hinata readjusted her shirt and skirt.

Taking a step forward, Naruto tried to slip her hands into Hinata's, however, she took a step back.

"I have to get inside, bye," Hinata quickly walked to the door, leaving Naruto alone in front of the Hyuga residence.

* * *

He felt the smooth curves of the bed comfortable, as he laid with his arms and legs spread open on the soft mattress. Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned as his eyes greeted the bright morning rays. 

His hands moved to his side to feel Sakura's presence, but all he could feel were the covers and pillows. Sasuke rolled to his other side; Sakura wasn't there.

The raven-haired young man massaged his face with his hands and relaxed on the bed. Suddenly, he felt cold and dove inside the blanket and rested his head on the soft pillows.

All of a sudden, Sasuke gaped his eyes open as he felt the covers' soft texture rub against his skin. Soon he looked down inside the covers and realized that he was naked in Sakura's bed.

He later heard some noises in the bathroom.

"Sakura?" he called out to her from the bed. The noises of regurgitation and the toilet flushing were audible from the bedroom.

The toilet flushed, and Sakura appeared in the doorway dressed in her silk robe. Her hair was not combed and tangled from the night before.

"Hi," Sasuke greeted as Sakura lied beside him on the bed.

The two gazed at the silk covering of the canopy and lied in silence.

"Did you just throw up?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura lied still and nodded, "I had a bad hangover, thanks to your Vodka,"

"I thought you'd want something to drink, and just relax," Sasuke shrugged.

Sasuke shifted to his right side and saw Sakura in his full view. He could see that she wasn't looking at him, and still staring at the canopy.

"Sakura?" he waved his hands in front of her view.

The girl turned her head and gazed into his black orbs. A worried look was displayed upon her face.

"Last night," her broken voice worried Sasuke.

"What about last night?" Sasuke asked.

"You and I, well, we…" before she could finish, Sasuke completed the sentence for her.

"We did it, yes, I know," he answered.

He moved his hand across the covers and locked his fingers with Sakura's.

"Did you regret it?" he asked her.

Wrapped in her blanket, the pink-haired girl squeezed his hand. Sakura took in a deep breath and inclined her body against the young man and whispered in his ear.

"Did you…slip anything in my drink?"

Horrified, Sasuke shook his head.

"NO! Why would I do that?" Sasuke cried out.

"Shh!" Sakura hushed Sasuke as she placed her finger on his soft lips, "you're going to wake up my parents if your voice is going to be loud like that,"

* * *

Turning on the ignition, Shikamaru saw the door open, and Ino closed the door behind her. She rushed to the motorcycle, and greeted him. 

"You look dashing as usual, my sweet," Shikamaru complimented her. He handed Ino a helmet as she hopped onto the bike and sat behind him.

As she placed her arms around his waist, Shikamaru held onto the handles and stepped on the pedal.

* * *

"I'm just joking, loser!" Sakura joked as she hooked her arms around Sasuke's neck, "and I didn't regret what we did, it was just surprising," her emerald eyes lit up. 

A smile curled on his face, "I thought so, I'm good in bed, after all,"

"Oh, stop it!" Sakura wrestled with Sasuke on her bed.

* * *

The raven-haired girl carefully rotated the doorknob to let herself in. Slowly closing the door behind her, Hinata looked around the room and sighed. 

Before she could move, a voice from behind a chair startled Hinata.

"Where were you?" the voice made Hinata turn around to see whom it was.

Letting out a breath of relief, Hinata was glad to see her cousin.

"Just out, no worries," Hinata casually laughed and placed her hand on the staircase and took a few steps up the stairs, but Neji stopped her.

"Where did you go?" Neji had a stern voice.

Surprised, Hinata didn't know where his questions came from. Ever since she and Naruto have been out together, Neji had been protective of her, maybe TOO protective.

"Neji, save the worries, I'm fine, Naruto and I just lost track of time," Hinata excused herself.

Not believing her, Neji moved closer to Hinata and placed his hands on Hinata to stop her from moving. His pale eyes bore into Hinata's and stared deeply at her. Hinata knew that he was thinking of something else.

"Neji, you're scaring me, what's the matter?" Hinata's eyes shone with worry.

"I don't want you to come back late, from now on, I want you to come home before midnight," Neji ordered.

"But…" Hinata couldn't finish.

"NO BUTS. I don't care if you and Naruto have a good time, I just want you home safely. And I know that Naruto is my friend, but he is a guy, and I know what guys think," Neji continued to lecture his cousin.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata resumed to walk up the stairs with Neji talking behind her.

"I don't want this happen again all right? Since my parents aren't home, I have to watch over you now," Neji crossed his arms across his chest and called out to Hinata.

* * *

A young blonde clutched her hands around Shikamaru's waist as he swerved the motorcycle to the left lane of the street. His shiny black hair was tied back as his dark shades glimmered in the broad daylight. 

The vehicle cruised down the lane and circled a few neighborhoods before it reached its destination.

Shikamaru leaped off his motorcycle and assisted Ino with her helmet. Holding her hand, he grabbed their breakfast and led Ino inside his home.

"Where are we going? Your bedroom?" Ino was shocked when Shikamaru escorted her to his spacious bedroom.

For Ino's case, she has never been in his bedroom, but has been tempted a few times the past few years. The rooms that Ino has never been in were the foyer, living room, kitchen, dining room, and the bathroom; but never had she stepped foot in Shikamaru's bedroom or "love nest" as Shikamaru had called it.

As Shikamaru set the bag on his bed, he removed his leather jacket and hung it behind his door. Near the young man, Ino toured around the room, gazing at the posters of women dressed in seductive attires advertising for various products.

Across from the king-sized bed, Ino saw two windows beside each other, with dark satin curtains. Below was a small dresser with a picture frame, before Ino could move forward to take a good view of who was in the picture; Shikamaru grabbed the picture just in time.

"That's personal, babe," Shikamaru clasped the small portrait to his chest and placed it inside the drawer.

Pouting, Ino asked who was in the picture.

Shikamaru playfully winked and replied, "It is for me to know and for you to find out."

He made his way to the side of the bed and shifted to the other end of the bed. He held out a basket and waved it in Ino's face.

"Would you like some breakfast in bed?" Shikamaru patted his bed as if to motion Ino to sit beside him.

Crossing her arms on her chest, Ino threw back her long blonde hair. Her eyes shone with curiosity and wonder. Her thin rosy lips pressed together as the young girl hesitantly put her knee on Shikamaru's bedside.

"What are you waiting for? Let's eat," Shikamaru held out a cinnamon roll to Ino.

"Mr. Nara, are you trying to seduce me?" Ino playfully remarked.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and laughed. Instead of giving the roll to Ino, he took a bite from the pastry.

"Now that you mentioned it, it wouldn't be such a bad idea," Shikamaru chuckled as he licked some of the cinnamon powder on his fingers.

Horrified of what she had heard, Ino asked, "What?"

"The seducing question, you meant?" Shikamaru retrieved a carton of milk and drank from the opened slit.

Ino nodded and demanded an answer from him.

"You're an English student, I'll let you analyze it yourself," Shikamaru sighed and held out a banana toward Ino, "do you want a banana?"

The young girl scoffed and shook her head in defiance, "Actually, instead of me having it, why don't I just shove it up your ass!"

* * *

Their arms were tangled with each other, as their hair caressed each other's face. Their bodies moved against each other as Sakura tried to gain control of their hold on each other. 

"Since when were you a good wrestler, Sakura?" Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura's hands and landed on top of her.

Pushing him, Sakura was now on top of Sasuke with their hands locked together. A solitary strand of her hair landed on her nose, and Sakura blew it away from her face.

"Don't you know that I can be playful too?" she giggled.

Below her, Sasuke tilted his head and raised himself to Sakura's face. Their noses made contact and Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke slowly parted his lips and Sakura inclined toward him slowly.

"Sakura? Are you all right in there?" a voice behind the door startled the teenagers.

Sakura's eyes gaped open and wide as Sasuke shot up from below her.

"Hold on, mom!" Sakura leapt from the bed and whispered Sasuke to be quiet.

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you all right? Is someone in there with you?" Mrs. Haruno knocked on the door.

Sasuke quickly put on his clothes as Sakura assisted in buttoning up his casual shirt.

"Yeah, I'm ok, and no one is here. I'm just doing something!" Sakura answered her mom as she made hand motions for Sasuke to leave her bedroom.

"Wait, my underwear!" Sasuke whispered but his voice came out a little too loud.

"Sakura? Someone is in there with you!" Mrs. Haruno turned the doorknob and knocked on the door. Luckily, Sakura locked the door the night before.

"No! The radio is just on!" Sakura ran to her radio and turned it on.

She ran to Sasuke, "What do you mean your underwear? Don't you have it on?"

Sasuke shook his head and looked under the bed. When he got up, he held up a pair of lacy panties; he blushed bright in his cheeks.

Sakura gasped and flushed crimson; she sprinted over to him and grabbed the undergarment away from him.

"Excuse me, that's mine!" Sakura was embarrassed.

"You're excused," Sasuke whistled at the sight of Sakura's bright panties.

"Now, help me find my boxers!" Sasuke looked near the dresser and near the foot of the bed.

"Sakura! Open the door!" Mrs. Haruno called out.

The radio still blared in the bedroom, and Sakura pulled Sasuke from the bed and led him to the sliding window.

As Sakura was talking to Sasuke, a manly voice greeted her bedroom door in a stern manner.

"SAKURA? THIS IS YOUR FATHER, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Haruno slammed his fist against the door.

"That's my dad! Sasuke, get out of here or he'll kill you!" Sakura swiftly unlocked the window.

Sasuke put on his jacket, "But, what about my underwear?"

Ignoring him, Sakura said, "Just hurry up! I'll give it to you when I find it, now hurry! My dad is going to knock down the door any minute now!" She literally pushed the young man out onto her balcony.

Before he got off the balcony, Sasuke kissed Sakura goodbye and, "It was fun while it lasted…"

Sakura smiled and immediately shut the sliding window shut just when her father opened the door with the master key.

"Miss. Haruno Sakura, you had your mother and I worried!" Mr. Haruno addressed his daughter.

Moving away from the window, Sakura straightened her silk robe and hair, "Well, good morning to you Dad,"

"Was someone in the room with you?" Mrs. Haruno asked as she turned off the loud radio.

Sakura put her hands on her waist and shook her head.

"Honey, I swore I heard someone else in your room," Mrs. Haruno suspiciously asked.

Stifling a laugh, Sakura covered for herself, "If someone was in my room, don't you think that I would know? Don't worry, no one was here; you probably heard the DJ talking on the radio or something,"

"Hm," Mr. Haruno grunted. Dressed in his red cotton robe, the man walked across Sakura's bedroom as his daughter's eyes followed him.

"If someone wasn't in your room, Sakura, why don't you tell me what this is?" Mr. Haruno walked over to his daughter and held up a pair of boxers in her face.

Shit, Sakura thought to herself, her father had Sasuke's underwear.

Calm down and think of a lie, Sakura said to herself.

"This," Mr. Haruno held up the underwear in the air, "apparently does NOT belong to you Sakura,"

Without a notice, his daughter immediately snatched the undergarment from her father's hands.

"Daddy," Sakura expressed a childish voice, "I wear this in my sleep,"

Her father's eyes gawked wide open in astonishment and disbelief, and so did her mother.

Mr. Haruno cleared his throat and held his head as if he was hit by a huge rock. His pale green eyes throbbed with fear and shock.

Work it, Sakura, she thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura replied in a confessing manner, "Well, you know how wearing some revealing underwear in my sleep makes me uncomfortable. I mean, the lace sometimes get caught between my--" before she could finish, her father played right into her hands and placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders and interrupted her.

"No, no more! I don't want to hear anymore!" Mr. Haruno couldn't bear the thought of seeing his daughter in THAT way. Shaking what his daughter had said out of his head, Mr. Haruno breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment.

After he recollected his thoughts, Mr. Haruno placed his hands back into his pockets on his red robe and readjusted his reading glasses and rubbed his chin.

"Put that away, those boxers disturb me so," Mr. Haruno ordered Sakura.

Listening to her father, Sakura flung the underwear beneath her bed, which sent her father to wince.

Mrs. Haruno still kept silent near the door, as she stood beside Sakura. The two women waited for the man of the house to speak.

"Besides all of what has happened this morning, I cannot help but say that I am quite perplexed," Mr. Haruno held his hands out to point out what disturbed him, "and you, Sakura!" when he mentioned her name, Sakura's face shot up facing forward, "Do not lock your bedroom door next time, and please, do not leave anything personal of yours lying around, it disturbs me, as your father and as a person living in the same house as you,"

"Yes, Dad," Sakura nodded.

Mr. Haruno scratched the stubbles on his cheek and lit a smile on his face, "On the lighter note, Sakura, I have good news for you!"

Blinking twice, Sakura couldn't think of what could be good news for her father; usually the good news for her father meant bad news for her.

The pink-haired girl looked beside her, and could see her mother's eyes flickered with uncertainty.

"What is the good news, Dad?" Sakura stroked the strands of her long wavy hair.

Mr. Haruno slowly ambled toward his daughter and his red matching slippers scuffled against the cotton-soft carpet.

"Last night, when you went to your room, I received an important phone call in my study room," Mr. Haruno answered, Sakura gazed into her father's eyes and could tell that something was wrong because his eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Sakura, your fiancé will be flying in next week," Mr. Haruno revealed the shocking news.

* * *

**NOTE:** I spent three days concocting this chapter. Please, review! Thanks.

* * *

In the midst of his living room, Naruto passed the wilting flowers his mother had asked him to water for the past few weeks she had gone away for a business trip. 

With a phone gripped firmly in his hand, Naruto dialed Hinata's phone number and placed the phone to his ear to wait for the ringing tone.

The phone rang a few times, until a voice picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hello? May I speak to Hinata?" Naruto politely asked the voice.

"Is this Naruto?" the voice answered on the other end.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" Naruto recognized the familiar voice.

There was a click on the other end, and Naruto assumed that his friend hung up on him, but he didn't. There was the sound of cooking, and clanging of pots and pans.

"Hold on, I'm in the kitchen," Neji replied.

Awhile later, Naruto asked Neji if he could speak with Hinata.

"Where were you two last night?" all of a sudden, Neji played "Big Brother."

Surprised by the question, Naruto shrugged and said that he and Hinata had a casual drive-in movie.

"And?" Neji's voice made Naruto think that he was expecting more details on his late-night date with his cousin.

Naruto continued to talk about him driving her around the city and about him driving Hinata back to his place.

"WHAT?" Neji literally screamed on the other end of the phone.

"Relax, Neji. It's not what you think. She asked if she could see where I live. So I drove her to my place, the OUTSIDE of my place. I didn't invite her in, if you're wondering about that," Naruto countered Neji's reaction.

"What? No, it's no one. Wait, hold on Naruto," Neji seemed distracted by someone else on the phone, "What? No, it's not him. Now go back to sleep, you have bags under your eyes. No, don't get the phone! Hey!"

Naruto held onto the phone and overheard the conversation with Neji and someone else. He heard a muffled conversation and sooner or later someone else picked up the phone.

"Naruto?" a friendly voice calmed Naruto.

"Hey, can you talk, Hinata?" Naruto was unsure whether Neji allowed her to, it seemed that she was the one who was struggling with Neji for control of the phone.

"Yeah, but just for awhile. Neji is getting a bit upset," Hinata's voice was filled with disappointment, "did you say anything to upset him?"

Shocked, Naruto said no.

"Well, I have to go Naruto," Hinata's voice trailed off.

"No, wait! Hinata, please! Don't hang up!" Naruto called out, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened today, can we just talk about it?"

"How?" Hinata asked.

"How about lunch? My treat," Naruto suggested.

There was silence on the other end of the phone line.

"Shut up," Hinata whispered to someone on the other end, "I want to go, just let me go Neji," Naruto eavesdropped Hinata talking to Neji in the background.

"Hello, Naruto?" Hinata came back to the phone.

"I'm here," Naruto answered.

"Just lunch, and I need to come home right away," Hinata hastily replied.

"Ok, I'll pick you up around 11, ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now, bye," Hinata said.

"Ok…" before Naruto could say goodbye, Hinata hung up.

* * *

The young girl scoffed and shook her head in defiance, "Actually, instead of me having it, why don't I just shove it up your ass!" 

Taken aback from what Ino said, Shikamaru put the fruit back into the basket and adjusted his position on his bed.

"What's with you this morning? All I asked was if you wanted a banana and then all of a sudden you want to shove it up my ass! God, why are you being so **_anal_**?" Shikamaru retorted.

Ino gave him a sour look, "You don't have respect for people, don't you? Oh wait a minute, you don't have respect for me!"

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing; he started to laugh.

Frustrated, Ino could feel her inner emotions begin to fume into anger.

"See? You're still that egocentric pompous asshole!" Ino put her hands up in the air as if she had known it all along.

The raven-haired young man stood up and towered over Ino by more than a head. His dark chocolate eyes sharpened with displeasure.

"Excuse me?" his voice deepened in a lower level that Ino had never heard.

"You're an English student, why don't YOU," Ino held up her fingers to quote, "analyze," and continued, "what I just told you, asshole?"

The young man's nostrils flared, and he ran his hands through his black mane and sneered.

"You are still the same, still the same, babe," Shikamaru gave an acknowledging look.

Ino lowered her eyebrows in anger, "Why don't you shut the hell up and take up my offer on that banana?"

Furious, Shikamaru took Ino by the hand and squeezed his grip on her wrist. Shocked by his action, Ino screamed but Shikamaru muffled her cry by placing his hand against her mouth.

Ino squirmed within Shikamaru's hold of her, she tried to scream but the young man's hand vacuumed every noise she made with his hand.

"Apologize," he said.

Ino feverishly shook her head in insubordination.

"Apologize!" Shikamaru's voice seethed with rage.

Ino raised her knee and hurt Shikamaru's most vulnerable place and Shikamaru coiled his body on the ground and crying out in pain.

"Just leave me alone, Shikamaru," Ino began to walk out of the door when Shikamaru stopped her.

"Walk out that door, you walk out on what we have," Shikamaru groaned as he held onto his knees.

Turning around, Ino bent down onto the carpet and faced Shikamaru.

Ino whispered, "What we have? Baby, we have **NOTHING**,"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You think you know _EVERYTHING_, you think I'm a conceited asshole? Well, I think you are the most insecure and overly-sensitive blonde I have ever met!"

Ino pointed to herself in defense, "Hey! I am not just a blonde! I have SO much to offer someone, but I guess I wasted that time with you!"

The young man uncoiled his position and sat in front of Ino on the carpet.

"Excuse me! I happen to be a very decent guy, you were just too insecure to notice that!" Shikamaru pointed to his chest where the heart is.

"Oh, please! You don't know where the heart is," Ino spat her insult.

"Why don't you save us the trouble and just shut the fuck up?" Shikamaru snapped back.

Ino felt a tinge of hurt; she helped herself up from the floor.

"I don't have time for this," Ino started to walk toward the door.

"Ino, wait!" Shikamaru regretted what he had said. He slowly got up and walked over behind Ino and held his arms around her.

"Forget it, Shikamaru. You just don't understand, you will _NEVER_ Understand, you never will," Ino let go of his arms.

Not giving up, Shikamaru grabbed for Ino's hand and stopped her from walking out the door.

"How will show you that I understand?" Shikamaru pulled Ino toward him.

"Just forget it," Ino looked away from him.

"What if I kissed you," Shikamaru saw Ino gaze at him again, "would that prove to you that I understand?"

Opening her mouth to reply, Ino couldn't find the correct words to say to him. Before she could utter some words, Shikamaru dived in and consumed Ino with a soft kiss.

As she felt the touch of his soft lips, Ino knew it was wrong. She pulled away from the kiss and wiped her lips with her hand.

"No," Ino shook her head as Shikamaru tenderly caressed her face, "this was a mistake,"

* * *

"Sakura, your fiancé will be flying in next week," Mr. Haruno revealed the shocking news. 

"WHAT!" Sakura freaked.

Walking around Sakura's bedroom, Mr. Haruno shook his finger as if he knew what had happened.

Standing still, Sakura was trying to interpret what was going on in her father's mind.

"That boy, he was in your room, wasn't he?" Mr. Haruno caught his daughter.

"What? No! And, since when is he coming here? I told you that I don't want to get married now!" Sakura's voice was smothered with resentment.

"Sakura, I am your father! Don't you dare to lie to my face! And yes, as a matter of fact, he is coming to see you," Mr. Haruno was furious that his daughter had lied to him.

Shaking her head, Sakura pleaded, "Dad, forget the fiancé, just leave Sasuke alone! He did nothing wrong!"

Pacing around the room, Mr. Haruno ignored his wife's pleas to stop arguing.

"I told you that I don't want you seeing hima gain, do you remember the last time?" Mr. Haruno trigged a memory of Sakura's.

"Look, I know ok? But, he's different!" Sakura defended Sasuke.

"That's what you told your mother and me about all the other boys you've been with, and what do they do? They use you and then drop you as if you were last night's dinner and stomp on your heart!" Mr. Haruno yelled.

"They were jerks, Dad," Sakura tried not to raise her voice.

"Of course, they were! That's why I don't want you to repeat this mistake over and over again! That's why this fiancé of yours will be an exception, he will most certainly take care of you!" the man spoke of his feelings.

"Of course, so you can expand your fucking business! Dad, I am not a pawn for you to use in your whole monopolizing game!" Sakura defended her dignity.

"What do you expect me to do Sakura? You should be **THANKFUL** that you have a roof over your head!" Mr. Haruno bellowed in anger.

"You treat me like nothing!" Sakura felt a tear streak from her eye.

"Honey, can we just stop this?" Mrs. Haruno begged the two to stop arguing.

"Darling, could you please leave the room, I need to speak with Sakura alone," Mr. Haruno led his wife out of the room and locked the door behind him.

"Sakura…" Mr. Haruno tried to reason with his daughter.

"Leave me alone, you have no respect for me, you treat me like a pawn in your game!" Sakura couldn't believe that she had been blind to her father.

"_NOTHING_? Look at what you're wearing, Sakura! Look around you, the room! I was the one who paid to have your room remodeled. How about your car? I paid for that too! I paid for everything! YOU are the one who should be thankful!" Mr. Haruno lost his temper.

"Just shut up," Sakura crossed her arms across her chest.

"Don't you use that tone Sakura!" her father pointed a finger at Sakura.

"I am your daughter, at least pay me some respect!" Sakura walked toward her father and stared him deeply in the eyes.

"And I am your father! As long as you live under my roof, you are to abide by my rules!" Mr. Haruno ordered.

Walking away, Sakura retorted, "I'm not marrying that asshole,"

"HE is not an asshole, Sakura!" Mr. Haruno defended her fiancé.

"Every guy that you set me up with is a jerk, and greedy for money. They're copies of YOU!" Sakura could feel her feelings igniting in fury.

* * *

"No," Ino shook her head as Shikamaru tenderly caressed her face, "this was a mistake," 

Not letting her go, Shikamaru whispered, "Why are we even arguing?"

Moving away from him, Ino didn't understand, "What do you mean?"

The young man placed his hands behind his head, "It's not even worth it."

As always, Ino knew what to expect from Shikamaru. After all these years, he was still the same and has not changed one bit.

"Shut up," she replied as she leaned against the door.

Furious, Shikamaru pushed Ino up against the wall and pinned her hands to the wall.

"YOU, **_SHUT UP_**!" his words shook every fiber of Ino's body.

Thoughts swarmed in his mind as Shikamaru tried to think clearly. He balled his hands into two fists and slammed them against the wall as he surrounded Ino with his body so she couldn't move. When he smashed his hands against the wall, the after effect shivered Ino.

"Why?" Shikamaru cried out, "Why are you suddenly all pissed off at me? I did nothing!"

He didn't give Ino time to answer.

"God, you're too damn sensitive! Has anyone said that to you Ino?" Shikamaru confessed, "You are goddamn sensitive!"

Ino felt insulted by Shikamaru's words, "I am not sensitive!"

Massaging his face with his hands, Shikamaru thought of points to justify his argument, "Oh? Well, how about that time when you saw me hugging this girl?"

"I thought you liked her…" Ino shrugged.

"**_SHE WAS MY FUCKING COUSIN_**!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"So I made a mistake, big deal!" Ino held her hands up in the air.

"And how about that time—" before Shikamaru could finish, Ino completed his sentence.

"JUST SHUT UP, SHIKAMARU! You don't even notice me!" Ino's voice quivered with misery.

"Yes, I do. You're in front of me right now," Shikamaru said indifferently.

"Remember Valentine's Day?" Ino triggered a memory.

"What about it?" Shikamaru sighed, "You and Naruto were too close back then,"

Ino couldn't believe her ears, Shikamaru was indeed too stubborn for his own good. His real self was four times as worse than her comments, because they were too true for her retorts.

"He helped me pick out a gift," Ino defended her friend.

"Like I said, you two were too close," Shikamaru apathetically answered.

"That gift was for you, asshole!" Ino cried out.

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru replied, "Well, I didn't get it."

"Because you were surrounded by all of your fucking sluts!" Ino shot a revolting glare.

"HEY HEY HEY! They were decent girls!" Shikamaru defended his famous fan base at school.

Ino was amused by Shikamaru's words, and she laughed.

"Decent? They were wearing 4 inch stiletto heels and hooting at you whenever you would ride your oh-so-mighty motorcycle. Puh-lease, spare me," Ino turned tables in her eyes.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and finally pinpointed the real reason behind this argument.

"You're just jealous, Ino," he answered.

Ino was shocked at what he said and as a result, her anger began to detonate.

"ME? JEALOUS?" Ino ridiculed Shikamaru's remark.

Laughing, Shikamaru leaned closer toward Ino and whispered, "Yes, because you just can't stand the fact that I haven't fucked you yet…"

* * *

"Every guy that you set me up with is a jerk, and greedy for money. They're copies of YOU!" Sakura could feel her feelings igniting in fury. 

"How dare you speak to me in that manner!" her father spat.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura walked over to her bed and sat on the edge, "Oh, I'm sorry, but you weren't there to raise me during those 16 fucking years!" Sakura sarcastically said.

"I was there," the man safeguarded himself.

"No, you weren't! Only mom was there for me," Sakura pointed at her father.

"What does your mother have to do with this?" Mr. Haruno was perplexed that Sakura brought his wife into this conversation.

"How about my first ballet concert? You called in late!" Sakura quarreled of her bittersweet memories, "and how about my dance concert? My friends were there with mom and you weren't even there! You just had to have an 'unexpected' flight to a country that I have never even heard of!"

"Even so, your grades were slipping, AGAIN!" Mr. Haruno fired back.

"My grades are none of your business," Sakura cooed with anger.

"I am your father, I make it my business!" Mr. Haruno placed his hands on his hips.

"Just fuck off," Sakura bickered, "you never was there for me!"

Shaking his head with dismay, Mr. Haruno answered, "Sakura, I was there. I made it up to you, I bought you a ticket for you and your mother to visit me on my business trip!"

Sakura slowly retrieved herself out of her canopy bed, "You were never there for me, Dad. It was only your money that was there for me," Sakura revealed, "Money can buy a lot of things in the world, but the best things in life are FREE!"

She then continued, "You can't buy respect and love, not even from me!"

* * *

Laughing, Shikamaru leaned closer toward Ino and whispered, "Yes, because you just can't stand the fact that I haven't fucked you yet…" 

Ino kept her breaths short and brief. Just then, she irately swiped her hand against the young man's face.

"You are a disgusting excuse for being on Earth," Ino answered hoarsely.

Placing his hand on his cheek, Shikamaru stroked his fight cheek that still stung from Ino's slap.

"Ok, I didn't mean what I said," he backed off.

"Yes, you did!" Ino argued.

Putting up his hands up in the air as if to surrender, Shikamaru replied, "Fine, bad choice of words."

Ino pointed at him, "You, hurt my feelings!"

"SEE? You're too sensitive! Everything is too touchy for you!" Shikamaru couldn't put up with the girl's sensitivity.

"Because they matter to me," Ino defended herself.

"Since when did _EVERYTHING_ matter to you?" Shikamaru interrogated her.

Ino wiped tears from her face and ignored him.

"And you're crying too?" Shikamaru cried out, "Oh please, is that what you do to make me pity you? When you're in an argument, you just have to **TURN** on the _Waterworks_ and then the argument will just end?"

"Shut up!" Ino sniffled her tears.

"You always say 'shut up, Shikamaru' or 'you hurt my feelings, Shikamaru'!" the young man disputed.

"Because you have NO IDEA how it feels when someone hurts you!" Ino shed a few tears.

"I've had my fair share of that," Shikamaru tightened his voice.

"You know what?" Ino wept, "I don't have time for this,"

The young blonde opened the door but Shikamaru stopped her.

"You're leaving now? You always do that when we're arguing! Running away is not going to help," Shikamaru calmed his voice.

"It'll help me get away from you," Ino turned her head and looked at him and walked out of the door.

* * *

"You can't buy respect and love, not even from me!" Sakura cried. 

"Honey? Sakura? Open the door!" Mrs. Haruno knocked on the bedroom door.

"Just keep out of this!" her husband called out to her from the inside.

"I demand that you open this door! Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno yelled as she knocked on the door again.

Listening to her mother, Sakura unlocked the door and let her mother in.

"Your mother is not involved in this conversation," Mr. Haruno began to become fed up.

"Honey, I could hear you and Sakura all the way from the entrance downstairs! Will you stop this?" Mrs. Haruno begged the two to stop arguing.

"Satoshi, please! Stop this argument!" she pleaded her husband.

The young teenager stepped aside from the slowly-heated argument between her father and her mother.

Mr. Haruno dashed toward the woman and for once, had a sincere expression in his eyes.

"Keiko, please, for your condition and health, please just stay out of this. This is between Sakura and me," he calmly tried to persuade his wife.

Mrs. Haruno did not agree with Sakura's father, "I am tired of this, and everything!" her voice shrilled.

Attempting to maintain his short temper, Mr. Haruno rested his hands on the slender and fragile shoulders of Mrs. Haruno. His light eyes gleaned against the reflection of the sliding window in Sakura's bedroom.

"We'll get through this my darling, I just need to work things out with your daughter," Mr. Haruno explained.

"She may be your daughter, but she is also mine! And as far as she is concerned, it is also my business," Mrs. Haruno continued to speak as Mr. Haruno opened his mouth to talk, "And I am your wife! I also deserve some respect in this house, also! I am tired of standing aside and doing nothing when all you do is to make matters worse!"

Standing near the wall, Sakura couldn't help but give a sympathizing smile for her mother; she knew that her mother was right, and her father was the one to aggravate issues.

"You need to calm down, my dear, " Mr. Haruno softened his hold on his wife, "Actually, I'll be downstairs in my study room, I'm going to cool off for a bit. Now, you rest yourself and regain some energy, and you," Mr. Haruno turned to his daughter, "We will continue this conversation later tonight during dinner!"

The man turned on his heel and his robe trailed behind him as he left the bedroom.

When the door closed behind him, Mrs. Haruno closed her eyes and puffed a sigh of relief. For a moment, she clutched her chest and placed her hand near her waist.

"Oh, Mom!" Sakura spread her arms and invited her mother for an embrace.

It's been awhile since Sakura had ever had a mother-daughter moment. Of course, her mother had always been there when she was young and until now. However, Sakura had never been so proud of her mother than she is now.

"Your father wants you to be married so badly, Sakura," Mrs. Haruno wiped her daughter's tears and stroked Sakura's chin.

"I'm only 16!" Sakura remarked as if to remind her mother of the fact that she was too young to marry.

"It's ok Sakura, I know that you don't," Mrs. Haruno comforted her daughter.

The pink-haired girl rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"He just won't listen, why?" Sakura questioned her father's arrogance.

Her mother groomed Sakura's hair, "Your father is a very selfish man,"

The young teenager twitched her nose and tried to hold back her warm tears. Her damp eyes shimmered as a few drops of tears trickled down.

"Why did you marry him?" Sakura asked.

Mrs. Haruno hesitated to answer and took a brief moment to contemplate her answer.

A few seconds later, Mrs. Haruno answered her daughter, "I loved him."

"Do you still?" Sakura continued to inquire information.

"Not," her mother kissed Sakura's forehead, "when he treats you like this,"

"Mom, I'm not going to marry some guy that I don't even know," Sakura tightened her hug.

"Then don't," Sakura's mother replied.

"Dad won't listen to me," Sakura disapproved.

"He will, your father will come around," Mrs. Haruno tried to switch the subject, "Let's not talk about this. It's almost lunch; do you want anything to eat? I can get the chef to make something for you,"

"It's ok, I'm not hungry anymore," she softly answered and pulled away from her mother.

* * *

"You're leaving now? You always do that when we're arguing! Running away is not going to help," Shikamaru calmed his voice. 

"It'll help me get away from you," Ino turned her head and looked at him and walked out of the door.

Shikamaru thought to himself that when it came down to girls, he usually mess things up. Of course, Ino was a difficult girl for him to deal with. Nearly every conversation the two would have, it would always end up in some sort of argument.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shikamaru took a few steps forward.

"I told you, I'm going away from you," Ino coldly rejoined.

"Don't tell me that you're going to go crying over to Naruto!" Shikamaru commented as if he could predict any move that Ino would make.

Ino slammed the door against the wall, leaving it wide open. She wiped her tears off her face and inhaled a few breaths to collect her thoughts.

"Why are you always mentioning him? He has nothing to do with this!" Ino defended her friend.

"Well, for one thing: you two used to date," Shikamaru pointed out.

"So?" Ino gave a sour look, "That doesn't mean that he and I still like each other, we're just friends,"

There was silence between them, and the sound of cars outside was audible in the bedroom.

The young man scuffled his shoes against the floor and placed his hands in his pocket. Staring down at his shoes as if he were a little boy.

Fed up with the silence, Ino began to walk out of the bedroom, and she approached the railing. She placed her hand at the of the stairs and glanced back behind her. Before she could step down the stairs, Shikamaru stopped her.

"Do you?" Shikamaru tilted his head up.

"Do I what?" Ino took a single step down the stairs.

"Do you still like him?" Shikamaru ambled toward her.

Now, the two of them are at the top of the stairs.

"He's going out with Hinata," Ino expressed the facts.

"So?" Shikamaru shrugged. Just because two people are in a relationship, does not necessarily mean that they are off-limits to other people, Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Oh, don't tell me. You like Hinata?" Ino guessed at where this conversation was leading to.

"No!" Shikamaru conveyed a disgusted face, "No offense,"

"Exactly, so leave me alone!" Ino must've said those words a lot of times during their argument.

"That was random! Why, Hinata?" Shikamaru followed the young blonde, "She's not even my type!"

Turning around, Ino momentarily gazed at him.

"Then what is your type?" she was waiting for his answer.

Amused by her question, Shikamaru rubbed his chin and thought deeply. Ino became agitated as she had to wait for the young man to answer.

"She has to have a good body, and I could always go for a good looking chick," Shikamaru smiled to himself.

"Shut up," Ino turned around the stepped down the stairs.

Following her, Shikamaru was perplexed by her answer, "What? You wanted my answer,"

Ino continued to walk down the stairs, "And your answer is so typical. You are superficial! I can't believe that I actually…" before she could finish, Ino decided to stop. She started to reach the bottom of the stairs. Ino headed into the living room with Shikamaru going after her.

"You actually what?" Shikamaru continued.

"Nothing!" Ino ignored him.

"Tell me!" Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand and drew her body in closer to him.

"No," Ino tried to pull away from his hold.

"Just tell me," Shikamaru lowered his voice and Ino thought for once that he sounded sincere.

"No," Ino shook her head, "Just let me go!"

"Just say it!" Shikamaru raised his voice.

"Say what?" Ino didn't understand.

"Just say, what you want to say!" Shikamaru wanted everything on the table, "Let's just confess, just say what you want to say, and have everything out in the open!"

"No, I'm leaving!" Ino released herself from Shikamaru's grip and ran toward the door but the young man was too fast for her and stopped her.

"Why are you leaving us?" Shikamaru held Ino's waist.

"We were never in a relationship, Shikamaru!" Ino retorted.

"Baby, now that's cold," Shikamaru caressed Ino's slim waist.

"Goodbye, Shikamaru," Ino opened the door and quickly ran away from Shikamaru.

Running toward the driveway, Shikamaru stopped to turn around. He couldn't see Ino but when he turned to his left, he saw her running down the sidewalk.

"Ino, wait!" he cried out to her as cars passed by.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please?.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

**A Note from the Author:** Call me a musical freak but I just absolutely adore the Phantom of the Opera! If you have not seen the film, **YOU MUST GO SEE IT**. Emmy Rossum has an excellent voice; I wish I could sing like her. The seduction, and innocence, ah the thrill of young love.

**Another Note from the Author:** I got some reviews saying that I have been avoiding some of my characters. Honestly, I am not, I just find no point of putting them in the storyline _just yet _with everything that is going on; you develop something before bringing a whole bunch of people at once. **Think of it as a soap opera**, you don't mush everything up together at once, it would leave the viewer dazed and confused, trying to keep up with everything. _Princeton Review_ taught me this: take it by pieces, not everything at once. Call it a strategy, if you may.

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Naruto just can't keep his hands to himself and Hinata goes upset, and her cousin plays Big Brother on the phone. Sakura sneaks Sasuke out of her bedroom and finds out that her "fiancé" will be flying in next week and her parents nearly go on the verge of a divorce. Ino and Shikamaru share one of their predictable quarrels that would always pull them closer, but the question of whether Ino still has feelings for Naruto lingers on Shikamaru's mind…

**Disclaimer:** The characters that you have never heard of belong to me, and the ones that you have heard of belong to the sole creator of the series of Naruto. However, this story is copyrighted under my possession and should not be plagiarized at anytime and anywhere.

**Title:** Chapter 33

* * *

Jubilant music tinkled as bright lights dazzled in the night sky. Clowns with fiery red hair towed their decorated balloons as children stalked after them. Laughter permeated the environment as the audible sound of victory from one of the game booths were heard. 

In front of the fair, huge throngs of crowds mustered together in one queue to enter the place of fun and enjoyment.

Among the crowd, two teenagers held hand in hand toward one of the rides.

"I take it that you've never been to one of these fairs," Naruto lifted his hand to guide his date inside one of the rides.

Hinata, who sat beside Naruto, wrapped her hands around the metal bars. The small cubed ride began to move and cruised upward and swerved to both sides before it scooped down to the ground. The ride continued this continuous movement for a minute before it returned back to its original position.

* * *

After the ride, Naruto and Hinata went to the ice cream parlor. 

"Naruto," Hinata squeezed his hand.

Startled by the sudden grip, Naruto swirled his electric blue eyes to Hinata.

"What's wrong?" he had a worried tone in his voice.

"We've been going out for like…" Hinata thought deeply and counted mentally in her mind.

"14 days," Naruto nodded.

"2 weeks and a few days," Hinata smiled as she corrected him.

"Already?" Naruto smirked as he retrieved two ice cream cones for Hinata and him.

Hinata tasted her dessert and had a smug look on her face.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto took out a few dollar bills and handed it to the ice cream vender.

Hinata staggered her breaths and gazed deeply into the young man in front of her, "I was wondering well, since we've been dating, I was hoping that you would know things about me," she couldn't keep her eyes off of Naruto, "I mean, do you know…anything about me?"

Naruto tilted his head and chuckled lightly. Just like any relationship, he was asked if he knew anything about the girl he is currently dating.

Of course, he hasn't had any luck with the ladies lately, but he still managed to find information about Hinata, by himself.

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto twirled his tongue around the soft vanilla cone.

The raven-haired girl flushed crimson as strawberries.

"Ok, do you want to play 20 questions? Then we could learn what we know about each other," Naruto decided to prove to Hinata that he knows her well, "You'll ask questions about yourself and I'll try to answer, and then we switch off, will that work for you?"

As she took the last few bites into her cone, Hinata slid her hand into Naruto's.

"You go first," her playful eyes flickered against the bright lights of the Ferris Wheel behind them.

* * *

The couple strode together toward a game booth. 

"Would the gentleman like to win a bear for the young lady?" a man who worked at one of the booths asked Naruto.

Agreeing, Naruto received a similar replica of a shotgun. As he placed his fingers around the trigger, he asked Hinata his first question.

"What music do I like to listen to?" Naruto stood still and held the gun toward his targets: a few cups.

Beside him, Hinata answered, "You're not much of a musical person, but if you count the alternative music you listen to in your car, then I guess."

Naruto pulled the trigger and shot all of the cups before him.

"Bravo! Which prize would you like?" the owner of the booth held up a few stuffed animals.

Naruto pointed at one of the plush toys.

"You're right, and here's a little tidbit, I know that lavender is your favorite color," Naruto handed over his prize: a lavender stuffed bear with the imprint of an ocean blue crescent moon engraved on its stomach.

Hinata was pleased as she accepted the gift.

* * *

A half hour passed by, and soon, Naruto and Hinata managed to pass through the long line near the entrance. 

"If I had a million dollars, what would I do with it?" Hinata continued the game.

Naruto helped Hinata into the vehicle, and made his way to his side of the seat. He inserted his keys into the ignition and turned on the headlights.

"That's a tough one," Naruto replied as he looked at the rearview mirror. He pulled his car out of the parking lot and swerved to the left.

"Hmm, I know that some of it would go to a charity, the rest, I hope, you'll save it for college because you're book smart, and then you'll probably stash the other money into some secluded account so if you are ever on a run, you can retrieve the cash from the account," Naruto looked over to his side and saw a flabbergasted expression on Hinata's face.

"I'm joking! I joked on the last part," Naruto teased as he stopped at a red light.

"Good," Hinata answered.

* * *

In his driving seat, Naruto turned his head around to peer at his blind spot and signaled the other drivers that he was about to change lanes. The wheels of his vehicle swirled casually to the next changing lane. 

Naruto's right hand moved from the steering wheel and found its way back to Hinata's hand. His stimulating blue eyes danced as his date clasped her hand tight against his own.

"So…" Naruto muttered as the two rode in silence on the freeway.

A few cars zoomed past them, and Hinata began to fidget with her hands trying to think of something to say.

"Any other questions?" Naruto pulled his vehicle out of the freeway and turned right onto a ramp.

"Where are we going?" Hinata seemed to have ignored his question.

"Oh, you'll see," an alluring smile curled on his mouth.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Naruto guided Hinata to a secluded area. There were a few lampposts on the sidewalk. Few cars were parked near a grassy area. As the couple slowly ambled to the silent location, the moon reflected its diamond gaze upon a nearby lake. 

Dressed in a silk skirt with a halter to accommodate with, Hinata shivered lightly and pulled Naruto's arm close to her. As the two walked together, the young woman casually rested her head beside Naruto's arm.

It was a beautiful night, the stars had just come out. They glittered and waltzed like tiny diamonds in a pool of darkness.

The shimmering of the stars mirrored off of Hinata's dress, which gave off a heavenly appearance. Her hair was decorated with light curls and a small hairpin to hold part of her loose bangs above her ear.

Naruto steered his date close to him as they stood by a still lake.

Under the twinkling sky, he twirled Hinata's arm as she swirled her dress along.

"Would you care to dance with me?" He held out his hand.

"I would love to," Hinata ignored his hand and immediately wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and gave him a light peck.

The young man's hand embraced Hinata's waist and held his other in Hinata's hand.

"Dancing in the moonlight," Naruto attempted to sing as Hinata rested her head against his chest, "Everybody's feeling warm and bright, it's such a fine and natural sight…"

"Dancing in the moonlight," Hinata whispered and felt as if her body could swoon in Naruto's arms any minute.

She could feel her heart skip a beat as she nestled her head and be led in a waltz under the starry night. Her legs intertwined with each other as the two whirled and spun on the docks. As they musically coordinated with each other, the sounds of distant cars cruised by as the audible night noises of crickets filled the night air.

Every breath Hinata took, she could feel the cool mist of air escape her thin rosy lips. Brushing aside a stranded bang, Hinata squeezed her hand and giggled when Naruto gave an unexpected dip in their dance, leaving Hinata lying backwards, in his protective arms.

* * *

Moments passed by, and the still lake's reflection shimmered in the evening as the sounds of crickets orchestrated a tune for the couple's moonlight dance. 

Still in his arms, Hinata spot a gazebo that was painted white, with vines and roses interweaved around the edges.

"It's…beautiful," Naruto stared at the breathtaking moment as he sat beside Hinata inside the gazebo.

He hooked his arm around Hinata and leaned against her on his side. There was a comfortable silence as the two looked ahead onto the still lake as the crescent moon beamed upon the waters.

Everything seemed _perfect_.

* * *

Hinata giggled as Naruto left trails of kisses on her neck. The young man gently cupped her chin with his hands and tenderly felt her air against his nose. 

"Naruto," Hinata opened her eyes as the young man lowered his hands down to her waist, which sent a jolt in Hinata's body.

"Naruto," she mentioned his name again, and Naruto kissed her and roamed his hands toward her legs, which sent a surge of pleasure in Hinata.

"Naruto!" Hinata raised her voice and stopped Naruto from going any further, "I'm sorry, I just—I need some space," Hinata released her hands from his grip and took a few steps down from the gazebo. Her long hair trailed behind her back, as she carefully stepped down in her heels and walked toward the grass.

"Wait, Hinata!" the young man called out to her. He walked up behind her and placed his gentle hands across her fragile shoulders, "I'm sorry about what I did,"

"Just don't pressure me, I don't like it," Hinata turned around to face him.

"I understand," Naruto stroked his fingers across Hinata's milky skin, and he thought he heard her gasp.

"See? You're doing it again!" she moved her shoulder away from Naruto and pushed him away.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked as if he were to expect an answer.

"Just don't do it!" Hinata put her hands to her face and closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to ask you from now on? Like, if I want to hold your hand, or even kiss you?" Naruto tried to hold her hand.

"Just respect my decision," Hinata crossed her arms.

"Look," Naruto scratched his head as if dumbfounded, "I don't understand why you're being a prude over this; everyone's doing it,"

Shocked, Hinata couldn't believe what she heard.

She walked up toward him and gazed into those sapphire eyes she once dreamed of succumbing into, "Well, I'm not one of them," she still held her gaze, "And if you don't understand where I'm coming from, then I suggest that we should rethink this whole thing,"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I need to go home," Hinata excused herself, but she was stopped short when Naruto held her left arm.

"Don't touch me, please," Hinata felt Naruto let go of her.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto was behind her and lowered his voice; "I'll make it up to you,"

Hinata shook her head, "No."

"I'll bring you a dozen roses everyday to remind you just how much you mean to me," Naruto suggested.

"No," Hinata remained reluctant.

"I'll go to the beach from our first date and write in the sand how much you mean to me," Naruto wanted so much to hold her in his arms.

A chilly breeze swept between them, and Hinata still said no.

"It's…it's over," Hinata bit back her lip as if she regretted those words.

Naruto felt as if he had been punched in the face, he could feel his heart throbbing madly against his chest.

"Wh—What?" Naruto replayed the dreadful words over and over in his head.

"Just take me home," Hinata embraced herself as if she was shivering in the cold.

* * *

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. 

Naruto's yellow Lamborghini arrived at the Hyuga's driveway. Before Hinata opened the door to let herself out, he muttered a few words to her.

"Wh—Why is it over?" he was still astonished by what had happened at the gazebo that night, "I can change,"

Hinata placed her hand on the door, and ignored him.

"Drive safely, Naruto," she bade him goodnight and did not look back when she entered the house.

* * *

He clasped his car keys inside his hands and wearily opens the door. As he ambled past the foyer, he arrived at the kitchen and swung the small door open. 

Leftovers, as usual, were encased in small containers. His mother labeled them, of course, in case he didn't know what food to eat on which day of the week.

Naruto gazed at his grandfather clock and realized that it was pretty late, but not too late for him. As himself, he was a late sleeper and late bird in the morning.

* * *

The young man approached his bedroom and laid down his car keys on top of his dresser. In the restroom, he decided to take a nice cold shower, to rinse himself of his problems, and hoped that they will go down the drain. 

I've been dumped, Naruto thought to himself. No girl has ever dumped him in his dating career; he didn't even want to break up with Hinata.

His thoughts drowned in the cold beads that were dropping on his skin. He ran his hands through his blonde hair, as he dipped his face in the cold water.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed himself for ruining their relationship.

* * *

Lying on his back against his soft mattress, Naruto spread his arms and legs like an eagle across the sheets. He placed his arms underneath his neck for support as he stared at the empty ceiling. 

It wasn't silent until Naruto heard a sound from downstairs.

Immediately, he thought it was Hinata who had come to his place to apologize for dumping him.

He wished.

Instead, he greeted a very unexpected visitor that night. Instead of greeting with his usual smile, Naruto opened his arms and embraced his guest of the night.

* * *

Naruto helped his guest by handing her a couple tissues. He sat by her side on his bed and comforted her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

His other blonde half blew into the tissues and dabbed it across her eyes to soak in her tears.

"It's nothing, it's just that—" Ino was lost in her tears from her fight with Shikamaru.

Naruto had a sympathetic expression on his face and thought of how he could make Ino feel better.

"Come here," Naruto gave her a friendly hug and Ino rested against him and held onto a few fresh Kleenex.

Ino sniffed back her tears and wiped the tissues under her eyes to keep her mascara from running.

* * *

"Misery loves company, doesn't it?" Naruto whispered. 

"What do you mean?" Ino threw away the Kleenex and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hinata dumped me awhile ago," Naruto gave the news to his friend.

Ino was shocked when she heard this; after all, Hinata and Naruto were the "golden couple."

"Oh my god, why? You two were great together!" Ino was still astonished.

"I don't know!" Naruto let out a frustrated grunt, "She and I went to the fair today," Naruto began to tell Ino the story.

Ino couldn't help but smile, "That's a nice place for a date,"

"Thanks, well, later I drove her to this isolated place because the stars were going to come out at that hour and so we danced under the stars and then we sat in this gazebo, and that's when hell broke loose," Naruto massaged his head.

"Aw, poor baby," Ino comforted her friend and invited Naruto to rest his head on her lap. She stroked her fingers against his forehead and massaged his neck.

"Did you…pressure her?" she gazed down at Naruto who closed his eyes and relaxed to her facial massage.

"Well…we kissed, it was harmless and then she started to freak," Naruto explained.

Ino understood and nodded her head, "You know, girls these days, they desire to be respected," a tinge of familiarity of this conversation trigged a memory of her conversation with Shikamaru.

"Us guys, we can't help it," Naruto continued to close his eyes as he calmed himself down as Ino stroked circles around his temples and then down to his cheeks.

* * *

"What is it with you guys and sex? Is that the only thing you have on your mind?" Ino asked Naruto. 

"Of course not!" Naruto disagreed.

"I know you're not like that. But some guys are jerks," Ino sighed, "You guys are so complicated,"

Naruto helped himself up and sat on his bed. He faced Ino and rested on his elbows.

"That's where you're wrong!" he gave a smile, "You guys are more complicated than we are!"

Ino gave a look of defiance and the two couldn't help but laugh at each other. The young female removed her hair ribbon and placed it on a dresser by the bed. She massaged her lovely blonde locks and let it roam freely below her shoulders.

She gazed at the young man in front of her, who was only dressed in his boxers. He must've taken a late night shower, she thought to herself. She looked at herself, and she was still in the same clothes from the previous argument with Shikamaru.

* * *

"I guess we're just made to drive each other crazy, don't you think?" Ino rested her head against the wall. 

Pulling up beside her, Naruto and Ino sat side by side and gazed at the bedroom door as if they were both expecting someone to arrive.

"Naruto?" Ino called his name.

"Hm?" Naruto let out his low voice.

Ino hesitated before she asked her question, "Do you think…I'll ever find love?"

Naruto became intrigued by her question and turned to his side and stared at his close friend.

"What do you mean?" his voice was full of curiosity.

Ino grinned, "It's just that…" she realized that it was an embarrassing question; usually, she would ask them to Sakura, but she hadn't talked to her in awhile.

"It's Shikamaru, isn't it?" Naruto knew he hit the jackpot and beamed brightly as he pulled up his covers and went underneath the blanket.

Still sitting above the covers, Ino nodded, "He's just so…so…" she couldn't point her finger on what she was going to say.

"Superficial?" Naruto finished her sentence.

"Exactly!" Ino agreed, and before Naruto could answer, Ino continued to speak.

"And I know that he's like that. Superficial Shikamaru, what a nice alliteration," Ino rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I know that he can act insensitive," Naruto explained.

"Sometimes he just gets on my fucking nerves, and other times, he makes me feel so good…" before Ino could continue, Naruto finished the sentence for her.

"Inside?" Naruto rested his head on his soft pillow.

Surprised, Ino laughed.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Do you think that I'm that dumb when I'm around you two?" Naruto replied, "Everyone knew that you had something going on with him,"

"But, he and I always fight! And I hate that—" Ino was interrupted again.

"And you two kiss and make up the day afterwards," Naruto listed his facts, "it's nothing new, Ino,"

"You still haven't answered my question," Ino smiled.

"You'll find love Ino, no doubt about that," Naruto tilted his face upward to see Ino.

"And how do YOU know?" Ino playfully yanked the blanket away from Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto stood up and grabbed his covers back. He then nestled underneath the covers and Ino joined him.

"A girl like you is capable of love and being loved back," Naruto gazed at Ino, the two looked at each other, "Who wouldn't love you?"

Ino could feel another tear coming, and she smiled, "Thanks, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto placed his left arm out of the blanket and readjusted his position. Ino remained still, holding the blanket up to her chest and staring at Naruto. 

Ino moved closer to him and were inches away from his face, "Naruto?"

The blonde answered back, "Yeah?"

Ino bit her lip, "Back then…you know, when you moved away," she could tell that Naruto was listening to her every word, "did you…did you ever think of me, at all?" she rested her head on her arm, which was placed above another pillow beside Naruto.

"Everyday," Naruto beamed.

Taking a deep breath, Ino felt Naruto move closer to her. The two were locked in each other's arms as they enjoyed the peaceful silence together in Naruto's bedroom.

* * *

"You'll be loved, don't worry," he whispered in her ear. 

Touched by his words, Ino closed her eyes and leaned forward and felt her lips caress against his.

Instant, by the touch, the two pulled away from their kiss.

"I shouldn't have done that, sorry," Ino could feel humiliation hanging over her head as Naruto laughed.

"It's all right," he accepted her apology.

Ino couldn't help but give a playful smirk as she placed her arms around Naruto's chest. The two were already beneath the covers and felt warmth already between them.

With Ino's arms over him, Naruto slanted himself toward her and fixed his cerulean eyes on the girl in front of him.

At that moment, it felt right.

He slowly fondled her cheeks with his fingers and felt sudden warmth against her soft face. Naruto leisurely closed his eyes and felt Ino's soft lips stroke against his as the young woman locked her hands in Naruto's.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just finished the 6th Harry Potter book last Thursday. I have one thing to say: it is random. I'm not going to spoil it for you, in case you haven't read the book. All I am going to say is that a **cute little romance** emerges from the book, a **stupid meaningless murder**, a **true liar**, and a **useless relationship**, and a **"blonde" evil** is all in the book. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, I'll put Lee, Ten Ten, Kaede, and Itachi all in a chapter sometime. Right now, I'm just developing the storyline that I made earlier in the first few chapters. So bear with me, and please review! 

**Incidentally:** Come to think of it, I think it's kind of like an autobiography. And NO NO NO, I have never drunk or done drugs, but for the past few chapters; err hum, those conversations have been real (the ones with Shikamaru and Ino). I guess I have my own ShikaIno dilemmas these days. You know those people who argue and then make up the day after? Yeah, I'm one of them. :D

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** I'm a slacker; I am taking Princeton Review, doing AP homework for two classes, writing this story, community service at the library and at Lupus, and trying to squeeze in a little social outing with my girls. All I can say is that this story **IS LONG**, I agree. Of course, every story will have to have an ending, and right now, Dangerously Sixteen is not ending yet; there is still more to come. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I do while I write each chapter.

**Second A/N:** Why are guys so complicated? This is just one of my random ramblings. When a guy says that he will call a girl, he should at least have the courtesy to dial her phone number and not have her waiting by the phone. It's pathetic, if you ask me. And also, I don't think that girls should ask guys out, you can call me **old-fashioned** or _quixotic_, but that is just my outlook in the dating game.

Everyone knows the rules in the game, and some cheat to **win** and some **lose** and get **hurt**. And now I think to myself, why are we playing this game when we know that we will get hurt? **Lose the game**, and reevaluate the person you are dating. Can you see him or her with you in the next few years? Can you picture the two of you being married and having kids? IF not, then **_why_** are you dating this person? Isn't dating supposed to be the agenda of finding that one person to spend the _rest of your life_ with? Just think about it, what is **_YOUR_** reason for dating? If you said "no" to any of these questions, then just recollect your thoughts and take a break from the dating realm. That way, when you come back to the thrill of the game, make sure you have your priorities **_straightened out_**; neither yourself nor someone else will get **hurt in the process**.

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** A lot of things happened, I can tell you that. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters that you have never heard of belong to me, and the ones that you have heard of belong to the sole creator of the series of Naruto. However, this story is copyrighted under my possession and should not be plagiarized at anytime and anywhere.

* * *

**Title:** Chapter 34

* * *

The squeaking sound of the sliding shower door screeched in the bathroom, as the tune of a hot air blowing instrument blew.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto peeked his head out of the shower and wiped his wet expression off his face.

Holding the hair dryer in her right hand, Ino twirled the comb in the other and answered her friend, "Yeah?"

"Hand me one of those shirts on my dresser, it's the one with the blue stripes and a few buttons on there," Naruto instructed as Ino entered the bedroom.

* * *

**NOTE:** You might want to play DHT's Listen to Your Heart (the slow version) while you read this; it set me in the mood to write it. :D

* * *

Dressed in a knit white top and a flowery skirt, Hinata took a deep breath as she took a few steps further toward the doorstep. She straightened her hair and pointed her finger at the doorbell. Before she rang, she recollected her thoughts.

"You're going to apologize," she thought to herself, "Yes, last night was a mistake Hinata, you didn't mean what you said to Naruto,"

Pangs of memories darted in the back of her mind as Hinata tried to think of more reasons she shouldn't dump Naruto.

Of course, the pearly white smile and his low comforting voice adhered to her memories of Naruto. His protective arms around her, and his gentle hands that would casually glide into hers, Hinata blushed at Naruto's manly grace when the two shared a moonlight dance under the stars.

The raven-haired teenager hit the side of her head, "Dang it Hinata, why did you have to ruin the moment?" she scolded herself.

* * *

The blonde-haired teenager gave the casual top to Naruto, who had recently turned off the water. Stepping out in a white towel, Ino yelled at him.

"God, wrap the towel around your waist! Have some decency when I am in the same bathroom as you," Ino slightly upbraided the young man, who did as he was told.

"Yes, mother," Naruto joked as Ino playfully hit him on the left shoulder.

The teenage girl asked him what the casual shirt was for, usually Naruto wouldn't wear anything nice to school unless he had someone to impress.

"I want to make it up to Hinata," Naruto's eyes shone with honesty.

"Aw, poor baby, you'll get her back," the two shared a quick embrace before Naruto grabbed the toothpaste and turned on the faucet.

* * *

Hinata softly pressed the tip of her finger against the doorbell.

She couldn't hear the doorbell ring inside of the house.

The girl pressed the bell again.

No ring.

"He probably left for school already," Hinata thought of an excuse to herself, "Darn it Hinata, of course he went to school. Stupid! Stupid! There's no way that he could actually give you a ride to school," she hit the side of her head again in stupidity.

She accidentally swiped her hand against the doorknob, and a creak answered her movement. Much to her astonishment, Hinata's eyes dilated roundly as she stepped her foot between the small crack.

The girl thought to herself, "You're trespassing Hinata, don't go in!" however, part of her conscience go the best of her, "So what? It's not like anyone's watching you Hinata, just go inside,"

When she entered into the foyer, she quickly shut the door behind her. Hinata walked across the living room and heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

A smile crept on her face, she knew that Naruto was still in the house and hadn't left for school yet.

She jubilantly ran up the stairs to greet the blonde of her dreams. As she reached the doorway to his bedroom, Hinata was stopped short by the laughter of someone else.

"Stop it, Naruto!" a giggle was muffled behind the door, "You love to tease me, don't you?"

Hinata's heart beat twice as fast as she placed her sweaty palm around the doorknob. She gently turned the knob and swung the door open.

* * *

In the bathroom, Naruto heard the door open. As he entered the room with only a white towel around his waist, he ran his hands through his wet hair and stood still.

"Hinata," Naruto couldn't think of a better greeting as he saw Hinata stand in the doorway.

"Good morning, Naruto," the girl whispered, whose eyes were locked with Naruto's.

Before the young man could say a word, Ino came running into the room, "Have you seen my shorts? I know I put them somewhere—," Ino stopped talking when she saw Hinata in the same room.

"Oh, hi," Ino smiled. Her eyes gazed from Naruto to Hinata, and knew that something was wrong.

As Naruto opened his mouth to talk, Hinata spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," the girl turned on her heel and went down the stairs.

"Hinata, wait!" Naruto followed her and called her name, "It's not what you think!"

* * *

She kept on pacing down the stairs, and quickly wiped the tears of what was left from her face. On her way to the foyer, she heard Naruto tell her that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Hinata still was not convinced; she knew the truth.

"Stupid! How could you be so stupid! Barging into his house like that!" Hinata scolded herself as she stormed out of Naruto's house.

* * *

In the midst of her Health class, a pink-haired student tried to keep herself awake by hiking her arm on her desk to support her face.

"And now, let's turn to page 76 where we learn about the anatomy of the female body, as you can see, the fallopian tube is located in…" the teacher's voice seemed to saturate into thin air as Sakura tried to pay attention.

She gazed at the page, and the knowledge and key terms couldn't click into her mind.

"A woman ovulates and when the egg is released into the fallopian tube, the uterus has prepared itself for a new baby," the teacher continued to lecture.

In the middle row, Sakura covered her mouth with her hands as she stifled a yawn. Her drooping emerald eyes tried to open as she listened to her teacher's interminable lecture.

"And if the woman has not had sex, the uterus' lining will shed and blood will emerge from the vagina; and that is why girls get their menstrual period that would last from 3 to 7 days," the teacher flipped to a few pages, "However, if the uterus lining does not shed, there is a clear indication that the female may be pregnant," the man pushed back his glasses against his nose.

Beside her, some of the other students were trying to pay attention, and others were passing what seemed to be love letters to each other, and some were asleep.

"And for teenagers, it is a high risk issue nowadays. Now we are going to see a movie on teenage pregnancy. I assume that your parents have signed the content release form, and therefore, I am able to release the film to you. I warn you that there will be graphic images from aborted fetuses of the teenage pregnancies, and there will be intimate and real interviews with teenage girls who had unplanned pregnancies," the teacher explained.

Sakura opened her eyes as the teacher slid the videotape into the VCR.

* * *

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GIVE ME 50 SETS OF PUSHUPS!" the P.E. instructor blew his whistle.

"YAMANAKA INO! QUIT YOUR PRANCING AROUND, RUN AROUND THE TRACK FOR ONCE NOW!" the coach noticed that the blonde teenager shot him a look of disdain, given their previous history.

"Go to hell, bastard," Ino growled under her breath.

Among a throng of girls who were drooling over the sight of Naruto giving pushups, Hinata maneuvered around the girls to the water fountain. As she made her way out of the crowd, she saw Naruto, who was sweating under the sun, giving pushups and when he made eye contact with her, he smiled.

Blushing, Hinata shook the thought of Naruto smiling and headed to get a sip of cold water.

* * *

Sakura and the other students began to listen attentively to the film. In the beginning, the opening credits rolled upwards on the screen, and it displayed a few teenage girls laughing. The picture faded out and then explicit images of aborted fetuses faded through the screen.

"_34 percent of young women become pregnant at least once before they reach the age of 20 years old, which would accumulate to a total of 820,000 unexpected pregnancies per year, and most of these pregnancies end up in abortion,"_ the narrator of the film echoed.

A few girls in the right corner made a few gasps, and some looked away from the television.

Sakura gazed at the television screen, as the pictures dissolved and debunked a close interview with a teenager. And then the screen flipped to a few horrifying pictures and the narrator began to list off the statistics.

"_8 out of 10 of these pregnancies are unplanned and 79 percent are to unmarried teens who are between the ages of 14-17," _

As if mesmerized, Sakura glued her eyes to the screen as she listened attentively to the television screen.

"_For teenage girls, the younger they are to participate in non-voluntary sex, they are more likely to become pregnant. As a result, teen mothers are less likely to complete high school, however, only a third of them receive a high school diploma,"_

Suddenly, the pink-haired teenager began to feel her stomach flip flop a few times.

"_Only a small 1.3 percent of teenage mothers earn a college degree by the time they turn the age 30. Teen mothers also are more likely to end up on welfare, nearly 80 percent,"_

Sakura massaged her face and tried to ignore the pain in her back. However, she raised her hand and excused herself to go to the restroom.

* * *

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, YOU GOT 30 MINUTES LEFT OF CLASS! YOU CAN EITHER RUN A FEW LAPS AROUND THE TRACK TO BURN OFF THE EXCESS CALORIES, OR IF YOU ARE REALLY LAZY, YOU CAN GO HIT THE SHOWERS RIGHT NOW! AS LONG AS I SEE YOU DOING SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE, I WILL ALLOW IT!" the coach called out.

When he approached two teenagers who were groping each other in the corner, he called out, "AND WHEN I MEAN SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE, I DO NOT MEAN ABOUT TO MAKE PRODUCTION, NOW GET YOUR ASSES ON THE FIELD! AND YOU! HIT THE SHOWERS AND YOU! LIFT UP THOSE WEIGHTS FOR YOUR WUSSY ARMS!"

Behind the building, Ino and Naruto shared a laugh as Hinata passed them on her way to the locker room.

Turning his head, Naruto saw Hinata and called out her name. Unfortunately, she ignored him and opened the locker room door.

* * *

Sakura entered her classroom, and realized that all of the students fixed their eyes upon the television screen. She moved her hand up to her neck and massaged her cheeks and then pressed her fingers gently across her forehead and temples.

"_After their pregnancy, the children of teenage mothers have lower weights, and are more likely to perform poorly in their education and also are at a greater risk of abuse and neglect,"_

The television displayed photos of stillborn fetuses, and newborn babies who were thin in appearance.

Sakura felt as if she was going to faint, and tried to maintain her balance.

"_The sons of teenage mothers are 13 percent more likely to end up in prison while daughters of teenage mothers are 22 percent more likely to become teen mothers themselves,"_

She couldn't hang on anymore as she was on her way to her desk. Sakura felt herself go weak in the knees and the next thing she knew, everything went black.

* * *

Slamming his book locker shut, Sasuke held his Marine Science book around his waist. Before he left the main hall, a good friend approached him.

"Hey man," Shikamaru greeted him.

"Don't you have a class?" Sasuke walked beside him.

"Nah," he placed his hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner, "Hey, do you want to smoke up a joint with me?"

"Sorry man, I'm trying to lay low from the weed, I'll see you after class," Sasuke saw Shikamaru open his locker and wave a clear bag of some leafy substance.

Soon, a few faculty members and the Head Nurse bombarded the main hall. They were carrying a small stretcher and passed the two teenagers by the lockers.

Sasuke and his friend saw a glimpse of Sakura in the stretcher and immediately ran after them.

* * *

Apparently, every one of her friends have heard the news and immediately assembled in the nurse's office; they were awaiting the nurse's news.

"Sakura will be all right; and I'll contact her parents immediately," the nurse shut the door behind her to leave Sakura for her sleep.

"You can all go to your classes, she'll be fine as soon as she gets her rest," the nurse addressed to Sakura's close friends.

"Will she be ok?" Kaede held her hand in Itachi's.

Nodding, the nurse reassured everyone of Sakura's well being.

Everyone left, but a young man remained seated in one of the chairs of the waiting room.

* * *

**NOTE:** Play "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT (the slow version, not techno) it'll help you sympathize with the characters…

* * *

In the hall, Naruto saw Hinata heading toward the locker rooms.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran behind her.

"What do you want?" Hinata finally answered. She clutched her books across her chest and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I…I need to speak with you," Naruto lowered his voice.

Hinata scoffed, "What is there to talk about? I saw what I saw, and just keep in mind what I told you last night!"

She began to start down the hall, but Naruto grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Will you please listen to me?" Naruto placed his head near Hinata's ear, "What happened this morning was NOT what you thought it was,"

Hinata wouldn't budge.

"Ino came over to my place last night for a place to crash, she needed someone to talk to," Naruto explained.

"Of course, she needed someone; why didn't I think of it?" Hinata couldn't believe her ears.

"Because she had a fight with Shikamaru! I mean, I had to be there for her. Ok, things led to another and then you showed up on my doorstep," Naruto replied.

"EXACTLY, that's my point. Now let me go," Hinata tried to release herself from Naruto's strong hold, but Naruto still embraced her close to his body.

"No! Ino and I did nothing!" Naruto thought Hinata would understand, "I thought you'd actually feel what I'm saying. What did you expect me to do when I saw her crying at my doorstep? Did you want me to just close the door on her?"

Naruto continued to clarify the misunderstanding, "I'm her friend, Hinata. Please understand this, nothing happened between Ino and me."

Hinata shook her head, "Let me go,"

"No. Look," Naruto turned Hinata's body to face toward him, "She and I didn't have sex last night, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, I wasn't," Hinata denied.

"Yes, you thought that. I could tell by the look of your eyes," Naruto nodded.

"Hinata, I would never want to deliberately hurt you, I like you too much!" Naruto admitted.

He placed his hands around Hinata's neck and gently leaned toward her and kissed Hinata on the lips.

Hinata reluctantly pushed him away from her, "You kissed her Naruto," she whispered, "You hurt me,"

"It was a mistake," Naruto agreed that what he did was wrong.

"It is a mistake Naruto. You, are a mistake," Hinata said straightforward.

She readjusted her skirt and walked to her next class, leaving Naruto alone in the hall.

* * *

He was still not convinced, and Naruto began to pursue Hinata. However, he was stopped short, when he was greeted by a hit in the face.

"You fucking bastard!" Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by his collar and slammed him against the lockers. The locker doors shuddered in response, as the slams of the locks' percussion vibrated through the vacant hall.

Trying to resist him, Naruto breathed hard for air. Behind Shikamaru, Ino came running.

"Shikamaru! Stop it!" Ino tried to pull Shikamaru away from Naruto.

The black-haired young man wouldn't release his grip; instead, he tightened his hands around Naruto's neck.

"What did you do with Ino last night, HUH?" Shikamaru hissed and clenched his teeth.

"Stop it, Shikamaru! He and I just kissed, that's all!" Ino cried out in tears, as she tried to stop the two from fighting.

Before Shikamaru could land another punch in Naruto's face, someone came running and pushed Shikamaru away from Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed in tears as she ran over to Naruto to check if he was all right.

Sasuke tried to prevent Shikamaru from giving him a blow to the face.

"Hey man, stop this. It isn't worth it," Sasuke tried to calm the young man down.

"Fuck this shit!" Shikamaru screamed as the veins around his neck expanded.

Shikamaru ran toward Sasuke and lunged after him, he wrapped his hands around his neck and crashed him into the lockers. Before Shikamaru could throw him to the ground, the school principal arrived.

"Nara Shikamaru! Stop this right now!" the principal ordered the teenager.

"Report to my office!" he called out to Shikamaru, "Now!"

* * *

Naruto kneeled beside the wall as Ino comforted him. Nearby, Hinata hid behind the wall and peered to see the two together. Hinata couldn't handle it anymore, and ran to her class with tears streaming down.

"Are you all right?" Ino massaged Naruto's neck.

"Yeah, it just hurts like hell," Naruto cried in pain as Ino massaged his face.

Across from the two, Sasuke breathed heavily and wiped a few drops of blood on his lip. He ambled toward Ino and asked if Naruto was all right.

"He's ok, I'll take care of him," Ino thanked Sasuke.

"No problem," Sasuke responded and excused himself to check on Sakura at the nurse's office.

* * *

The raven-haired young man opened the door and saw Sakura, who was pale in the face, lying in a bed. Her hair was held down with a wilting hair ribbon in her hair. The once energetic emerald eyes that would shine with alacrity were faded.

He slowly pulled a chair beside Sakura and held her hand tightly. Sasuke grinned at the young girl who apparently had an upset expression on her face.

"You ok?" he asked.

Sakura sniffed back a few tears and closed her eyes, "No, I'm not."

He placed her hand close to him and inclined his body toward Sakura, "What's wrong? You can tell me,"

Tears streaked down her cheeks, and Sakura quietly sobbed. Comforting her, Sasuke held Sakura in his arms and rubbed her gently for consolation.

Lifting her head, Sakura gazed into Sasuke's eyes. She squeezed his hand and breathed softly.

"Sasuke…I'm scared," her voice was full of fear and quivered as a few tears rolled down from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke kissed Sakura gently on her forehead.

In response, Sakura held Sasuke's hands to her chin and gazed deeply into his onyx eyes that would make her feel weak in the knees. The young teenager sifted her hands through his dark hair and stroked his cheeks.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as the young man listened with attentiveness.

She slid her hands into Sasuke's and tenderly touched his lips with her own.

"I think I'm pregnant," a tear dripped from her face as Sakura whispered the news to Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, review :D

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** How old are you all anyway? I'm just curious, if you were my age, you would definitely know the stress of the SATs and AP homework. I'm a procrastinator at heart, there should be a profession for that; I'd definitely need a raise. (haha) Anyhow, I'm glad that all of you like my story, especially to those who reviewed and **those in my statistics who went to read my chapter and did not review**. I know who you are. :D

**Second A/N:** I haven't updated since like summer? Lo siento mucho, porque yo tuve mucha tarea en mis todas seis clases, no fueron divertido. See? My Spanish is improving! I haven't told you my summer even though it's December… I got my wisdom teeth out and my oral surgeon had to stick an IV up my arm, and then I fell asleep. I saw Red Eye and Wedding Crashers…and then took my official first SAT in October. Note to self: Never study the night before…

**Third A/N:** Are you reading this? If you are, I love you very much because it's appreciative for someone who has the time to read all of my nonsense. It's kind of funny to those who have WAITED for a new chapter and all they do is just skip all of my author notes and go straight to the chapter. How about this, I'll write a loooong author's note and write two paragraphs for my chapter? HA! Take that! But then I'll get flamed, but flamers can get on my back because I can just stop this story…but I won't, I'm anxious to finish it.

**Fourth A/N:** Yes, I will get to the chapter. I should be doing my homework anyway and not typing this chapter at all. But for you guys, I will. You all owe me one review!

----_THE STATISTICS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER ARE TRUE AND FOUND ON THE WONDERFUL WORLD WIDE WEB. PLEASE TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION THAT I DID NOT MAKE THE STATISTICS UP FOR MERE PLEASURE ON MY PART. THANK YOU_----

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** What would you do if you caught your crush "sleeping" around with your friend? What would you do if you found out that you were pregnant? What would you do if your best friend punched you in the face? Yeah…that's what I thought.

**Disclaimer:** The characters that you have never heard of belong to me, and the ones that you have heard of belong to the sole creator of the series of Naruto. However, this story is copyrighted under my possession and should not be plagiarized at anytime and anywhere.

**Title:** Chapter 35

The soft hum of a coffeemaker and the subtle tapping of the keyboard was audible next door of the nurse's office. The subtle clicks of the clock ticked in a monotone sound as Sakura held Sasuke's hand close to her.

"I think I'm pregnant," a tear dripped from her face as Sakura whispered the news to Sasuke. She wasn't sure how he would take it, but all she could do is hope for the best.

In response, the raven-haired young man squeezed his grip and gazed deeply into her eyes. For a moment, there was a tender vibe as the two sat together in a comfortable silence.

It was questionable whether the seconds of silence were stillness of joy for having a child coming into the world or a solemn state in which forsaken fears have skimmed the surface.

"Everything is going to be ok," he gently answered.

The young teenager in front of him shook her head in denial. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Sakura released her hands from Sasuke, who wiped the wet drops off of her face.

"What are we going to do?" she cried.

Sasuke tried to console Sakura, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Fine?" Sakura was taken aback by the young man's calm answer. Of all the places she could be, she was sitting in a small room and had just discovered her pregnancy and the father of her child appears quite stoic.

She couldn't' believe her ears, she assumed that he would be jumping for joy at the "good tidings" of a child they have mistakenly created. However, Sakura felt a tinge of regret from the idealistic image of Sasuke showing any warm feelings at all. It was not in him, he was as cold as a stone.

"How do you expect 'us' to be fine? Do you have any idea of what we will have to go through?" Sakura's disappointment couldn't have increased more of Sasuke's indifference.

"What am I going to say to my parents? Oh, hi Dad, guess what? I'm going to have a baby in the next 9 months and Sasuke is the father. We're going to live happily ever after with this wonderful bundle of joy after a procreation in a night of meaningless sex!" Sakura's voice echoed and the sounds of typing next door stopped.

Upset, Sakura knew that the secretary heard her outburst and yet Sasuke turned his countenance away and shifted his sitting position a few inches away from her.

Sakura could only wish what thoughts he was struggling with inside his head. When she knew of the pregnancy, she thought that it would bring her closer to him. Little did she know, that it had no significant effect on him. Was she mistaken?

The girl did not have in her to describe the emotion she currently held inside. She wished to scream the top of her lungs for the whole world to hear her, and yet she was incapable to reach the one person she shared her most intimate thoughts with.

There was still silence. Sakura saw him shift back toward her and could see his lips beginning to part as if he was about to mutter a word. However, the door suddenly flung open and Sakura's parents sprinted toward their daughter's side.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno, nearly in tears, ran to her as her father gravely stood in the doorway. He tilted his head in acknowledgement of Sasuke's presence, who in turn, slithered past him the family in privacy.

* * *

Tears were fully laced in her face, as Hinata pressed her books against her chest as she tried to control her sobs. She made her way toward the crosswalk away from the campus and leaned against the light pole. Vehicles swiftly turned against the curb and Hinata slammed her fist against the crosswalk button. (Is that how you call it?) 

"How have I been so stupid these couple of days?" Hinata's comments and thoughts raced through her mind as she saw the red light appear on her side. She ran across the cement ground and reached the other side. She clutched her schoolbooks against her tightly and wiped her face with her other hand.

When she finally reached home, she did not bother to greet her guardians who were in the dining room discussing what seemed to be a casual husband to wife conversation and immediately headed straight toward her room.

Hinata threw herself into a fit and cast the books against the wall in a great fury and rubbed her pillow against her face as a place to comfort her wet tears.

Nearby, her cousin entered and approached Hinata from behind. With a worried expression on his face, he asked, "Was it Naruto?"

"Leave me alone!" Hinata's muffled voice from the pillow answered.

"You couldn't possibly think that he would hurt you, would you?" Neji sat beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder for solace.

"Naruto is not like that, he can't be that big of an asshole and choose someone over you. You were probably there at the wrong place and the wrong time. Things happen," Neji calmly reassured Hinata of Naruto's known nature.

"If you were…you were in my shoes, if you were in my shoes, you'd…you'd understand exactly…exactly how I feel," Hinata's voice quivered with staggered breaths and sobs.

"Just give it some time, he'll come around," Neji continued.

"I gave him enough time and all he did was screw it up. I'm not going to give him another chance. I saw what I saw, and what I saw was enough reason for me to not be with him!" Hinata buried her face against her pillow.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Neji stood up agitated by his cousin's remarks, "I am sick of your whining and immature fit, this little tantrum you're throwing isn't going to solve your damn problem. Just pick up the fucking phone and talk it over with him."

Neji was tired and annoyed by Hinata's endless melodramatic scenes.

"Stop being such a spoiled brat and get some sense into your head. Your endless wailing in the bedroom won't wash away any of your issues. Get your act together Hinata, you know better than that!" Neji shook his head in disappointment and ambled away.

Before he exited, Neji turned his head around and whispered, "Just give him the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

The room was cold and frigid and the distant echoes of vehicles were heard in muffled sounds within the windows. Vibrant sounds emitted from the television that had been left on for an hour. The bedrooms were empty with only silence as their guest. 

Only the small sound of a faint cry was heard in the kitchen. The cool blade of a utensil gracefully danced against the pale skin slowly seeking for a supple vein to engrave.

The young woman sat against the wall and closed her eyes as the knife, as if it had a mind of its own, discovered its target and slyly entered against the soft supple vein.

Without a second to glance behind her, a young man came into the room in search of her.

"Sorry Kaede, the door was unlocked!" He turned on the kitchen light switch on the kitchen light. When he saw her against the corner of the room, he gaped his eyes open, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kaede couldn't answer and felt the warmth of her blood slowly emerge from her arm.

"Holy shit! We have to get you to the hospital!" Itachi hurriedly rushed to her side but Kaede didn't budge.

"Leave me alone!" she refused to move.

"You're fucking bleeding!" Itachi instantly removed his white shirt and wrapped the cloth around her arm. Kaede struggled to keep her arm away however Itachi managed to tie a knot and held her close.

As he held her, she felt her faint pulse beating in her chest. Itachi turned to gaze at her face only to be greeted by a sickly expression on Kaede's face.

He got up and carried her in his arms and ran out of the kitchen to receive help.

* * *

The door slowly swung open as Shikamaru and his mother approached a mahogany desk and routinely seated themselves against the leather texture of the chairs as if they were frequent customers of the room. 

A man with a discontent face sat in front of them as he clasped his fingers together to recollect his thoughts and deliver his words to the parent of his student.

"Mrs. Nara, I assure you, from the looks of his visit, that I only have disappointing news for you and your son," his gruff voice replied.

The young man beside his mother, slouched against the chair as if he had not heard a word the principal had said.

"I am afraid I am mistaken, I thought the message I received from you was about Shikamaru's grades. I understand that he has been slipping behind in his classes…" however Mrs. Nara was interrupted abruptly by the principal.

"Mrs. Nara, the faculty has recently informed me that your son has an illegal stash of marijuana in his school locker in the Main Hall," the principal's voice rose a little higher than before. His grave posture leaned forward against the desk and his grim eyes were attached to the young man sitting in front of him.

He took a deep breath and countered his words, "Your son will take temporary leave from our school, ma'am."

A puzzled look was written across the woman's face, "What do you mean?" Mrs. Nara looked at her son.

With a sigh, the principal tilted his head and pulled his left drawer open which gave a creak. He tossed a bag of leafy substance onto the surface of the table and pushed his drawer shut, which echoed through the spacious space.

"Care to explain, Shikamaru?" the principal leaned back against his chair after showing the substantial evidence.

The young man in front of him simply rolled his eyes and casually scoffed, "It wasn't me."

The principal gazed over at the mother, who was staring in disbelief of the object in front of her.

"Well, if it wasn't you who supposedly set this into your locker, then who possibly could it be? Remember Shikamaru, this school does not tolerate such deeds that could very well endanger the well being of a student. You are on dubious grounds Shikamaru. The carrying of illegal drugs will be your ticket to expulsion. As a minor, immediate measures must be taken to prevent this event to ever happen again," the man sternly said.

"This is absurd, you cannot simply expel my son from this school. How do you know that it was he who stashed it? Someone could've put it there to frame him!" Mrs. Nara stood up in defense for her son.

The man allowed a few seconds of silence before he answered.

"Ma'am, contain yourself. What your son has done possesses grave consequences. I assure you that if such accusation you have addressed me were factual, you and your son would not be having this conference," the principal supported his argument.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Shikamaru could not help but laugh.

"Do you call this amusing, Mr. Nara?" the principal eyed him.

"Look, what you just said was bullshit—" his mother interrupted Shikamaru.

"Watch your language, young man!" her mother tried to maintain her composure.

"I did not put that in my locker. Like I said, Sasuke set it in there," Shikamaru calmly replied.

"Well then, I will immediately request professional assistance and have them pay your friend a visit. And as for you Shikamaru, though you have claimed that your friend has placed the marijuana in your locker, you are still hold liable because you are the holder of that school locker. I have enrolled you in a military academy where the best of the best martinets will discipline you and instruct you on how to behave how you ought to," the principal informed.

* * *

Sakura rested her head against the seat of her father's vehicle and gazed out the window as the scenery rolled by like a movie. Her father occasionally looked at the rearview mirror to check on her daughter. Mrs. Haruno sat quietly and closed her eyes muttering a prayer beneath her breath. 

Soon the black automobile approached the gates, which opened, and cruised around the fountain and made its way toward the steps leading to the door. The house butler was standing poised patiently standing to wait the Haruno family.

Mr. Haruno retrieved the keys and gave them to the butler, and Mrs. Haruno and his daughter entered the mansion as the butler drove the car to the garage.

When they entered inside, Mrs. Haruno placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and asked if the cook could prepare a snack for her.

"I'm not feeling hungry," Sakura dismissed her mother.

Before she could make her away up the staircase, Mr. Haruno stopped her.

"Sakura, we need to have a talk with you," Mr. Haruno addressed.

Sakura sighed and told her parents that she felt light-headed and needed a good rest. The hours she spent at the nurse's office was not something she would want to go through again and Sasuke's indifference made her more ill.

"Well, we couldn't let you starve. Sakura…" Mrs. Haruno felt uneasy to finish her sentence, "you are after all…feeding for two,"

The young teenager shook her head and ambled onto the stairs.

Upset, Mr. Haruno strode to his office and slammed the doors shut behind him. Mrs. Haruno walked to the kitchen to tell the cook to whip up Sakura a meal even though she asked her not to.

A few minutes later, the main door swung open and the butler gently locked the door. When he saw Sakura in sight, he called out to her quietly. Hearing him, Sakura turned around from the top of the stairs. When she saw that the two were alone, she ran down the stairs and embraced him.

"I have news for you Sakura," the butler retrieved a folded piece of stationary that was in his back pocket.

When she received the letter, the butler left to give her privacy in reading the letter. Sakura walked toward one of the couches and lounged herself against one of the pillows and slowly read the note.

_Meet me at the park tonight at 7._

_Bring a jacket with you, it might get cold._

Sakura folded the note and stuffed it inside her pocket and gazed at the clock. It was 4:00.

* * *

The slow rhythm of Kaede's heartbeat was monitored and the young girl breathed slowly as she adjusted herself to the IV that was attached to her arm. Later, she heard footsteps and greeted Itachi, who looked as if he had not eaten or taken a shower since he carried her to the hospital. 

"The doctor said that you were lucky. You didn't cut your major artery that was in your wrist," Itachi gradually slid a chair beside the bed and held Kaede's hand.

"Why?" he whispered. He gazed at the previous wounds that lacerated her once porcelain arms that would wrap themselves around his waist.

Kaede smiled, "I feel pathetic," and looked away, "just don't ask me anymore, it hurts too much already."

Itachi moved his chair closer to Kaede, "Kaede, you need help. What you are doing is very sick,"

There was an awkward silence that crept between them. Itachi tried to think of numerous reasons of why Kaede would attempt to cut herself until Itachi thought of the worst possible motive.

"…are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked.

"No," Kaede simply replied, her eyes were lacking of their vigorous color, and her body lay limp on the hospital bed.

"Is it your friend?" Itachi didn't want to mention the name since it gave bad memories.

"She was troubled and needed help," she defended the person.

"She was insane and a sick fuck," Itachi retorted.

"It's my fault, it's so obvious that it is," Kaede tried to hold back her trembling voice.

Itachi couldn't understand what she was saying; he knew that the two were very close but he knew for sure that Kaede had nothing to do with Kaiya's insanity. The girl needed help and Kaede couldn't help her because there was nothing left to do.

"You didn't make her insane, she did it all by herself because of that fucked up obsession she has with my brother. I'm telling you, if I see her now, I want to put a bullet through that fucking head of hers," Itachi felt his urge for revenge begin to surface.

"Itachi, remember the time when we were at the court? Kaiya looked at me, she looked at me with those eyes. She has never had that look on her face before; and I just knew that something bad was going to happen. Sooner or later, something bad is going to happen. I can tell you this, she is up to something, and I can feel it. Every time I cut myself, I just want to get rid of the shitty feeling I have inside," Kaiya explained.

"She can't be up to anything, she's in jail and locked up," Itachi held her cold hand.

"Promise me one thing," he whispered, "don't do it again, something like that is not worth killing,"

Itachi stood up and told her to sleep and have some rest. When he reached the door, he turned off the light switch and slowly shut the door behind him.

* * *

It was definitely a cold night, Sakura thought to herself as she wrapped her favorite leather jacket around her body for warmth. She took short breaths as she strolled the sidewalks and when she would open her mouth, small wisps of air would emerge into the air. 

Emotions were running high in her mind, and Sakura couldn't decide how she felt. Her life seemed to be falling apart and yet something in side of her thought that this child would somehow mend everything together.

She pulled her hair back and continued to walk until she was at the park. What was so important that she had to be there tonight? Sakura scolded herself of thinking that Sasuke probably set up an impromptu date at the park. A moonlit dinner under the stars at a children's park, and a long dance in the sand was a ridiculous thought.

"Bullshit," Sakura whispered to herself. Sasuke was definitely not capable of anything romantic; even he accused her of being a hopeless romantic herself.

The young girl finally reached the park and looked around the area. The swings were empty and there was no table, no dinner, and definitely no candles. It was a normal night at the park: quiet and tranquil.

Although she wore her warm leather jacket, Sakura couldn't prevent herself from shaking and rubbed her hands together for warmth. When she stood still, she heard the sounds of footsteps coming from behind her.

Sakura was glad to recognize the visitor who was walking toward her in his typical denim jacket and low-hung jeans. However, tonight, there was a certain attitude that was reflected off of him that Sakura has never been acquainted with before.

"Cold night," Sasuke greeted her.

"Yeah, very cold," Sakura watched him move close to her. He held out his hand, and Sakura locked hers with his, and Sasuke led her away from the sidewalk.

Although the night was still young, crickets began their early ballad and a few stars shone from above which were the teenagers' only source of light since they were far from the lampposts.

Sakura took a deep breath and was surprised when the two reached the swings. The two sat at the swings and gave each other a few minutes without conversation.

"So, why did you tell me to come here?" Sakura moved slowly on her swing.

Sakura could tell that there was distance in Sasuke's eyes, who was staring off into space. She could tell that he was contemplating on something, but she wasn't certain of what that "something" was.

The young man looked down at the sand and his pale complexion gave a natural glow to his face. The two did not look at each other at the time, and only stared right in front of them; the jungle gym was the only thing in their sight.

"I remember when we were playing on that," Sakura reminisced of her childhood memories of when she first got to know Sasuke, "you were mean to me that day. When I finally reached the top, you were behind me and pushed me down,"

When she talked of the past, she couldn't help but turn her head and gazed at Sasuke's profile, who was still staring at the jungle gym.

"But…luckily, I caught onto the bars. I was crying so hard that day and I thought I would hate you forever since that day," Sakura sounded hopeful, "but then you apologized to me later that afternoon. At first, I though that you were lying because you didn't want me to tell my dad about you; he had a nasty temper back then and still has one today,"

Sakura knew that talks of the past would not relieve her of Sasuke's cold silence. Suddenly, it became very uncomfortable for Sakura because for the past five minutes, she has been on the swings with Sasuke and yet he has not said a word since he talked of the weather when he arrived.

Before Sakura could talk or something random to ease the awkwardness between them, Sasuke told her something that tugged at her heartstrings.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized, "about what happened today at school, I didn't know how to react in front of you. I mean, you are…"

"Pregnant? Yes, Sasuke, I am pregnant," Sakura replied as if Sasuke didn't remember if she was with child.

Sasuke looked at her and there was a look of hurt in his eyes. He turned away and silence fell upon them once again.

Beside him, Sakura sat still on the swing and rubbed her hands again to create warmth.

"At the nurse's office," when Sasuke began to speak, Sakura stopped moving her hands and listened, "when you told me that what happened was meaningless sex…"

Sasuke paused and Sakura was still attentive to his words.

"Sasuke, I…I didn't mean what I said," Sakura half-heartedly joked about her comment that afternoon, until she felt her cheeks flush pink of what she had said, "well, I didn't' say that I mean what I said…well, what I meant was that it wasn't really meant to…"

Sakura felt tongue-tied and she felt a light chuckle coming from Sasuke.

Nodding her head, "Yeah, I'm glad that I can be of amusement tonight. So I suck at explaining,"

Sakura bit her lip and was screaming inside; she couldn't' believe that she said something stupid.

"Sakura," Sasuke took on a more genuine tone. The girl locked eyes with him and the two looked at each other for awhile.

"I know that I'm a guy who makes mistakes," Sasuke admitted his flaws, "but this afternoon, I've sat alone in my bed thinking about what you told me today,"

"And that is…?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a person who does things at the wrong time and at the wrong place, and I know that I can be a bit stoic at times and may sometimes feel as if I shut you out a bit from time to time," Sasuke continued on.

"I know that sometimes you need time for yourself, everyone needs a few minutes of privacy to themselves," Sakura understood.

"Sakura, wait, just let me explain," Sasuke's earnest voice quieted Sakura, who was carefully holding onto every word he said.

"I know that I haven't been that good of a person to you this year. With everything that happened, I felt that you and I have distanced from each other. But then there was that one night when I was alone with you…" before Sasuke could finish, Sakura couldn't handle his words anymore because all of her hidden feelings were beginning to surface.

"Sasuke, just stop. I just can't do this," Sakura felt herself going weak.

"Please," Sasuke leaned his swing closer to Sakura, "let me finish, I have something important to say,"

Sakura sat still in response and gazed at the young man beside her.

"When I was alone with you that night, I realized that for once in my life, I had done something at the right time and place," Sasuke softened his voice, "and…"

Sakura still held her gaze on Sasuke, who got up from his swing.

"tonight, I want to make it right," Sasuke smiled for the first time that night.

The girl was still confused at what Sasuke was saying to her.

The young man before her took a few moments and still locked eyes with her. He slowly lowered himself onto the cold white sand and bent down on one knee before Sakura. He lifted his head and beamed a gentle smile and held out a small case in front of her. With another hand, he invited his hand with Sakura's and held it gently.

"Marry me?" he opened the case to reveal a small pearly white diamond ring that glistened in the cold dark night.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! You know you want to!

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **Yes! It's been one week since my lovely winter break. But I still have not finished my homework and I have A LOT of stuff to catch up. Christmas was all right for me, and New Years was the same also. So, what are your resolutions for the year 2006? It's just one year before I graduate. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Hinata is still the stubborn self she is, not giving Naruto and Ino a chance to explain what REALLY happened at Naruto's house. Itachi rescues Itachi in the nick of time when she hurts herself with a sharp blade, which puts her in a hospital. And finally, Sasuke finally pops the question to Sakura!

**Disclaimer:** The characters that you have never heard of belong to me, and the ones that you have heard of belong to the sole creator of the series of Naruto. However, this story is copyrighted under my possession and should not be plagiarized at anytime and anywhere.

**Title: **Chapter 36

The young man before her took a few moments and still locked eyes with her. He slowly lowered himself onto the cold white sand and bent down on one knee before Sakura. He lifted his head and beamed a gentle smile and held out a small case in front of her. With another hand, he invited his hand with Sakura's and held it gently.

"Marry me?" he opened the case to reveal a small pearly white diamond ring that glistened in the cold dark night.

Sakura couldn't help herself from shaking, but what stroke her mind was that Sasuke knelt in a composed position with the ring in front of him. She didn't know what to say.

With a lump in her throat, Sakura answered, "Listen, Sasuke. We don't have to do this,"

The young girl motioned the boy in front of her to stand up and sit beside her on the swings. However, he wouldn't budge. His dark eyes were still attached to hers and wouldn't shift until she told him the answer he has been waiting for.

"Sakura," Sasuke had an earnest tone to his voice, "You are going to have my child. Let's do something right for the baby and us. Let's get married,"

In this moment, any female student would've dropped dead and scream her lungs up and immediately accept Sasuke's proposal. However, Sakura is still held in disbelief.

There was silence for a moment. Sasuke cleared his throat and bit his lip. He moved his knee a little to stop the numbness of his leg and asked Sakura, "I know that this is probably out of the blue for you. But Sakura, I've spent a lot of time thinking about this today; and I am sure about my decision. But now—"

"Are you fucking delusional?" Sakura interrupted him with a sharp voice.

Taken aback by her response, Sasuke replied, "Which one, the proposal or me?"

The young girl stood up and crossed her arms across her chest and paced around the sandlot. The young man turned around and watched her in full contemplation.

"What do you think? Both!" Sakura's voice was coated with mixed skepticism.

With sympathy, Sasuke offered her his comfort. He got up and placed his ring box inside his pocket and placed his arms around the mother-to-be. Sasuke cradled Sakura's head in his hands and rocked her silently in the still night.

"Do you want to marry me?" He whispered inside her ear, as Sasuke heard weak sniffles against his chest.

Moving slightly away from his embrace, Sakura quickly wiped her tears and closed her eyes to regain her composure. Her emerald green eyes flickered in the darkness, and a chilly breeze flowed through the area.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Sakura declined his offer, "I'm not ready for a marriage right now."

* * *

In a spacious room full of wooden desks all in various rows, the quick scratching of chalk on the chalkboard near the front of the room was competing with the rustlings of the students who were cleaning up their school supplies. The last period of the day has ended, and everyone wanted to get out of the school. 

However, the teacher was still pacing himself on the chalkboard, scribbling the students' homework he had forgotten to assign in the beginning of class.

"Class! I have left your assignment for tonight on the board. To give you a little heads-up, you will have an upcoming exam on what we have covered in this recent quarter. Since I am a nice teacher, I have made study guides; you can pick them up on your way outside the classroom. The exam will be all multiple-choice, because you all did very poorly on the fill-in blanks from the previous test. Make sure you study all of your materials come next week before Spring Break!" The teacher announced to his class.

Some students caught notice of his announcements, and others were simply scampering out of the room without bothering to pick up the study guides.

In the fourth row, Hinata diligently wrote down the homework assignment onto her student planner and picked up her textbook and placed it into her schoolbag. As she made her way out into the main hall, she heard murmurs behind her about her friends.

When she turned around to see who was gossiping, no one was in sight. Hinata sighed to herself; news had gone around about Kaede's hospitalization and Shikamaru's temporary leave for military academy.

Hinata continued toward her locker, until she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hyuga Hinata! You forgot to pick this up on your way out, I'm sure that this would be vital for your study sessions over the weekend," her teacher caught up with her and handed Hinata a thin piece of paper, "and hopefully you will set the curve for the class,"

"Thanks, I'll do my best," Hinata answered with gratitude.

* * *

The soft hums of the television vibrated through the room as Naruto ensconced himself onto his favorite couch. His mother was preparing Naruto and his guest sandwiches for lunch. 

Beside the teenage blonde, Ino sat quietly and lounged herself on Naruto's favorite furniture and stared deeply at the television.

"The kiss didn't mean anything," Ino whispered. She turned her head and gazed at Naruto, who in turn, did the same thing.

"I know," he grinned.

Stretching her legs, Ino nodded, "Ok because I wanted to get out any awkwardness between us. We did sit together for the past hour and you said nothing to me while I was here,"

"It's all right," Naruto placed his arm around Ino and nuzzled close to her.

Ino stretched her legs and rested them on the coffee table before her. She wrinkled her nose and opened her mouth to comment on something but she hesitated. For a few seconds, she recollected her thoughts and then spoke.

"You are really a great guy, Naruto." Ino crossed her arms, "what I don't get is why you are going to just let her go like that,"

After her remark, there was a moment of silence and the television was the only thing that was audible besides the chopping noises from the kitchen. Naruto rubbed his face with his hands and massaged his eyes as if he hasn't slept at all. He took a deep breath and blew his warm breath out. He turned to gaze at his friend and cleared his throat with a grunt.

He then leaned forward and settled his elbows on his knees. Beside him, Ino had a worried expression on her face and shifted closer to her left and wrapped her arms around Naruto from his back.

"You ok?" she whispered as she rested a side of her cheek on Naruto's back.

"It's so fucking annoying the way she treats me!" Naruto ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner, "I can't count the number of times I told her that I was sorry. God, what is it with you girls? Can there BE any more ways for us guys to show you girls how much we really like you?"

Ino rubbed his shoulders in comfort and snickered, "Well, if you guys will stop waving a condom in our faces, maybe we'll stop torturing you so badly,"

"Ha Ha, very funny," Naruto sarcastically replied.

"Oh come on. It's not THAT bad," Ino leaned forward until the two saw each other eye-to-eye.

"I called and left her messages. I gave her roses. I apologized. And what do I get? Every single time I hear that whiny little voice that keeps telling me of my so-called pillow talks with you. Goddamn it, Ino. I really like this girl," Naruto leaned back against the couch and placed his arms around the blonde girl.

"It's killing you, isn't it?" Ino had a somber tone in her voice.

"No shit!" Naruto rolled his eyes and massaged his face.

"This is really starting to piss me off," Ino brought her legs up to her chest on the couch, "just let me tell you this Naruto: Hinata likes you, she just doesn't realize it because she has those soap opera clichés in her mind. If she really likes you, she'll come around. Naruto, I cannot emphasize enough on how great of a person you truly are,"

Turning his head, Naruto glanced at Ino and gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks."

"Anything to keep that smile on your face. It's a sexy look, don't turn it upside down," Ino winked.

"Right back at you too. You know, he will come around too for you, no doubt about that," Naruto beamed.

Ino, for a moment, was confused. She asked, "Who?"

Naruto gave out a laugh, "Shikamaru, that's pretty much the only guy you are setting your sights on,"

There was an upset expression on her face and Ino shrugged, "How do I know if he'll come around? He's leaving for military school soon,"

"Like YOU said Ino, he will come around and it's totally obvious that he has the hots for you too," Naruto placed his hand on Ino's left shoulder and squeezed it.

"Heh, you guys are so confusing," Ino placed her hand beneath her chin.

"Confusing? No, girls, in general, are a complete mystery to me," Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Oh, shut up! Just watch the show," Ino joked.

Within a few minutes, the two friends continued to watch television until Naruto's mom entered into the living room announcing that lunch was ready.

* * *

A blue Corvette pulled up onto the driveway and the entrance of the garage door opened. The vehicle then cruised inside back into place inside the garage with the entrance sliding down behind it. 

A young man emerged from the car and headed inside the house. When he arrived at the living room, he swung his book bag onto the hardwood floor. His hands were balled into tight fists as he stared at the uninvited visitors who were roaming around his abode.

"May I help you?" Sasuke had a dubious look on his face. There were men wearing oversized coats and were searching his living room. Some were dusting off Sasuke's furniture in search for fingerprints. There was static blaring from some of the men's waists. Officers, Sasuke figured it out.

In response, the police officers informed Sasuke that they were searching his house for any trace for illegal substances, specifically, marijuana.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke chuckled at the men, "but you have the wrong guy,"

The officers ignored him and continued their routine.

"Hey!" Sasuke called out to an officer who was roaming the kitchen, opening up cupboards and shelves, "What the hell are you doing? This is my house!"

The officer walked toward him and replied, "Sir, you are a suspect in this crime. If any trace of such illegal substances are found on this property, the police department will hold you in custody."

"This is bullshit, do you guys even have a search warrant?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, full proof," another officer held a piece of paper in front of Sasuke's face.

"Who issued it?" the young man inquired.

None of the men answered.

Feeling a little annoyed, Sasuke approached one of the other officers who were located inside Itachi's bedroom. When he witnessed one of the officers touching one of his brother's prized possessions, Sasuke lost it.

"Hey!" the surrounding officers grabbed Sasuke by the arms and pinned him onto the ground. He was later handcuffed and placed into the police vehicle.

"Anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law," the police officer slammed the door.

* * *

Hinata made her way past the reception desk and was greeted by patients who were in wheelchairs. She passed many sickly expressions on their faces until she reached a certain room. She slowly swung the door open and quickly clasped the door shut behind her. 

It was a slightly dim room, and the sound of the heart monitor beeped in a continuous steady cycle. Hinata gazed at the young girl who was settled comfortably in the hospital bed before her. Her once luscious sky blue hair was of a duller color, and her sparkling eyes lost the existing spark in them.

When Hinata slid a chair beside the bed, the girl blinked and greeted her good friend.

"How have you been feeling lately?" Hinata spoke on a softer tone.

"The same," Kaede whispered.

As always, the two continued to converse a small conversation. Hinata told Kaede that her science teacher is going to hold an exam next week before spring break. Kaede commented that the doctor's reports haven't been looking so well and that she may have to stay at the hospital longer. Hinata got Kaede caught up with what has been happening with the people in their clique; however, Kaede asked Hinata a question that she has been dodging ever since they have been talking about their friends.

"How are things with you and Naruto?" Kaede asked, "The last time I checked, you two were happy together,"

Hinata fidgeted with her hands and tried to think of an answer.

"He dumped you, didn't he?" Kaede had a sympathetic countenance.

"No. Things didn't work out," Hinata sighed.

"I don't want it to sound too repetitive, because I'm guessing that people have been trying to stick it to you about how Naruto is a great guy and all that, but…I think you're making a big mistake," Kaede said, "a huge mistake,"

The girl across from the hospital patient couldn't help but roll her eyes, "It's not like that, things aren't looking good for either of us. I wanted to end it before any of us would get hurt, wouldn't you do that, if you were in my shoes?" Hinata defended herself.

While Kaede's heart monitor beeped, she answered in a thin voice, "The difference between you and I is that you and Naruto are meant to be together. I confess. I am a sucker for fate. When you two were together, you had that glow whenever Naruto was around you. You have to admit, you two were very cute together."

"If he and I were meant to be, then why aren't we together right now?" Hinata leaned forward from her chair.

"Well, because you're here at the hospital talking to me of your romantic woes. Why don't you go see for yourself and pay him a visit? It wouldn't hurt. Naruto probably still has feelings for you too," Kaede suggested.

Before Hinata could say a word, a familiar guest tapped at the window for their attention. Hinata approached the door and embraced the visitor.

"Hey, Kaede! I haven't seen you at school in the longest time!" Ten Ten ran over to her close friend and held her hand.

"Where's Lee?" Kaede looked around to see if Ten Ten came alone.

"Oh," Ten Ten glowed, "he's parking the car. He should be here any minute now. So how are you feeling?" she sat beside Kaede on the other side of the bed.

Hinata walked back to her seat and listened in on their conversation. Ten Ten couldn't help but grin the whole time and talked about her relationship with Lee.

"I'm doing well, thanks. The doctors, and everyone has been telling me to quit. And I've been, since the last time," Kaede breathed in slowly.

"You should," Hinata was worried.

"Hey, don't worry about me Hinata. You should worry about yourself and Naruto," Kaede reminded her.

Ten Ten glanced at the two girls and leaned against the bed, "Yeah…Hinata, you never told me about the two of you guys. What happened? I thought you two liked each other,"

"See? That's what I've been telling her for the past half hour," Kaede agreed, "You two were adorable,"

"Let's just say that…boys will always be boys," Hinata tried to remove any bitter memories of Naruto in her head.

The room was quite for five minutes until Ten Ten spoke, "He pressured you, didn't he?"

"He didn't mean to," Hinata came onto Naruto's defense.

"Did he say he was sorry?" Kaede included herself in the conversation.

"…Yes," Hinata nodded.

"Then, he's sorry!" Ten Ten exclaimed, "Anyone who Naruto apologizes to, he really means it!"

Hinata stood up and straightened her skirt, "But, when I went over to Naruto's place, I saw him with Ino,"

Ten Ten and Kaede looked at each other. They then turned their heads to Hinata and said in unison, "TOGETHER?"

"Yeah," Hinata had an unsure look on her face as if she had missed something.

"Oh, honey!" Ten Ten walked over and embraced Hinata, "Nothing's going on between the two of them!"

"Yeah, they may be ex's, but it's all friendly," Kaede grinned.

Hinata sat down as Ten Ten placed her hand on her shoulder, "I've been wanting to tell him how I feel, but whenever I try to talk to him, something bad happens,"

"Don't worry about that, fate will take you there," Kaede encouraged her friend.

Just then, a nurse came in with a clipboard. She advised the girls to step outside for a moment so she could give Kaede her daily checkup.

"I'll see you soon," Kaede smiled as the two girls exited the room.

* * *

In a spacious bedroom, a raven-haired young man placed his suitcases on top of his bed and rummaged through his closet. When he reached his bedside table, his mother interrupted him. 

"Shikamaru? The taxi will be here any minute," Mrs. Nara had a grave tone in her voice. She held back her tears as she watched her son lock up his belongings.

"Just wait for me downstairs, I'll be there in a minute," Shikamaru answered. He made his way across his bed and pulled out his clothes from the ground. He threw them into the hamper and his eyes landed on a small picture frame.

He walked over and picked up the small portrait and caressed the edges of the picture. For a second, he grinned, and quickly locked it inside his suitcase. Later, he clutched his suitcases into his hands and closed his bedroom door behind him.

When Shikamaru reached the driveway, his mother ran toward him and wrapped her arms around her only child. Her son dropped his belongings and returned the hug and held his mother close to him.

"I want you to write to me everyday, you hear?" Mrs. Nara closed her eyes. When she released him from her hold, she placed her hands on her son's face.

"I love you," she said to her son.

Before Shikamaru could answer, Mrs. Nara pulled away from her son and smiled. Shikamaru turned around to see whom his mother was staring at.

* * *

Hinata and Ten Ten walked beside each other as they passed the long halls. Hinata couldn't help but notice the peculiar behavior that her friend possessed. 

"I know this is weird of me to ask, but why are you in a bubbly mood, lately?" Hinata was very curious.

Ten Ten lit up and beamed when Hinata asked. She held her friend's hands and looked into her pale eyes.

"I didn't come here only to check up on Kaede," Ten Ten grinned.

Hinata couldn't pick up the pieces and put them together, "I don't get it…"

"Ten Ten!" a deep voice called out from behind them. When the two girls turned around, Ten Ten ran toward the young man and planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Lee," Hinata greeted him.

"Oh, hi Hinata, I didn't know you liked hospitals so much," Lee walked over and gave Hinata a quick embrace.

"She came to check up on Kaede also," Ten Ten held Lee's hand.

"Oh," Lee understood, "so, did you check?"

"Check what?" Hinata asked. She gazed at the couple in front of her and still couldn't understand. Ten Ten had a radiant glow in her cheeks and Lee stood still.

"So, did you check?" Lee asked his girlfriend.

A few seconds later, Ten Ten enclosed her thin arms around Lee's neck. She slowly gave him a peck on the lips and gazed into Lee's eyes lovingly.

"Yes," she whispered.

A surprised look was visible on the young man's face, "Yes?"

Ten Ten nodded, "Yes!"

Lee shouted out in rejoice and lifted Ten Ten up and swung her around in his arms.

While this was happening, Hinata remained still and witnessed Lee and Ten Ten celebrating an event she had no idea of; and later, it hit her.

"Oh, my god…" Hinata gasped as Ten Ten paced toward her, "You are…?"

The girl approached Hinata and nodded, "Yes, I am!"

Hinata was shocked and asked how long Ten Ten has been with child. In response, Ten Ten told her that she missed her period and thought it was one of those irregular periods, so she ignored it. However, she later spent more time in the bathroom during most of her mornings and Ten Ten had experienced mild headaches.

"Wow," Hinata couldn't believe it. Two of her friends were pregnant; it was unbelievable.

"I know, the doctor told me my options and I just completely ignored them. I don't want to give up this baby," Hinata watched Ten Ten caress her lower abdomen, "I was very happy when Lee was just as ecstatic as I was about this,"

"So, when are you due?" Hinata asked.

"The doctors say in eight more months; so technically, I've been pregnant for nearly a month now!" Ten Ten smirked.

Lee walked over and held his girlfriend's hand, "We're going to raise it together, and so that's why Ten Ten and I decided," he gazed at Ten Ten and kissed her.

Hinata was waiting for Lee to finish his statement.

"We're getting married!" Ten Ten announced the great news.

* * *

The dingy smell of waste and rust permeated through the jail hall as Sasuke sat inside his own jail cell. He walked over to the bars and heard the sounds of chains and shackles shaking, and the shouts of other jailed citizens. 

Sasuke sighed and moved his hand down to his waist. His fingers reached his pocket and retrieved the small case that carried a diamond ring. He held it up and opened the tiny box as the dazzling gem sparkled in his cell.

* * *

Shikamaru kept his gaze on the young woman in front of him; he slowly took a few steps forward. There was a soft moment until the two ran toward each other and Shikamaru carried her into his arms. 

"I thought you weren't going to come," Shikamaru held her tight.

The blonde playfully hit him in the shoulder, "Do you really think that I'd let you leave without saying goodbye to me?"

The young man held her hands and brought them to his face. His eyes were still fixed on the person in front of him, "So, Ino…does this mean it's goodbye?"

Ino tilted her head and smiled at him, "Only if you make it."

Shikamaru tightened his grip on Ino's hands and kissed them until the horn of the taxi interrupted the teenagers. He turned his head and bid his mother farewell, who helped Shikamaru with his luggage.

Before he left, Shikamaru whispered into Ino's ear, "Wait for me."

As Ino closed her eyes and nodded, Shikamaru walked over to the vehicle and sat inside. He peered from inside at the window as the car drove away.

The young girl held herself tight as a cold breeze flowed in the air. She thought to herself that she would see him again. Just as before, another man left her in a small taxi from the driveway.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy New Year! Please Review!

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** It's that time of the year again! Yes, AP registration. Haha, yay, I finally updated Dangerously Sixteen. I'm sorry that I didn't update this. It's very difficult to write the chapters now because I have all of these plots all in my head and before I start typing, I need to write them before I forget them. OF course, I've been considering some secret plots and twisted storylines because this story would be nothing without Drama. So how have you all been? I'm currently reading Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen because I absolutely adore her writing and admire her characterizations of Mr. Darcy in Pride and Prejudice. If you have not read any of her books, I recommend that you read them. I love British writing; it's so sophisticated. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Again, happy reading and please review!

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** All of you thought that Sakura was actually going to accept Sasuke's proposal ehh? Well, I didn't want it to be too much of a cliché; I want it to be more original. Anyhow, Shikamaru is now shipped off to military school and Ino and Naruto set their relationship straight. Hinata is still being the wimp she already is, and Neji is defending his good friend's reputation. Ten Ten and Lee will be expecting a child, and is to be wed later this year, possibly sooner than expected.

**Disclaimer:** The characters that you have never heard of belong to me, and the ones that you have heard of belong to the sole creator of the series of Naruto. However, this story is copyrighted under my possession and should not be plagiarized at anytime and anywhere.

**Title:** Chapter 37

The soft hum of the coffeemaker echoed amongst the ruffling of papers being stacked in piles. A fair amount of the caffeine mixture spilled over the papers; some piles were to be discarded to make room for new patients' files. All that was heard was the distant rhythm of the coffee brewer and the distant sounds of footsteps of the nurses' clicking heels.

Doors casually swung open on occasional beats of a moment. A long sleek white fabric now hid windows that were once an escape for longtime patients. The area was spotless and had a pristine aura.

The tall edifice towered over the neighboring streets, and glowed brightly as its bright white walls outshone the other dingy-like buildings nearby. It consists of many floors to shelter the welfare of the city's citizens. The hospital took on a motherly role and nurtured orphaned children under its wing, nursed young infants, and cared for sick patients. It is known to be a haven for the ill, with the source of well-known physicians who have authentic credentials.

On the thirteenth floor of the hospital lay a young woman who had awoken from her morning slumber. As she slowly opened her eyes, the female could hear the faint pulses of her heartbeat. When she stretched her arms, the ocean-haired young woman could feel the sharp attachments of needles that were nestled on her arm.

"Good afternoon Kaede," a familiar gruff voice greeted the patient, "and how was your night's sleep? Comfortable and pleasant, I presume?"

Kaede could barely open her mouth to utter her answer; she had a supply of narcotics and antidepressants to consume later in the afternoon. As her pale eyes followed her doctor's movements, Kaede couldn't help but notice that her window was not shut.

"You are the only one who has their window open for today," the physician lifted his chin up from Kaede's medical file, "it seems that you need a lot more sunshine than the other patients,"

As expected, the young patient couldn't reply for she still had the after-effects of her painkillers the night before. The nurse informed her that Kaede would wake up with a heavy head and would need a day's rest should she want to heal more efficiently.

The trusted doctor left a few grunts here and there and paced across the small room. His hands were still clutched to Kaede's medical folder and did not have an amicable look on his countenance. His facial expression lacked the warmth and elation for his patients who would be discharged from the hospital.

Kaede knew that her stay in the edifice would be prolonged. A solitary tear streaked from her eyes as feelings of nostalgia filled her eyes. She longed to be in her own bed and room. For once, she missed the smells of pencil shavings and the faces of her close circle of friends.

"Miss Kaede, I am afraid that I only have grave news for you," the physician towed a chair close to Kaede's bedside. He placed the folder close to his lap and folded his hands together.

For every patient, a physician who sits beside his or her side and has a solemn voice was going to receive grave news of his or her health. Kaede closed her eyes and nodded her head as a signal for the doctor to continue his somber tidings.

"Your test results have been sent to the hospital last week, and from my observations, you have lost plenty of blood," the physician bore the news, "due to your frequent self inflictions on your wrists."

In response, Kaede felt as if her arms were numb and had a stoic expression on her countenance. Of course, she knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later; and she was glad to have it over with.

Across from her, the medical doctor shook his head in dismay as he flipped through the pages. There were occasional pauses and a few brief sighs; Kaede knew that something was wrong.

"Kaede, I am concerned for your health. And as a doctor, it is my duty to inform my patients of the consequences they will face were they to continue the dangerous habits they become addicted to," the physician lifted his eye glasses and used his white sleeves as a handkerchief, "I am familiar with your situation, Kaede. You are not my only patient who has dealt with this issue,"

Kaede closed her eyes and consumed the doctor's opinion because she knew that those words would be somewhere along the same lines that her mother would lecture about. Her slow breathing patterns reflected on the heart monitor that was beside her. The slow tempo of the beats signaled the physician to continue.

"I do not think that what you have done was a healthy option," the doctor resumed, "As your doctor, I have carefully examined your medical files and I have to admit that I am quite perplexed by your medical history,"

Kaede continued to listen to the doctor, for what more could she do? She could barely move her arms and she felt very faint.

"Where is your mother?" the physician's random question threw Kaede off.

The young teenager managed to part her lips and utter her first words. She told him that her mother was working and couldn't visit her because she has two part-time occupations. When asked about what her mother was working as a career, Kaede slowly turned her head away.

Gazing at the patient, the physician slowly moved toward Kaede and placed his hand on her left leg. His eyes that have stared into many of his patients were well known to either assure the patient that he or she will overcome the illness or to bear the dreadful news of the patient's slim chance for survival.

"You can tell me, whatever you tell me is strictly confidential from a patient to the doctor," the man coolly replied.

His soft touch on her thigh relieved Kaede of her numbness and blinked a few drops of tears from her eyes. She couldn't bear to offer personal information to a stranger who has been treating her illness for the past month.

"What is your mother's occupation?" the doctor repeated his question.

The young teenager slowly tilted her head and whispered, "She is…an escort."

Taken aback by his patient's response, the physician returned his hand back to his lap. His fingers curled along the edges of the vanilla folder that was ensconced upon his medical uniform.

"…and your father?" he asked.

Kaede couldn't help but ponder on the purpose of these questions. She asked him why he would question her on these subjects. His answer was the same of any doctor, he claimed that he had the right to know information from his patients and also reassured the concept of their confidentiality.

"I never knew my father," Kaede spoke softly; she has never talked to anyone about her biological father, let alone her stepfather, "my stepfather left when I was around thirteen, but he would always come back."

There was a few moments silence between the two and was interrupted by a few footsteps that were heard from the entrance of the room. The slow ticking of the clock was hung above the door, and the blinds were halfway shut for their privacy.

"My mom, is all I've got," Kaede whispered.

"I know that this is none of my business, however, as your physician, I am responsible for your welfare since you are a minor. Since you do not have any close relatives who exist, and you have a mother who works as an escort, I assure you that your well-being will be taken cared for," the physician grinned.

For his smile, it meant that the patient will be nurtured and cared for and had nothing to worry about. However, Kaede couldn't help that there were a few strings attached to her "future welfare."

"You are in no state to return back to your home. I will have my medical assistant contact an organization and you will be received by happy arms that will be content to assist you in your situation," the physician shifted his position and stood up.

"What are you saying?" Kaede was confused. Thoughts were swarming in her head and she could only think for the worst, however, the answer soon arrived and Kaede's eyes were wide in horror.

"Are you sending me to an orphanage?" her voice weakly asked.

* * *

The bright rays of the sun greeted the students who were sprinting on the school's tracking field. Beads of sweat trickled down the sprinters' foreheads as they raced against the scorching rays of the sun. 

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY, GREAT JOB ON YOUR LAPS THIS MORNING! MIKO, COME HERE, I NEED TO RECORD YOUR TIME FOR TODAY!" the physical education instructor blew his whistle at one of his students.

Near the track field, there was a solitary tree that drooped over a small bumpy hill. Underneath was a fresh mat of green grass that glistened as leftover mildew drops shone like diamonds on each strand of grass.

"Hey!" an energetic voice greeted Ino, who was seated underneath the blooming tree.

It was apparent that the young blonde was so absorbed into her own sphere of studying that she did not hear Naruto until the fifth greeting.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, it's just that I've been swamped in all this homework I have for my classes," Ino stretched her legs and looked up to Naruto, who gave her an unusual look, "yes, I know. Me, studying? Don't bother to laugh. My dad put me up to this,"

Naruto only grinned and bent down beside the young teenager. He laid his legs out straight in front of him and rested on his elbows. He took a few breaths of fresh air since he had just finished his run for the morning.

Between the two close friends, there was a moment of silence, but nothing awkward. It was more of a comfortable silence, between two familiar faces and not strangers.

"You know," Ino's eyes were taped to the flashcards in front of her, "you might want to go somewhere else. Hinata might be here any minute,"

Beside her, Naruto rolled around onto his stomach and rested his chin on his hands. He felt a pang of disappointment when he heard Ino mutter the name that he has recently been attempting to avoid hearing. Of course, his feelings for Hinata still resided and have not faded away for the slightest chance.

"What do you mean? She knows that we're just friends," Naruto tilted his head in order to see some of his classmates sprinting around the track.

"Do we have to go through this conversation again? I don't want to be rude, but almost every conversation we have always concerns her," Naruto had a complaining tone in his voice.

Ino did not answer him because she was busy memorizing some important facts for her history exam for next class.

"Ino!" Naruto waved his hand in front of Ino's eyes to gain her attention.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" Ino couldn't help but grin.

"You know, when we talk about our relationship problems. I always listen to your problems with Shikamaru, but when it comes with Hinata and me, you don't even attempt to lend a hand in hearing me out," Naruto remarked.

A few feet away from them, the physical education coach was close to their vicinity but he did not make eye contact with Ino. The man moved his heavy build toward the other end of the field and blew his whistle continuously as an incentive for students to sprint at a more rapid pace.

"Excuse me?" Ino set her study materials aside and crossed her arms across her chest, "what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Naruto shrugged off the topic.

It was a casual conversation that began at first, but then it later rolled into a more intimate chat. Ino knew that the subject of Shikamaru was a very sensitive topic for her to speak about, with anyone.

"No, what did you say about Shikamaru and me?" Ino had a stern voice.

"Nothing at all. Gosh, just relax," Naruto reassured her, "I guess I hit a sensitive button on you,"

Taken aback from his comment, Ino told him to retract what he had said. When he didn't, Ino couldn't help but feel her emotions ignite in fumes.

"Whatever happened between Shikamaru and I is very different than your relationship with Hinata. First of all, you two have no misunderstanding with each other because you two were actually in a 'dating' atmosphere. And second, Shikamaru and I could solve our problems without having to avoid each other like you two," Ino continued on her list of reasons.

Upon hearing what Ino had told him, Naruto couldn't help but burst out in laughter. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Oh my god, you are SUCH a hypocrite. Do you know that?" Naruto held his stomach as he resumed chuckling.

"She still likes you, Naruto. It's getting fucking annoying with the two of you. Whenever we're at the school lockers, I notice everything. You sometimes steal a chance to take a good look at her and stuff like that. It's not like I'm dumb. I'm a girl. It's so obvious that you still like her by that stupid sick puppy look on your face, that very well not annoys me but sickens me at the moment!" Ino retorted.

"She doesn't want me," Naruto stopped.

In a few seconds, Ino swiped her hand across Naruto's face in a furious manner.

"ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND? Hinata loves you still!" Ino angrily said, "that's what you guys don't understand; if someone loves you, you don't notice it! It's like you guys have eyes but you never use it,"

Naruto firmly rubbed his right cheek and had a hurt expression on his face.

"You and Shikamaru—you two fight all the time," he said.

"Oh please, he just loves to push my buttons sometimes," she answered.

"A-HA! See? He _LOVES_…"

"Oh, shut up!" Ino blew up in his face. By then, a few female classmates were pacing by and noticed the two by Ino's loud voice. The girls gave each other looks and walked away from Naruto and Ino.

"Ok…I'm sorry," Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"You'd better be," Ino picked up her study materials and resumed studying her flashcards, "just next time if you ever get a broken heart, don't hold me responsible for picking up the pieces,"

* * *

Distant echoes of faint footsteps reverberate through the vacant empty aisles. Delinquents were restrained behind thick iron bars that separated them from the outside world. The clanging of keys rubbed gently against an officer's waist as he sets himself in a chair to take over his shift for the hour. 

Near the entrance, there was a small-secluded room, where familiar faces would greet long-lost loved ones. There was a table that was set against a tall glass window, with a telephone set attached to the desk.

A young man, dressed in an orange jumpsuit, approached the empty room with his hands chained together below his waist. His raven black hair was held back as he slowly sat down in the chair before him.

He turned behind him to see his chaperone waiting beside the door; he was not going to be alone for that moment. Breathing a sigh of relief, the young man tilted his head to greet the person who visited him. His thin lips curled into a smile, a simple gesture of gratitude that someone had not forgotten about him.

"How's jail?" Sakura, dressed in a blue dress with a pair of sunglasses upon her head, held the telephone to her ear on the other side of the glass window.

It has been a few days since he had seen Sakura; the last time was an awkward memory at the park.

As Sasuke retrieved the telephone, the sounds of his handcuffs made a sharp noise. He grumbled, "Are you actually serious about the question, or just trying to make it worse than it already is?"

The young woman across from him let out a small laugh, "Just trying to strike a conversation here,"

With the telephone in his hand, Sasuke leaned back against his chair and shifted his body to a more comfortable position. His dark orbs stared directly at the green emerald gems, the eyes of the beholder, in order to detect any ulterior motives in visiting him.

"Nice effort," Sasuke grunted.

Sakura turned her face away from him and scoffed. She shook her head in disappointment and shot a stern glare at Sasuke. Her right hand held tight onto the telephone as her countenance expressed annoyance.

"Cut the crap, Sasuke. I came here to—" before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sasuke broke it off by interrupting her.

"Come on, you didn't come here to see me. You feel guilty, and it's the least you could do to fill in that awkward gap between us," Sasuke excused her.

Sakura was in disbelief and wished that Sasuke could withdraw his words.

"Is that what you think?" a cold tone emerged from her.

"You denied my proposal," Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if to open a recent wound between them.

Sakura began to laugh and her eyes glistened in anger. Of all the things that he could have spoken, that was the last thing she wished to hear.

"Because you were fucking delusional, you ass!" Sakura leaned toward the glass window.

The young man before her bit his lip gently and slowly absorbed the insult that was spat in front of him. He glanced at the clear window before him, and before he muttered a word, he heard the officer behind him grunt; it was probably a warning for him to not do anything ridiculous in the room.

"So?" Sasuke shrugged her question off because it was an unreasonable pretext to deny his proposal of marriage.

In a more mature tone, Sakura explained that they were only sixteen years of age, and they were too young to marry. Despite Sasuke's protests, Sakura assured him that if the two were engaged, hell would break loose for her parents.

"Well, won't they be glad that their daughter is getting married?" Sasuke suggested.

"You don't know my father like I do. If he sets his mind to something, he will stop at nothing to achieve it," Sakura reminded him of her father's nature.

"Fine, your 'baby' will be glad if its parents will marry," Sasuke tried to convince her.

Again, Sakura tried to make sure that she was hearing right. In front of her, Sasuke looked as if he was serious in his suggestions and he was not afraid to back out of it.

"So, this is what it's about," Sakura realized the motive of Sasuke's adamant behavior, "you think that this is your responsibility to take care of, and the only way to do it is just to marry me…and not because there is any lovey-dovey feelings going on,"

Setting his feet on top of the table in a relaxed manner, Sasuke shot a glance at Sakura, "Who said that it won't be a loveless marriage? I wouldn't want one,"

Sakura tried to use his comments as a restore of clarity between the two of them. After all, Sasuke and she have been through many events and yet still managed to be in contact with one another. However, the subject of marriage has never come across her mind, albeit her father was currently forcing her into an arranged marriage.

There was a short pause between the conversation, and Sakura closed her eyes to recollect her thoughts. She felt unsure and vulnerable. Most of all, their current situation was nothing she had always dreamed of when she was a child. She never expected to be with child, nevertheless she had always hoped in the back of her mind that she would somehow end up with Sasuke.

The young teenager placed her hand above her lower abdomen to feel the warmth of the life flourishing inside her womb. She gazed at Sasuke, who in turn, was waiting for her response.

"All right. I'll marry you, Sasuke," Sakura moved closer to the glass window to give her long-awaited answer.

* * *

Mr. Haruno angrily slammed his telephone onto his desk in a violent manner. From outside his office, his wife came rushing in to see what was wrong. He explained the horrible news to his wife. 

"They're rejecting my offer, Keiko," Mr. Haruno had a disappointed expression on his face.

"…Does this mean…?" Mrs. Haruno was anticipating.

"NO, I will not let it happen!" the man, dressed in a dark olive suit, bellowed in a deep voice.

"You never change, Satoshi! Stop thinking about yourself for a second and take into consideration of our child's interests," his wife defended Sakura.

"She is young, but she has a whole life ahead of her,"

"And yet, she is too young to wed. How about college? Our daughter has always excelled in her courses," Sakura's mother remained to have faith in her only child.

"Before her grades began to drop," Mr. Haruno reminded his wife.

He acknowledged that his daughter was always on top of her schoolwork when she was young. However, ever since she had involved herself in her current group of friends, they have done nothing but add negative influence over her.

It was obvious that he detested his daughter's friends. They have changed his daughter and tainted the image of Sakura.

"I've put up with you all this time. Don't tell me that you know what is best for our daughter. Everything is always about you," his wife quivered in anger.

"Darling, you test my patience," Mr. Haruno rested against his leather armchair.

"If you don't stop this Satoshi, I will leave you and gain full custody of Sakura. Don't think that I'm bluffing," Mrs. Haruno threatened.

"This is ridiculous, Keiko," her husband shook his head.

"I'm serious. Cancel your business arrangement or you will see Sakura and me out of your place by tomorrow morning," Mrs. Haruno spoke in a very grave manner.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, I would greatly appreciate it since I have updated and written a very long chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote it. Have a good one!

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** I'm excited because I saw Pride and Prejudice last night and it somewhat "matched" to the book because I read it last year. I love Jane Austen's writing. I recommend Sense and Sensibility for readers who love long-way love that endures hardships. Anyway, summer is a long way from here but I really want to purchase tickets to see Wicked the Musical. I love their songs especially "Defying Gravity." Oh, on a side note: Feel free to add this story to your C2 communities.

**Second A/N:** V for Vendetta is a very good film along with Crash. You should go see them if you have not. It's worth your time. (sigh) AP exams are in just 2-3 weeks, along with my SAT II test. Good luck to those who are taking them as well!

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Kaede has been admitted to an orphanage. Naruto still does not have the courage to confront Hinata of his true feelings despite Ino's encouragement. Sakura finally accepts Sasuke's proposal and Mrs. Haruno offers her husband an ultimatum.

**Disclaimer:** The characters that you have never heard of belong to me, and the ones that you have heard of belong to the sole creator of the series of Naruto. However, this story is copyrighted under my possession and should not be plagiarized at anytime and anywhere.

**Title:** Chapter 38

The familiar aroma of pencil shavings and dry erase markers filled Neji's nostrils. The young man ensconced his right elbow against the hard surface of his desk and closed his eyes, allowing the instructions of his Calculus instructor be muted.

Nearby, studious students were diligently writing notes from the teacher's lecture while other students, with Neji, attempted to keep their eyes open due to last night's lack of sleep. Spring break was approaching for the students, and it has been creeping on the back of every student's mind. The fantasy of relaxation on a sandy beach with the cool breeze flowing across the sapphire waves seemed to have taken residence in the students' minds.

Soon the school bell rang, dismissing the students for their fourth class of the day. Suddenly awakened by the loud bell, Neji was startled by the loud shuffling of papers and clamping of folders. The student turned around and only empty desks greeted his drowsy eyes.

Before he made his way toward the main hall, Neji's Calculus teacher approached him, who was the last to exit the classroom.

"Mr. Hyuga," he addressed Neji to stay at his desk.

The instructor gave a subtle smile and walked to the board and inscribed the next day's homework on the right hand corner.

"I'm afraid your good friend has been ditching my class this quarter," the teacher spun from the board to gain eye contact with Neji, "and since you are acquainted with this student, I hope that you will pass on my message to her that there are grave consequences for not making up important exams, such as being dropped from the class with an 'F' on her transcript."

Neji had his schoolbag swinging from his left shoulder and he tilted his head in acknowledgement. However, his eyes were imbued with concern due to Kaede's frequent absences from her supposed "favorite class" from her junior schedule.

"She's been in the hospital for the past few weeks," Neji nodded, "I was going to stop by to visit her after school; I'll tell her about it and let you know what dates she can come and make up for the tests."

The tall man before the student had a serious expression on his face. His face seemed to have become of age, and his wrinkles only accentuated his wisdom for mathematics. He slowly ambled around the corner of his mahogany desk and cleared his throat with a brisk grunt.

"All right then," he acquiesced, "make sure Kaede knows that her grade in this class is in great jeopardy and it gives me great pain to fail her should she not attend the next few classes before Spring Break. After all, there is a huge examination two days after the Break that is worth more than half your grade; I am sure she is aware of it since it was explicitly stated in the class syllabus in the beginning of the school year."

"I'll make sure of that," Neji replied before walking out of the classroom.

* * *

"Neji! Neji!" a recognizable panting voice screamed at Neji while he was placing his books in his locker. The young man turned his head in the other direction and saw Hinata running toward him. 

He could sense fear in his cousin's eyes and could see tears begin to materialize in Hinata's eyes. She reached her cousin and was attempting to catch her breath from a long run. Before she could explain, Hinata threw her arms around Neji and sought comfort on his shoulder to shelter her warm tears.

"She's gone! She…She's gone!" Hinata's voice quivered as she tried to regain strength to stand on her own.

Placing his arms around his cousin, Neji rested his head upon hers and whispered, "What do you mean? Kaede's at the hospital."

Between them, there was a silence that only allowed Neji to recollect what Hinata had said and finally reach to a conclusion by himself.

First it was Shikamaru, and now Kaede was the second person to leave the group. Hinata explained to him the whole story of how Kaede has been admitted to an orphanage in another city because her mother was an escort and she did not have a father who could adequately satisfy their needs.

"Everything's screwed up," Hinata mourned over the loss of Kaede, "She's gone, Neji,"

* * *

The stenches of the next-door cell only disgusted Sasuke as he gradually ambled over to a table to greet his recent visitor. He placed the phone beside his left ear and only muttered a grunt as a signal of his gratitude to the visitor. 

"Where's Shikamaru?" Sasuke demanded an answer. There was a trace of resentment in the tone of his voice.

The visitor before him only cackled in laughter. The question that Sasuke asked only left him in amusement; it had always been unlikely of a prolonged grudge between Shikamaru and Sasuke. They were very good friends.

"He fucked you over, didn't he?" Itachi's dark eyes twinkled with delight, "ah, that little fuck; I didn't know he could outsmart my little brother. That's a shame,"

As he listened to his brother, Sasuke only rolled his eyes in response. In order to straighten the confusion between the two of them, Sasuke explained that before Shikamaru left for military school, the two made a secret pact.

"The guy needs some space right now, so I told him to allow myself take the blame for the weed in his locker," Sasuke explained.

He couldn't hear what his brother was saying as he attentively listened on the other end of the telephone line.

"You are such an idiot," Itachi grumbled.

Sasuke explained that Ino was another reason why Shikamaru left the school since she wanted him to come clean.

"And how about you? I don't think you should serve his time," Itachi spoke in disagreement, however he couldn't help but laugh at his brother's situation.

"Quit your shit man," Sasuke glared at young man across from him, "so why are you here? I'm sure that laughing at me wasn't the only reason you came to visit me, unless you wanted to see if I look traumatized if those jailbirds actually laid a hand on me,"

To his surprise, Itachi's eyes gaped open and continued to laugh at Sasuke's ridiculous comment, "Nah, I came to see how you were doing. I'm your brother,"

Sasuke didn't buy Itachi's answer because he could sense in his tone that there was another ulterior motive in his visit. He turned around and saw the security guard was idly standing near the doorway and obviously listening in on their conversation.

"You knocked her up, didn't you?" Itachi lowered his voice as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.

The young man did not hear a response on the other end of the telephone line. He gazed before him to see his little brother staring directly at him, only in silence. There were no signs of emotion on his countenance; Itachi grew acquainted with his brother's usual look of indifference.

"Ah, so there IS a ring. Geez man, this thing is for real now?" Itachi placed his elbows on the desk and leaned in. He was intrigued.

"Man, my little brother is getting married!" Itachi leaned back against the chair with his arms behind his head. He had a smug look on his face and couldn't believe the news.

Before him, Sasuke replied, "Stop your gloating."

His usual look of indifference only amused Itachi, which only upset him even more. Of course, he was the one who should be bragging about his engagement; hell, he was engaged to the wealthiest girl in school.

"It's not always about the cash," Sasuke answered as if to erase any doubts that Itachi may have for Sakura and his engagement.

"Then what is it about eh? Oh, don't tell me--the baby?" Itachi only sought the most logical answer. In every guy's right mind, the most decent thing he could do is to marry the female who is carrying his child; after all, he was involved with the girl in creating the child.

The two brothers only sat across from each other, gazing directly at one another as silence devoured their small conversation.

"Do you love her?" Itachi tried to find the answer in Sasuke's eyes.

"Can we not talk about this?" Itachi's comments only irritated Sasuke even more. He was not comfortable in speaking this matter to him, let alone Sakura.

"All right. I was just messing with you, Sasuke," Itachi glowed with confidence, "anyway, your 'loving' Aunt and Uncle decided to get me to come bail you out. I'll see ya,"

"Did Sakura put them up to this?" Sasuke asked.

His brother didn't answer and only shrugged in response. Before he left, Sasuke saw a glimpse of Itachi's grin.

* * *

Alone in his secluded office, Mr. Haruno held the telephone to his ear and had his fingers prepared to dial the phone number he had been anxious to contact. However, a quick memory jogged in his mind of his daughter, Sakura. Without a moment to spare, he placed the phone down just when Mrs. Haruno entered the office. 

"I hope you're excited tonight my dear, Sakura cooked us your favorite meal," Mrs. Haruno hoped Sakura's gesture would alleviate the two's relationship since it was strenuous and difficult to begin with.

It has been rare since the beginning of the year that the Haruno family would sit together in the dining room together for a nice dinner. Usually, Sakura would not join her parents for dinner and would isolate herself in her bedroom. However, there was always time for changes for the better.

As Mr. Haruno seated himself at the dinner table, Mrs. Haruno entered from the kitchen to inform her husband that the cook was on vacation and suggested that Sakura conjure Mr. Haruno's favorite dish.

A few feet from the dining room, Sakura glided down from the stairwell case and lovingly gazed at her left hand, where the small diamond was in convenient contact for her to glance every so often.

"I just finished my Chem homework," Sakura greeted her mother in the form of a kiss on her cheek.

"That's splendid, Sakura. Oh, go get the dish that's in the oven. Your father can't wait to eat it!" Mrs. Haruno approached the dinner table where she and her husband patiently waited for their daughter.

Sakura emerged from the kitchen with a large plate of roasted Chicken before her chest. She made her way to the table where Mrs. Haruno displayed a look of felicity and her father only grinned in response.

Sakura placed the dish in the center of the table and sat in her chair. Mrs. Haruno grabbed a small knife and began to slice portions for her husband, Sakura, and herself. The grand aroma of the meal made them even hungrier. However, before Sakura picked up her fork, her father stopped her; the mood of the dinner was soon dimmed due to Mr. Haruno's familiar serious tone.

"Sakura, what is that on your left hand?" Mr. Haruno gazed at his daughter's hand which had caught his immediate attention when she entered from the kitchen.

"Shit," Sakura muttered to herself. She quickly retrieved her hand under the table and shrugged off her father's comment and said it was nothing.

However, Sakura knew that her father would not take "no" for an answer. The man sprung up from his seat and paced toward his daughter and pulled her left hand out and inspected the sparkling object on Sakura's left hand.

"Is that a…RING!" Mr. Haruno gasped in horror. Mrs. Haruno has just served herself a portion of dinner and immediately dropped her eating utensils at the sight of a glistening gem.

Sakura's emerald green eyes gazed at her father, who had a stricken expression on his face. She jerked her hand away from Mr. Haruno and said that it was a purity ring she recently picked up from a jewelry store nearby.

"Like hell it is!" Mr. Haruno stared at the diamond ring and furiously brushed his napkin aside, "are you GETTING MARRIED!"

There was silence between the three and Mrs. Haruno tried to mitigate the tension between her husband and daughter by commenting on Sakura's culinary talent.

"What spices did you use, Sakura? I'm going to make sure that our cook will receive this recipe that you had. This chicken is absolutely delicious!" Mrs. Haruno tried to compose herself, "Oh, and I can taste the honey too! Oh, my dear, this is a marvelous dish, don't you think so Satoshi?"

Mr. Haruno ignored his wife's comment and held his napkin to wipe the sweaty beads on his forehead.

"Who's the boy?" he spoke in a stern manner.

"Can we just eat?" Sakura picked up her fork but was startled by her father's outburst.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY THAT RECKLESS BOY! GOOD GOD!" Mr. Haruno exclaimed.

"He is not reckless!" Sakura defends her fiancé.

In the back of her mind, she knew that she and her father would not have a night of peace. Despite her mother's pleas for the two to reconcile, Sakura just could not deal with her father's attitude. She knew that her mother was not at fault, however there were moments when Mr. Haruno would make a comment on something and it would irate her even more.

"SINCE WHEN did you get into the 'bride mode?'" Mr. Haruno had a hint of offense in his voice, "the last time I talked to you, marriage was the last thing you would want!"

Ignoring her father's protest, Sakura only shrugged her shoulders, "Things changed."

* * *

Beads of sweat were streaming down from his forehead as Naruto paced down the street. The words that Ino had said to him recently remained lingering on his mind; in order to get rid of them, Naruto knew that he had to do something about it. 

He passed a street, and was almost out of his breath.

"Damn track practice," he muttered under his breath; Naruto blamed himself for not bringing a water bottle. However, he didn't know that the Hyuga residence was that far from his own house.

"It'd better be worth the trip," Naruto sighed as he caught a glimpse of the house when he arrived on the corner of another street.

* * *

"Things changed!" Mr. Haruno was disgusted by his daughter's answer. 

On the other end of the table, Mrs. Haruno attempted to intervene the conversation but her husband only stopped her short of her comments.

"Sakura, I will not let you marry that boy! Are you out of your mind?" Mr. Haruno tried to think of what led to this predicament. He had always known his daughter to be innocent and a gentle person. However, as he gazed at the young woman in front of him, he could barely recognize her.

His daughter lost her innocent glow, her emerald eyes lost its shine and were of a darker olive shade. Her once vibrant crimson hair was now wilted and Sakura's smile lost its vigor. Mr. Haruno was upset and knew that her current friends had corrupted his only child. Only a lack of effective peer counsel led her to accept a lousy proposal of marriage.

"Well then, where is your supposed fiancé?" Mr. Haruno tried to calm himself down.

"He's in jail," Sakura whispered.

"Hm, I wonder why," Mr. Haruno sarcastically answered.

"People make mistakes, Dad! You just have to accept them for the way they are; nobody is perfect!" Sakura adamantly refused to yield to her father's favor.

"And you are making the biggest mistake of your life! I demand that you cancel this ridiculous arrangement immediately!" Mr. Haruno spoke in a patronizing manner.

* * *

Naruto was nearly out of his breath as he made his way to the Hyuga residence. He passed by abode after abode until he finally reached the end of the street. However, much to his surprise, he was not alone. 

Appearing from the other corner of the street, Naruto saw a familiar silhouette as it ambled around the Hyuga residence. When the two made eye contact, Naruto impulsively ran toward her.

"Naruto? Did you run all the way over here?" Hinata was perplexed and shocked at the sight of Naruto. He was exhausted and was breathing in staggering intervals.

Naruto barely had any more energy and could only fall onto his knees and looked up toward Hinata. As he tried to catch his breath, Naruto saw Hinata drop her books and bend down to help Naruto to get on his feet.

"Let's go inside and I'll get you some water," Hinata had a worried expression on her face. Before she could assist him, Naruto stopped her and the two shared a sincere gaze into each other's eyes.

* * *

It did not come to her as a surprise since she had expected it to happen some time. It baffled Sakura that her father could never seem to be happy for her. As she stared across the table, she could sense the awkwardness and uneasiness in her mother. 

In Sakura's opinion, she felt that her mother's attempts to calm her father and her seemed futile. In no way was Mr. Haruno able to be calmed down by small comments on his favorite dish; if something bothered him, he would make sure that he would take care of it immediately.

From the looks of it, Sakura's father was determined to end his daughter's engagement. Beads of fear and resentment trickled down his father's sizeable forehead. His slick hair has been shaded with a duller color, which accentuated the silver streaks on the sides Mr. Haruno's head.

"I guess I lost my appetite, excuse me," Sakura folded her napkin and set it against the table's silk fabric. She pulled back her hair and the silver gem on her finger flickered in the light, which only fueled Mr. Haruno's anger.

Before she left the room, she turned around and stood against the side of the dining room entrance, "and by the way, the wedding is on dad, whether you like it or not."

* * *

Naruto tried with all his strength to muster his energy to speak without stuttering. He could feel his heart beating twice the normal rate and could feel the sun's rays beam on him, leaving a burning sensation on his fair skin. 

He furiously wiped the droplets of sweat from his face and pulled himself together. Naruto stood in front of an exceptional young woman and could feel his face burn up in embarrassment. Dressed in his school's track shorts and a wrinkled white t-shirt, Naruto did not find his attire pleasant to the eye. Of all the clothes in his wardrobe, Naruto scolded himself for not wearing something nicer in front of Hinata.

He felt like a fool, and he was—a fool in love.

* * *

Mr. Haruno slowly ambled to his office, a favorite place for seclusion. For years, his office has been a location to ease his emotional state of being. As he rested his body against the cushion of his leather chair, his emerald eyes gazed across his vast desk. 

The man inhaled slowly and took a deep breath as an attempt to relieve the tension inside of him. At the right corner of his desk stood a 5 x 5 portrait of his only child. She was only a little girl, dressed in a porcelain dress with crimson flowers around the waistline to accessorize with her hair.

She was an angel to him, the epitome of the perfect daughter. The portrait of his daughter calmed him whenever he had troubles in his office and was conflicted with his business issues.

From his seat, Mr. Haruno flashed back from the photo's appearance to how Sakura look in the present. There was a drastic alteration in her physical appearance. Suddenly, Sakura had a darker air around her, and the image of a sweet girl in her father's eyes had been tainted.

"She's only sixteen," Mr. Haruno was surprised when a solitary tear streaked down from his left eye. It had been awhile since he let out a sob and he never thought his tears would mourn over the loss of his daughter, Sakura.

A few minute passed by as Mr. Haruno still remained behind his mahogany desk. He could hear the distant sounds of Sakura's footsteps from upstairs and her wife washing the dishes two doors down the hall. After a moment of deep contemplation,

Mr. Haruno found himself with a decision and without more ado, he rapidly paced to his daughter's bedroom door.

"If Sakura were to walk down the aisle," Mr. Haruno thought to himself, "I, at least, would want to be there to give her away to her future husband,"

* * *

Hinata was bewildered as Naruto got to his feet without her assistance; she became startled when Naruto looked deep into her eyes without blinking. Before she could say anything, Naruto interrupted her. 

"Hinata," Naruto was still breathing heavily, "can we start over?"

As she stood still in front of him, Hinata felt something hit inside her. She was unsure whether it was a pang of guilt or the feeling of happiness.

"Yes," Hinata felt tears streaming down her cheeks and embraced her arms around Naruto's neck. The young man lifted her in the air with joy; it had been awhile since they were in each other's arms and this time, Naruto promised to never let her go.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel guilty that I didn't update as soon as I could. But hey, those of you on your spring break, enjoy this chapter! Please, review! I would greatly appreciate it. Just click that button! Gracias!

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** I finished taking my SAT I's now; but I still have SAT II Bio and US History to take anyway during my senior year. The last time I updated was for chapter 38, which was April 20, 2006. Wow, I've been pretty lazy lately, yes? Anyhow, if you've never seen **Nip Tuck**, it is one of the best shows ever! I don't have FX, but I just rented the first season DVD and just minus the sex, it's actually a pretty good show. I love the script and each of the characters actually "aportan" something into the plot. Also, this show is also an incentive to raise awareness for those obsessive under the knife patients, because it shows explicit surgery scenes.

**Second A/N (Summer Update):** I think I'm one of those few and rare anti-Orlando Bloom fans. I almost fell asleep during the first Pirates film and my little sister is begging me to watch it with her for a second time. HAHA, no way. I saw Lake House and it was an adorable film but very lengthy that I found myself adjusting my position in the seat a few times. I took a few dips in the swimming pool and I haven't swam in almost a year! It's time to lose some junior-year weight. OH YES, I AM OFFICIALLY A SENIOR! Time flies, doesn't it?

**Third A/N:** Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter (as I always hope whenever I write each chapter) and please review, and happy reading!

**Fourth and "I promise you" this is the last A/N:** _This chapter, boy, are you guys in for a treat!_

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** Sakura finally got her wish come true, her father accepts her engagement with Sasuke. Now the wedding is taking its toll, while Naruto and Hinata find their way back to each other, and Ino's mother is still in the hospital.

**Disclaimer:** The characters that you have never heard of belong to me, and the ones that you have heard of belong to the sole creator of the series of Naruto. However, this story is copyrighted under my possession and should not be plagiarized at anytime and anywhere.

**Title:** Chapter 39

* * *

(If you didn't read my author's note and decided to just get straight to the chapter, I was just saying that you guys are definitely in for a treat in this chapter. Surprise!) 

24 hours. 1 day.

168 hours. 1 week.

168 hours + 168 hours--2 weeks.

It's been two weeks since the engagement as Sakura wrapped her fingers tightly around the wooden pencil as her eyes steadily gazed at the thick book on her desk. How was she going to finish this the night before her exam? Her Chemistry practice book had been passed to her from the beginning of the year and she had the first and a half semesters to finish this, however, like any high school student, (in most cases) they put it all off until the night before.

Her emerald eyes were pasted onto every multiple choice question that would inquire of her ability to identify chemical compounds including other myriad fields of chemistry that she had struggled to receive an A in the course.

The pink-haired young woman curled a subtle smile on her face; her answers were similar to the multiple-choice questions. A, B, C, D. If she chose one, she only had a 25 percent chance of choosing the right answer and 75 percent of choosing the incorrect answer. Well, Sakura's options were limited as probably any other student who was doing the same homework tonight.

**A**--Finish the Chemistry book even if you have to pull an all-nighter. (Hey, at least you can be prepared for the final exam for Chemistry)

**B**—Bullshit the entire book by circling random answers and writing your favorite song lyrics in the Free Response Questions and Lab Review Analysis (like the teacher reads it anyway).

**C**—Go to bed, this assignment isn't worth your time. Just skip school tomorrow and get an extra day to finish it. The teacher will understand, given your situation.

**D**—Fuck this, start planning your wedding:D

As Sakura gazed at her options, she just smiled. Giving a light sigh, she gently rubbed her tired eyes and closed the book and placed her pencil back inside the drawer. She can do this some other night because tonight she had to plan her wedding with Sasuke.

* * *

The static of the television set in front of her could not alleviate Ino's worries. She had not heard any news from her father at the hospital for two weeks. Of course, she could only anticipate two kinds of news: the good or the bad. The young teenager only had a 50 percent chance of receiving one or the other, however she only hoped for good news of her mother. 

The young blonde turned her head to gaze at the coffee table where many letters and get-well cards were scattered over the surface. It amused her that the school took pity on her family because before her mother was admitted to the hospital, the only letters Ino received were death threats (Just kidding!).

With the remote control in her hand, she turned off the television and casually ensconced her head along the contours of her comfortable couch. Just when she closed her eyes, the sounds of tires screeching signaled Ino to the door.

As she ran outside toward the driveway, Ino saw her father emerging from his vehicle. The sun was shining brightly and Ino had to squint in order to get a good view of her father.

"How is she?" Ino asked when she greeted him.

"She's getting better everyday, and how about you Angel?" Mr. Yamanaka embraced his daughter and gently rubbed his nose against hers, "you have nothing to worry about; we have the best medical attention right now. All we can do is hope for the best, ok?"

Ino could not put into words of her gratitude for having a caring father. Tears formed and she furiously rubbed them away but her father only held her tighter.

"Shh, don't cry Angel," her father consoled her with his deep comforting voice.

The young woman buried her tears on her father's chest as Mr. Yamanaka whispered words of solace. Of all the things she had, she was thankful that her father was there for her. She was his Angel.

"I know that I haven't exactly been the greatest Father," Mr. Yamanaka tenderly held his daughter in his arms, "but I will definitely make it up for you,"

Looking up into her father's eyes, Ino joyfully grinned and held her guardian closer.

* * *

The continuous tapping of maroon pumps on the floor belonged to the Biology teacher, who wore a white ruffled blouse with a complimentary black skirt. Her daylight glasses were horned at the tip with a purple rim surrounding the square lens as bright diamond gems sparkled as her head made sharp turns. 

In her hand held a bright standard twelve-inch ruler which she would occasionally softly beat the instrument on the palm of her hand as if to signal the students to fasten their test-taking skills. After all, they were merely filling out 100 bubbles on a single sheet that will be electronically graded by a ruthless machine that will lash out red marks should a student make careless errors on the science exam.

In the second row towards the middle of the classroom, black sneakers rubbed against the carpet in unison with a student's tapping of a pencil. Nearby, students were attempting to quicken their bubble filling and avoid the teacher's sharp glare as she casually sauntered through the room.

_This is the study of the chemicals, chemical reactions and interactions that occur in living organisms._

A—Organic Chemistry

B—Inorganic Chemistry

C—Biological Chemistry

D—Analytical Chemistry

E—None of the Above

Crap, Hinata thought to herself. She knew that she should have studied for the Chemistry test last night instead of taking a walk with Naruto. When she thought of him, Hinata felt her cheeks become warm.

The student took a quick look around her and knew that the other students were also struggling on the Chemistry test. It was apparent that no one studied for the test; hopefully the teacher will curve the test or even throw the test out of their grades.

Hinata gazed at the question again. She slowly sighed and went onto the next question, when she finishes, she could go back to it and hopefully find the right answer. When she turned to her right, she noticed that Sakura wasn't there beside her. There was only an empty seat that greeted Hinata.

Of course, Sakura had been busy planning for her wedding. EVERYONE at school knew; rumors and news fly fast in the student halls. Even though she was her friend, Hinata couldn't help but feel doubtful of the arrangement. However, Sakura was pregnant, for nearly a month now, and Sasuke did the honorable act and proposed to her.

Something did not feel right, Hinata thought. She shrugged off her thoughts and resumed back to her exam when she spotted her teacher two seats away from her.

* * *

Everyone was surprised and had never thought that it was possible to plan a whole wedding within a week. However, with Sakura, anything was possible. 

Sakura twirled in her shimmering white halter gown in front of a full-size mirror. Her hair was decorated with light curls on the bottom with a diamond necklace that circled her graceful neck. She was stunning.

Ample and glimmering cherry curls rested on Sakura's milky shoulders as her wedding gown glittered brightly within the dressing room with every graceful turn.

"Everybody get your dresses on! Has anyone seen the veil?" Mrs. Haruno, dressed in a sleek lavender dress with a rose pinned on her right pocket, passed through the crowd of bridesmaids that were in the bride's dressing room.

Ribbons, pearl necklaces, pure white heels with fair pearls encrusted on them were scattered over the pristine white carpet. Nearby, Sakura's bridesmaids were giggling as they came into the dressing room to get their finishing touches on their makeup.

"I can't believe that you're actually getting hitched!" Ten Ten grinned as the professional makeup artist was applying blush to her cheeks.

Sakura placed her veil on her head and checked her appearance. The faint white blanket in front of her face almost gave her an ethereal appearance. Behind the veil, the young bride's olive eyes were glimmering with contentment.

She could hear the ruffles of the bridesmaids' gowns since they were ruffled on the bottom with white sparkles that matched the ladies' pearl necklaces. Each of them had identical hairstyles where their hair colors complemented the hue of their gowns.

It seemed perfect to Sakura, who sat on a nearby stool, and was staring at her glowing reflection at the mirror. She tilted her delicate head slightly to the front to reveal the backside of her white gown, white strips of material forming at multiple x's as if she wore a corset.

In the background, Sakura's mother was ordering the bridesmaids to line up with their bouquet of pink roses as they began to set out from the dressing room. Across the hall was the dressing room where the men were getting ready for the ceremony. The young men, Itachi, Neji, Naruto, Rock Lee, were dressed in sleek gray suits while the bridesmaids, Ten Ten and Hinata, waited in the entrance.

Before Sakura reached for her bouquet, her close blonde friend, whose hair was held up in curls, kissed her on the cheek for luck.

"Go rock it, girl. You'll do fine," Ino flashed a wink and followed the bridesmaids who were about to make their debut to the aisle.

* * *

Soft giggles of the young bridesmaids, who were outside of the males' dressing room, prompted Sasuke to get ready for the ceremony. Drawing in a long deep breath, Sasuke straightened his polished black suit and adjusted the white collar of his shirt. His dark orbs took a peek at the mirror and the young groom stood in silence. 

Today was the big day for Sakura and he, however, despite the excitement that had been building up to the wedding date, the young man could not resist feeling a tinge of doubt. It was not Sakura that he was concerned about, but the ceremony.

As a person who came from a family of a poorer background, Sasuke had never thought that he would end up as a groom in an extravagant wedding that would be the talk of the town. He had always thought of himself as a town boy, one who is more laid back and not infatuated with the precise details to make a perfect wedding.

Closing his eyes, the groom recollected his thoughts as he tried to block out the sounds from outside the dressing room. Everyone was ready. Sakura was probably ready, but the audience was definitely prepared for the event.

Sasuke reflected that at the age of sixteen, he would be standing at the altar ready to say his vows to love and honor his bride. He never thought that he would be mentally ready to commit his life with only one person—he was too young.

It had been no doubt that his classmates had labeled Sakura and him as one of the popular couples at school. Who could dream of a great combination? A beautiful rich girl turned pregnant teenager with a poor boyfriend who had been in jail twice in a year. The two should star in their own television reality series. (Just kidding)

His childhood male friends, Naruto, Neji, and Rock Lee were there to support him. However it was a shame that Shikamaru had to leave early; Sasuke had wanted Shikamaru to be his best man however Naruto was glad to fill in the role.

This was his wedding and Sasuke scolded himself for having doubts. Maybe it was not the right thing to do, after all, Sakura has been with child for nearly a month and the two could probably raise it together and delay their wedding.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed himself again. He tried to remove his worries from his mind and paced around the dressing room to alleviate his uncertainties. It certainly would not be pleasant to be with Sakura at the altar and confess that he had never been ready for the wedding nor the engagement.

He could feel his face become flushed with embarrassment and regret at the same time. When he proposed to Sakura, he knew that it was the right moment but now, he wondered whether it was the right thing to do. He and Sakura were never committed to an exclusive relationship; hell, they rushed to the intimate stage already.

"I'm a goddamn jerk," Sasuke whispered to himself when the thought of disappointing his blushing bride came over him. There was an alternative or better yet, a "fact" that could mollify his tension. He could allow the ceremony to continue and honor his vows to Sakura and let things happen from then on.

No matter how many solutions the groom could create, Sasuke still felt hints of doubt and hesitation. When he reached the closed door of the room, a thought came across him that temporarily eased his troubles.

Cold feet.

Yes, of course, the hesitation and doubt that every groom faces before his own wedding. Sasuke wiped the edge of his forehead with his handkerchief and drew in a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine, Sasuke thought to himself.

However, one cold truth lingered on the back of his mind. Through all the events that he had gone through with Sakura including this wedding, Sasuke could not recall ever exchanging the three words that every young woman would long for, with Sakura.

Maybe there was never the right time and moment for him to ever utter those words to her. He had never been much of a romantic but he understood that the words 'I love you' should be used when a couple have feelings in the vicinity of being complete. This thought sent a chill down to his spine and triggered him to wipe his forehead again with the cloth.

Had he ever been in love?

Well, he "loves" the thought of being with Sakura and he knew that he was bound to love the child the two will have. But will he "love" Sakura, as a wife?

Sasuke cursed himself for the third time; he knew that he could sometimes to irresponsible but never had he ever imagined being in a predicament like this. Here he was, on the day of his wedding, he was having second thoughts and the ceremony was going to commence within minutes.

While he paced across the room again, Sasuke heard Naruto knock on the door and remind him that Sasuke was going to have to be at the altar very soon.

"Hey, you all right?" Naruto noticed something was not quite right.

"Yeah, just pre-wedding jitters," Sasuke shrugged it off and covered his thoughts with a smile.

"All right then, I'll see you there in 5," Naruto smiled and closed the door.

Sasuke sighed but was startled when the door opened again.

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you this: You're lucky, man. Sakura is a great girl and I know that you will make her happy," Naruto's electric blue eyes shone with sincerity.

The groom thanked his best man just as the blonde closed the door.

With one last glance at the mirror, Sasuke closed his eyes and took in another deep breath.

The wedding was going to start and Sasuke knew exactly what he had to do.

With a quick turn for the door, Sasuke groomed himself one last time and opened the door to walk down the aisle.

* * *

The grand doors had swung open and the beautiful view of the wedding ceremony took everyone in amazement. The wedding was held in a revered Church where there was a grand organ near the altar. The reverend was adorned with white attire with the bible held closely to his chest. 

The aisle was covered with white satin and it was lightly covered with yellow and pink rose petals. The song Canon in D was playing musically in the background as the wedding guests sat amongst themselves and partaking in light conversation as they waited for the bride.

Sasuke and his best friends stood at the altar. The room was full with Sakura's mother and her flown in relatives and many of their loved ones and some with acquaintances. Also, Sasuke's relatives and loved ones were there to support him. Suddenly the young groom found it difficult to swallow as dozens of guests arrived as they checked in at the lobby in front.

Everything was perfect and only Sakura had to be there to complete the picture.

Soon as everyone was settled, the grand organ played its first note to signal the start of the ceremony.

The wedding had begun.

* * *

**(Maybe listening to Jewel's "This Way" could help you adjust to the mood of the wedding.)

* * *

**

As the grand pianist played the song, every guest turned around to watch the ceremony. The grand doors had opened and the bridesmaids came flowing in with their gorgeous gowns. Their small and slow steps elicited an air of tranquility as the ladies strolled down the aisle in accord to the piano's tune.

When the bridesmaids have reached the altar, the organ changed its melody and began the signal of the bride's presence in the Church. The guests turned around and stood to glance at the blushing bride for the very first time.

From the side of the entrance arrived Sakura with her father in the Church. Clothed in a stunning white wedding gown with a bouquet of roses held in front of her, Sakura linked her right arm with her father. The bride slowly walked down the aisle beside her guardian, allowing for every guest to be paralyzed in admiration of her angelic presence.

At the altar, Sasuke could not manage to swallow. He couldn't think; his mind went blank. All he could do was gaze fondly at his bride, who fixed her eyes on him also.

As Sakura ambled down the aisle, she could hear her heart pound loudly on her chest. With every step she made, Sakura felt as if she was going weak in the knees and was about to fall any moment.

Beside her, Sakura could sense that her father knew what she was thinking. When they almost reached the altar, he held his arm that was linked with Sakura's, close to his chest as if to embrace her by the side.

The moment she stepped into the Church, Sakura locked eyes with Sasuke and did not look away on her trip down the aisle.

As the piano keys slowly finished the song, Mr. Haruno kissed his daughter on the cheek and whispered comforting words before he gave her away.

"I love you, Daddy," Sakura gave her father a peck on the cheek before joining Sasuke at the altar.

* * *

Sakura took in a deep breath as Sasuke offered his arm toward her, which she gladly accepted. 

As the couple made their way to the altar, Sasuke whispered to her, "Hello, beautiful."

Sakura beamed brightly in response as the Reverend began the heart of the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved," the Reverend spoke as the guests sat down in their seats, "we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and woman in holy matrimony; and therefore—is not by any—to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly—"

Sasuke turned to fix his eyes on Sakura and held her hands in his own. He could feel a pang of guilt as his gaze on Sakura's lovely face briefly calmed him.

"—But reverently, discreetly and solemnly," the Reverend continued.

Sakura grinned in front of Sasuke and squeezed his hands in excitement. As she gazed lovingly into those black onyx eyes, Sakura could feel her knees tremble. The bride had never envisioned herself with Sasuke at the altar in front of everyone but Sakura smiled; she had found him and felt blissful.

"If any person can show fair cause on why these two may not be joined together," the Reverend spoke audibly, "let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The room felt quiet.

Sakura drew in a sharp breath and tenderly gazed at her husband-to-be. However, as she looked into Sasuke's eyes, the bride could sense that something was off.

As he stood before her, Sasuke could not help but uncurl his grin and somberly gaze at his bride. He realized that Sakura was catching on because she broke their gaze. Their hands that are locked together suddenly began to feel warm and wet.

In front of the altar, Sakura felt as if her heart was beating softly and she sharply looked away from Sasuke. Thoughts were streaming through her head as Sakura mentally reassured herself that she was imagining things. With a quick glance, Sakura gazed at the young man for assurance. Nevertheless, the young woman recognized that look and she has been dreading to see it again. No, not now, Sakura thought. Today was her wedding and this was happening?

Sasuke held her hands close to him, which the audience mistook it as love and awed, and held it to his warm lips. He did not want her to feel troubled and upset and slowly comforted her. He closed his eyes and sighed; with his warm hands, he gently met his lips against the small knuckles of Sakura's hands to keep them from trembling any further.

Nearby, the Reverend felt that something was uneasy and cleared his throat as he set his eyes on the bride, "Miss Haruno?"

The couple's friends who stood near began to look at each other; they knew that something was not quite right. At this time, the guests began to stir amongst themselves and wonder about what was happening.

A soft tear slowly streaked down Sakura's face and felt her crimson lips quiver with anxiety. Not in a million years had she considered him to be capable of doing this!

"…Why?" Sakura gently shook her head in dismay as her voice felt choked and staggered. She tried to catch her breath and tightened her hands into fists that were still up to Sasuke's chin.

Expecting an answer, Sakura could not conjure a word that could express how she felt at that moment.

Sasuke held her hands closer to his lips and stared deeply into those pools of green and parted his lips to speak.

However, before Sasuke could speak, the loud distant footsteps were audible at the altar. Sasuke didn't recall any extra guest and the bride and he turned to see who it was; when he squinted to see the visitor, his eyes gaped wide open in horror.

The bridesmaids' and the groomsmen's eyes all gawked wide open also. No one had expected this person to land at the entrance of Sasuke and Sakura's wedding.

At the altar, Sasuke could feel Sakura's hold feel weak and realized that she had withdrawn her hands away from him.

Near the entrance, the visitor's lavender eyes shone with malice and were full of hidden surprises. She was the last person, whom anyone who knew her, who would ever be invited and on the wedding invite list.

"I'm ba-ack," the lavender-haired female greeted in a singsong cackling voice imbued with anger and unfinished business. She drew her right hand from behind her and revealed a guest she came with. It was poised and ready to aim.

"So sorry it had to end like this," the female's voice had a wicked sarcasm attached to her words, "but as you know, happy endings NEVER last," her dark eyes gleamed with zeal and vengeance.

"Noo! Stop it!" Sasuke ran toward the aisle to stop her with Sakura screaming his name after him.

It was too late.

The Church became suddenly deaf by the sound of one huge fire and a high-pitched sound of a woman's scream filled the halls of the building--a streak of scarlet sprayed across the ground and tainted the white satin.

* * *

A/N: Please review, I would love to hear your feedback! Don't worry, I have the next chapter half written and it would be a **heck of a heart-stopper**! Please review!

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:**_I'm finally seventeen years old!_ It's been awhile since I updated (grins), well I actually MANAGED to start on my AP Government homework and I still have to study for the SAT II Bio and US History. Oh, I went to Six Flags this week because I'm a lover of roller coasters and Goliath was slow, in my opinion.

**Second A/N:** College applications are coming! (frowns) I feel so old and yet I think I have the Peter Pan Syndrome, fly me to Never land! Anyhow, I'm sure that all of you enjoyed the last chapter because this one is going to be a **HEART-STOPPER**. Happy Reading, and please review! Feedback (whether it's a rant, one word, criticism of my horrible writing, shout-out, birthday wish) is _GREATLY_ appreciated.

**Previously on Dangerously Sixteen:** It's been the event that you have been waiting for! Sakura and Sasuke are finally getting married, however doubts have been lingering in the back of Sasuke's mind. Should he wed or not? Before the couple could say their vows, a familiar face from the past comes back! Yes, the insane Kaiya!

**Disclaimer:** The characters that you have never heard of belong to me, and the ones that you have heard of belong to the sole creator of the series of Naruto. However, this story is copyrighted under my possession and should not be plagiarized at anytime and anywhere.

**Title:** Chapter 40

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Noo! Stop it!" Sasuke ran toward the aisle to stop her with Sakura screaming his name after him.

It was too late.

The Church became suddenly deaf by the sound of one huge fire and a high-pitched sound of a woman's scream filled the halls of the building--a streak of scarlet sprayed across the ground and tainted the white satin.

The guests all gaped in horror as they all shot up from their seats after the sharp blaze of fire was shot. The young groom, panting, stood in front of the unexpected guest and leapt toward her until the two landed on the tainted white satin.

Behind him, screams and shrieks calling for his bride was audible. Perplexed thoughts and hatred fueled Sasuke's hands to encircle around the young woman's frail neck. With all his might, the groom shouted with rage. However, before he could finish the opportunity to harm the unexpected guest, two pairs of strong arms pulled Sasuke away from her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Naruto prevented Sasuke from choking the lavender-haired young woman and pushed Sasuke backwards.

Near the entrance, police officers stormed in and collided with some empty seats that were reserved for late guests. Their large black boots stomped on the silky ground and surrounded Kaiya, who was still laying on the floor with a satisfied grin plastered on her countenance.

"Yamamoto Kaiya, you are under arrest from escaping your confinement!" one of the officers handcuffed the young woman and led her out of the church muffling her screams of victory.

Behind them, Sasuke regained his balance however the loud howls crying for his bride filled his ears. Without thinking, the groom ran in the direction behind him and stopped in his tracks and involuntary tears streaked from his eyes.

The crowd of guests was hovering over the angelic sight of an unconscious Sakura, whose arms were laid in a crucifix position and her shining jade eyes glimmered which contrasted from the dark hue of scarlet emerging from her chest.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" the maid of honor shrieked in horror as Sakura's parents ran down the aisle as the paramedics came sprinting into the Church.

"Move away! Move AWAY!" Mr. Haruno was shrieking at his guests as his hands motioned them to move away for the paramedics to aid his daughter.

In a short distance, a weeping Hinata sought comfort in the arms of her boyfriend while Neji sat solemnly on the pew with his hands over his face, possibly hiding his streaming tears.

The Church, that soon became almost empty due to the exit of many guests, only the close friends and loved ones of Sakura remained by her side. The unconscious bride was set onto a stretcher and placed in the Emergency Medical Vehicle. With its universally known siren, the ambulance cruised hastily away from the Church with Mr. and Mrs. Haruno in the vehicle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wet tears strolled down from their eyes as they sought comfort with each other. Ino cuddled with Neji with Hinata and Naruto together along with Lee calming Ten Ten's sobbing; the two consoled each other over what had previously occurred at the Church.

At the steps of the Church, Sasuke descended from the edifice and repeatedly cursed himself. With the sight of a stray empty glass bottle, Sasuke furiously swung the bottle into the street with a howl of anger.

Coming from behind him, Itachi attempted to soothe his younger brother's anger despite Sasuke's attempts to push him away.

"Sasuke! Just stop fucking around! Get your fucking act together and calm down, goddamn it!" Itachi knocked some sense into his younger sibling, "Sakura has just been shot, instead of putting your anger into a fucking bottle, just stop what you are doing!"

"Do you really think that it's that fucking easy to just CALM down?" Sasuke yelled back; it was an unusual sight for his friends to see him uncontrollably weeping, "That fucking bitch came back and I just had her and you just had to pull me away from her! I wanted to KILL that bitch!"

Itachi's nostrils flared with anger. Even though the two young men were on the same side, there was point of views that led them to turn against each other. To allow his sibling to realize the severity of the situation, Itachi regretted his decision but had to wrap his hands into a fist that met Sasuke's face.

"You guys, just stop it!" a weeping Ten Ten, whose black mascara left a faint trail on her cheeks, ran down the steps and pulled Sasuke from coming after his brother, "Just stop it!"

Sasuke, who was shaking his head in disapproval of what Itachi did, nonchalantly wiped traces of blood from the corner of his mouth. He continued to step down from the steps but staggered in his walk.

"I'm going to the hospital to see her," Sasuke called out to his friends, "it's your guys' decision to come or not,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of the tires of the ambulance shrieked as it rubbed furiously against the ground. At the entrance of the hospital, a stretcher held by the paramedics sprinted for the emergency room. Shouts that directed oncoming pedestrians and patients to move away from them echoed through the halls of the hospital as the parents of the unconscious patient steadfastly trailed behind them.

An oxygen mask was again tightly fastened onto Sakura's face and reassurance of her blood pressure and heartbeat was repeatedly assessed as the young woman was transported onto a portable bed that cruised down the halls toward the emergency room for further aid.

Before Mr. and Mrs. Haruno could enter the room, one of the paramedics motioned them to stop.

"I'm afraid that you two cannot enter without further instructions from the doctors," the medical aid informed the guardians.

"But we're her parents! Her legal guardians! You can't just say that we cannot be with our daughter!" Mr. Haruno objected; his small wrinkles around the crease of his eyes were visible and his wife held onto his arm for solace.

"Sir, we have some of the best medical attention and help here, this hospital has the best doctors and I am sure that your daughter will be fine in their care, now please, just wait right here until a doctor comes visit you," the paramedic then left, leaving Mrs. Haruno to sob uncontrollably as Mr. Haruno set her down in one of the nearby chairs.

Just as Mr. Haruno sat beside his wife, the doors of the hospital swung open loudly and Sasuke and the rest of his friends came rushing into the emergency room. However they were halted by another paramedic and told the exact instructions that the other had said to Sakura's guardians.

"Bullshit," Neji retorted as the paramedic left them, "We're Sakura's friends and we can't even visit her? The system is fucked up,"

Nearby, Hinata walked over to her cousin and held his hand and reassured him that everything would be all right as long as Sakura is in care with the doctors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was silence among the group that was awaiting for the conclusion of Sakura's condition. Sasuke, who was no longer a groom for the afternoon, paced around the waiting room as his friends sat in the chairs quietly. Soft cries came from Mrs. Haruno as she buried her face against her spouse's shoulder.

Only the subtle soft ticks of the hospital clock was audible along with the echoes of nurses' heels clicking on the floor. Creaks of doors were swung open, the clear sharp sounds of keyboard typing made at the reception desk. Phones were ringing in the distance and the siren of an ambulance faintly went off outside of the hospital.

Thirty minutes.

An hour.

Nothing happened.

Ino, who was worried for her best friend, tilted her head against Neji's broad shoulders. In return, Neji looked into his friend's eyes and squeezed her hand.

"What if something bad happens?" the young blonde, whose sky blue eyes were of a duller hue, softly whispered.

"Think optimistically Ino, think of what would be best for Sakura right now. She needs her loved ones to think positively for her," Neji leaned gently against his longtime friend.

Another hour went by and silence swept by them along with the ticking of the clock. As they all waited patiently for a doctor to arrive, Ten Ten got up from her seat and excused herself to the bathroom.

"Are you all right?" Lee was concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that after what happened, I'm not feeling well," Ten Ten held Lee's hands, "I'll be fine, just wait for me," The couple kissed before Ten Ten walked to the restroom.

Just as the young female teenager headed for the ladies' room, the large white door that everyone had been waiting for, swung open. A man dressed in a spotless white coat steadily walked toward Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. Around his neck, his stethoscope adorned his thick tanned neck with a few pens that were rarely used, clipped to the right breast of his coat.

The doctor had a grave expression on his face and it was apparent that he had hoped, as a savior for his patients, to give good tidings to his patients' loved ones. As he stood in front of his patient's guardians, the physician lifted a long finger to adjust the position of his black square-rimmed frame on top of his nose.

Mrs. Haruno clung heavily to her husband's arm as the couple quietly and longingly waited for the physician's response. Behind them, the teenagers either sat or stood still, hoping they would receive good news.

"Is my daughter all right?" Mr. Haruno could not wait any longer and he clasped his hands on his spouse's. His eyes that had been once dreary due to intensive business working hours brightened temporarily to break the silence among the three.

The tall physician held his clipboard close to his chest and motioned the guardians and friends to take a seat.

"I'm afraid that your daughter has lost a lot of blood due to a bullet that came into contact with her chest—" the physician informed his patients with a somber tone. In the thirty-two years of his medical career, the man would never have suspected that he would ever mouth the following news.

"I have bad news to inform you," the well-known doctor continued.

"Just tell us the bad news first," Sasuke impatiently remarked.

Without further ado, the mother of the patient quickly shot out from her seat and her hands were shaking furiously in fear. Her eyes had been wet and expressed great concern for her only child.

"Is the child all right?" her voice shakily asked.

The physician raised an eyebrow in great curiosity and gave a soft chuckle in his response. His rarely used pens that sat peacefully on his coat gave a small jolt when the tall man took a step forward to his visitors.

"Mrs. Haruno, I'm afraid to inform you that a child had never been conceived in your daughter," the doctor revealed, "my nurses and I have run tests in her blood to detect any infection or possible serious problems due from the accident. If you were seeking to receive any possible chance that your daughter could be with child, I'm afraid to inform you that she is not."

Upon from hearing the shocking news, everyone's eyes gaped wide in horror and surprise. After a few months, Sakura has never been pregnant! Everyone rustled among themselves and whispered with each other. Sasuke, who was more surprised, stepped up to the physician and asked how this could be.

"Well, this is not uncommon among young teenage girls who have irregular menstrual cycles every once in awhile. Some reasons could be that my patient could have been under a large amount of stress which resulted in the lack of menstruation for a month," the doctor supported his information.

"Well, how is my daughter's condition?" Mr. Haruno inquired.

With a confident smile, the physician assured the parents that Sakura's condition had been stabilized for the past few hours. However, the physician tilted his head downward and subtly frowned.

"Oh thank goodness," Mrs. Haruno gave eye contact with her spouse as the two held each other's hands firmly, "and what was the bad news, doctor?"

The tall physician gave out a soft sigh and shook his head. He then again lifted his square-rimmed frames a centimeter above his nose and parted his lips.

"Since your daughter had been stabilized for the past few hours, the nurses and I do not know when your daughter's condition will be unstable," the doctor slowly responded, "your daughter had been in a critical condition and will be in need of exhaustive surgery."

Sakura's father held firmly on his wife's shoulders as if to prevent her from falling upon hearing the news, "Why does she need surgery? You SAID that her condition had been stabilized!"

The physician had done his best in explaining the situation however a tinge of impatience took advantage over him, "Miss Sakura had been shot in the chest, sir, and it came within a close vicinity of her heart. She has lost a lot of blood!"

"DO NOT tell me, doctor, what my wife and I already know! Just tell us if Sakura will be all right!" Mr. Haruno shouted.

"This hospital has the best nurses and surgeons and has been known for its excellence in medical attention and you have nothing to worry about—" the physician was again interrupted.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!" Mr. Haruno took a step forward.

"I'm afraid that your daughter will need a heart transplant if she were to survive the accident," the physician finally revealed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm afraid that your daughter will need a heart transplant if she were to survive the accident," the physician answered._

Never in his life would Sasuke ever feel himself go weak in the knees after he heard the news. A heart transplant? He knew that the situation was too extreme for Sakura's own good. There could be no possibility that she would need a new heart even if a bullet came into contact with her chest.

The young man looked in front of him and could only feel sympathy for Sakura's guardians. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno held each other for comfort as his wife continually wept. To Sasuke's right, he could see Ino and Hinata release tears as Neji and Naruto comforted them respectively.

"Excuse me, I have to do something," Sasuke excused himself without giving an explanation and stormed out of the hospital. When he reached the parking lot, he shuffled an empty glass with his leather shoes.

The siren of the same ambulance imbued his ears and shouts of anger harmonized with the sound as Sasuke felt his face heat up with fury. His hands balled into fists as he paced down the sidewalk, away from the hospital. He needed to escape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can this be?" tears streamed down from Ino's face as Neji held her close to his chest. Words coming from his mouth did not offer any solace to her.

Sakura's guardians sat somberly with each other in some nearby chairs as a nurse walks up to one of the teenagers.

"Excuse me, does one of you go by the name of Lee?" the young lady appeared to be in her early twenties.

"Yeah, that's me," Lee stood up in acknowledgment.

"I have some good news for you," the nurse smiled as her pink earrings jingled to her sweet tone.

"What do you mean?" Lee was confused; he had received bad news from the doctor regarding his close friend Sakura and did not know what to expect next.

"Your girlfriend Ten Ten, I found her unconscious on the bathroom floor," the nurse informed him. The nurse expected Lee's reaction, when his eyes widened with concern, but calmed him down for the good news.

"She's in good condition right now. One of our doctors ran a blood test to check her health condition," the kind nurse's eyes lit up, "Congratulations! You are going to be a father!"

A moment ago, sadness filled the room as tears wept for their closest loved one. Lee, who was standing up, shouted out in celebration and repeatedly ran through the hall howling the news that he was an expectant father.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, who were still in tears, could not help but be happy for Lee as well as the others. However, melancholy still resided with them despite the good news of Ten Ten's pregnancy.

"Where is she? Where is she? I want to see her!" Lee shouted out with happiness.

"Right this way," the nurse walked down the halls with Lee behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ruffles of paperwork and the constant ringing of the phone were being occupied by the reception desk. Nurses came filing in and out of the room, holding their files and clipboard close to their chest.

The clock continued to tick as if to remind them that time was money and everything had to be finished in a mannerly way. Doors continued to be swung open, stretchers appeared in the emergency room, and subtle sobs were faintly heard from the waiting room.

Nurses' heels clicked against the cold floor as the sounds of hospital beds cruising down the halls came in unison with nurses' voices answering phone calls.

Through the wide halls, the tall physician moved toward his personal office and sat quietly behind his massive desk that had unorganized papers, paper clips, and a used coffee cup that had not been emptied out for a week, plastered over the surface.

"Sorry, this week had been hectic," the physician apologized for the lack of organization in his own office to his visitors.

The man grabbed one of his pens from the right breast of his coat and started scribbling against a notepad he had ready for him.

"Now, where were we?" the doctor asked.

His guests, who quietly sat in front of him, looked around the room in dismay. The environment of his office apparently had a large contrast to the environment outside of the room.

"My wife and I wished to know of the procedure if our daughter were to…receive a heart transplant," Mr. Haruno asked as his spouse held her hand in his.

The physician's rimmed glasses left a soft glare due to the sunlight from behind him, "Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, the chances that your daughter will receive a heart donor could range from days to even months," the doctor retrieved another notepad from his left drawer, "and there are many factors that include the location, blood type and whether the previous patient had been recuperating at a hospital on intravenous prescription for the soon-to-be donated heart,"

"Well, could you explain to us the chances that our daughter can have a normal life, even though she may have a different heart?" Mrs. Haruno was concerned with the process.

"Mrs. Haruno, I will provide you the cold hard facts of this procedure and it is up to you and your husband to decide whether or not this is suitable for your daughter," the physician offered a disclaimer and promised that he would do his best for Miss Sakura.

The man continued to write down onto his notepad and occasionally looked up to Sakura's guardians and maintained eye contact during their session. Questions were being inquired and are ultimately answered. Vague answers were clarified and repeatedly assured of its validity.

"So you're saying that our daughter will be able to overcome the odds," Mr. Haruno was hoping for an optimistic reply.

"In these cases, about 80 percent of heart transplant patients survive a year or more," the physician wrote down names of well-known surgeons that he recommended would be best suited for the future surgery, "and it would require time and prayer, sir."

To calm down the parents' concern and doubts of the surgery, the physician continued to inform them that they have taken a sample blood test of Sakura and are currently finding a potential match for her. Since she had been wait-listed, it may take weeks, or months, or even longer to find a match.

"And where will my daughter be while you're trying to find a match?" Mrs. Haruno wished to clarify her uncertainties.

"Your daughter's heart is still functioning but not as well. The nurses have placed her in a room and she will be currently living on life support," the man replied.

The guardians' eyes gawked with shock; they never thought that their daughter would be stabilized and living off of a breathing tube.

"Your daughter currently has Cardiomyopathy. Her heart muscle is weakening by the moment and she has suffered a great deal from the fatal bullet," the physician revealed the severity of Sakura's current medical condition, "Her blood vessels are blocked and her heart is damaged,"

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno looked to each other with anxiety. His spouse gently tilted her head against her husband's shoulder for further support.

"It is understandable that as parents, you will only want the best for your children. And as a doctor, I am doing my best to provide what is best for my patients as well," the physician gave a consoling smile, "and do not worry, we will keep her on life support until we find a match,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in the waiting room, Hinata was still shaken by what had happened earlier in the day and recently. Her face was still burrowed against Naruto's chest and she held his hands for further solace. She had never been so distracted and troubled in a long time; she was worried for her close friend Sakura.

"To think that life is so fragile and it can be gone…just like that," Hinata whispered as Naruto leaned his head on top of Hinata's head to listen.

"Shh," Naruto continued to console her, "Everything will be all right. The doctors here are doing the best that they can; all we can do is to hope for the best and put all our energy to focus on Sakura,"

Her eyes were drenched with warm tears and her boyfriend gladly wiped the tears away from her face and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. He then wrapped his protective arms around Hinata and held her so close that they could feel each other's heartbeats.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Hinata softly cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The noise of cars cruising down the street could do nothing to blur the anger that Sasuke held inside. As the young man, who was still dressed in his tuxedo, loosened the tie around his neck and unbuttoned his white shirt to cool his body down.

The sun was shining directly down on his skin and beads of sweat trickled down on his skin as Sasuke continued to stride down the sidewalk. In the street, a convertible pulled up beside him and followed Sasuke as he kept on walking.

"Need a ride?" a familiar voice greeted him. The young man wore his dark sunglasses for protection against the sunrays and was still wearing the tuxedo that his friend had rented for him.

"Leave me alone, Neji. I need time for myself right now," Sasuke ignored his friend's offer.

The vehicle continued to follow Sasuke and Neji replied, "Come on man, you look like shit," his friend pointed out the paleness on Sasuke's face. Besides the fact that he was sweating under the scorching sun, he had not reached the showers or eaten since the incident.

"Thanks, in fact, I feel like shit, thank you fucking much," Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to face his friend.

Neji turned off the ignition and pulled his key out. He lowered his sunglasses to receive eye contact with his close friend. He took off his seatbelt and got out of his vehicle to face his friend.

"Stop blaming yourself; it wasn't your fault!" Neji came up close to Sasuke. As a friend, Neji knew that Sasuke was in his vulnerable zone and did not need to be further provoked.

Angry and upset, Sasuke let out a loud cry and punched a wall nearby, fusing his irritation with the cold hard surface that met his fists. With his hands still touching the wall, Sasuke sank his head lower, allowing his long hair to cover his face. Beads of sweat merged with his tears as his shoulders began to shake with contempt.

"Right now, there are two possibilities that you could be thinking right now," Neji knew his good friend very well and walked closer to Sasuke, "either the fact that Sakura needs a new heart, or that you were planning to leave her at the altar. It's your call,"

"Just…leave me alone," Sasuke pleaded, "I just need time right now to myself, just try to understand,"

Neji stood his ground and shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere man, and I'm not leaving without an answer,"

Lifting his head to face Neji, who was still wearing his dark sunglasses, Sasuke removed his arms from the wall and placed them on his waist. He readjusted his posture and slightly towered over Neji, as if to reassert his dominance.

"And what is your question?" Sasuke replied.

"If Sakura was never admitted to the hospital, and the whole thing with Kaiya never happened, would you have gone through with the wedding and married her?" Neji asked softly.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and scoffed at the question. He turned around and started walking away but Neji stopped him.

"Do you love her?" Neji asked, "and don't say 'yes' out of pity because she lost her heart this time, Sasuke,"

"Just leave me in peace, Neji," Sasuke ignored the question.

"As a friend Sasuke, I just wanted to know the truth because no one deserves to get hurt in this situation. It's all fucked up, if you ask me," Neji offered his opinion. The young man gave Sasuke a pat on the back for a final attempt of comfort and walked back to his vehicle.

As the convertible continued to cruise down the street, Sasuke turned his face around and bit his lip when a single tear streaked from his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stench of week-old urine filled the halls as the sounds of the jail cell door echoed through the room. However, to Sasuke, the environment was familiar to him and had been accustomed to it due to his frequent night stays in those jail cells.

The young man paced through the halls and stopped when he reached his destination. His hands were still balled into fists and he had been fighting the urge to hit something _very_ hard. Anger and fury filled his lungs as the young man tried to suppress them; there were a few officers keeping watch during the visit.

As he approached the jail cell, Sasuke could see a lonely young woman whose lavender-colored hair was tangled and tousled. There were faint taunts and insults coming from the jail cell beside her. It became apparent to Sasuke that not only had Kaiya made enemies out of her old friends but also nearby jail mates.

"It's been awhile," a shrilly cackle emerged from the young woman's mouth. She raised her head and Sasuke noticed the sallow look in her face, and there were faded bruise marks along the left and right sides of her cheeks.

Her lips that were once full and inviting was not curled up and thin. Kaiya's eyes that once shone a bright hue were now dull and had a lackluster color. Her voice that had once been vibrant and lively was now imbued with an unpleasant sound followed by momentary heavy breathing and sharp cackles.

"Why did you do it?" Sasuke muttered underneath his breath that was flaming with contempt.

He had known Kaiya since she first stepped into his Uncle's bike shop; Sasuke was drawn to her energy and liveliness. That was why he asked her out in the first place. However, he had overlooked Kaiya's hesitance and ignored them, thinking that Kaiya would open up to him later on and overcome her shyness.

But he was wrong. After failing to notice Kaiya's hidden nature, he had underestimated the extremities of her insecurities that would soon take hold on her. Right under his nose, Kaiya had succumbed to insanity—into a deep pool of madness.

"It's simple. I did it because I LOVE you," Kaiya's piercing voice altered to her once sweet voice that calmed Sasuke. Within a moment, Kaiya lifted her thin frail fingers that appeared to consist of only bones with a thin layer of skin to prevent them from falling apart.

Sasuke did not know how to react to the sickly appearance of his ex-girlfriend. He always tried to give the young woman the benefit of the doubt; despite her frequent clashes with Sakura, he always tried to defend her, believing that it was only accidents. But it wasn't, Kaiya was a mastermind in her insane actions.

"No, you don't. You hate Sakura, and you hated her when you first met her, DIDN'T you?" Sasuke finally confronted his suspicions of Kaiya.

He continued to let out accusations that he had been saving up for the moment when he would come face to face with Kaiya. After his bursts of blame on her, Sasuke felt that she did not burden him anymore.

"Yes," Kaiya was shaking when she got up from her seat. Her thin delicate legs slowly shifted forward as her fingers curled against the metal bars that separated her and Sasuke.

She drew in a deep breath that caused Sasuke to move back from the apparent odor. The young woman grinned with malice as she rested her face against the cold bars.

"I love you Sasuke!" she shook the bars in front of her.

Sasuke shook his head furiously and shouted that it is impossible for her to love him. He continued to hastily pace around the room ignoring Kaiya's explanation.

"I can't eat…or sleep," Kaiya's voice quivered with obsession, "You are what I breathe in to live, Sasuke,"

Tiny beads of sweat strolled down from Sasuke's forehead. His fists were shaking as he tried his best to ignore Kaiya's voice. He did not wish to hear anymore from her on how much she loved him. She was speaking from pure insanity, nothing more.

"Sasuke, I can make you happy. Did SHE ever make you happy?" Kaiya's eyes glowed with fury when she mentioned Sakura, "If you choose me you will not regret it. I know that I can make you happy and satisfy you. Don't you remember the great times we head together?"

Kaiya's face that appeared pale and sickly quickly turned frightening; she slowly swayed from side to side, allowing some hair strands to land on her face, as if to mimic their past lovemaking.

"JUST STOP IT!" Sasuke was disgusted.

The young woman flashed her tongue and curled it with pleasure as if to entice Sasuke. Her small breasts were pressed against the cold bars and Kaiya temporarily moved back as if the coldness aroused her beloved assets.

"Come on, Sasuke." Kaiya lowered her voice into a thin raspy tone.

"Shut up, bitch!" Sasuke walked toward Kaiya and pounded his fists against the bars, which shook and vibrated.

Upon hearing the jail bars moving, nearby officers ran over and grabbed hold of the young man and dragged him out of the room. His continuous shouts of accusations continued to trail through the halls as Kaiya sat back down in her jail cell with a satisfied smile that shimmered with malevolence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Come on now, please review! Feedback on this chapter is greatly appreciated because it allowed me to reflect on my writing so far. I'm looking forward to any honest suggestions on my grammar and any constructive criticism on the writing. I hope that you all like where this story is going, because there is MORE stuff in store for you guys! Don't you just LOVE surprises? Until then, review!


End file.
